Whitfur's Gambit
by WordSPark37
Summary: A routine drug bust turns into Nick & Judy's biggest case since the notorious Nighthowler incident. Corruption, betrayal, murder and a dangerous new drug are just some of the things the famous duo will have to face off against as they struggle to bring justice back to their fair city. But will their friendship survive the hardships ahead? - Rated M for some language and violence.
1. Prologue: The Mongoose In Red

PROLOGUE

The Mongoose in Red

* * *

The air was thick with dust, and his nose itched relentlessly against the sand-peppered breeze. Fighting the urge to sneeze, he tightened his grip on the tranquilizer gun and stalked towards the southeast entrance of the warehouse. The old abandoned building had a macabre sense of abandonment about it, reminding Nick of old noir mafia films. A smirk flickered across his muzzle as he thought of how cliché the whole thing was. A police raid on an old abandoned warehouse, in the dead of night. Then again, clichés had to come from somewhere.

The moon hung low in the sky, barely bright enough for most mammals to see clearly. For Nick though, it might as well have been noon. He watched with keen eyes as the other SWAT teams headed towards their objectives. He led Delgato and Fangmeyer towards their own designated entrance with ease and confidence, silent in the still of night. It was a simple task. Wait for the signal, bust in, and subdue any suspects within. After that, it was up to the sniffers to dig up any incriminating evidence. All in all, a simple, if exciting, day at work.

As he arrived at the door, his thoughts once more focused on the task at paw as he took point, signaling to his team to stay low and follow tight. Nick breathed deep. Everything was set. His team was at the door, and all he had to do was wait for Hopps to give the signal. Nick reached towards his belt where he stashed his flash grenades, but thought better of it. It would probably hinder him in the end. Once more he smirked as he cocked his gun. He was a better shot in the dark anyways.

He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream, hear the frantic pumping of his heart within his chest. Time seemed to slow down, and he could sense every detail, hear every whisper. The thrill was unique, but it was always enjoyable. A year ago, he would have felt the same rush after getting away with a risky scam. Now, he was on the opposite side of the law, and loving every minute of it.

" _All teams in position?"_ Came the tinny voice of Judy Hopps. Nick's ears twitched as the other teams sounded out, each and every one of them already in position and ready to move in.

"Foxtrot in position at Southeast entrance, over."

" _Confirmed, move in on my count…"_

Nick felt his lips curling instinctively, baring his fangs. If he were brutally honest, he had to admit that he loved this part of the job. He blamed Judy for it. The incredible sense of accomplishment of bagging the bad guys was unlike any other. And darting them had its perks, too.

" _Ready… All teams move in! Go! Go! Go!"_

Nick signaled Delgato, who moved forward and aimed a vicious kick at the door. The force sent it reeling at the hinges and Nick scurried in, looking down the sight of his gun and searching for his prey.

All around him he could hear scuffles and shouts of _"Police! Stand down!"_ But he was focused on his task, and he deftly maneuvered his way across the cluttered containers and broken down machinery.

The inside of the warehouse was dimly illuminated by a few rays of moonlight snaking through old, greasy window panes, and a few hanging lights here and there. It looked to have been a packaging plant at one point, seemingly abandoned to the ravages of time in the middle of a busy day of work, with rusting metal machines and rotting boxes and crates strew haphazardly throughout the building.

But Nick had made his way through worse dumps than this before. And now, with the police academy under his belt, and already a good couple of months on the force, weaving through the dense, dark environment seemed like a walk in the park. His focus was entirely on reaching his objective: center mass.

By now, Judy would have broken through from the opposite end of the warehouse. Judging on his squad's brisk pace, he figured they would meet in the middle. With two fronts, pincering in the main group of suspects should be a cinch.

Thankfully, Nick heard no signs of any serious struggle, and best of all, not a single shot. Glancing to his left as he ran, he spotted Rhinowitz and one of the hogs from TUSK taking down a heavy-set brown bear, cuffing him while they read him his rights. But something caught his attention. Nick slowed down just enough to catch the slightest glimpse of the bear's face, and saw that he was smiling smugly. Something about that smile rubbed him the wrong way, but he quickly shook his head clear, and kept sprinting. He had a job to do. He could worry about smiling bears later.

Nick finally spotted a cluster of mammals gathered around a table, large wooden crates stacked up all around them, the only things that didn't look as though they belonged in an incinerator. The mammals, however, didn't seem overly concerned. They seemed to be waiting for them. Nick smirked, feeling confident. This would be easier than he had thought.

Nick raised his gun, scanning the menagerie of mammals before him. None were familiar, and none looked too friendly. Still, no sudden moves so far. That was always a welcome surprise.

"ZPD! Get on the ground, now! Spread your arms, let me see your paws!" Nick shouted, Fangmeyer and Delgato copying his actions, shoving a few of the more resistant mammals down on the ground.

In the midst of the chaos, Nick spotted a single mammal still standing, resolutely ignoring his orders, and made his way towards her. He recognized her as a mongoose, nearly as tall as he was, impeccably dressed in a scarlet silk suit, accenting her feminine figure. Her fur appeared slick and clean, almost reflective, and her face bore a disinterested expression. He immediately disliked her, reminding him too much of himself in a different time.

As he approached her, she spoke in a strange accent, calmly and pleasantly.

"Officer, you're making a rather unfortunate mistake, I'm afraid…"

Nick grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around, immediately grabbing her paws and locking them behind her back as she protested.

"Only mistake I see is right in front of me. Silk is _so_ last fall. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used-"

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?" The mongoose interrupted him, her voice carrying a bit of a snarl. Just as he was about to reply, he spotted movement from the opposite end of the crates, and turned just in time to see Judy and Wolford enter the scene, guns at the ready. Nick smiled.

"About time, Carrots! I thought you bunnies were supposed to be fast," Nick teased just as she spotted him. She flashed him a competitive smirk, holstering her gun and grabbing her own set of cuffs.

"Can it, slick. I'm only late because I had to help Higgins fit through the door. What's your excuse?"

Nick merely shook his head, chuckling. "No excuses, Carrots. I won fair and square. Coffee's on you for a week."

"You two bet on a raid?" Came the incredulous but amused voice of Wolford from somewhere behind them as he handcuffed a resigned-looking horse.

"Of course not. Just on who got to their objective first. Now, what do we have here?" Judy asked, making her way towards Nick, her ears perked and alert. Nick moved his captive to the side, letting his partner get a look at the rebellious mongoose.

The mongoose twisted her face towards Judy, her false smile projecting nothing but disdain.

"Ah, the famous rabbit officer. I should have known." She said, with only the slightest venom permeating her honeyed voice. Nick tightened his grip on the handcuffs, and began to walk her towards one of the crates, Judy falling in line with her as she looked back towards Nick.

"This is the ringleader?" She asked, the mongoose hissing as she almost tripped on one of her comrades still lying on the floor.

"It would seem so. Either that, or this weasel has a pathological need for attention." Nick said, smirking at his perp. She growled at his remark, and his smirk only grew wider. If there was something he was good at, it was pressing mammals' buttons.

"I am a _mongoose_ , you ignorant canine. My name is Christina Whitfur, and you are invading my property. I hope for your sakes that you have a warrant…"

"Well no, actually." Judy interrupting, casting a sly look towards Nick. "We usually just make a habit of breaking into old warehouses for fun."

"As a matter of fact, yours is the third one this week." Nick said, playing along. "Honestly, it's a little drab for my tastes. The other two were much nicer."

Judy chuckled, which only infuriated the mongoose even further. With a final shove, they arrived rather unceremoniously at one of the crates surrounding them while the rest of their fellow officers continued with their arrests.

Twisting her around to face her, Nick presented his trademark smirk and looked at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Well then, Ms. Whitfur, since we actually _do_ have a warrant, and are going to arrest you anyway, want to make things a bit easier on us and just tell us what's in all of these crates?" Nick asked smoothly as Judy smugly produced the warrant for their forced entry.

Whitfur, however, did something Nick did not expect. She smiled, revealing sharp canines, and looked at him with utter confidence. Something didn't sit well with Nick at all. That was the second sign so far.

"Officers, you are making a grave mistake, I'm afraid. But seeing as how I am a reasonable mammal, I will give you one chance to release me, and leave these premises. I promise not to seek legal action against you or your police department."

Something in the back of Nick's mind told him that they'd already lost. Whitfur had also realized as much. Her smile grew wider with his stunned silence. But Judy was another matter entirely.

"Fine then," Judy said, grabbing at the lid of one of the crates, "We'll just have to add _refusal to cooperate_ to your ledger. Pity."

As Judy began to lift the lid, Nick began to smell a peculiar scent in the air. It tugged at a distant memory, but he couldn't place it. Still, it rubbed his fur the wrong way, and he knew to trust his instincts… most of the time…

"Um, Carrots…?"

Judy ignored him and lifted the lid clean off, revealing rows upon rows of neatly packed plastic packages filled with a pale blue substance. Judy and Nick both stared in amazement at the sheer quantity of the strange cerulean powder.

Nick furrowed his brow, trying to think. Something was eerily familiar here, yet he'd never seen anything like it before. A shudder ran down his spine as the mongoose began to chuckle. Judy turned towards Nick, and her expression probably mirrored his. They were in uncharted waters now.

"Very well, officers. You've just signed your resignations. I shall cooperate for now. Shall we go and speak with your chief?"

Nick felt the sudden urge to growl, but swallowed it, not wanting to release the anger he felt at that moment. They'd been tricked, played right into this shifty little mongoose's paws. And the worst part was that Nick still couldn't understand how.

He remained standing there, dazed, until finally Judy grabbed Whitfur by her arm and began to take her away.

"Come on, Nick. Let's go. The chief needs to see this." She mumbled, apparently just as struck as he was.

With one last glance towards the crates and their strange, powdery contents, Nick turned and paced after Judy, ignoring the jumble of sounds of his fellow officers making their arrests. Absentmindedly, Nick grabbed his radio, clutching it nervously in his paw.

"Chief, this is Wilde. You there?"

" _What is it, Wilde?"_ Came the eternally-annoyed voice through the radio's tiny speaker.

"We rounded up the suspects, and secured the warehouse, but… well, I think you need to see this for yourself, Chief." His voice was haggard, no trace of confidence left.

The radio went silent for a while before the chief finally spoke again, his voice much quieter this time.

" _Understood. I'm headed there now."_

"Oh, and Chief? Might want to get someone from Biohazards… just in case."

The radio was silent after that, and Nick slowly paced after Judy and her perp as she read Whitfur her rights. As he watched, the mongoose twisted slightly and looked back at him, showing him a bright smile, and a dangerous glint in her eyes. Despite being the larger predator, Nick felt as meek as prey beneath her dark gaze.

Something was _definitely_ wrong. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

 _Author's note: Greetings! Welcome to the show! First off, introductions. I'm a relatively inexperienced writer, and completely new to the fandom. I've loved Zootopia since the first time I watched it, back when it first came out, and I just couldn't get enough of it. After reading dozens of some of the great fanfiction stories so many wonderful author's have written, I thought I'd take a crack at it._

 _However, I've had the tendency to abandon some of my projects without ever finishing them. So this time, I decided to do something different._ _You see, I wrote this chapter about a year ago, and I promised myself that I wouldn't upload a single word of this story until I finished writing the finale. So as you can probably guess, I finally finished the story! I won't reveal how long it is, or when it ends, but I can guarantee you that THIS story is finished!_

 _Still, for the sake of showmanship, I'll be uploading a new chapter every 7 - 10 days, depending on if I remember to do it or not! That's a promise!_ _In any case, I hope you enjoy the story, and feel free to leave your comments, reviews, or even PM me if you'd like! I love the fandom, and I hope to become a part of it with this story._

 _And last but certainly not least, A great, big, enormous shout-out to my dear friend and editor, and the person without whom I never would have completed this project... AZDGARI! A brilliant writer, a great editor, and a wonderful friend. Cheers, mate! This one's for you!_


	2. Chapter 1: By The Horns

**_CHAPTER 1_**

By The Horns

* * *

Judy strained her eyes against the monitor of her computer as her fingers flew across the keyboard. The previous night's operation had left her weary and with only a few hours' rest, but that wouldn't stop her from finishing her report. Sore muscles be damned, it was all she could do to burn all the leftover energy from the raid.

 _Still_ , Judy thought as he reached for her mug of coffee, _it could be worse_. She took a sip of the decaffeinated drink, licking her lips and sighing contentedly. It still had enough sugar to keep her eyes open and her fingers twitching, for now at least. Her mind was stuck replaying the previous night's events, trying to glean every single detail it could. It had been her first lead in a major operation. And all in all, it had gone pretty much as planned, even if the end result hadn't been… expected.

As she spun in her chair, Judy glanced once more at her computer screen. She was at an impasse, uncertain what to type. She kept thinking about the mysterious powder that they'd found in those crates. In the end, they'd confiscated well over 200 kilograms of the stuff, but the lab still had no idea what it could be. Judy's foot tapped against the floor in irritation; whatever it was, she was certain it could not possibly be legal.

Her reverie was cut short by a sudden knocking on the wall behind her cubicle. She spun her chair around and came muzzle to muzzle with her partner, who smirked at her surprise.

"Mornin' Carrots." Nick drawled, taking a sip from his own cup of double espresso. He glanced at the screen, raising an eyebrow. "Still working on that report?"

Judy sighed as she swiveled in her chair to face the increasingly frustrating document before her.

"Hey, Nick. Yeah, I'm just… I don't really know what more to write."

She glared at the offending screen, wondering what more she could say about the raid. She'd typed all she could think was relevant, but there was something missing. It just felt… incomplete.

"Did Packard come by for the paperwork already?" Nick asked.

"No. I wanted to get this done before she came by to pick it up."

A warm puff of air ran across her ears, and they instinctively twitched against the ticklish sensation. Her eyes darted upwards and she saw Nick leaning over her, reading her report. His breath was slow and measured, smelling of bitter coffee. Judy scoffed and rolled her eyes at his invasion of her personal space and leaned on her armrest, watching Nick as he read her report.

His eyes flickered back and forth, taking in her words. For a split second she allowed herself to simply observe him, something unusual even for her. It was _Nick,_ after all. But she couldn't help but notice the small changes. His eyes were focused, his muzzled seemed sharper. Hell, even his _teeth_ were sharper, and she knew that was no meaningless detail. Overall, his face had a distinctive seriousness about it now that it had lacked before when they'd first met. As she watched his lips move ever so slightly, mouthing the words of her reports, she smiled. His look of concentration was a stark contrast to his usual joking self. In reflection, this wasn't the same fox she'd met hustling popsicles months back. This fox, he looked…

"Looks fine to me." Nick said, pulling away from her. Judy quickly averted her eyes, hoping that he hadn't caught her staring. He teased her enough as it was. He didn't need any more material; she'd never hear the end of it.

"Anyways," Nick continued, giving her his trademark grin, "I'm supposed to tell you that the chief wants to see us in his office."

"The chief? Why?" Judy asked, curious at the sudden change of subject. They had debriefed the chief last night immediately after the raid.

"Honestly, I don't know," Nick said, his smile faltering so slightly as to go unnoticed by anyone who didn't know Nick. Not a good sign. "But I doubt it's anything good. Come on."

Judy hopped from her chair and followed Nick as he stalked off towards the chief's office. Her mind raced, reviewing procedures and protocols, trying to think of what they might have gotten wrong. Had she messed it up somehow? Doubtful; she'd followed protocol to the letter. Had someone filed a complaint? Excessive force? No, that didn't make sense either.

"Did he say anything?" She asked him, reflexively gnawing her teeth.

"Not yet. Spots told me he wanted to see us. Both of us." He replied, his smooth demeanor settling effortlessly back into his voice. She envied that about Nick sometimes. He could play it cool even in the most stressful of occasions.

"You think it has something to do with last night?" Judy asked, catching his eyes as they walked step by step. A familiar sly grin gave her a decent view at sharp canines as Nick tilted his head conspiratorially towards her.

"Geez, Carrots! Not so loud. I thought you didn't want the others to know." Nick whispered.

A playful punch to his arm took care of the smirk, but it only caused him to chuckle, and even she was fighting back a smile.

"Oh, shush! You know what I meant." Judy said, feeling the tell-tale tingle of a creeping blush in her cheeks. The taupe hallways might still be empty, devoid of the morning bustle, but still. He had no shame. Unlike her.

"You think it's about the raid? Good-enough odds. Maybe he wants to give us a promotion?" Nick asked, only half-teasingly. She could tell there was a slightly hopeful edge to his voice.

"Yeah, maybe." Judy said, looking down at the ground before them. She had her doubts about any upcoming promotions. She knew the Chief had nothing against either of them, and respected them for their skills. He'd made that clear enough after the Bellwether case, and again after Nick graduated top of his class at the Academy. But promoting a bunny and a fox over other, supposedly more qualified mammals would be an unpopular move.

She'd had that conversation with the Chief before, and he was right. It was one thing to be respected as a fellow officer by other mammals, but having subordinates that could pick their teeth with her bones was something else entirely. The Chief wasn't willing to risk a widespread case of insubordination. The future, however, still held hope.

Nick and her made a great team, and together they were already working their way to a case-closing record. But despite their unexpected success, she knew Nick had a different outlook on the matter.

She glanced up at him as he simply kept on walking, smiling that stupid grin of his, looking carefree and relaxed, his primary defense mechanism. Masking away the pain from the leers, the insults, the mistrust from other mammals, simply because he was a fox. Even after graduating from the academy with record-breaking scores, it still wasn't enough. To many mammals, all they'd ever see, was a fox. Bigotry towards bunnies seemed mild when compared to some of the things some mammals still whispered about foxes.

A sudden flash of orange just before her eyes caused her mind to grind to a halt. She faltered mid-step as Nick's tail swished just past her nose, tickling her sensitive whiskers. Letting Nick take a few steps without her, she once again looked at him. His tail was twitching erratically from side to side, seemingly in discord with the rest of his body. Judy had spent virtually every day with him since they'd first met, excepting his stay at the academy, and she'd learned to read his behaviors. Tail flicking? Either he was very nervous, or very excited. Neither was a good sign for her.

She looked closely at him, her eyes searching for more warning signs before finally resting on two manila folders tucked neatly under his arm. Reading the names printed on the tabs, her brow slowly furrowed in curiosity.

"Why do you have the Roughpelt case files? That's a cold case." She asked, still trying to read the name typed on the second folder.

Nick smiled at her, clutching the folders tighter to his chest, blocking her view of the name.

"Yes. Yes, it is." He said, the smugness evident in his voice. Picking up her pace, Judy stormed past him, her worry over the chief's potential verbal lashing and their discrimination forgotten momentarily. Curiosity was now the only thing gnawing in her stomach.

She hated it when Nick knew something she didn't. It happened more often that she'd care to admit. And it was one of the things that made him such a good cop. He was much smarter than he let on, and he was constantly making important connections where most others might just see coincidence. Plus, his intricate knowledge of Zootopia's notorious underworld didn't hinder him any. But that was cheating, technically. Or at least, she considered it cheating.

Or maybe it just bothered her that he seemed to enjoy tormenting her by withholding information until the very last minute.

"What's your hurry, Carrots?" Nick teased as he walked calmly behind him, not bothering to keep up pace.

"You know I hate it when you do that, Nick." She muttered, trying to focus on power-walking the rest of the way to the Chief's office.

"Do what?" Nick questioned innocently. She didn't bother looking back to confirm it, but she was certain there was that characteristic smirk plastered on his muzzle.

"Have it you way, Wilde. But don't complain if I keep things to myself later."

"Please, Carrots. You couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it." Nick said, chuckling. "Need I remind you of your little confession last week?"

She could almost swear steam was coming out of her ears as they heated up with a stubborn blush. She raised her index finger violently, never breaking pace or looking back at Nick, lest she feel inclined to kick him.

"That was _one time_ , Wilde." She muttered through clenched teeth. "And how was I supposed to know you still had one of my pens?"

Nick just chuckled, and she knew he was enjoying this immensely. At least he'd be in a good mood when the chief stomped them both.

"How was I supposed to know you'd confess to something like _that?"_ Nick asked coyly. He was just toying with her now. She hated it when he did that. Not really though. But it was fun pretending to hate it.

"You know full well that I'd had more than my share of-" Judy started, but before she could finish her sentence, the door to the Chief's door opened just a few feet in front of them, and it's bulky resident stepped outside, glaring at them with his ever-present scowl.

"Wilde. Hopps. About time." He said, his voice uncomfortably loud in comparison with his low tone.

Sharing one last glance with Nick, Judy stepped inside and attempted to quell her nerves. Nick followed quickly behind, closing the door quietly behind them. Judy watched impatiently as the chief made his way around his desk and sat down in his bulky chair.

He seemed to be purposely avoiding their gaze, shuffling a few papers on his desk, tinkering with his pen. Judy's nerves were practically shot. She knew that it was how the chief made his authority clear to everyone. They worked on _his_ time. Not theirs.

She took the opportunity to glance around the room, once again taking count of the scattered memorabilia and badges of office. She'd long ago committed their locations to memory, having spent more than enough time in the chief's office, more often than not for a congratulatory-debriefing, or trivial reprimand for excessive force. She prefered to consider it an eagerness for justice.

Despite the chief's gruff tone and demeanor, he matched his workspace. The darkness and roughness kept personal feelings separated from their professional lives. There wasn't a single newspaper clipping or family portrait within the office besides the small picture frame Judy knew the chief kept in his desk drawer. And she only knew about it because Nick had told her. He had a way of finding out mammals' secrets.

Judy was still glancing around, ignoring the smirking fox besides her and fighting the urge to tap her foot when the chief finally looked up at them, his face expressionless.

"Take a seat." Chief Bogo said, his voice calm but authoritative.

It was a voice that left absolutely no room for questioning. For once, Judy obeyed the chief. What worried her most was Nick, and his irregular approach to the situation. Usually barging in with a witty remark or otherwise unsavory comment.

Fortunately, he played by the rules this time and followed her as they hopped up unto the lion-sized chair in front of the Chief's desk. They both fit comfortably, even if they had to slightly lean into each other to maintain their balance. Judy didn't mind.

The chief stared at them, his face expressionless as he gathered up a few loose papers, straightening them with his hooves.

"You're probably wondering what you might have done wrong to deserve my wrath, yet again." The chief said, his calm voice perfectly neutral, masking his intentions. She gulped. The chief was delaying, and that meant that it would be either very good, or very bad. She wouldn't bet on the former. She opened her mouth to speak, hoping to avert disaster, but unfortunately, Nick brilliantly chose to dive in headfirst.

"You could say that, chief. Especially since we did nothing wrong..." Nick said, almost conversationally. One wouldn't have thought the fox was capable of worry. Still, Judy caught his slip-up and quietly shoved her elbow into his ribs, clearing her throat. Nick glanced at her and corrected himself.

"… _This_ time."

Chief Bogo looked at both of them, his face a stony mask, observing them with piercing eyes. Judy was pretty sure she was trembling. Yet looking at Nick beside her, she noticed he looked as calm as if he were sitting on the couch in his apartment, unfazed by the hulking beast seated across the desk.

She worried that one day the Chief might actually get tired of Nick's attitude, and literally throw him out through the second floor window in his office. But the slight grin forming on the chief's face meant that the day of reckoning wasn't upon them. Yet.

"You're right, Wilde. For once." The chief said, leaning forward. Other than the slight smirk on his face, his mask remained. Judy held her breath in anticipation.

"But unfortunately," the chief continued, "it's not good news, either."

Taking one last look at the papers in his hands, he sighed, and handed them over. Judy immediately outstretched her hand and grabbed greedily at the papers while Nick shifted in his seat to read them over her shoulder.

"Bio-Hazards just sent this over. It's the lab results from the substance you two confiscated from the warehouse." The chief leaned back in his chair, his jaw clenched tight.

Judy paid him no mind. Her eyes were devouring the sheets. Chemical composition, viscosity, density, and other such useless information. Except the last line.

 _Unknown substance, with unknown effects. Awaiting clearance for testing on live subjects._

Her fingers clenched the papers, wrinkling them severely. Not even the lab had been able to tell what that blue powder was. Which meant…

"So we've got nothing? No charges?" Nick asked the chief, his eyes never leaving the papers in Judy's hands. She looked at him, and then the chief, awaiting his answer. It couldn't be. All that hard work, all the planning…

"I'm afraid so." Chief Bogo sighed. "But it's worse than that."

Judy almost dropped the papers, her breath becoming short and tattered.

 _Worse?_

"Ms. Whitfur is the rightful owner of the warehouse you raided last night. And also the owner of whatever the hell that blasted stuff is, which we can't confiscate. By default, that means City Hall will not be granting our request for live testing. Since we've got no legal foothold, or anything to charge her with…"

"We're treading thin ice…" Nick said, his brow furrowing in concentration. "Seems like _Ms. Whitfur_ has some friends in high places."

Judy watched him with a small smile tugging at her lips, allowing herself to relax for a split second. She knew that face. She _loved_ that face. That face meant that Nick's mind was racing a mile a minute, and some case-cracking epiphany usually followed seconds later.

"Correct, Wilde. Unfortunately." The chief continued. His anger was building, Judy noticed, but it wasn't targeted at them. His desk, however, was close to receiving a pummeling any minute now. "Whitfur has threatened to sue the Department for police harassment, among other charges, unless we back off. City Hall has my hooves tied behind my back on this one."

Bogo paused, straightening in his seat. At the same time, Nick's eyes flew wide open. And Judy was lost. She didn't understand, what…

"Hopps. Wilde. You're off the case." The chief said with an air of defeated finality. The same air seemed to leave Judy completely deflated and utterly devastated.

"But Chief!" She tried to protest, "She's up to something! Why else would she ask us to back off?! And we both know that blue stuff isn't…"

"Enough!" The chief brought down a heavy hoof on his desk, jolting her in her seat and silencing her. "I don't like this any more than you do, Hopps, but this is not negotiable. This order comes straight down from the Chief Commissioner."

As he sat back down in his chair, his eyes reading their expressions, Judy could have almost sworn her stomach had turned inside out. A maelstrom of emotions flew through her as she stared vacantly at the mahogany veneer of the chief's desk. Anger, sadness, disappointment, rage, helplessness. And probably indigestion.

She looked up at Nick, knowing he'd be devastated as well. It had been his big chance at a step up, more solo missions, more leads on cases. She knew how much the bust would have meant to him. She stretched out her hand towards him, ready to console him. What she saw had her frozen in place as she tilted her head, befuddled.

Nick was…

 _Smiling?_

"Nick…?" She ventured, but it fell on deaf ears. His eyes were sparkling almost, his ears up and alert. Something was cooking in that devious brain of his, and frankly, it worried her as much as it excited her.

 _Wait, what…?_

"So basically, the ZPD can't touch Whitfur?" Nick asked suddenly, breaking the heavy silence that had draped itself over the dark office, and derailing Judy's train of thought.

Chief Bogo looked up, frowning at Nick.

"I thought I made that clear, Wilde. Are those ears of yours for show?" The chief said, his mood becoming dangerously dour. Judy flinched slightly at the jab at Nick, fearing that Nick's sharp tongue might get the better of him. Then again, he'd changed a lot since he'd joined the force. He wasn't that same immature, sly, mud-slinging….

"Not nearly as much as your horns, chief."

Then again…

Judy's jaw almost hit the floor as she stared at Nick, who simply smirked at the chief, completely ignoring her. She turned towards Bogo, and the sight frightened her, reminding Judy of a day long ago when she'd been just a meter maid on her second day.

Chief Bogo grabbed the edges of his desk as he slowly stood, towering over both of them, anger etched into his face as his nostrils flared.

"What did you just say to me, officer?" Chief Bogo said through clenched teeth, air puffing from his nostrils.

Judy wasn't about to lie to herself. She was scared. Her paws were quivering. She simply stared at Nick, her eyes wide and frantic. What was he thinking?!

"Oh, I'm sorry Chief. Are _your_ ears for show as well?" Nick continued, his smile all teeth and fang, perfectly composed. Somewhere in the back of her mind Judy had to admit, it was impressive. Not a lot of people could face death with such charm and finesse.

"You're going too far, Wilde. Don't mistake my goodwill for stupidity," Bogo whispered, his voice somehow filling the large room. Nick didn't even flinch. He just stared straight into the raging bull's glare.

"No mistake, chief. I know the difference well."

Time seemed to grind to a halt, Judy's breath catching as she wondered how her day had gone to such extremes in a matter of minutes. Her mind raced, thinking about the possible outcomes. If the chief fired Nick, what was she supposed to do? Based on the chief's expression, she doubted either of them would live long enough to worry about that.

"Suspension, Wilde. Indefinite." The chief finally said, and despite the grim sentence, Judy sighed in relief. Suspension wasn't fired. Not yet, at least.

Glancing once more at Nick, she found that his smile had only gotten wider, and the gleam in his eyes was dangerously bright. Something wasn't right…

"Oh shucks, if I'm suspended," Nick said, captivating both the chief's and her own attention. "I guess I no longer work for the ZPD. Right, _chief?"_

Judy just stared at him. What was he talking about? Looking back towards the chief however didn't exactly clear her thoughts. The chief's face had somehow magically transformed, and for the first time, she thought she saw the chief… _surprised_.

That is, until a gruff smirk mirroring Nick's own formed on his muzzle.

"That's correct, Wilde. You are now a private citizen of Zootopia, until I decide to reinstate you." He said, calmly sitting back down on his chair. Without further elaboration, he placed his glasses on his snout and picked up his pen, resuming his paperwork.

Judy couldn't believe her ears. What was Nick playing at? What was the _chief_ playing at? She opened her mouth to protest, but was once again interrupted by her increasingly-annoying partner.

"Well, Judy," Nick said, turning to face her. Despite the smug look on his face, his voice resounded with dramatic flair. "I guess you were right. The chief really _is_ a grumpy, stubborn old bull."

"Wait, what?! I never-!" Judy yelled, her heart beating frantically against her chest. Nick was trying to get _both_ of them killed!

"You too, Hopps?" The chief turned a disinterested glare towards her, his voice feigning bored offence. She almost stuttered out an excuse, and apology, anything to try and save her career…

Until it finally dawned on her.

With a smile of her own, she nodded while internally cheering for Nick.

 _Clever fox._

"Um, I'm afraid so, Chief." She said.

"Very well, then," the chief said, returning his attention to shuffling the papers on his desk. "Seeing as how you're both feeling rather insubordinate at the moment, I think an indefinite suspension might benefit the two of you."

Nick stood on the chair, surprising Judy who had been leaning against him, causing her to stretch out a paw to keep from falling. With a salute, and a wink, Nick hopped down to the floor, his folders still tucked expertly under the crook of his arm.

"You're all heart, chief," Nick said, smiling up at Judy as she began to make her way down to the floor as well. "Hopefully we won't take too long to realize the error of our ways."

Judy was now trembling for a whole different reason. Excitement for their new mission, admiration towards Nick, and of course, the thrill of yet another riveting case to crack. And if this one went well, then maybe they'd have a shot at something… more.

"I should hope not. Leave your badges and firearms with Clawhauser. He'll take care of the paperwork." Chief Bogo said as they were leaving the office. Judy walked side by side with Nick, the urge to hug him nestled in her chest. Both for his incredible cleverness, as for her own judgment of character. She'd always thought that he'd make a good cop. Times like these just proved her right.

As Nick was about to push open the door, Bogo spoke out once more, stopping them in their tracks.

"And Wilde?"

"Yes, Chief?" Nick said, turning his head.

"Don't force me to make your suspensions permanent. I'd hate to lose not only one, but two promising officers. " The chief said, blunt as always.

"No worries, I've got everything under control." Nick said, his words triggering the slightest bit of discomfort in Judy's conscience.

"Very well," Bogo snorted, "at least _try_ to stay under the radar. No one will be able to cover for your tricks this time, Wilde."

With one last wave of his paw, Nick opened the door, and used his other paw to pull a stunned Judy out of the menacing office.

"Don't worry about it, chief. I'll keep you in the loop. _Maybe_."

And with that, Nick shut the door and froze just after the threshold, his paw still clutching Judy's arm tightly. She looked at him, and finally saw his mask crack just the slightest. She knew him like the back of her paw, almost. And she could tell. He was scared, if only slightly. If only for a second.

"Nick?"

He turned towards her, his disarming smile once more plastered across his muzzle.

"Don't worry, Carrots. I meant what I said. I've got this under control," Nick offered her the two manila folders, which she immediately grabbed and hugged against her chest. She could read through them later. She had other things on her mind right now.

"What's the plan? I mean, now that we're…"

"Shh." Nick shushed her, placing a claw on her lips as he winked at her. "Follow my lead. The only mammal that knows we're suspended so far is the Chief. So let's use that to our advantage."

Judy tilted her head, confused. _Advantage?_ Nick paid her no mind, his emerald eyes piercing her own as he continued whispering his plan, focused on whatever scheme he'd come up with. Meanwhile, Judy struggled to focus her mind. If it was because of the proximity of his muzzle or the whole overall situation, she wasn't too sure.

"Listen, I'm going to cause a distraction at the front desk. I want you to head back to the evidence locker and get a sample of that blue junk before Whitfur gets her paws on it again."

"What?!" Judy almost shouted, her eyes wide. "Nick, that's stealing! We couldn't touch that stuff even if we were _still_ on duty!"

Nick simply rolled his eyes and gave her an easygoing smile, patronizing her as he tended to do.

"I'm well aware of that, Carrots. But we're not going to get anywhere if we go by the book on this one. Besides, I doubt she'll miss one little dose." Nick lifted his ears and looked around, searching for potential eavesdroppers before looking back at her, his expression dead serious, placing his paws on her shoulders.

"Just trust me on this, okay? We'll meet at your place in an hour, and I'll explain everything. I promise."

The sincerity in his voice was unmistakable, and Judy understood his meaning. Too much was at stake for them to lose it all for a bit of moral integrity. Before her mind became muddled with the ethical conflict raging within her, Judy nodded, her ears flapping about, detracting from the seriousness of the situation.

"Great. Get going then. I'll see you in a while." Nick smiled, and quickly turned and began making his way towards the stairs leading to the front lobby. Judy watched his tail flick a few times before taking a deep breath, and setting off towards the elevator. As she began pacing hurriedly away, she heard Nick toss one last comment over his shoulders.

"Try not to get caught, Carrots!"

Judy smiled at herself and quickly walked away, heading towards the elevator leading down to the sub-levels. She was now a rabbit on a mission. Even if said mission was almost certainly doomed to fail. But she couldn't focus on that now. As her paws made muffled sounds against the cold tile floor, she swallowed any lingering nerves, and steeled herself. She was about to commit a crime, knowingly.

It wouldn't be the first time, technically speaking. The Night Howler case could have ended quite differently, if not for her lucky carrot pen.

Her train of thought was abruptly derailed as she froze in her tracks, her ears picking up the tell-tale sounds of raised voices and heightened emotions.

 _That must be the distraction…_

She was about to dart towards the elevator, taking advantage of whatever commotion Nick was causing, when her sensitive hearing managed to pick out some important words from the floor below.

"… That's it, Ben, I'm through! No matter how hard I work, it's always the same…"

"… don't be like that, Nick! You know that's not true."

"But it is, Spots. Not even the ZPD is free from species profiling. So you know what? The chief thinks I'm untrustworthy?"

At this, Judy heard a loud clang, which she immediately recognized, even against the frantic beating of her heart in her ears. Nick's badge.

"I'll show him just how shifty a fox can _be_."

"Wait… what are you…?"

"I'm done, Clawhauser. You won't be seeing me around here again."

"What?! Nick… Nick! Wait…!"

One loud slam followed by a cacophony of murmurs and whispers and Judy knew Nick had just stormed off, having caused quite the scene. For a second, she forgot all about what she was supposed to be doing, and her mind turned over his words, hearing them replay over and over again.

A slight shiver of fear ran down her spine as she thought what it might mean if Nick hadn't been simply acting. What if he really felt as though he was being discriminated? He wasn't like her, she plowed through all the irritating prejudices, and worked all that much harder to prove everyone wrong. But she knew Nick wasn't like that. He was a cynic, through and through. Could it be that he might really be considering leaving the force…?

Shaking her head clear, Judy stormed forwards, driving those dark thoughts to the back of her mind. It was ridiculous. Nick would never do that. He'd worked too hard to get to where he was, and he knew that everyone on the force respected him.

Well…

Most everyone…

But close-minded bigots aside, Nick was stronger than that. He had proven himself countless times already, and surely he wouldn't let all of his sacrifice go down the drain over some hurtful whispers.

More than that, however, Judy thought, finally reaching the elevator, he wouldn't leave _her_. They were a team. They were partners. Nick would never leave her.

 _Right?_

A new wave of doubt swept over her as she pressed her finger against the paw print scanner, instilling just the slightest bit of fear. A sudden _beep_ and a blinking green light swept that notion aside, and Judy smiled mischievously. The chief hadn't locked her out of the ZPD's computer system yet. Whether that was on purpose or simple bureaucracy at its finest, she didn't know, and didn't care. As the elevator doors slid open, she slipped inside, quickly making sure no other mammals were aware of her presence, and pressed the button marked _-2_. The evidence storage area.

The elevator's doors slid closed and trapped her within its steely, reflective confines. Judy took a deep breath, and allowed herself a glimpse at the folders she still carried clutched to her chest. Her eyes widened in surprise when she made out the names.

 _Warrin_ _Roughpelt_

 _Christina Whitfur_

She smirked, doing her best to imitate Nick's trademark smug look. He must have some connection between the two already. Not to mention that he had probably expected something like a suspension even before they'd met with the chief. This would save them both the trouble of having to dig up information on Whitfur, and give them a huge head start on their little clandestine investigation. As she began to read through the files, taking in as much information as possible, one thought kept repeating itself in her mind relentlessly.

 _Sly fox._


	3. Chapter 2: On Your Marks

**_CHAPTER 2_**

 _On Your Marks..._

* * *

The sun shone, but offered no warmth. It was autumn, and even with their advanced climate-changing technology, there was an inevitable chill in the city, aided and abetted by a soft breeze that managed to frustrate Nick's every attempt at keeping his fur flat.

Once more decked in a neutral button down shirt and slacks, he weaved his way through the throngs of pedestrians with practiced ease. His asphalt-colored jacket flapped against his sides as he walked towards Judy's apartment. It was about a half-hour walk from the ZPD, if you knew all the shortcuts. Which he did.

It felt like forever since he'd simply walked the streets. Ever since he'd dropped the con game, he'd been keeping straight.

A peeking wallet in the back pocket of a passing hippo caught his eye, and he smirked, his claws twitching instinctively. It used to be so easy. The temptation was always there, and the way Nick saw it, he was doing the mammals a favor. He was teaching them a valuable lesson: always be on guard. It just took a simple swipe of his claws, and he'd left some poor mammal with considerably lighter pockets.

But not anymore. Nick picked up his pace, fighting the instincts that the life of a con fox had instilled in him for almost two decades. Even now, as he crossed the street, narrowly missing a speeding driver, his eyes scanned the crowd and his brain told him which mammals were the easier marks. The richest. The most gullible. The ones with plenty to lose. It was a gift, he supposed, even if every once in a while his radar got it wrong.

Like with Judy.

But Judy was a completely different case. At least, that was what he'd told himself every day for the past eighteen months. He preferred not to dwell on it, but his mind constantly reminded him that judging Judy had been his worst (and best) mistake.

Seeing a cluster of bunnies walking past him only reaffirmed that thought. A dumb bunny she was not, even if most of them _were_ dumb bunnies. Nick chuckled to himself. Again, he was judging without knowing. But it was part of him. Part of the job. You had to judge a mark before you played the game. Get it wrong, and…

Well, that was in the past. He was a new fox now. An officer of the law. Ironic, wasn't it?

He walked tall and proud, something he hadn't done in a long time, and the smile on his muzzle was sincere. Pride might have been a sin, but he no longer cared. He was _damn_ proud.

He finally rounded the corner, noticing that pedestrian traffic had thinned as he approached Judy's apartment building. It was half a block away, surrounded by other, smaller but equally rundown buildings, dingy shops decorating their lower levels. Nick knew them well. He'd been a regular at some of those shops back during darker days. The gambling ring behind the second-paw clothing store, the catnip dealership in the Panda Laundromat basement; both provided ample economic opportunities for a fox like him.

Ignoring the criminal dens, Nick paced forward, his blurred reflection following in the greasy window displays. Judy's apartment building, the Grand Pangolin Arms, had once been an old favorite of his. Of course he'd never tell Judy that. She didn't need to know that at one time, they'd rented the rooms by the hour.

Ignoring the buzzers, Nick pushed the beaten door and stepped inside the lobby. None of the residents ever bothered locking the front door, if the lock even worked. The apartments had deadbolts for a reason.

The smell of mildew and humidity immediately assaulted his senses, making his eyes water. Times like these, he cursed his own keen senses, even if at times they helped get him out of a jam. Places like this were an insult to mammals with noses everywhere. He never understood how Hopps could stand it.

Beating away nostalgic thoughts along with fluttering cobwebs, he made his way calmly up to the third floor where Judy's apartment door stood, paint peeling off in layers. Honestly, he didn't understand why she never listened to him when he told her to get a new place. She could afford it, especially if she talked to him. He knew all sorts of budget real-estate firms with cheap apartments. Ridiculously, unbelievably, too-good-to-be-true dirt-cheap condos.

But no, those were too shifty for her. She wanted something clean and legal, on paper. He always scoffed and teased her, telling her she was probably the only mammal in Zootopia who paid her taxes. Other than him, of course. He was on the straight and narrow now. Mostly.

Nick figured Judy would probably still be at the ZPD, or at the very least on her way back by now. Feigning nonchalance, just in case any of her neighbors were watching, he dug a small paper-clip from his pocket, and twisted it with his claws. As he pretended to admire the single, rotting painting that dangled haphazardly on the wall, Nick pushed the clip into the lock, and twisted it this way and that, taking advantage of his hearing. He might not have a rabbit's ears, but foxes had a keener sense of hearing than most mammals suspected. Almost on par with bats. But that was a trade secret no fox was willing to part with.

With a _click_ , the door unlocked. Nick swiftly pushed it open, sliding into the miniscule apartment. The sun shone through the dirt-pocked window, leaving the place in a grim, half-light. Fortunately, his eyes had always been sharper in low light. His sunglasses weren't just for looks, though they certainly helped.

Nick carefully stepped through a maze of cardboard boxes, which he knew from experience contained dozens of case files and suspect profiles that Carrots brought home with her. They littered the apartment, making up more than half of her earthly possessions. Other than that, the apartment was bare save for her tidy bed, a desk cluttered with even more paperwork, and a microwave oven sitting atop her miniature fridge. He called it a minibar. She constantly disagreed. It was a fridge. For bunnies…

He never understood the difference. She said he never would. Oddly enough, he was okay with that. What he _was_ certain of, was that it made an excellent coat rack, and he tossed his coat neatly over the fridge. Minibar. Whatever.

He jumped on her bed, bouncing a few times and wrinkling her comforter in the process, knowing full well it would incur her wrath when she saw it. He was almost looking forward to it. She was adorable when she was mad.

His ears perked up, almost as if they'd just caught that stray thought completely by surprise.

 _Adorable?_

Nick gave a shiver, as though drying his fur off. That was a dangerous line of thinking, and he refused to acknowledge such notions. They were friends, partners on the force, and he was happy to keep things that way. Those thoughts were a familiar poison that had lain in his head for far too long. No need to bring them back to the forefront of his mind.

She was off limits. For more reasons than even he could count. And besides, what they had now was good enough. Why would he mess that up over a tumble in the hay? Even if it was with Judy with her unbelievably cute-

 _No. Nope. Not going there. Nuh-uh._

Nick chided himself and sabotaged that train of thought before it led to some of the darker parts of his mind. There were times when he cursed his overly-vivid imagination.

He plopped back on the bed, and stared at the moldy ceiling, content to make out shapes among the colonies of fungus inhabiting the better part of the apartment. As he made out what looked like a deformed ice-cream cone, he thought about the case, and their new mission.

It was risky, to be sure. Actually, it was pretty much complete suicide. He still wasn't sure what had made him act out the way he had. He should have consulted the plan with Judy before barging into things. That was _her_ way of doing things. He was supposed to be the cool, collected one that always had a plan or two up his sleeves. And even if it was true that he had a pretty solid, if life-risking plan, something still nudged him in the back of his mind.

He sighed. It was obvious, even to him. He wouldn't let anyone else know, even if he was pretty sure that Carrots already knew. He wanted to prove himself. He wanted to be respected for his work, for his achievements, regardless of the fame the Night Howler case had cascaded upon the two of them. The Whitfur Raid had been a chance for a step up, or at least a recognition of some sorts. But now, with Whitfur completely blocking the ZPD, Nick saw a golden opportunity, and now his hunger for glory had made him stick his muzzle where it could potentially get blown up.

But what was worse was that he had dragged Judy into this. If things worked out like he thought they would, there wouldn't be any danger. But knowing his luck…

The sound of jingling keys on the other side of the door quickly had him sitting back up on the edge of the bed, and he posed a top the comforter, eager to watch her reaction. It was a guilty pleasure of his, torturing his bunny that way.

The door opened to reveal Judy, still in uniform, her backpack hanging loosely on her shoulder. No doubt containing the folders he'd managed to slip from records. Borrowed, technically. Packard would kill him if she ever found out.

Judy looked up at him, and her breath hitched in surprise, eyes wide and startled. For a minute, he was reminded of a joke about deer and headlights, but he pushed it from his mind. It was terribly speciest.

"Hi, Honey. Glad you're home." Nick smirked at her, giving her his best bedroom eyes as he patted the bed next to him invitingly. He fought the urge to laugh out loud as he watched the blush rise to her ears, down through to the fur on her cheeks.

"Nick! Why do you keep doing that?" Judy stormed into the apartment, tossing her backpack at him. He caught it easily, swinging it around his back. "I thought I'd asked you to stop breaking into my apartment!"

"And I told _you_ to get a better lock. But do you listen? No, no you do not." He casually opened her backpack and began to pull out her files as well as the fragile crystal beaker wrapped in what he figured was probably Judy's gym clothes. "Did you have any trouble lifting this?"

"I did not _lift_ anything," Judy said, sitting next to him with a deep frown, "I simply borrowed it. To aid our investigation. It's not stealing…"

Not even _she_ sounded totally convinced. Nick chuckled as he untangled the stretchy clothes around the small parcel with deft claws.

"I'll make a criminal out of you yet, Carrots."

Judy punched him on the arm, as per usual, to mark her indignation. He knew she loved it. Judy began to rifle through one of her case files as he continued to pull the clothes from around the crystal container.

He was about to say something about the case when his nose caught a strange, tantalizing new scent. He looked at the beaker, but quickly realized it wasn't the strange substance. It was actually it's… _wrappings_.

"Um… Carrots…?" Nick said, holding up the culprit and origin of the smell while trying to control his laughter.

"Wha- OH MY CARROTS!" Judy yelled, turning beet red as she jumped at him and pulled the dainty piece of fabric from his claws while he let out the laughter that had bottled up within him.

He rolled on the bed, clutching the beaker to his chest while Judy puffed angrily and stuffed her lacy, carrot-themed panties in a tiny hamper in the corner of her room.

"It was the first pair I could find…" She muttered, thoroughly embarrassed.

Nick caught his breath, smiling at her.

"Don't worry, fluff, my lips are sealed," Nick said, watching as Judy's ears drooped. She was practically the embodiment of mortification. A twinge of guilt struck him, and he placed his paw on her shoulder as she looked up at him, cringing in shame.

"Besides," he whispered, "I think they're sexy."

Judy's eyes widened for a split second, her blush returning with a vengeance before she furrowed her brow and punched him once more. This time a bit harder than Nick thought was appropriate given the situation.

"Jerk…" She muttered while he mock-nursed his arm.

"Ouch, and double ouch. It's true. Besides, they're extremely appropriate." He chuckled. "Carrots for _Carrots._ "

"Oh, shut up…" Judy muttered, and he was content to give one last chuckle before easing off the poor bunny. He had never understood why she was so private about her… _privates_. Sometimes he attributed it to her having been brought up in the country, but he remembered her mentioning a couple hundred siblings, so that didn't make much sense either. He shrugged mostly to himself. There were things he'd probably never understand about his smaller-yet-much-more-menacing partner.

"So," Judy said, looking up at him with a stern expression. He smiled, noticing her blush hadn't receded one bit. "Now that we're alone-"

"My, aren't you _forward."_

This time Nick dodged the punch. He didn't think his arm could tolerate any more abuse.

"I'm kidding, Carrots, relax," He twisted slightly on the bed so he could mostly face her, placing the beaker between them. "I'm guessing you want to hear the plan?"

"That would be nice, seeing as how you managed to get _both of us_ suspended. I hope it's worth it." She said, and he could tell she was only partially teasing. She really _was_ worried. Nick gulped, a tiny droplet of guilt hitting him harder than it should have.

"Trust me, Carrots, it's the only way to catch this one. Whitfur is slippery, and she's no amateur. She's smarter than mammals give her credit for."

"You sound as if you _know_ her… personally…" Judy said, her tone implying that he knew her from his _other_ life. Nick sighed. It was his cross to bear, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I know everyone _in Zootopia_. Believe me that if she were from here, I probably _would_ know her. But she's from out of town. The new player on the street, so they say."

"The new _what?_ I don't…"

Nick smiled. Judy might have been top of the class in the Academy (so had he, it wasn't really all that hard), but she lacked certain… _street smarts_.

"She's supposedly a new VIP in the underworld. Sources tell me she's been recruiting from some of the other syndicates. Polar bear defectors from Mr. Big, some big cats from the Fangs in the Rainforest District, and so on..."

"So she's breaking into the mob business. Great, just what we need. _Another_ crime syndicate."

Judy flopped back onto her bed beside him. He took the opportunity to ruffle some of the fur between her ears, earning a playful kick from one of her deadly legs straight at his paw.

She had always taken crime personally, as though she were the closest relative to every single victim in the city, and he knew how much it hurt her to feel as though she wasn't making a difference. The truth was, they'd already made quite a dent in the crime rates since their partnership started being put to good use, thanks to Chief Bogo. But it seemed to never be enough. For every thief they put behind bars, three dealers showed up on a corner. It was truly a never-ending cycle.

"So how come you know so much about Whitfur already? You never mentioned any of this before the raid." Judy asked, looking up at him with her amethyst eyes. Damn them, they were too big for her own good. He'd never been able to lie all that well when faced with those manipulative eyes.

Nick sighed and flopped down beside her, tucking one paw behind his head while the other balanced the vial of blue powder above his head, twisting it curiously.

"If I'd said anything, you or someone else would have asked for my sources. You know I can't do that."

"Nick…"

"I'm sorry, Hopps, but just because I turned my back on them doesn't mean I'm going to stab them in the back. I'll arrest them if I have no other choice, but I'm not turning them in." He said with tired finality. This wasn't the first time the subject had come up, nor would it be the last.

"I know, Nick. I wasn't asking you to… I'm just worried…"

Nick tumbled the beaker around in his claws, watching as the powder ran along the inside of the glass vial. Viscous little sucker. Easier to think about that than anything else.

 _Never let them see…_

"Don't worry, Fluff," he said, putting on his best fake smirk. She could never tell the difference anyways. "You've made an honest fox out of me. I just happen to have a lot of friends in low places."

Judy leaned up on her elbow as she watched him, and he was glad to see just the tiniest smile on her face. She was a sucker for his wry wit, and he knew it. It was his easiest escape route. Misdirection.

"Fine, I won't pry. But seriously, spill. What's this grand scheme of yours?"

Nick sat up, carelessly tossing the vial towards her. She caught it with ease.

"In a nutshell? Expose Whitfur."

She threw him one of her _not-amused_ looks.

"Oh, is that all? Should be a piece of cake, then."

"With blueberries, preferably." Nick smirked, feeling at least a little bit better as Judy laughed for what felt like the first time in… hours?

"Whitfur is smuggling this stuff in for a reason," Nick continued, his tone serious. Judy's ears perked up. "I'm thinking, we find out just what this stuff is, what it does, and where it's going."

"Easier said than done."

"Don't worry, I know a couple of guys."

" _Don't you always…_ " Judy muttered under her breath. He knew she didn't mean for him to hear her, but he'd never tell her just how sensitive his ears really were. He kept his poker face, ignoring the prick of hurt that her comment had caused him.

"Then what?" Judy asked.

"Then," Nick said, flicking her nose with his paw and watching it twitch, "we set her up."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" She asked, only slightly miffed by the nose-flick. He'd always suspected that she enjoyed it more than she let on.

"We'll cross that bridge when we burn it."

"I think you have your proverbs a little mixed up, slick." Judy teased.

"That's what you think," Nick said suggestively. "Besides, it all depends on what we find out. Phase one of the plan is reconnaissance. Phase two really depends on the outcome. And phase three, well…"

"What's phase three?"

"Getting our medals, and a comfy raise. And convincing the chief to lift our suspensions." Nick muttered casually while pretending to inspect his claws. Judy smirked at him, and a little part of him beamed in pride at how well she was learning from him.

"And here I was thinking that this was going to be a challenge." She said teasingly, swirling the blue substance around the vial. Nick raised an eyebrow at her, matching her smirk for smirk.

"Careful, Carrots. Too much confidence can kill you."

"A miracle you're still around then, isn't it?" Judy chuckled. Nick smiled down at her as he stood, offering his paw. She took it without a seconds thought, and he pulled her up close to him, leaving their muzzles mere centimeters away. He felt her breath catch and saw her eyes flicker towards his muzzle. His eyes widened as he stared straight into Judy's, and suddenly he began to hear an all too familiar voice shouting at him in his head.

 _ABORT! ABORT!_

Hoping to disguise his sudden discomfort, as well as the barrage of thoughts clouding his mind, he turned around quickly and grabbed his jacket from atop the fridge. Minibar. Whatever. He cleared his throat a bit, eager to escape the awkward situation in any way possible. As usual, his tongue did the work for him.

"No thanks to you, Fluff. You're bound to be the death of me." He said, practice keeping his complexion completely cool. As he straightened his jacket, he tilted his head to watch her out of the corner of his eye. He thanked the stars above that his fur hid his blush better than the poor rabbit's. Still, teasing her was always a fun distraction.

"You coming?"

He watched as she turned to face him, still seemingly confused, and he relished every second of it.

"Uh, wha- Going? Wh-where?" Judy stuttered.

Nick simply pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, calling for a Zuber.

"Lunch," he said, typing out a few texts before tucking his phone back inside his inner jacket pocket. He looked at her with a casual grin, deciding to ease off on the teasing. He was pretty sure her fragile bunny mind would break if he kept at it.

Judy, however, seemed to snap out of it, whether because of hunger or some inner moral compass, he wasn't sure. Her face however made it clear that she had her doubts.

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, I know this great oriental place out by Pasture… "

"Nick, we should be working on the case! We can't just break for lunch, we've barely gotten started..."

"Relax, Carrots," He said, opening the door and stepping aside to let her pass. "Consider it a work lunch. Trust me, we'll get plenty done and fill our stomachs in the process… And bring that goop with you. We're might need it."

With one last wink, he exited her apartment and waited casually in the dim hallways, listening as she locked the door to change her outfit. His ears picked up on the sound of her frustrated mutterings. The walls really _were_ much too thin. He chuckled to himself.

 _Dumb bunny._


	4. Chapter 3: Brightwater

CHAPTER 3

Brightwater

* * *

The ride wasn't altogether unpleasant, at least not for her. They'd kept the conversation at a minimum, every now and then acknowledging the badger driving the cab with some meaningless drabble. But other than that, few words were spoken. Most of her time was spent looking out the window, the marvel that was Zootopia never ceasing to amaze her.

Judy was more than happy to relax in the comfortable silence between her and Nick. It was a testament to their friendship, she thought, their shared ability to bypass any and all awkward silences, comfortable in their almost zen-like meditation.

The car finally pulled to a halt at a crowded street corner, the hustle and bustle of lunch hour in full swing. The talkative badger turned around to address them with a smile which Nick matched tooth for tooth.

"Here you are, 5 th and Pasture. That'll be $28.50."

Judy cringed slightly. It's hadn't been all that far, and despite her insistence that they walk, Nick had insisted. It was his loss, though it didn't seem to faze him. She watched him rifle through his wallet, finally fishing out a shiny black credit card. Nick handed it to the driver, and once the transaction was done, he tucked everything back into his jacket and gave Judy a quick nudge.

"Thanks for the lift, buddy. See ya around." Nick said, one paw already on the asphalt. Judy quickly followed his steps, barely taking in the driver's farewell.

"So," She chirped, eager to get some grub, "Where is this place?"

She felt a paw on her shoulder, and her gaze followed Nick's paw as he pointed towards the opposite block, out towards Little Rodentia.

"Half a block from here. Just stick close to me and try not to get stepped on. " Nick gently nudged her forward, and they started navigating the crowds towards their objective. He pulled out his phone, staring intently at the screen as his paws began to furiously tap out a tweet. She idly wondered how he managed to walk around while his eyes were fixed on the tiny display. It was almost admirable, she thought, as he weaved through a congregation of elephants that had gathered around some tacky advert.

Nick led her to a cluster of old, brick buildings where several prominent shops proudly displayed their wares. Nestled amongst them was what looked like a small bistro, a few small tables outside the only indication of that fact. Nick simply kept tapping away at his phone in a zombie-like trance until she decided to place her foot in front of his. He stumbled slightly but caught his balance, unfortunately saving his phone from a certain doom. Nick tried to glare in annoyance but was met by a strict frown, with matching crossed arms and tapping foot. Survivalist that he was, Nick simply cleared his throat and managed to look sheepish if for a split second.

"And, voila . I give you, Brightwater ." Nick waved his hands dramatically, drawing her attention to the gilded sign above the restaurant's entrance. It had a certain air of finesse about it, and she felt just a slight tremor of hesitation. Looking down at herself, she wondered if she should have picked something a bit more classy than her usual flannel shirt and jeans.

"Jeez, Nick," Judy whispered, "A little warning might have been nice." Judy looked at him and only felt worse. He was dressed in a surprisingly decent shirt and slacks; he would undoubtedly fit right in. She, however, was bound to stick out like a sore paw.

Nick looked at her in confusion before realizing her dilemma and laughing.

"You look fine, Carrots. It's not that kind of place, anyways." He said before pushing onwards, Judy trailing sheepishly behind.

She sighed, following Nick as he strolled through glistening glass doors. As she looked around, taking in the oriental décor, she realized Nick was right. The mood was certainly casual, with mellow music playing from different corners of the room, muddling with the soft hum of conversing patrons. Lucky for her, none of them wore more than business casual.

An open bar next to an immense ceiling-to-floor fish tank held a view of the kitchen, from where a tantalizing smell of sweet, soy-soaked vegetables arose, making her nose twitch and her mouth salivate. She was feeling more at ease by the second, her eyelids heavy and her mind already picturing a delectable serving of steamed vegetables soaked in a sweet and sour sauce.

She followed Nick mutely as a young skunk with a forced smile led them to a private booth in the back. Even as she took in the ambiance of the place, she could feel several eyes on her, and she caught more than a few mammals staring at her and Nick as they made their way to their seats, the skunk rattling off the day's specials while Nick courteously ignored her. Judy deemed it wise to do the same with the stares, dutifully ignoring them.

"Alrighty then!" the hostess said with her shrill voice, "one of our waiters will be along to take your order in a minute!"

As quickly as she'd appeared, the skunk shuffled off while Nick slid into one of the plush booths and motioned for Judy to do the same. She eased into the seat opposite Nick and smiled as he handed her a menu.

"Pick a plate, Carrots, but leave the drinks to me." He said, already eyeing his own menu.

"Nick, I'm perfectly capable…"

"Of course you are. But knowing you, you'd just order carrot juice or some other tasteless sludge."

Judy frowned, trying to hide her irritation. It was true, that was exactly what she would have picked, and Nick seemed to pick up on that. His smirk made her want to kick him under the table.

"There's nothing wrong with carrot juice." She mumbled, mostly to herself. Nick, however, seemed to hear her just fine.

"Of course not, but this place has one of the greatest bars in this part of town. I'm not going to let you pass up the opportunity to experience what a real drink tastes like." Nick said, casually glancing at her from behind his own menu.

"Fine, I'll give it a shot." Judy grudgingly agreed, "But no alcohol!"

His subtle wink spoke volumes, and already Judy was having seconds thoughts. She might just have to have a word with their waiter in case Nick found it funny to inebriate her in the middle of the day. Worse, in the middle of a case!

They didn't have to wait too long. Within just a few minutes more of browsing through the entrees, a sleek, well-groomed otter appeared by their side. Judy noticed he looked young, possibly even more so than herself. But what caught her eye was the way his smile seemed to grow with a twitch when he saw Nick, whereas Nick simply ignored him; Though his smirk seemed flashier. She narrowed her eyes and perked her ears. She was confident that there was more going on than met the eye.

"Welcome to Brightwater," The young waiter said, his good cheer not as forced as the skunk's, "May I take your drink orders?"

Judy set her menu on the table and watched Nick cautiously. He ignored both the waiter and her, and continued glancing at the selection of wines. A few tense seconds passed as Judy's eyes flickered between Nick and the increasingly-uncomfortable waiter before Nick finally spoke up, his eyes staring fixedly at his menu.

"Yes, I think we'll go with the pineapple ginger cocktail for the lady…"

"No alcohol!" She said through clenched teeth. She didn't mind the sideways glance the waiter gave her, but Nick's smile was beginning to irk her.

"Virgin then...and I'll have a Sazerac."

Judy caught a slight twitch of the otter's lips, just before he dipped his head and scurried off, scratching out their order on a haggard notepad. Judy turned towards Nick and found him staring at her with a curious smile and searching eyes. Not one to let such details deter her, she leaned towards Nick to guard their conversation from potential eavesdroppers.

"What was all that about?"

Nick mimicked her actions, inching closer.

"You mean you don't know?" He whispered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nick, I'm serious. Do you know that otter?"

"Of course, I-"

"Know everyone, yeah, I get it. But that wasn't just anyone , was it Nick?"

She was becoming frustrated, her muscles tensing and her mood worsening by the second. Nick seemed to notice and he let his guard down for a split second before finally laying back against his seat with a sigh.

"Check out the menu. Pay close attention to the drinks." He said, waving a paw at the menus lying on their tables.

Judy snatched it up and began rifling through the reasonably short drinks section. It only took her three tries before she finally caught on.

"There's no Sazerac on the list. So what?" She asked. Nick glanced sideways, suddenly alert. He made sure no one was listening; his expression turned serious.

"It's a code, fluff. You can't exactly waltz into the nearest ghetto asking around for a local mob boss."

Judy's eyes widened, and she felt her tail twitch.

"So you're asking about Whitfur?" She asked, her nose twitching in confusion. "By ordering a drink?"

Nick chuckled, his breath tickling her sensitive whiskers. She focused on his words, disregarding the fact that it smelled like fresh mint.

"Something like that. It's… complicated."

"So, ordering the drink is like… a message?"

"Bingo," Nick said, poking her nose. "It's subtle enough that no one else ever notices, yet flexible enough for them to build a whole system around it. In this case, I asked for information. Now, we just have to wait."

"Wait? For what?" Judy asked, her irritation slipping through her tone. It wasn't so much the secrecy of it all that bothered her. Rather, she hated knowing that they were surrounded by shady criminals, and there was nothing she could do about it. Even worse, she was seeking out their help. Nick apparently ignored her discomfort and continued with his conspiratorial whispers.

"Confirmation. It all depends on the garnish."

"The garnish?" Judy asked. Now, she was completely flabbergasted. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

With a smirk that signaled Nick's return to normality, she felt a tug on her foot. Her ears drooped defeatedly. It was like speaking to a cub at times.

"Perpetually, my dear Carrots."

She pretended not to hear his last comment, and used her menu to shield herself from his twinkling eyes. He'd just keep teasing her to pass the time, and she needed at least a few more seconds to digest this new information.

As she perused the desserts, the otter returned carrying their drinks on a carefully-balanced tray. Her gaze was fixed on the colorful fizzy drink that was set down before her, and any and all doubts regarding drink orders disappeared. It looked delicious, and the scent of ginger was just tantalizing.

"There you are. Are you ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes?" The waiter asked pleasantly.

Judy looked up at Nick, and seeing his relieved smile, looked at his drink. A small twist of lemon was the sole disturbance in the surface of his drink. She took it as a good sign, but then again, she hadn't really expected the garnish to actually mean anything.

Nick glanced at the waiter and gave him a subtle wink before easing into his seat.

"I'm all set. I'll have the shrimp lo mein." Nick turned towards her, and she straightened a bit in her seat. "What about you, darling?"

This time she didn't fight the urge to kick him, and she smirked at his subtle flinch before turning towards the waiter, who watched them with an amused smile.

"I think I'll go with the vegetable stir-fry. Thank you."She said, doing her best to act innocent as her foot searched for another target beneath the table. The waiter nodded and slipped away, once more leaving them on their own.

"Well, looks like we're in the clear." He said, relief seeping through his tone. Her ears folded curiously as she tilted her head, staring at the lone piece of lemon peel.

"Lemon's good?"

"Lemon is great. It means I still have some friends in the back." Nick tilted his head towards a door near the kitchen where Judy saw the waiter's tail disappear. She quickly turned back to Nick, her curiosity far from satisfied. This was a whole different world they were in, and she wanted to know everything there was to know.

"So, what would a bad garnish have been?"She asked, taking her drink into her paws and stirring the concoction with the colorful straw. Nick took a sip of his own drink and smiled, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Orange twist means no, in this case. Not a real friendly signal. We would've had to get our lunch to go."

Her ears shrank behind her. The way Nick looked at her, she understood the seriousness of his implication.

"Right. Anything else I should know?" She asked, hoping that a sip from her fruity drink might set her more at ease. Not surprisingly, it worked. The bubbles tickled her throat and she rolled her eyes as the taste of pineapple and ginger hit her palate. Nick chuckled at her reaction, giving her his usual I told you so look before continuing in a hushed tone.

"A chilled glass means someone's looking for you. Pineapple means there's a job. Lime wedge means play along. It depends on the context. And if you ever get blackberry in your drink… let's just say you might want to enjoy your last meal.

"So, how's your drink, fluff?" He asked in an obvious but welcome attempt to lighten the mood. He wasn't fooling anyone, least of all her. But the look in his eyes urged her to play along, so she slurped a bit more of the fruity concoction before smacking her lips.

"Absolutely delicious. You were right, this is much better than carrot juice." She said, humoring his change of topic. She saw the relief etched on his face briefly before he resumed his suave facade.

"When am I not right?" He said as he took another sip from his cocktail, almost choking on the lemon peel. Judy's paw flew to her mouth, trying to stifle a fit of giggles at the look of indignation on his muzzle. Sharing a few chuckles, they sipped at their drinks in silence. Judy took the time to watch her surroundings once more, trying to memorize faces and emergency exits. Minutes passed before she spotted the waiter wobbling towards them with two large porcelain plates loaded with their meals.

"Here you are," The waiter said, setting the plates down on the table. "Vegetable stir-fry for the lady, and Shrimp Lo Mein for the gentlefox."

Judy felt her mouth water as her nose was assaulted by the savory smell of her meal. The steaming dish was piled high with a medley of veggies soaked in a syrupy sauce, covering a healthy serving of white rice. Despite her appetite, she wasn't sure she'd have room for dessert; the plate was almost half as big as she was. Looking up, she noticed Nick's plate didn't fall far behind in terms of looks nor size, and she found herself wondering what shrimp might taste like. She didn't entertain the thought long, and briskly grabbed her fork, preparing to attack her plate. The last thing she needed was an existential crisis regarding her diet.

"Thanks, Tommy," Nick said, placing his napkin delicately on his lap. Judy dropped the fork she'd been aiming at an innocent baby carrot, and copied Nick's actions with her own napkin. She might have memorized the ZPD's procedures and her family's produce catalog, but social behavior in the city still remained a bit of a mystery to her at times. Following Nick's lead was usually the smart thing to do. The irony wasn't lost on her, and she stifled a chuckle as Nick continued conversing with Tommy the otter.

"Anytime, Nick." Tommy said, setting down a small saucer with fresh-baked dinner rolls. "I suggest you try the garlic bread. Fresh out of the oven."

Judy looked up at the waiter, her attention drawn to his strange tone of voice and his subtle mannerisms. Nick gave her an almost imperceptible wink, and she wisely kept quiet and observed.

"Oh, I will." Nick said, once more offering the otter his full smile, his paw reaching for the small wicker basket. "Say, how is your uncle doing, Tommy?"

Tommy's eyes flickered on Judy, before looking back at Nick. He seemed jumpy, and Judy took notice of a few other patrons glancing in their direction. Something didn't sit well with her.

"Doctor say's he's doing better, but it's in his hands now. We're all hoping. It's all we can do at this point." Tommy said, his face solemn. Nick nodded slowly.

"Of course, send him my regards. He's a tough old otter, that one," Nick smiled, patting Tommy on his arm. "I'm sure he'll be drinking me under the table again in no time."

"I sure hope so." Tommy said, taking a short bow and tucking his tray expertly behind his back. "Enjoy your meal."

As Nick politely dismissed him, Judy watched as the strange waiter disappeared between the tables. Turning to Nick, she caught him staring at her with a mischievous grin. She glared back through half-closed eyes and tapped her paw on the table. He got the message.

"Sorry about that, " Nick said, clearing his throat, "I had to pull a lost in translation, but I promise it was necessary."

"Still speaking in code?" She asked, grabbing her fork and getting to work on her meal. Nick flinched as she stabbed a plump beet.

"Sort of... Don't worry, I'll explain it all later." Nick straightened in his seat and began to wrap noodles around his fork, punctuating the roll of pasta with a juicy shrimp. "For now, how about we enjoy the present company."

"Easier said than done." She huffed, biting her lip to stop from smiling.

"You wound me, Carrots. I happen to be an excellent dining companion."

"And ever so humble, too."

Nick chuckled, and began to dig in, making short work of his lunch. Judy took her time, taking advantage of the break in their conversation to mull things over in her mind. Not even the heavenly taste of perfectly sauteed carrots could distract her from her mission, and the worry that had stuck to her since their meeting with Bogo. Nick was winging it, and even though she trusted him, she couldn't shake the feeling that so many things could potentially go wrong. Case in point, they were having lunch in a restaurant filled with shady criminals, asking for information on a mob boss, and relying solely on Nick's expertise and a shifty-looking waiter.

"What's eating you?" Nick's voice broke through her thoughts, snapping her back to reality. Swallowing a mouthful of vegetables, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Just nervous, I guess. About… everything." She said. Nick understood, and offered a comforting smile.

"I know how you feel. But don't worry," Nick reached across the table and grabbed her paw, giving a reassuring squeeze. "We'll get through it. We always do."

Judy smiled, gulping back a squeak. It was a rare occurrence indeed for Nick to be so openly supportive and non-cynical. But times like these reminded her of what type of friend Nick was. A cynical, sarcastic joker most of the time, but with an honest, friendly, emotionally-gooey center. In the end, the moment was gone in a second, Nick quickly slipping back into his cool, collected attitude, pulling his paw away as she clenched her own, missing the sensation of his paw around hers.

"If anything, you should be more worried about the fact that you're making for a rather lousy date."

Judy almost dropped her fork, staring at Nick's bemused smile with nothing short of bewilderment.

"Excuse me?! This is not a date!"

"Well, that's painfully obvious," Nick scoffed, using his claws to pop another shrimp into his mouth. "You haven't stopped thinking about work for one minute. How is that supposed to make me feel?" Nick asked, feigning injury. Judy simply rolled her eyes and kept munching away.

"You're impossible."

"No, you're just a lousy date." He said. She knew it was meant to tease, but his words hurt more than she would have liked. She waved a paw dismissively, trying to distract from the way she'd flinched.

"Am not." Was all she could offer, muttering softly. Nick only laughed, grabbing one of the dinner rolls and turning it in his paws.

"Remember Robert?"

She felt blood rushing to her face and ears, and she grabbed for her drink in an attempt to cool herself down. She didn't need any reminder of what a disaster that date had been. Nick on the other paw, seemed all too content to relive one of her most embarrassing moments.

"I swear carrots, I had never seen a rabbit look so frightened in my life!" He chuckled. Meanwhile, Judy was doing her best to disappear behind her plate, ears tucked tightly behind her back.

"He's a hare, not a rabbit."

"Toma-toh, tomah-to. That's not the point and you know it." Nick continued, prodding her nose. She swatted him away.

"Whatever. He got what was coming to him. How else was I supposed to react?" She said with finality. It only fueled Nick's laughter, and she resigned herself to the fact that he wasn't about to drop the subject, so she focused her attention on her lunch.

"You tried to arrest the guy, Fluff."

"I did what I had to."

"You handcuffed him and read him his rights!"

"He was throwing himself on me."

"He was going in for a kiss and you panicked!" Nick chortled, his raucous laughter drawing the attention of several other patrons. Judy tried to shield her face with her ears.

"That was probably the funniest request for backup I ever got. I thought the poor guy was gonna have a heart attack!" Judy felt a smile tugging on her lips.

"To be fair, Nick, you didn't need to pull your gun on him."

Nick simply smiled wider, baring his threatening fangs as he threw his dinner roll at her. She lifted her paws on instinct, catching it just before it splattered all over what little remained of her rice.

"No one kisses my bunny against her will and gets away with it." Nick said. Judy, however, didn't pay his comment the attention it probably deserved. Instead, her eyes were opened wide, taking in the words burnt into the bottom of the dinner roll with what she supposed must have been a hot knife.

Men's room. 15 Min.

Judy looked at Nick, expecting an explanation. Instead, she saw the fox laying his napkin down besides his plate, already turned towards the restroom. His confident expression wavered, his ears almost flat against his head and his tail flicking erratically. Before she could ask him anything, he caught her eyes and offered a playful wink.

"Relax Judy, I've got this in the bag." her nose twitched at his mention of her name. This was not a good sign. "Go ahead and order dessert if I take too long. You know what I like."

"Nick…?"

"Don't look so worried, Fluff. I'm just going to the bathroom." Nick chuckled, his paw slipping inside his pocket and drawing out his phone. As he walked away, she felt a chill run down her spine. She knew in the worst case scenario, Nick was a trained police officer. He'd be able to handle things if anything went wrong. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself as she pushed around the last few cauliflowers on her plate.

Her eyes darted to the restroom every few seconds, hoping to catch sight of the familiar rusty tinge of Nick's fur. She didn't notice the waiter standing beside her table until he cleared his throat. Judy thought he looked different, like there was a different light behind his eyes now.

He gestured towards the empty plates and Judy nodded, placing her utensils on her dish. As he picked them up, she decided to put her detective skills to good use, even if she was technically off duty.

"So. You and Nick know each other?" She asked innocently. She made a mental note of how he seemed to stiffen at the mere mention of his name. His eyes flickered towards her for a split second before focusing once more on the crumbs littering the tabletop.

"He used to work here, back when I was just starting out as a kid."

Her ears jumped to attention. She had not expected that twist of events.

"Really? Was he a waiter, too?" She continued, trying not to sound too interested. However, she wasn't sure if she was asking to find out more about the restaurant's shady background, or Nick's shady background. Tommy offered a dry chuckle, balancing everything on his tray with practiced ease.

"No, he was a cook. For a while, at least. He only worked here for about six months, but he was pretty decent. Made a hell of a puttanesca." His eyes seemed to stare straight into space, and his voice sounded nostalgic. Before the silence became awkward, she spoke in a quiet voice.

"Really? I didn't even know Nick could cook."

Tommy snapped out of it, looking at her directly for the first time. She froze, suddenly alert as the small predator stared at her, almost as if measuring her up.

"You're a cop, right? The one that exposed that psychopathic sheep?"

Her nose twitched, uneased by his strange line of questioning. She decided to play by Nick's rules this time. Her eyes narrowed, fur bristling.

"I'm Nick's friend. That's all I am at the moment." She stated firmly, her gaze steady. She seemed to have said the right thing, for the otter smiled, reaching into his pocket.

"Good answer. I can see why Nick likes you." From within his grease-stained apron, he pulled out a pristine black business card with small, white numbers printed in the middle. "If you ever need a table , call this number. Any friend of Nick's is welcome here."

She took the card, examining it closely. A phone number was the only thing printed on it. No name, no address, nothing. She looked back at Tommy who seemed to be watching her with newfound interest. She put the card inside her pocket, hoping to dig up at least a bit more dirt in her partner.

"So were you partners with Nick back then?"

The otter smirked, mimicking Nick's all-knowing smile all too well. It had been worth a shot.

"All I'll say is that Nick helped me out of quite a few jams. If you want the dirt, you'll have to ask him."

She sighed in defeat. Tommy was loyal, and followed the golden rule of crooks everywhere: never say anything incriminating to the police.

"Fine," she said, glancing up at Tommy's sympathetic smile. "Guess I'll go for the dessert in that case."

"Of course," he said, pulling out his little notepad. "What will it be?"

"Carrot cake for me, and blueberry cobbler for my friend."

"Coming right up." and with that, he once more slipped away, leaving Judy staring at his back. Her mind immediately reminded her to be on the lookout for Nick, and her eyes darted over to the bathroom doors once again. She looked up just in time to spot him walking out with his usual smirk, though she noticed his eyes were widened and his ears stood alert. She formulated a series of questions while he made his way to their table, his expression relaxing once he caught sight of her.

Judy fired off her first, and most important question, just as he was sliding into the booth.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice laced with concern. Nick ignored her seriousness.

"Well, what usually happens in restrooms. You want the details?"

It was her turn to fling a dinner roll. Hers hit its mark before Nick could raise his paws in defense.

"You're a very violent bunny, you know that?" Nick said, rubbing his muzzle free of crumbs. Judy prepared a second projectile, but he seemed to accept defeat, raising a solemn paw.

"Nick, what happened? "

"I got a location."

Judy immediately sat up, her whiskers twitching uncontrollably. Nick's expression, however, seemed to remain stoic.

"On Whitfur?" She asked softly. Nick quickly looked to his left, and Judy followed his gaze to spot a badger twisting his head away. Judy shrank back, hoping not to draw anymore attention to herself.

The dessert was gone in a flash, and soon enough Nick waved his paw in the air, signaling for the check. Judy began to rifle through her purse when Nick interrupted her.

"Leave it, Fluff. I'm paying for this one." His smile wasn't condescending, but even so, it irked her.

"You paid for the cab, Nick. The least I can do is pay for lunch. At least split the bill."

"I appreciate that, I do. But I'm paying for this one. You can buy me a drink tonight to make it up to me."

Judy dropped her purse by her side, staring blankly as Nick graciously accepted the bill from the skunk hostess.

"What are you talking about?"

Nick tucked a few bills inside the small leather folder and left it on the edge of the table, wiping his muzzle with a napkin.

"I'll tell you on the way home." Nick stood, threading his arms through his jacket. "Shall we?"

Judy hopped from her seat and quietly followed Nick back out the restaurant, weaving through the other tables and drawing even more curious stares. As Nick held the door open for her, she turned just in time to catch Tommy picking up the leather folder and giving her a small subtle wave with his paw. She smiled, glad that at least not everyone in the place was a despicable criminal.

Once more out in the open air, she hugged her arms close to her body, trying to fight off the chill that the autumn breeze provoked. Nick began to walk towards the corner, unhindered by any crowds. Lunch hour was over, and the streets of Zootopia were suddenly much more accessible. Judy quickly caught up to him and matched his pace, walking side by side. She kept silent, waiting for Nick to make the first move. Just in case, however, Judy kept glancing over her shoulder.

"No one's tailing us, Judy. Relax."

She wasn't entirely convinced, but she ignored her gut feeling and decided to trust Nick. He was seldom wrong about such things.

"So," she said, "Mind telling me what we got out of all that?"

"Other than a nutritious meal?"

"Nick…"

Nick smirked and handed her a crumpled piece of paper. She quickly unraveled it and read the words hastily scribbled in the middle.

"What exactly is The Mosaic?" Judy asked, her mind trying to dig up every bit of information on the word. Other than a form of art, she was drawing a blank. Nick was all too eager to fill her in though.

"The Mosaic is the base of operations for one of the biggest black market dealers on the Eastern side." Nick said, casually producing his iconic aviators from one of his pockets.

"Wait. You mean…?"

"Yep. Roughpelt."

"That's great! The ZPD's been after him for years!" Judy said, a newfound bounce in her step . Her excitement was soon replaced by confusion. "What does Roughpelt have to do Whitfur, though?"

Nick cleared his throat, a sign she'd come to recognize, signaled his discomfort. She looked up at him in concern, noticing his eyes seemed to flicker behind his sunglasses.

"If anyone knows what that stuff Whitfur was storing is, it's Roughpelt." Nick explained, his tail twitching nervously. "At the very least he might be able to tell us where it's going."

Judy nodded, the pieces of the puzzle finally clicking into place. Still, she didn't understand one thing, and possibly one of the more important details.

"Why are you so worried then?"

"I'm not worried, Carrots." Nick said, his voice smooth as silk. Judy simply stopped walking, crossing her arms as she glared at the back of the fox's neck. He froze when he heard her foot tapping the concrete, and slowly turned to face her, ears drooping.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Nick sighed, rubbing his temples with his paws as she looked around, double checking to make sure no one was within hearing range.

"I might happen to know Roughpelt… Personally."

"So?" Judy shrugged, "Shouldn't that make things easier for us, then?"

"Not really. Remember that this guy's managed to stay clear of the cops for years."

"And?"

Judy was pretty sure Nick was trying to make a point, but she was getting tired of mysterious half-truths. Nick exhaled in defeat, tucking his paws in his pockets.

"The wombat's careful. Very careful. We'll have to go undercover just to get near him, and even then it won't be easy to get an audience. Not to mention his… Security."

Judy visibly relaxed. Her mind had been coming up with possible reasons for Nick to be worried. She'd been reminded of the rug issue he'd had with Mr. Big, and she was expecting something similar. In comparison, this didn't seem like such a big deal.

"So we'll go undercover. It's the only lead we have, Nick. What other choice do we have?"

Nick smirked, returning to normality, and Judy resumed walking as they approached the nearby subway stop on the corner of pasture and 8th Street.

"Well, you've got guts, I'll give you that much."

"Oh shush," Judy scolded, feeling his paw wrap around her shoulder. "So what is this Mosaic place anyways?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was a naturalist club?"

"Nope." Judy said, furiously wishing that he was simply teasing her. Nick's laughter confirmed it, and she relaxed, hoping he hadn't caught the way she'd tensed.

"It's a nightclub out by the docks.. Pretty swanky spot. You'll have to dress up for this one, sweetheart."

Judy softly elbowed his side, sharing a chuckle as they approached the subway entrance.

Nick's arm left her shoulders and for a second she found herself missing the contact. She shook the thought from her head before it could fester and turned to Nick who was now leaning against a street sign.

"He'll be there tonight for sure."

"Great. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can stop meeting contacts in restaurant bathrooms.

"And here I'd thought we'd had a great time. We should do lunch more often."

"Nick, we have lunch together every day at the station."

"True. In any case, you'd better get your rear in gear. You've got a date to get ready for," he said with a wink as he turned back towards the city.

Judy dismissed the sudden butterflies in her stomach as some side effect of her fizzy pineapple drink. "Ha! In your dreams, Wilde!"

Nick simply turned around, walking backwards without breaking stride.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that was your dream, Carrots."

Judy's foot tapped the concrete in irritation as she shouted after him.

"That was one time!"

His laughter echoed in the distance, leaving her to catch the subway with her ears burning bright red.

Judy stomped down the stairs towards the entrance, her thoughts muddled. She didn't know whether to focus on Roughpelt, the blue substance that still confused even the guys from Bio, or the red fox that was becoming more and more infuriating every single day. Or rather, the fact that she enjoyed his infuriating presence more and more each day.

Nope. Not going there. Not at all.

Decidedly thinking of nothing at all, the only thing Judy was certain of was that she would not be drinking alcohol anywhere near Nick ever again. At least until he gave her back the pen.


	5. Chapter 4: The Mosaic

_**Chapter 4**_

 _The Mosaic_

Nick stood facing the familiar wooden door, his foot tapping incessantly against the creaky floorboards. A glance at his phone confirmed the hour. 10:34. He'd hoped to avoid the late night crowd and get to Roughpelt early. Make things as painless as possible.

But of course, Judy had other plans.

"Are you trying on the entire closet?" Nick asked, pounding on the door. He looked at the phone in his paw once more. 10:35. "When you said you needed some more time I thought you meant a few minutes, not a few _hours._ "

"Oh, don't get your tail in a twist, I'm almost done!" Came Judy's muffled reply. Nick groaned, and continued pacing the narrow hallway, tugging nervously at his shirt collar. He hadn't worn this particular outfit in little over a year, and that thought did little to calm him. The dress shirt and pants fit just fine, but the smooth black jacket felt a bit tight across the shoulders. It still looked good on him, though that was hardly unexpected.

The sound of rusty hinges immediately caught his attention, and Nick spun around to face the door, his tail wagging excitedly at the prospect of finally leaving the musty building. The sight before him stopped that thought in its tracks.

Judy stood on the threshold of her apartment, a stunned expression on her face. Any other time, he might have teased her for the blush evident in her ears, but he was too focused on the shimmering black cocktail dress that clung to her body. His gaze lingered on her newly-accentuated curves for a split second before he shook his head clear and adopted his usual heavy-lidded smug expression.

"Looking good, Carrots." Nick said with a generous smile, showcasing his teeth..

"Thanks," She answered, her eyes darting to and from his own torso. A mischievous smile crept onto her lips as she finally forced herself to make eye contact. "You don't look too bad, yourself."

"I never look bad. You just don't know how to appreciate style." Nick said, the familiar banter helping him solidify his confidence.

"I know a certain hawaiian shirt and purple tie that would beg to differ."

Nick leaned against the wall with a smirk and turned the tables. "Like I said, no appreciation. Now, how about giving a little spin?"

Judy glared at him. He knew he'd won based on her hesitant stance, but was caught completely off-guard when Judy acquiesced, twirling slowly on her toes. One important detail caught his eye, a mischievous smile adorning his muzzle.

"There, happy?" Judy asked, offended. The blush on her cheeks and the smile tugging at the corners of her lips told him otherwise, so Nick decided to push his luck a bit.

"Very. Just one question though," Nick asked, leaning closer to her face and raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "Did you fluff your tail?"

Judy's wide eyes flickered towards his right for a split second, but it was enough confirmation for him. A low, throaty chuckle built up in his chest as she stammered searching for the right words.

"No! ...a little? Shut up!" Judy stomped on his foot with some force, leaving him hopping around on one foot while cackling like a mad fox. As he leant back against the wall to massage his foot, Judy reached into her apartment and grabbed her purse, her face contorted in a scowl. She looked like an angry tomato.

"Dumb fox," she muttered as she made her way towards the stairs in an attempt to flee the scene. Nick smiled and quickly fell into step beside her, the imaginary pain in his foot quickly fading away.

"Foxy bunny." He said, watching as her ears twitched out of the corner of his eye. "You'll fit right in tonight."

"Gee, thanks," She said, rolling her eyes, "All I ever wanted was to fit in with a bunch of sleazy criminals at a smuggler's den."

"They may be sleazy, but these aren't small-time thugs. We're going against the big leagues here. We'll _have_ to blend in if we don't want to end up as hood ornaments for one of their limos."

"So how do we get there?" Judy asked, tactfully changing the topic. Her voice was tense, and he was certain she was already stressing. He'd just have to do his best to help her unwind a bit. No use going undercover all strung up.

"In style, darling." Nick said, taking the steps two at a time to get a decent head start. "This coyote I know owed me a favor."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers. Nick, what have you done?" Judy covered her eyes with her ears as Nick scoffed at her exaggerated worry. They crossed the lobby in a few brisk steps and Nick held open the door, watching her carefully as she finally opened her eyes and froze when she spotted his definition of "style"

"Nick, is that…?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Nick said, pulling out a heavy car key and pressing the button to start the engine. It purred awake, the lights warming up as the doors slid open on their own. He placed a paw on Judy's shoulder and led her towards the sleek black sports car parked against the sidewalk. "The Clawston Martin Vanguard. First one in the city, actually. It doesn't even hit the market till next spring."

Nick watched as Judy hopped over towards the car and began to inspect it from every angle. Despite being all dressed up, she was running around like a kit with a new toy. He chuckled as she dove into the car to check out the interior, her ears waving about erratically.

"I had no idea you were a car nut." He said, "Boy, you learn something new every day."

"I'm not!" She said, punctuating her defense with a soft punch at his arm. "I'm just curious. When I was little I loved to tinker around dad's tractor. But I don't think that rusty old engine could hold a candle to this beauty. This thing is like it's from another dimension."

Nick smiled. She was a kit at heart sometimes, and it was another of her endearing qualities. However, her delays were not. He pulled the keys from his jacket pocket and dangled them in front of her, watching her eyes grow wide with anticipation.

"Would you like to drive?" He asked, holding the keys just slightly out of reach and watching as she began to stretch across the seats, reaching helplessly towards the key. Nick smirked at her, jiggling the keys for added effect. "What's the magic word?"

Judy fell back on her knees and put her paws together, making her eyes as big as possible. With her ears drooping pathetically behind her, she looked unbearably cute.

"Yes, please?" She said, and Nick finally looked away, dropping the keys into her outstretched paws as she gave a little victory bounce. He let out a breath, surprised he'd managed to resist her "cute bunny attack" for even those few seconds.

"Alright, but not one scratch!" He said as he settled into the passenger seat. "I've got to return the car in the morning, and I don't even want to know how much a paint job for this thing costs."

Judy laughed and locked in her seat belt, revving the engine as he closed the door. Nick watched her with interest as she toyed around with the AC and blinkers, and adjusted her seat so that she could reach the pedals with relative ease. She turned towards him just in time to catch him staring, but his mask went up with a wink and a smile.

"Morel Avenue and Pine. Step on it, Cottontail!" Nick said, leaning back on the luxurious seat with his paws tucked behind his head. He flinched as Judy punched him in the ribs, smiling directly against her glare.

"Don't call me that. You're lucky I even let you call me _Carrots_."

"You know you love it." He teased back. She gave a stubborn _hmph_ , and stepped on the gas, pulling out unto the deserted street. Lights began to blur as they picked up speed, and soon enough they were making great time through Savannah Central.

Nick watched his reflection on the window pane as he thought about his plan, or rather, his lack of one. He was taking a big gamble with Roughpelt. The wombat wasn't known for sharing anything freely, least of all valuable information. Nick just hoped their shared past was enough leverage to at least get something out of the stubborn old marsupial.

"What's up?" Judy asked. Nick jumped slightly at her voice, turning to look at her as she kept her gaze focused on the traffic ahead.

"With what?"

"With you." She said, giving him a pointed stare for a second before turning back to the road. "You're acting all weird and mopey."

"Am not."

"Are too. You're dramatically staring off into the distance." She said knowingly. Nick sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with Judy. In any case, she deserved to know the truth, more than anyone. Or maybe the half-truth.

"I'm just thinking." Nick said, turning away towards his window again, "This reminds me of before. You know, when I was…"

"A con artist?"

"I was going to say _otherwise employed_ , but yes, con artist works too." Nick laid back against the headrest, closing his eyes as memories flowed through his mind, clear as day. "Getting into these sorts of situations with nothing more than my wits to keep me alive. It was thrilling; fun, even. And the satisfaction of getting away with it was indescribable."

"Was... You _are_ speaking in the past tense, right?" Judy asked. He gave one of her ears a lazy flick with his paw even as she tried to swat it away.

"Of course. I promised you, didn't I?" Nick said, once again resting his eyes and making the most of the calm before the inevitable storm. He worked through a dozen different scenarios, hypothetical conversations, and possible outcomes in his head. Most weren't good, some ended harmlessly, and a few even had them coming out on top. But cynical as he was, he had to be prepared for the worst case scenario.

"Nick?" Judy's voice startled him, his head snapping in her direction. "We're here."

Looking around, he quickly spotted the ostentatious neon sign taking up almost half a city block. _Mosaic_ was written in large, blocky letters that slowly glowed a variety of colors. A burst of color in the otherwise drab Docks.

There was a lengthy line of mammals waiting impatiently for their chance to get rejected by the bouncer at the door, and bright flashes of colorful lights could be seen through the translucent glass panes. It brought a smile to his face and a boatload of memories as well, both good and bad. He peeked at Judy and gave her a friendly wink.

It was time to make some new memories along with his new partner.

After leaving the car safely tucked away inside a nearby parking garage, they made their way towards the entrance. Nick strolled confidently, smiling at anyone who looked in his direction while he whispered some last minute advice into Judy's attentive ears.

"Remember, stay sharp, but try not to be obvious about it. If you act all stiff, mammals are going to start to get suspicious."

"Nick, I get it. I've been to a party before."

"Not like this one you haven't. Just… _Don't_ be yourself, okay?" Nick said; Judy huffed, stiffening her shoulders and marching ahead, trying to outpace him. Nick took advantage of the situation with a playful smirk.

"And remember…. Smile." He said, grabbing at Judy's fluffed tail and quickly shifting forward towards the bouncer, leaving her blushing furiously. Or just furious. He hadn't quite learned how to tell the difference yet.

"Well if it isn't my old friend, Mel!" Nick said, stretching his paw out towards the butch-looking badger. "How long has it been? Two, three years?"

Mel simply glared at Nick, his thick arms crossed across his chest with no intention of returning the greeting. "Wilde. Heard you was a cop now. What do you want here?" The badger's voice boomed, deeper than the bass lines thrumming from within the nightclub.

Nick seamlessly slid his hand back into his jacket pocket, ignoring the hostility in the air and the incensed teenagers behind him shouting at him to get a move on.

"What, I can't drop by to say hi to an old pal?" Nick asked, donning his friendliest smile. Mel was unimpressed. Nick's smile vanished as he decided to switch tactics. "I need to have a quick word with our friend in the back."

The burly bouncer made no movement and simply stared down at him, his lips curling back slightly into a snarl. He remembered watching some less fortunate mammals at the mercy of the badger's sharp claws and fangs, and a part of him began to panic.

"Why would the boss want to see _you_?"

"Well, for starters," Nick said, reaching inside his jacket pocket for his failsafe. "Rumors of my _employment_ have been greatly exaggerated. That, and I always remember who my friends are. Speaking of which, have you met Judy?" With a quick step towards his side, Nick wrapped his arm around the burly badger and stretched his paw out towards Judy. His other paw went in the opposite direction, using sleight of paw to tuck a few large bills into the badgers pocket. Mel noticed, Nick was sure of that, but the mammals around them hadn't picked up on the trick. Nick smiled as the badger subtly tapped his leg with a powerful claw.

"Yeah, yeah, real pleasure." Mel gave Judy a dismissive nod before turning back to Nick. "Alright, I'll give you an hour, for old times' sake." He slowly stepped aside, lifting the velvet rope that separated them from the beating bass and strobe lights. "The boss is in the VIM section. You'll need these to get in."

Mel handed Nick two adjustable plastic straps, and he snapped the purple one on his wrist, handing the neon green bracelet over to Judy.

"Thanks, Mel. I won't forget this." Nick waved Judy past, guiding her inside with a paw on her back. She cast him a questioning glare before he gave her the final nudge into the club. Once she and her sensitive ears were safely behind the glass doors, he turned back towards Mel and whispered in his ear.

"I'd consider it a personal favor if you kept an eye on her." Nick said, tapping the badger's pocket. "For old times' sake."

Mel turned his head and gave a short nod, leaving Nick feeling considerably more at ease about the whole enterprise. An extra pair of eyes would do good, and he knew Mel wasn't one to skip out on a deal. Especially when there was money to be made. He wasn't the sharpest fang in the jaw, but he was honest. At least as honest as a hired gun could be.

A gentle shove opened the doors, and he was instantly assaulted by the blaring sounds of beats dropping and the sight of mammals wagging tails and nibbling at necks. Off in a distant corner a couple of rams were headbutting for a crowd of cheering does. But the most overwhelming sensation was the smell. Musk and pheromones filled the room, each scent unique and offering a variety of choices. They all had one very clear message, though.

Though the ambiance was viciously dark, save the occasional flash of lasers and strobes, Nick had no trouble making out every detail in the room, from the crowded dance floor, to the DJ's setup, all the way to the bar across the crowd where his favorite bunny had set up her residence.

She had already managed to look annoyed, and he wasn't anywhere near her. Distance didn't seem to distill the effect.

Nick smiled and got to work, slipping in between panting, sweating mammals, occasionally bouncing on his toes to simulate dancing, as he made his way towards the stairs in the corner of the room right next to the bar.

"Nick!" Judy yelled over the raving music just loud enough to get his attention. He heard the blood pumping in his ears as he turned towards her and took in Judy's lithe form sitting cross-legged on a bar stool, her dress running up her long, toned legs. She couldn't see as well as he could in the dark, so he risked allowing his gaze to linger longer than usual before walking over and settling on the stool next to her. The ambiance had certainly riled up his pheromones.

"Nice to see you made yourself at home already." Nick said, waving a lazy paw at the barkeeper. "What are you drinking, Carrots?"

"Nothing. Just tell me the plan so we can get this over with." Judy said through clenched teeth, her ears tight against the back of her head. His own ears drooped as he remembered just how fragile his plan really was.

"What's wrong, Fluff? It's not like you to wimp out so easily." He said, hoping a jab at her ego might get her fighting spirit back.

"I'm _not_ wimping out!" Judy said. He noticed her paw twitch, apparently resisting the urge to smack him. "I'm just…" She hesitated, her eyes darting towards the dance floor. Nick followed her gaze, but couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary. It as the same scene it always was; a menagerie of drunken mammals dancing, panting, getting high and getting frisky. He turned to Judy, shrugging his shoulders.

"I… Well, you were right, I've never… I've never been to a party like this before. I'm not sure I'll blend in." She said. Her eyes widened as a giggling stoat passed by them, followed by three curious males. "At all."

Realization finally hit, and Nick smiled, grateful that it was a minor obstacle at most. And one that could be easily overpassed. Without answering her, he ordered a few drinks from the amicable ferret tending bar, doing his best to fend off Judy's inquisitive ears.

"Alright, here's the plan." Nick said, tilting his body closer to Judy and keeping his muzzle as close to her ears as possible. "You stay here at the bar, keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I'll go in and talk to Roughpelt, see what I can dig up. And then we split."

She pushed him away with her small paws, an angry glare plastered on her face.

"No way, you're not going in there by yourself! I…"

"No choice, Judy. If you come with, he might suspect something's up. I can't risk that." _And I can't risk you. If things go south, you're closer to the exits,_ Nick thought to himself.

He stared at her amethyst eyes, almost feeling the weight of her anger. He knew she hated feeling useless, and she liked being lied to even less. He never really intended to have her with him when he spoke to Roughpelt. He knew it was something he had to do on his own. Didn't mean she had to like it.

Their drinks arrived just in time to provide a distraction from their conversation. Taking a deep swig from his own scotch, he pushed a watered down daiquiri over to Judy, who simply transferred her glare from him to the drink.

"Relax, Carrots. One drink won't impair your judgment." Nick said, relishing the burning sensation his drink had left in his throat and nostrils. A tolerable side-effect to liquid courage.

"It's not my judgment I'm worried about. It's your habit of recording everything I say that concerns me." She relented. Nick smiled, glad to have his partner back once and for all. Placing a paw over his heart, he responded with as serious a face as he could muster.

"I promise I won't record any more of your embarrassing drunken confessions." Judy smiled. "At least not tonight." Nick winked and grabbed his scotch, raising his glass and inviting her to do the same. She still wasn't happy about the situation, or his dicey plan, but hopefully she had no reason to worry. As she savoured her drink, Nick glanced at his phone. Time was running out, and the longer he put it off, the worse it was going to get. Downing the last few drops of his drink, he set the glass down and hopped down from the bar stool.

"Alright, showtime." He said, looking at Judy. She was enjoying her drink and trying to hide it. "I'll be back in fifteen. Twenty, tops. Try not to light the place on fire."

With a subtle salute, he spun around and began to thread his way through the throng of dancers. For a second he froze, thinking he'd heard someone call out his name, but he blamed the blaring music and raucous crowd surrounding him. Shaking off any lingering doubts and fueled by alcohol and false bravery, he walked steadily towards the VIM section in the back.

Nick flashed his bracelet at the bouncer guarding the reclusive area, and went past the door into the gloomy room, never breaking stride. The VIM section was reserved for the creme de la creme. The big guns, the real players. Basically, every mammal with a six figure bank account and a concealed weapon. The music was softer here, though equally energetic. It allowed mammals to converse with one another without having to strain their vocal chords, but it was enough to muffle even the shadiest deals going down. Nick grabbed another drink as a waitress passed by him wearing nothing but a silver tray. The fruity concoction had barely touched his lips when he spotted his target.

Warrin Roughpelt.

A grizzled, overweight wombat lounging in his favorite couch, overlooking the corrupt conglomeration beneath him like a tyrant on his throne. Warrin had an ego as big as his gut, and an army to back it up. Though not the cold-blooded criminal one might expect, Warrin ran an empire built on blood and drugs, and he'd been known to be merciless with anyone who stepped in his way. And Nick was about to do just that. Again.

"Howdy, Warrin. Long time no see." Nick said as he slid out from the crowds, his drink held causally in one paw while the other was safely tucked in his pocket, clutching a small vial of blue powder. "Nice place you've got here." Nick grinned as he saw the surprise etched on the wombat's face. It quickly transformed into a scowl, but he knew he'd caught the old mammal off guard. It was the small things in life that he took pleasure in.

"I'll be stuffed. Wilde. You've got some gall showing your muzzle here." Warrin growled, his thick Outback accent muddling his words. His lynx bodyguard took a few steps forward, claws unsheathed. Nick forced his face into a smirk, urging his body to remain calm while his heart beat itself to death against his ribcage.

"I missed you too. It's a shame we don't see more of each other nowadays." Nick said, milking his smug tone for everything it was worth.

"You've gone Jack on us, mate." Roughpelt said, leaning back into his couch as he tapped the but of his cigar. "Only way I'd have seen you is at your funeral."

Ignoring the brooding bodyguard behind Roughpelt, Nick settled into the opposite end of the couch, angling his body towards the wombat and flashing a carefree smile.

"I take it you've heard about my change of uniform. Pity. I would have thought you of all mammals wouldn't believe everything that you heard."

It was a bold move, even for him, and he honestly didn't expect to make it past that point. Sure enough, the wrinkles in the old marsupial's face made him look like an angry raisin as he glowered at him from across the couch. Nick turned his attention to his drink, counting down the seconds in his head and hoping the lynx stayed on the other side of the couch.

"You telling me you don't work with the fuzz now?" Warrin said almost jokingly. "Either you're bloody mental or you're looking to get whacked, mate. Which is it?"

It was time for the big bluff. Nick swirled the ice in his glass around for a bit, tuning out everything but the gentle clinking of the crystalline cubes.

"Do you really think I'd be sitting here talking to you if I were really a cop? I know where you operate, who you deal with, where your shipments arrive and how you distribute them. I worked with you, remember?" Nick said, almost afraid to look up. But he did, and he matched Roughpelt's glare with a glare of his own, his hackles rising. "I've been in the ZPD for six months now. How many cops have come knocking on your door since then?"

They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity, neither saying a word nor making a move. Even the lynx seemed to have frozen in uncertainty. In the back of his mind, Nick could hear a tiny voice berating him, telling him he made a mistake. He almost believed it, until a wicked, yellow-toothed smile from Roughpelt set his mind at ease.

"So you haven't ratted me out. Yet. Why shouldn't I just kill you now and save myself the trouble of dealing with you later?"

Nick relaxed, his fur smoothing out and his tail flicking back and forth once more. He knew it was less of a threat and more of a question. Roughpelt wanted to know what his angle was. The bluff had worked. Now it was just a simple matter of reeling him in.

"If I wanted to blackmail you, Warrin, I would've called you about those pictures of you and those cougars and threatened to send them to your wife."

Roughpelt cackled, drawing the attention of several brown-nosers in the room, eager to see what had their patron in such a good mood.

"You're a cheeky blighter, you know that?" Warrin said, his paws holding his gut as it rumbled with his laughter.

"I try."

"So… What's your endgame, mate?"

"Simple," Nick started, carefully selecting the words in his head, "The ZPD can be a real nuisance for you and your _business partners_. I'm sure that could be avoided if you had a friend on the inside."

"Strewth. And how much would a friend like that cost me?" Roughpelt asked with a tinge of suspicion. The wombat had a reputation for being stingier than a lemming. In Nick's experience, that was actually extremely accurate.

"Nothing at all. What's the catch?" Nick said, cutting in before he could interrupt with one of his " _Nothing is ever free"_ speeches, "I want information. On this." Nick tossed the small vial in his pocket towards the wombat. Before it could reach him, the lynx reacted in a flash, reaching out and grabbing the glass vial before either of them could react. Both mammals on the couch turned to the lynx as he opened the vial and took a whiff of the contents.

"Pulse. Pure." The lynx said in a gravelly voice, quickly moving his paw and holding it away from his face. Nick took a mental note of the lynx's apprehension, and the subtle dilation of his pupils. Probably not a good sign. Roughpelt shifted on the couch, apparently just as uncomfortable as his bodyguard, but decidedly grumpier.

"Where did you get this?" He asked as his bodyguard tossed the small vial back to Nick. With expert care, he wrapped it in his lucky handkerchief and tucked it back inside his pocket.

"Lifted it from the evidence room. What is it?"

Roughpelt looked around the room, watching as the mammals surrounding them pretended not to be eavesdropping on their conversation. Nick didn't care, but if it worried Roughpelt, then it most definitely was not a good sign. The wombat sighed and moved closer to Nick on the couch.

"It's called _Pulse_. It's some sort of new drug that's started popping up in places."

"You handle it?"

"No, ain't mine." Roughpelt said, slowly shaking his head. His gaze seemed lost in the crowd as he spoke, like he was watching a film play out before him. "Some crazy sheila tried to pitch it to me, but I refused. Too risky with the current market." Nick straightened in his seat, ears twitching, suddenly alert.

"Sheila? You mean a…?"

"A bloody mongoose, mad as a cut snake. Said she wanted me to distribute the stuff for a five percent cut. I told her she was nutters, she was. I wouldn't do less than twenty. Not for what that stuff does to ya'..."

"Do you know who she was?" Nick asked, doing his best to sound only casually interested. Warrin raised an eyebrow but didn't give any other sign of suspecting anything.

"Witfur, Whitefur, something like that. Heard she was new in town. I suppose that's why she didn't know not to try and haggle with me."

"Yeah, I've heard the same." Nick cleared his throat and took another drink, trying to ignore the wombat's inquisitive stare.

"So why did you want to know all this? You trying to get in on the action?"

The question was a double-edged sword, and Nick had to measure his words or risk getting a few bones broken as a lesson.

"Like you said, she's a greenhorn. I might be able to offer some of my… services." He gave him a wink to make sure his message wasn't lost. Roughpelt might be a lot of things, but he wasn't thick. At least not figuratively. The grizzled wombat gave him a hearty smack on his shoulder as he barked out a laugh.

"Cunning as a dunny rat, you are! I'm sure she'll be stoked to have _you_ aboard!" The wombat said between laughs. At least he was laughing with him, and not at him while some larger predators pounded into him. Small things to be grateful for.

"So," Nick said, peeling away from the jiggling mass of fur next to him, "where can I find this sheila?"

The wombat waved a paw towards the DJ table, and the music switched up, becoming livelier and more agitated. The noise from the crowd grew in intensity, matching the music.

"Had a sitdown few weeks ago at an old factory up in the freezer. Corner o' Ninth and Birch."

"Yeah, I know the place." Nick nodded, picturing the old abandoned textile factory perfectly. At one time, it had been used as a clandestine distillery, but a ZPD raid some years back had left it an empty burned out ruin.

"Roight. I held up my end of the bargain. Your turn." Roughpelt turned towards Nick, suddenly serious. Fortunately, Nick had been prepared for this, and slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, producing a small slip of paper, handing it over to Warrin.

"That's my personal number. Next time you're worried about _us_ interfering, give me a call. I'll see what I can do. First one's on the house." Nick said, standing up and straightening his jacket. He'd gotten what he wanted, and now all that was left was the exit strategy. And if he didn't leave soon, Judy would kill him for making her worry. The wombat's heavy paw clutched his arm and held him in place however, and their eyes met, Roughpelt's yellow eyes burning with a frightening intensity.

"You'd best not be working one of your tricks on me, Wilde." He said, the darkness in his voice sending a chill down Nick's spine. "I've had better mammals whacked just for lookin' at me funny."

"No worries." Nick said, forcing a smile and shifting away from the wombat's ferocious grip. With a terse nod, Roughpelt let him go, and Nick quickly made use of the opportunity. Avoiding the glare from the towering lynx, Nick once more began to weave through the crowd, not too worried about being spotted this time around. The drinks had gone around for long enough that most mammals that saw him would be too smashed to tell him apart from any other fox.

Just as he crossed through the doorway back into the dance floor, he ran headfirst into a thick, solid obstacle. He tightened his grip on his drink, not too keen on spilling the beverage on anyone's clothes, and looked up with his most disarming smile, hoping to avoid any and all confrontation in such a place. Nick felt his smile vanish when he saw Mel looking down at him with a not-so-amused expression.

"There you are. I was just coming to get you. Your bunny…"

"Oh no... where is she? Is she alright? What happ-"

Mel silenced him with a raised paw and beckoned to follow him, making his way back towards the bar where he'd left Judy. With alcohol. Alone. In hindsight, not his best decision.

The burly bouncer began to clear a path through the dance floor, Nick tailing behind him, his paws itching and his tail flicking erratically. All around him the dancing patrons took a moment to watch the strange sight, but he could only focus on the blood pumping in his ears and the infinite scenarios that played out in his mind's eye. Each one worse than the last, each accompanied by a sickening sensation like a solid punch to his gut.

Not bearing the suspense, he quickly discarded all notion of subtlety and charged forward, barging past Mel and any other mammal that stood in his way until he finally reached the bar where a crowd had gathered, surrounding Judy's last known location like a bunch of morbid spectators. When he finally broke through the crowd, he froze, eyes wide with disbelief..

Judy was… drunk.

"...So my foot's totally stuck in there, right? I'm freaking out, this wolf's having a seizure, and I've still got like half a pie left!" Judy slurred, teetering on top of her chair. Her ears were flopping around with her haphazard movements and what looked to be her fifteenth drink was sloshing all over the place as she tried to maintain its balance with a flimsy paw. Nick scowled.

As she looked around her equally-hammered crowd of admirers with heavy-lidded eyes, she finally spotted Nick and her face broke into a disproportionate smile.

"Nick! There you's are! I missed you!" Judy said, clambering down from her stool and stumbling towards him with her arms splayed wide open. The most impressive part of her feat was that she managed to only spill about half her drink. Her alcohol-laced breath reached him first, and he quickly stretched out his arm as she stumbled towards him. She ran smack dab into his outstretched palm and tried to hug him, only managing to walk in place as Nick held her at arm's length while he shot the bartender a stern glare. The ferret simply shrugged and kept serving the herd of mammals around him.

"Oh wow. How drunk _are_ you?"

"Definitely yes." She said, finally giving up in her futile attempt at a hug and leaning drowsily against Nick's paw.

"Great. Just what I needed." Nick replied, nudging her upright with a tentative paw. Most of the crowd around Judy had begun to dissipate, but a few stragglers remained, watching their interactions with suggestive looks and drunken snickering. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Nick began to lead her away from the bar and into the crowd.

With no obstacles in her way, she wrapped her arms loosely around his waist, clinging to his jacket for dear life as they traversed a sea of drunken mammals. Lucky for him, no one paid any attention to their odd pairing. Most were too busy getting high or feeling up somebody else to notice a fox and a drunk bunny roaming across the place. Just for kicks, he didn't see any sign of Mel either, which meant one less payment to take care of. The dumb badger would probably forget in a couple of days anyways.

"Hey Nick," Judy said, blinking her glazed eyes slowly and completely out of synch. "D'ya have fun?"

"Not nearly as much as you, apparently." Nick leaned closer to her as they approached the entrance, "though I did have some luck with our friend."

"Oooh, really? Me too. I learned _a lot._ " Judy's paws wandered a bit around his midsection. He stiffened for a second but quickly hurried his pace.

"Too bad you didn't learn when to stop drinking. Come on, let's get out of here."

Clearing the entrance with a giggling rabbit stuck to him like a drunk conjoined twin, he took a second to breathe in a large gulp of fresh air, and situated himself in the new environment. The thumping sounds of dance music became muffled, and the air became colder and fresher, no longer reeking of alcohol and musk. The only scent that tainted the air was the strange, titillating perfume that Judy had donned for the night.

The streets were practically empty, only a few mammals loitered on the streets, smoking a cigarette or emptying their stomachs in a dank alley somewhere. Once more feeling safe and confident, he let go of Judy and tried to think of the next step in his " _plan"_.

Granted, he hadn't drunk as much as Judy, and he had a much higher tolerance, but driving Judy back to her place would undoubtedly be a bad idea. If he didn't accidentally scratch the paint, Judy would probably ruin the interior with bunny vomit. And he _refused_ to clean bunny vomit… again.

"So where'r we goin' now?" Judy asked, her voice snapping him out of his mild daydream. He turned towards her and failed to hold back his laughter as he watched her walking around a lamppost in an endless circle.

"Once you're done chasing your tail, we're going home. I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

"Okeydokey. I'm driving!" Judy said, a hiccup interrupting her steps and helping her to abandon the lamppost as she teetered over towards Nick. Nick watched her humorlessly as she stretched out her paw and looked up at him with what she probably thought was a straight face.

"If you think I'm letting you anywhere near heavy machinery tonight, you're worse off than I thought."

She crossed her arms with a huff, her foot tapping randomly against the pavement as she glared at Nick. It wasn't nearly as scary as it usually was.

"Well, I'm not walking back home. It's like twenty… fift… almost like… really, really far. From here."

Despite her inebriated state, she was right, walking back was definitely off the table, and hailing a cab would mean trouble either way. He lived in the opposite direction, and the little money he'd brought along he'd spent on bribing Mel. He could barely afford a one-way trip to Judy's apartment as it was, and he'd have to walk back twice the distance on his own. While Judy strained her eyes on him, desperately trying to maintain her balance, Nick's brain spluttered out one more suggestion.

"Fine, guess we'll have to crash at my place then." Nick said with a grade-A smirk.

Judy seemed to take the news in stride. And by stride, it meant drunkenly staring at his jacket buttons while his words were processed in her muddled brain. Once they did, he noticed a flurry of emotions flash through her face before she finally settled on what he could only guess was supposed to be a smug grin.

"Mr. Wilde, are you propo- _*hic*-_ sitioning me?" Judy poked her finger into his chest, pushing him half a step back. He should have known she'd take the horny bunny route. It was one of her two default drunken stages, and probably the best one. The other was emotional bunny. He'd take horny over emotional any day. As soon as he thought it, he realized it sounded completely wrong, even in his head.

"Relax, Carrots, you can sleep on my bed and I'll just crash on the couch. No need to get frisky."

Judy giggled and stepped past him, breaking into a lopsided trot. With little choice in the matter, he followed her at a brisk pace as she turned around to yell at him, despite being only a few feet ahead of him.

"Ha! We'll see about that!"

She managed to keep up the pace for half a block before sputtering out, taking great gasps of air as she held her side and leaned against an old brick building. As was the norm, he took as many pictures as he could before finally tucking his cell phone away and helping Judy climb up on his back. Tucking his arms beneath her legs, he started marching forward while Judy grabbed at the fur on his neck to keep from falling, mumbling incoherently into his ears. Ignoring the smell of alcohol on her breath, Nick simply focused on how many blocks away his house was. Twelve blocks were eleven too many.

His humble abode came into sight within a few minutes, thankfully enough. The old building stood desolately on the corner, a solid, two-story construction. The years hadn't been kind, and it had become obsolete amongst the towering concrete apartment blocks surrounding it. But it was home. The old tailor shop on the first floor was caked in dust and grime and old bedsheets, and provided a welcome distraction from his apartment on the second floor.

He almost tripped when once again, Judy swung around on his back. In the short walk, he'd already developed a considerable headache from Judy's random bouts of yelling in his ear, combined with the effort he'd made to prevent her from getting into a fight with a fire hydrant. Though in her defense, it had apparently insulted her mother and questioned her innocence. Or at least that was what she'd mumbled when he pulled her off the helpless hydrant.

"Alright Fluffbutt, we're here." Nick said, releasing her legs. She simply clung to his fur, hanging on to him and draping over his back like a rabbit cape. He groaned, tugging at her paws as he tried to release her grip. "You can get off now."

"Your voice is sexy. Have I ever told you that?"

"Every time you're drunk. Can you let go of me, Carrots? I'd like to keep that patch of fur, thank you very much." Judy finally dropped to the floor on her unsteady feet, but his relief was short lived. As he pulled the keys to the building from his pocket, he felt Judy's paws once more, but this time in a much more sensitive area.

"I really like your _*hic*_ tail. I want to fondle it all night and sleep with it. It's like a warm fuzzy plushie."

Resisting every biological urge running through him, he gently pulled his tail out and away from her paws, holding it over his shoulder.

"Hey, if we're going to start touching tails, I'm afraid you'll be getting the short end of that stick."

She merely smirked and continued staring at him, her gaze clouded and distant. Taking the small moment of peace and tranquility, Nick quickly unlocked the door and squirmed inside, followed closely by Judy. Her silence was more worrying than any drunken pass she could've mustered.

After locking the door with several deadbolts and locks, he made his way upstairs, taking care to leave Judy in the lead. In case she decided to play kamikaze rabbit again and tumble down the steps.

As luck would have it, they both made it up to his flat with nary a bruise. The clean, crisp odors of home sent a comforting warmth through his chest, and for the first time in that entire hectic day, Nick felt truly relaxed. He'd never admit it to anyone, but his nerves had been shot for most of the day. Getting suspended, digging up dirt undercover, meeting up with Roughpelt, it all took a toll on him. He'd been thinking about the old days, when a day like that would have been the norm. But it was different now. He hadn't enjoyed it nearly as much as he'd used to. And a small voice in his head told him that he already knew why that was.

And speaking of which, the cause of his incertitude was now making a face at him that he knew all too well.

"Hey, Nick? I don't _*urp*_ feel so good…"

He shot from the couch and shepherded her into his bathroom as quickly as he could without jostling her too much. The last thing he needed now was puke on the hardwood floor.

"Come on, Carrots, there's a friend I want you to meet." He helped her to her knees in front of the toilet and held her ears back. She struggled briefly, for whatever reasons her mind was creating.

"Leggo, I'm fine…" She said meekly as he began to rub her back in a slow, circular motion.

"You're a lot of things, Judy, but fine isn't one of them. Now, say hello to the nice toilet."

"Ugh, fine. Hel-" Her sentence was interrupted by the contents of her stomach. Nick flinched back at the overwhelming smell of alcohol and gastric juices. And carrots. Why was it always carrots? He sometimes wondered if that was what her entire diet consisted of.

They spent the next twenty minutes in the same position, the cold bathroom tile numbing his knees while he mumbled calming words into her ears, stroking them gently. Judy shuddered every once in a while, her liver battling furiously against her stomach in an effort to exterminate every last drop of liquid in her body.

After five more minutes had passed without so much as a dry heave, Nick finally felt confident that the little bunny had gotten the worst out of her system. Still, a bucket next to the bed wouldn't hurt. He gently wrapped his arms around her suddenly fragile-looking body and she curled up against his chest. The sight might have warmed his heart if not for the burp she released into his snout, staggering him for a second.

"S-sorry, I'm not fine…"

"You don't say," Nick muttered, walking into his bedroom and softly placing her on the mattress. She had apparently entered her cuddling phase; as soon as he'd let go of her, she drowsily grabbed at his pillow, clutching it tight to her body.

"You should totally try this." She mumbled as he folded the bed sheets over her tiny body. He raised his eyebrows, amused as always by the little bunny in his bed. And trying not to think too hard about the bunny in his bed. Easier said than done.

"Try what? Hugging my pillow?"

"Yeah," She said, nuzzling her face against the soft cotton fabric, "Except you can't hug it like a bunny. You have to hug it like a pillow."

"How do you… You know what, never mind." He said, now fighting off images of hugging bunnies from his mind. Grabbing a change of clothes from his closet and a spare pillow, Nick headed for the couch when Judy's soft voice stopped him in his tracks. He almost turned around to ask her what she'd said, but that little voice in his head insisted that he keep walking and close the door behind him. He was tired, he'd had a couple of drinks, and it had been a hell of a day. He was on edge as it was. His mind was probably playing tricks on him anyways.


	6. Chapter 5: The Early Fox

Chapter 5

 **The Early Fox**

Darkness.

All she could see was darkness.

It was muddy and foul, various shades of browns and greens and fuzzy shapes. Every now and then, a bright spark lit up its surroundings, adding contrast to the stark vista.

She opened her eyes.

As soon as she did, she regretted her decision. The light bled into her eyes and blinded her, making her curl up into herself. Her head began to throb, pain coursing through her with every breath. She licked her lips, her mouth parched and her tongue fuzzy.

Her first conscious thought was that she'd somehow been poisoned. Her heart skipped a beat as that remote possibility became a certainty in her mind, but she quickly realized that was probably the least likely scenario. Despite her ill-feeling, her surroundings were rather comfortable. Cracking an eye open just enough to see where she was, Judy spotted the source of her pain: a wide window pane with half-open curtains, beaming rays of sunlight into the room.

The second thing she noticed was the room itself. It was bigger than her entire apartment, subtle maroon tones colored the walls. Decor was rather spartan. A closet door off in the corner, a few modernist paintings hanging on the wall. The small bedside table next to her held a small lamp and a few pieces of paper that looked like newspaper clippings and old, faded sticky-notes. And a picture frame. She squinted her eyes to try and focus her sight, and suddenly saw her own face beaming back at her. It took her brain a few seconds to process the image, and when she did, her eyes widened. It was a picture of her. No, of them.

An all-too-familiar fox stood next to her, his arm draped around her shoulder while she had her own arm tucked behind his back. They were both smiling brilliantly at the camera, tall and proud in their matching dress blues. It had probably been one of the happiest days of her life; giving her inspirational speech in front of all the new recruits, presenting Nick with his badge…

The dime dropped, at long last. She groaned, her head still reeling from the effects of the alcohol she now remembered drinking last night. She was in Nick's apartment. In Nick's bedroom. In Nick's bed…

Oh sweet cheese and crackers…

She yanked off the bed sheets covering her, kickin out with her legs to reveal her body and find… her dress. She was still dressed. Her heart beating frantically in her chest, she sniffed a couple of times, but she could only smell booze and her own usual odor. No sign of any… funny business. Her ears dropped in relief, though in the sudden rush, her brain had taken to spinning within her skull. As she sat up in bed, she tried to recollect as much as she could remember of the previous night.

Several memories came storming back into her brain, leaving her head spinning. Dressing up in her apartment, driving in a sleek new car, entering a nightclub, Nick…

The last thing she could remember with any semblance of clarity was Nick ditching her at the bar to have a heart to heart with Roughpelt. The bartender…

Oh, rut me.

Judy cringed, now recognizing the extent of her world-class hangover. She'd always been sort of a lightweight when it came to drinking, but she'd probably broken her record the previous night. What had it been, four drinks? Five? She couldn't remember.

But what she did remember was what the bartender had provided. Or rather, she remembered typing most of it down in her phone.

Apparently he'd figured she was probably looking to hire some of the talent that gathered around that particular watering hole. Smugglers, assassins, cleanup crews, the works. And the friendly ferret had been more than happy to point each of them out with the hopes of a generous tip.

And she'd subtly snapped a picture of each of them as she listened to their gruesome references. No flash meant most of the images were useless for facial recognition, but once she got back to the ZPD, the boys in tech could probably clear some of them up. Especially one particularly suspicious-looking warthog.

A sharp, clattering noise broke into her thoughts and reverberated inside her skull, leaving her clutching at her ears. All those lectures from her mother about why bunnies shouldn't drink alcohol came pouring back, along with a fresh pang of pain as her sensitive ears picked up on even more noise from somewhere on the other side of the door.

Judy stood and looked down at herself. Her dress was wrinkled, and had bunched up at her hips, the fur on her legs sticking at odd angles and clumping together. The rest of her body was probably in a similar state. She dreaded looking at a mirror. Another noise, this time something like ceramic on tile. Nick must have gotten up earlier than usual. That, or she'd slept in. She looked around for her handbag where she'd kept her phone, but it was nowhere in sight. The only sense of time she had available was the sunlight streaming through the window. All she could do was hope that Nick's bedroom faced east, not west.

She licked her paw and smoothed her fur down as best as she could. It would have to do until she could hit the shower. She pulled the dress down as low as it would go, and readied herself. Nick might have helped her nurse a fair share of hangovers, but it didn't make things any less embarrassing.

She slowly opened the door and stepped outside into a small hallway. She spotted Nick's russet tail at the end of the hallway, and clumsily made her way towards her friend, wishing for a good, strong cup of coffee and something to nibble on.

"Well, well, look who's up." Nick said, not bothering to turn around. She mumbled an incoherent greeting as she entered the kitchen, clambering up unto one of the stools surrounding the small kitchen island. "Seems like someone had a rough night."

Judy crossed her arms on top of the counter and dug her face into them, trying to hide from the world.

"And an even worse morning." She mumbled. A soft clicking sound made her ears twitch, and she looked up to see a steaming mug of coffee inches from her nose, it's strong scent making her mouth water. She looked towards Nick to thank him, but he had once again turned away from her, focused on his task. Cupping her paws around the warm mug, she pulled it to her lips and drank a soft gulp, sighing in ecstasy as the sweet nectar of life filled her mouth and warmed her spirit.

"Thank you." she whispered, her voice hoarse. Had she been shouting last night? She couldn't remember.

"Oh no, thank you." Nick turned around, a smug grin on his face as he carried his own matching mug of coffee along with a plate of heavenly-looking bagels. "Has anyone ever told you that you're absolutely hilarious when you're drunk?"

No matter how much she wanted to smack him, she wanted to taste those bagels more. Cream cheese and blueberries were seeping out from their edges, and the tangy scent of lemon custard was the killing blow. Settling on a half-hearted glare in his general direction, she reached out with a paw and grabbed one of the bagels, ignoring the cream cheese dripping all over her paw.

Nick chuckled and handed her a wad of napkins, settling across the counter. He leaned on his elbows and sipped from his own mug of coffee, pulling out his phone and browsing through his social media accounts. They enjoyed their breakfast in silence, the two of them recuperating from the previous night's adventure.

Judy tried not to think too much about it, and distracted herself by watching Nick. He grinned down at his phone while he alternated between scrolling through his news feed and taking a bite out of his own bagel. He seemed peaceful, calm. It was like watching him in his natural habitat, no smirk to mask his true self, no snarky commentary. Just Nick. She felt herself smile, relaxing in spite of everything. She could enjoy at least a few minutes of peace before diving back into their hectic lives.

By the time she'd finished devouring her second bagel, she figured she'd had enough tranquility of the day. Taking a deep breath, she licked her paw clean of the bits of cream cheese that had dripped onto it, and straightened in her seat.

"So… What happened last night?" She asked. Nick raised an eyebrow, but made no other move to acknowledge her.

"What's the matter, Carrots? Your memory a bit fuzzy? I single-pawedly solved the case. Put them all away for life."

"Har-har. You're a comedic genius."

"I can't believe you don't remember it. It was truly epic."

"Nick, seriously, what happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Nick said, with a slightly bitter edge to his voice. Her ears drooped like a scolded kit, whereas Nick simply smiled, taking it in stride. "I mean, it's not like you to get that wasted. What happened?"

Judy could tell he was genuinely concerned, but her stubborn pride was bubbling up inside her. That little voice in her head told her that she didn't owe anyone any explanations, but deep down, she knew that was a lie. If anyone deserved an explanation, it was Nick.

"The bartender was dropping a lot of names, so I figured I could get some notes and maybe ID a few perps. There were a couple of heavy hitters there that night, and I got some nice mugshots for the techies to pore over." She said, no absence of pride in her tone.

"Wow. You never turn that brain off, do you?" Nick asked, taking another bite of his own bagel. He never gave her a chance to respond, speaking through a mouthful of blueberries and lemon custard. "But that still doesn't explain why you got hammered. Cute bartender?"

"Not even close." Judy replied, picturing the middle-aged ferret. He was friendly, but a bit too short for her taste. "Apparently some mammals complained and that badger friend of yours came over…"

"Oh, right. The Cup-Block policy." Nick said, nodding his head. Judy tilted her own, staring and Nick and waiting for an explanation. When he noticed her staring at him, he finally shifted in his seat and explained. "I should've probably mentioned it earlier. It's why I bought you the drink in the first place. The Mosaic has a rule. If you're not drinking alcohol, you have to give up your seat at the bar."

"Isn't that illegal?" She asked. Nick's stare helped to remind her that nothing in that place was legal, anyways. "Whatever. You're a little late in explaining that particular concept, don't you think?"

"Well, I didn't expect to be more than a few minutes. That, and I forgot that you drink like a fish in the desert." Nick smirked and flicked a blueberry at her. It bounced off her nose, and she lazily reached out and plopped it into her mouth.

"So..." Judy asked, eager to change topics. "Did you get anything from Roughpelt?"

"Plenty. That blue stuff we found in Whitfur's crates? Apparently it's a new drug on the market. Pulse." Nick squirmed a bit in his seat, his ears tilting back. The news was certainly disturbing, any new drug in the market was bad news. But something told her this wasn't just run of the mill catnip. Nick continued before she could ask more about it.

"Whitfur approached Roughpelt some time ago, I'm thinking recently. Tried to get him to distribute, but couldn't agree on the cut."

"All that gives us is another notch on Roughpelt's record." Judy said, thinking out loud.

"He also told me where they met for the sit down with our friend Christie." Nick looked at his paw disinterestedly, pretending not to notice as she almost dropped her bagel while staring at the fox with wide eyes.

"You got a location?!" Judy almost screamed. Her own words brought about another bout of pain ringing about in her head, but she ignored it. If Nick was able to find Whitfur's base of operations, the case could be closed in a heartbeat!

The fox knew this, and despite his blasted pride, she knew he was at least as overjoyed as she was. This was a major case; Getting to an untouchable like Whitfur was bound to get the attention of the top brass, and probably even City Hall. A major part of Mayor Swinton's campaign had been based on the war on drugs. Busting the sinister mongoose might just get Nick the medal he'd always wanted. For some reason, an image of herself pinning the medal on Nick's chest forced itself into her mind, and she found herself smiling at the thought.

She looked at Nick who was staring at her with his head slightly tilted, as if waiting for something.

"What?" she asked defensively, taking another sip of coffee from her mug, conveniently hiding most of her face from Nick's piercing eyes.

"I asked you what you think." Nick said, smiling curiously at her.

"About what?"

"About what to do next. You know, with the case?" Nick spoke slowly, drawing out each word as if speaking to a child.

"You know, if these things weren't so good I'd throw one at your smug muzzle right about now."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Nick said with a winning smirk, grabbing his cup and the now empty plate and placing them in the sink. He turned on the tap and began to soap up a sponge, turning his head slightly to continue the conversation. "But seriously… What now?"

Judy rested her chin on her arms, her ears splayed out over the countertop. She'd hoped to take the lead on the case at some point, but now that she had the opportunity, she was a little lost. There was nothing in the ZPD handbook about an unofficial investigation. Nick had been behind the wheel pretty much since the meeting in Bogo's office, while she'd been following along blindly.

But she'd be damned if she was going to let such a tiny thing like uncertainty stop her from doing her duty. Her mind raced, struggling past the blur of the hangover, and recalled similar scenarios in her case studies.

"What's the location? The one that Roughpelt gave you?"

"Ninth and Birch, up in Tundratown. An old abandoned textile factory. Ideal location for a shady operation. Lots of escape routes and plenty of hiding places." Nick said, rattling off the facts with ease. He'd probably already given it plenty of thought. Now it was her turn to catch up.

"Ninth and Birch... that's in the industrial sector, right?" Nick gave a grunt of affirmation. "Old abandoned factories all around the place. Great place to set up a lookout."

"You want to stake the place out?" Nick asked, turning off the tap and drying his paws on a nearby dish towel. "Carrots, you do realize that it's just the two of us, right? And the factory takes up half a block. There's no way we could cover all the entrances."

"No need to. We just need to wait for movement." Judy said, working out her plan even as she said it. "We move in, ID Whitfur, make sure she's in possession of the drugs, and then call it in."

"Not a bad idea," Nick said, leaning across from her on the countertop. "But even if we did all that, we still couldn't get her in cuffs. The lab didn't bring up any results, and they're not going to run tests on it again."

Judy groaned, planting her face firmly in her paws. She had forgotten about that. Just because Roughpelt had confirmed the substance was in fact a drug didn't mean the ZPD would change its stance.

"You know, I've been thinking about that," Nick interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at him while he stared somewhere off in the distance over her shoulder. "From what Warrin said, the drug's pretty strong stuff. It's weird that the lab results came back inconclusive, don't you think?"

Judy stared at Nick as she thought about what he was saying. He was right, of course. But she hadn't given it much thought, other than the fact that it was probably more of City Hall's red tape. Another explanation came to mind, and her eyes widened in shock.

"You don't think… there's someone on the inside?"

Nick tapped his snout with his paw, swiftly turning away and heading over to the living room where the case files they'd 'borrowed' were strewn about.

"I know it's sort of a long shot, but it makes sense. Tampering with lab results would be easy from the inside. Make the tests come back inconclusive, add in Whitfur's claims about police harassment, and the Board of Commissioners is all too happy to drop the entire thing." Nick said, spreading the papers and flicking through some of his own notes. Judy hopped down from her seat and walked over to join him as he hovered over the coffee table. She saw his eyes flicker towards her and a slight blush tint the tips of his ears. She was suddenly keenly aware of how little fur her dress actually covered.

"Say, d-did you bring all that stuff from my place?" Judy asked, trying to subtly cover herself up and escape from his immediate field of vision. Nick simply kept reshuffling papers, separating anything with any mention of the lab results.

"Yep. Thought I'd bring this here before I returned the car." Nick dropped the papers in his paws, slowly turning his head towards her. She froze her quiet shuffling and stood in place, like a deer caught in headlights. Or a bunny caught by a sly fox. "Why? Was there something you needed?"

"N-nope. Just curious!" She said, a bit louder than necessary. Nick's smile disappeared and he turned back towards the files.

"Oh. Pity. Guess I brought you a change of clothes for no reason."

Judy was pretty sure she was blushing from the tips of her ears down to her toes as she smacked one of Nick's ears in vengance. He just laughed and pointed towards a door in the hallways that led to his bedroom.

"Your stuff is all in there. Get yourself cleaned up while you're at it. You still smell like booze." Nick said through his chuckles, and plopped down on the couch, sitting back as he began to read through one of their preliminary reports.

Judy bit back a retort and walked across towards the hallway, her mind still thumping. She flinched when Nick gave her an appraising whistle, and happily flipped him off without turning around or breaking stride. She slammed the bathroom door to muffle his laughter and pointedly ignored his comment about "the cutest middle finger ever".

After an incredibly refreshing shower, she was dressed up in a comfortable, casual outfit, and an equally relaxed mindset. The warm water coursing through her fur had washed away most of her stress and worked wonders for her headache. She felt ready to take on the rest of the day. So she was rather surprised to find Nick draped completely across the couch, a manila folder laying on top of his muzzle as he snored softly.

Without a second thought, she grabbed her handbag from the coat hanger in the living room and found her cell phone. The first thing she did was check the time. Ten past twelve. They still had plenty of time to do some more work on the case.

After taking a few pictures from several flattering angles, damn photogenic fox, she took the opportunity to simply watch him for a few seconds. He had opted for another of his tropical-themed shirts, going with aquamarine and a tropical-island motif. Beige chinos completed the look, and she guessed the pale purple tie hanging on the coat rack was the pièce de résistance in his chosen ensemble.

With a sigh, she tiptoed to the kitchen, doing her best to remain unobtrusive in his sleep. She'd never say it out loud, but he was absolutely adorable at times. Most of the time. Always, actually. But she knew she'd never hear the end of it if she did say it. Least of all from him. He would never let her live it down.

With that thought in mind, she quietly rummaged through his cabinet until finding exactly what she'd been hoping to find. Turning back to the countertop, she set up her cell phone, propping it against the fruit bowl that adorned the center of the kitchen island, and started the recording. With a sly smirk at the camera that even Nick would be proud of, she grabbed the two small pots firmly in her paws and crept up to nick's prone form on the couch. Taking a deep breath, she stood as tall as possible and spread her arms out as far as possible. After holding the position for a few seconds, she let out her breath while simultaneously bringing her paws together, banging the two pots furiously over and over.

Nick jumped about five feet into the air, his fur standing on end and his eyes wide and panicky. Judy dropped the pots and doubled over in laughter. Papers fluttered everywhere around the room as Nick clung to the couch in fear, spread out on all fours like a feral animal, his eyes darting everywhere. He finally spotted the bunny on the floor and his fur fell flat, along with his expression. Judy, however, couldn't hold back her laughter.

"You know, waking up a fox like that isn't usually regarded as a wise decision." Nick drawled, sitting up and trying to save what little dignity he could.

"O-oh my… Oh gods, that was priceless." Judy tried to speak, but kept breaking into fits of giggles as the scene replayed over and over in her mind. While Nick continued grumbling on the couch, Judy maneuvered her way towards the countertop with tears in her eyes, eager to get her cell phone before Nick could figure out what she'd been up to.

"Very funny. I hope you enjoy that video too. You'll never be able to share it with anyone."

The smugness in his words put a damper on her mood. She whirled around to face him, only to find him watching a news bulletin on his television, while doing everything in his power to ignore her.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, trying to play dumb. She should've known she couldn't pull that off with Nick. He simply gave her his best 'are you kidding me?' look. With a pout, she flopped down on the couch next to him, crossing her arms in defiance and staring blankly at the television.

"What've you got?" She deadpanned.

"Pictures."

"What kind of pictures?"

"Take a wild guess, Fluff."

"Embarrassing?"

"Oh, absolutely humiliating. Career-ending shameful."

"Private folder?"

"Private folder."

With a sigh, Judy selected the recent video and dragged it into her private folder. So far, she hadn't been able to use any of her blackmail material against Nick for fear of retribution. He always seemed to have the upper paw. Dropping her phone on the couch, she leaned back and relaxed against the backrest, staring blankly at the television that she knew neither of them were watching. They had other things on their minds at the moment. She couldn't possibly make herself care about scheduled maintenance for the climate wall.

"Say, Nick… I didn't…" She began, doing her best to maintain her composure. This was Nick after all, and despite their friendship, there were certain things that still had some unspoken boundaries. "I didn't do anything… rash last night, did I?" She asked.

She looked up at Nick out of the corner of her eye, but the fox remained stoic, pretending to watch the news with barely a flick of his ear to acknowledge her. He remained silent for a few excruciating seconds before finally clearing his throat and speaking up, clearly as uncomfortable with the topic as she was.

"No, nothing to worry about." He said. Judy released the breath she'd been holding and allowed herself to relax a bit more.

"I mean the tail fondling was a bit weird..." He said, offering a quick smirk in her direction. "Other than that, the excessive flirting was pretty normal behavior for you."

Slapping both her paws on her face, she did her best to let the couch swallow her whole. Nick simply offered a chuckle and a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Relax, Carrots. There's nothing you could've done. It's my natural foxy charm. I'm simply irresistible."

"I'm sorry…" Judy whispered meekly, wishing she could change the topic as easily as Nick could. She muffled her face with her paws, desperately wishing she could travel back in time and slap herself silly.

"Don't worry about it, seriously. It's okay… " Nick said. She could tell he'd made him uncomfortable as well if his voice was anything to go by. She was also pretty sure he'd moved slightly away from her, towards the opposite end of the couch.

Seconds ticked by, and neither of them made any attempt at conversation, Nick staring at the television like some hollowed-out zombie while Judy was deathly afraid of removing her face from behind her ears.

"So," Nick said, finally breaking the unbearable silence, "What are we gonna do? About the stakeout, I mean." He clarified.

"Well, it's like you said, even if we see Whitfur, we can't call the cops on her. We still don't have any proof that she's in possession of an illicit substance."

Nick sighed, dropping his head back against the couch. He looked exactly how she felt. Stuck, defeated by a technicality. As long as that substance remained unrecognized, by law, there was nothing they could do. Unless…

She jumped up on the couch, her mind racing as an idea began to form in her head. She was vaguely aware of Nick watching her with curiosity, but she was too focused on her plan now. She paced on the couch, ignoring Nick's protests as her idea took form, a mischievous smile forming on her face. It was risky, potentially dangerous, and completely illegal. But it was their best shot. Turning to Nick with a beaming smile, she told him her plan.

As she rattled off the idea, his expression shifted from shock, to worry, and finally to a mischievous smirk of his own. When she was finally finished, she plopped down on her knees, practically gasping for breath as she looked at Nick for his response.

"That is positively criminal, Carrots. I don't know whether I should be proud or scared." Nick said with a playful smirk. She responded in kind.

"Both."

* * *

 _AN: ... Gets The Bunny_


	7. Chapter 6: Two Birds, One Con

**CHAPTER 6**

Two Birds, One Con

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" She asked, watching as Nick carefully placed a pinch of Pulse into each beer bottle and expertly resealed them.

"This was your idea, remember?" Nick kept his focus on his task, meticulously aiming every grain of powder as it fell into the amber liquid. Judy looked around the alley they were crouched in, her ears attentive and searching for any sound of possible witnesses.

"Yeah, but I didn't think this was how we were going to do it!" Judy did her best to keep her voice down, wringing her paws together as she took another peek at the entrance of the alley. There was little, if any, pedestrian traffic, so for now the hulking dumpster provided ample cover.

She turned back towards Nick, her legs tense and ready to flee. "What if something goes wrong? What if some innocent cubs drink the alcohol or an elderly-"

"Carrots, relax !" Nick said, his patience running thin. She simply couldn't understand how he could be so calm about something like this. Then again, ex-confox…

"How did you even get your paws on a delivery uniform?" She gestured at his ridiculous khaki getup, her mind racing a mile a minute and her mouth desperately trying to play catch up.

"Um, I bought it? You'd be surprised at the things you can buy online if you're willing to spend a few extra bucks." He replied casually. He stopped tinkering with the bottles and looked straight ahead, his ear giving a miniscule twitch. "Also, this vixen I used to know was into some kinky role play." He gave her a wink and she responded with a groan and an eyeroll, her mind too preoccupied to give that image any quarter.

"Maybe you were right, this is a dangerous idea." she rattled on, now pacing rapidly from one side of the alley to the other. "Forget suspension, we'll both be dishonorably discharged. I'll have to go back to the farm, again. You'll go back to jail..."

"What are you talking about? I've never been to jail."

"Fresh meat like you, you wouldn't last long… Probably laundry duty..."

With an exaggerated sigh, Nick stood up, hefting the crate of bottles on his shoulder. He shook his head disappointedly at Judy. It was time.

"The plan is fine, if a bit shady. But think of it this way. It's not like these guys are innocent victims or anything." Nick said.

He was right, of course. She was overthinking everything again, focusing on the what ifs instead of on what was important. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to fill herself with confidence. It was a little psychological trick she'd used at the Academy, and had come in handy for dealing with the situations she and Nick got into. Or rather, the situations Nick got them in.

"Okay… you're right. So, what now?" She asked, feeling a bit calmer already. Nick's smile helped her along as well.

"You stay here. I'll drop this off in the corner over there." Nick signaled towards the opposite street corner in plain view of their little alley. "Moreau's a thief by nature; he won't be able to resist." Nick's gaze was fixed on the corner, his eyes focused..

Judy watched as Nick finished tinkering with the bottles, her eyes glazing over. Her nerves slowly stilled, her breathing becoming more controlled as she focused on Nick, listening to his voice and tuning out the words. She felt calmer just by listening to his voice. She snapped out of her daze as Nick finished explaining their plan.

"... and then we call Bogo and have him send a unit to check on our boys." Nick continued, still staring towards the corner, visualizing his scheme. He turned to look at her, an excited gleam in his eyes. She tried to pretend that she hadn't been staring, but Nick didn't seem to notice or care. "You ready?" He asked.

"Ready," Judy said, gathering her courage. Nick turned with a swish of his tail and set off towards the corner while she retreated to the shadows. Clearing her mind of any stray thoughts, she once more became Judy on Duty. She began to recite the steps of their plan in her head while recalling the files on this Avery and his little street gang.

Nick was halfway to the corner when she first noticed them. As usual, Nick had been right. A small, wiry coyote had just emerged from an alley almost directly opposite to the one where she was hidden. One of Avery's lookouts, no doubts. He watched Nick with interest, his claws twitching as he whispered to someone still hiding in the alley.

Nick, meanwhile, played his part as a disoriented delivery fox. He dropped the crate on the corner, right up against the old brick building. No one would think twice about it unless they stopped to look at it. Nick pulled out his cell phone and pretended to read a message she knew wasn't there.

It was almost scary how good an actor Nick was. She'd often joked that he should've used his talents to get into film. He, of course, said that he wasn't cut out for the movie business. Too much class.

Right on cue, just as the coyote had started to sneak closer to Nick, he tucked the cell phone in his pocket and looked around frantically before coincidentally spotting the shifty-looking coyote. She watched as he approached the confused canine and waved his arms around, telling him a story about forgetting his receipts in the car, something about being fired, and the cherry on top, offering the hungry-looking coyote a twenty in exchange for watching the crate of beer he was supposed to deliver. Judy smiled. It was as though everything was already scripted to work.

Then she spotted it. The signal. Nick tapped the coyote on his shoulder with a grateful smile and turned to leave. But she knew exactly what had transpired, even if the poor coyote didn't. The tiny vial of Pulse had now found its way into the coyote's trouser pocket.

Judy stepped out of the shadows and left the alley, clinging to the trench coat Nick had lent her and trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible as she watched the other alley. She pulled her phone out and pretended to check her furbook profile as she spotted the rest of the coyote's gang emerge from the depths of the dark alley. A couple of coyotes, a shockingly large rat, and finally, Avery himself. The hulking hyena was the largest of the group by far, his hunched posture accentuating his thick musculature.

She remembered reading a case file involving them as minor miscreants, accused of roughing up a couple of wolves in a nearby park. Once the wolves had found out who they were, they'd decided not to press charges. Avery's little gang had plenty of small-time members who'd be more than happy to make mammals bleed to get a better cut.

But like Nick had said, they were small-time crooks. No more than opportunistic thugs. Judy smirked to herself as the coyotes goaded the large hyena to make off with the beer. They glanced about, but she made sure not to make any sort of eye contact. As far as they knew, she was just another disinterested passersby checking their phone.

With a thunderous cackling, the small group grabbed the crate, and made off down the block, probably towards another hideout, all the while yelling obscenities and all in all, making utter fools of themselves.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

"See," Nick's disembodied voice said from somewhere behind her, making her spring into the air. "What did I tell you?"

"Holy-! When did you-?!" Judy gasped, spinning around to face Nick's smug muzzle. "You know what, nevermind. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be following them?" Judy said, looking back towards the corner that the Avery gang had disappeared behind. They'd probably be a couple blocks ahead of them. She could probably catch up to them with ease, but Nick wasn't nearly as fast as she was.

Nick didn't seem perturbed, clucking his tongue and shaking his head side to side. Her foot began to tap in irritation.

"No need to. I know exactly where they're going." He said, turning and walking away in the opposite direction, leaving her to stare in amazement at his completely different change of clothes. The same ones he'd been wearing that morning in his apartment.

"How did you do that?" She asked as the caught up to him. He glanced down at her with his most innocent smile.

"Do what?"

"You know what. Change your clothes. You've been out of my sight for a minute at most." She said, poking him in the ribs. Nick just sighed, stuffing his paws in his pockets.

"I had this on underneath. It's a pretty basic trick." Nick straightened his tie.

"But isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Terribly," Nick nodded, turning around a corner and leading her further into the slums around the Docks. "But it's a small price to pay for style."

Judy scoffed, giving him a shove. They shared a quiet laugh as they kept walking; Judy kept looking around, staring in amazement at the lack of mammals on the street. She'd spent very little time outside of Savannah Central, and it shocked her that parts of Zootopia could be so barren. Then again, taking in the bars on the windows and the shady characters standing around alley entrances, it was probably for good reason.

Happytown was home to the smallest police precinct in the entire city, sort of as though the city had given up on it. When she'd learned that Nick had lived here for most of his youth, she began to understand why he'd been so disillusioned when she'd first met him. She'd been in the area for only a few hours, and already she felt like sulking somewhere in a dark corner.

Distracted by the scenery, she almost ran headfirst into Nick's paw as he stopped walking. Looking up to see what was wrong, he simply put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to stay quiet. He gestured towards the alley just a few steps ahead where she could make out a ruckus and the sound of laughter. Definitely a hyena.

A bottle flew out of the alley and crashed in the middle of the street, drawing the attention of a few mammals across the way. They were smart enough to keep walking and hurry their pace. Nick looked at her and tugged on his ear. It was time. As he pulled out his cell phone and brought up his camera, she hurried across the street to an old abandoned payphone, quickly punching three numbers into the rusty old phone.

"9-1-1, what is your location?"

"Pike Street, in an alley near the old cinema. There's some mammals in an alley that are acting crazy!" Judy said, hurrying her voice, "I think they've got drugs!"

"Alright Ma'am, we're sending an unit right away. Would you please tell me your name and-"

She slammed the receiver on the hook and hung up, turning back to spot Nick filming the scene in the alley with nothing short of amazement. Her own eyes grew wide as she watched the Hyena laughing madly as he rolled on the ground, snapping and clawing at the coyotes on top of him. The rat was busy smashing the few remaining bottles. It was chaos and rage and blood. Not exactly what she'd been expecting.

Nick made eye contact with her and quickly signaled for her to follow him in the opposite direction, anxiety clear in his eyes. Judy raced across the street, thankful for the lack of potential witnesses, and caught up to Nick on the corner of the block.

"What was that?! " She whispered to Nick, whose face was haunted by a thousand-yard stare.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it's not good."

"Well, obviously-"

"Judy, I didn't use more than a gram per bottle. A quarter of the vial at most." Nick said, turning back to her, his eyes wide and his fur standing on end. "There's at least 200 kilos of the stuff. That we know of!"

"Nick, focus!" Judy gave him a light shove on his chest, trying not to think too much about Nick's logic. "Remember the plan. Call the chief."

Those words seemed to hit Nick like a bucket of cold water. He visibly relaxed, his ears returning to their natural position and his hackles laying flat. From his pocket he produced what she knew was one of his illegal burner phones. She would have to save her lecture on that particular item for another day, she thought, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, every now and then checking their surroundings.

Nick paced for a few minutes, waiting for the chief to pick up on the other end before he finally succeeded in getting the buffalo on the line.

"Sir! It's Wilde. Just thought you should know there's been a development on the case." Nick said, his confidence slowly easing back into his voice. "I strongly suggest following up on the emergency call that just went into Precinct 9... Yes sir, it is drug related… Run blood samples and they'll match with what we found in the warehouse… Yes sir… No sir…"

Judy was biting her bottom lip, practically hopping in place as she waited for Nick to hang up and tell her what the chief had said. Some good news would be welcome by now, at least to make sure that all the risks they'd taken hadn't been for naught.

Finally, Nick hung up the phone and tossed it into the nearby dumpster, a flicker of a smile on his muzzle. He turned towards her and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"It's up to the chief now." Nick gestured with his head to follow him as he turned around and began walking back towards his apartment. "They'll take over the case from the boys down here in the docks, and they'll run some tests again. This time they're bringing in a team from the DEA. All we have to do is wait for the chief to call back."

Judy sighed, relief flooding over her as her mind finally settled down. With just a pinch of luck, they would declare the substance illegal by that very afternoon. The DEA was nothing if not efficient. If the chief acted fast, they might be able to bring down Whitfur without any more complications. She knew it was wishful thinking, but a little bit of that never hurt.

She looked up at Nick. She noticed he had that look on his muzzle again; brow furrowed, ear twitching. He was thinking about something, most likely the case.

"So… what now?" she asked.

"Now, we wait." Nick said without missing a beat. "The chief will call me as soon as he gets the lab results back. After that…"

"Right…" Judy nodded, her ears drooping. She hated sitting still, simply waiting for things to happen. She wanted to be the catalyst. She was supposed to bring the perps to justice, not wait for them to be declared guilty. But as much as she wished she could fight the system, she knew it was useless. They'd simply have to wait. A flick from Nick's tail interrupted her thoughts as she looked at him to find him smiling smugly.

"I guess we'll just have movie night today instead of monday." Judy smiled, already imagining curling up in the couch with a plate of carrots and watching some cliche romcom. A tiny voice in her head told her that she should be working, but one look at Nick and the voice fell silent. They'd earned a couple hours' rest.

"I guess so." She shrugged.

They made their way back to Nick's apartment in relative silence, aside from Nick's occasional comment about some landmark from his childhood. The corner shop where he'd done the groceries. The fire hydrant that'd burst once and created a miniature water park for all the youngsters in the neighborhood. The alley where he'd set up his first con game. He sounded most proud of the latter, though she kept that opinion to herself.

It was refreshing to see Nick so at ease. It was nice to be reminded that underneath his snarky exterior there was an actual, living, breathing mammal. It warmed her up inside, and helped ease her nerves, at least a bit.

The corner building Nick called home soon came into view, the orange autumn sun drawing out the rusty color of the bricks. The window displays on the first floor no longer gave off any reflections, with dust and grime rendering them nearly opaque. She'd asked Nick about the abandoned tailor shop, but he'd been decidedly vague. Despite her innate curiosity, she deemed it best not to pry. Not yet, at least.

"Ugh. I don't think I'll be able to watch anything . The anticipation is killing me!" She said as they entered the apartment, Nick hanging up his tie as she flopped down on the couch. She heard his throaty chuckle waft off into the kitchen as she squirmed on the plushy couch.

"You bunnies are too hyped up." came Nick's voice from the other room. "Patience is an art." The beeping and humming of a microwave reached her ears; undoubtedly popcorn for the movie that they'd yet to pick.

"Says the predator with inborn hunting instincts." She shot back, the cushions muffling her voice as she turned upside down.

"Hey, at least I don't jump every time someone pops a balloon."

"Oh, shut up. I was distracted, and if I remember correctly, you almost got me suspended for that little prank."

"Actually," Nick said as he sauntered out of the kitchen holding up a great big tub of butter-flavoured popcorn, "you almost got yourselfsuspended. You're the one that chased me , remember? Also, stop burrowing in my couch. You're costing me a fortune in decorative pillows."

Judy ignored his jab and reached for the tub of popcorn from within the niche she'd created in the couch, only to have Nick pull it out of her reach with a smirk.

"Ah-ah-ah," Nick said shaking his head, "Movie first. What are we watching?"

"I dunno. Whatever." Judy said, sinking into the cushions as she finally grew comfortable, the warmth and security of Nick's couch permeating her body. Nick flopped down next to her and leaned against her as he flicked the remote and browsed through the selection of films on Pawflix .

" No Country for Old Mice ? Nah, seen it," Nick mumbled to himself as he browsed through the films, " Pup Fiction, The Pig Lebowski… Badger of Honor? "

"Mmh. Never seen it. What's it about?" Judy asked, resting her head against Nick's shoulder as she grabbed another pawful of popcorn.

"Cop movie, apparently." he replied, glancing at the synopsis. "Might be fun."

Judy hummed in approval and continued munching away on the salty popcorn as Nick dimmed the lights and set the movie up. As the ambiance gradually settled, she felt her worries and nervousness melt away bit by bit. Not completely gone, but subdued for the moment. For now, she felt safe, and the outside world had been put on pause at least for a little while.

The intro credits rolled, and soon enough the two mammals were caught up in the plot. A drug bust gone wrong, a IA agent fighting against a corrupt police system. It was a bit too close to home, but it was distracting enough to let her mind wander away from the case. Nick's smart aleck comments every now and then also helped. As he casually pointed out errors and made fun of the cast's flimsy acting, Judy thought of about a dozen ways that she would have solved the case in the first twenty minutes of the film. Thinking it through, though, that would probably have made for a rather boring film.

By the time the final scene came on screen, Judy had subconsciously burrowed into Nick and was pressed tightly against his chest as they both watched the big confrontation with rapt attention. Nick's arm snaked around her to grasp at the popcorn bowl, pulling back with only a few broken bits and some unpopped kernels. His arm rubbed against her making her flinch and breaking her hypnotized gaze from the television.

She glanced at Nick from the corner of her eye, and took in her position, the way they were practically spooning on the couch. Nick hadn't seemed to notice. His hand nearly missed his muzzle as he brought it to his mouth and chomped at the last few bits of popcorn. Giving a little wiggle, she snuggled in closer and returned her attention to the television with a smile.

She found that she didn't feel awkward, or embarrassed, or anything of the sort. She was with Nick, and she trusted him with her life. Right now, she just felt comfortable. Warm. Safe.

Her eyelids began to feel a bit heavier, the combination of stress and lack of a decent night's sleep along with her hangover had taken its toll on her. The dim room, the soft murmuring of the television, and the steady rhythm of Nick's chest rising and falling lulled her into a drowsy state. Her eyes closed, this time for a few seconds longer than usual, and she was beginning to settle in.

A shrill beeping shattered the ambiance, making her jump and inadvertently kick the popcorn bowl from Nick's hands. Kernels flew all over the room as she twisted in the couch trying to get upright while Nick made a mad dash for the cell phone vibrating on the coffee table.

"Wilde here." He almost screamed at the phone as he disentangled himself from her and her nest of cushions. "Yes chief… Uh-huh…"

Nick listened silently, his body frozen like stone as she watched him, waiting for a reaction, anything. The film's score sounded muddled in the background as the frantic beating of her heart filled her ears, her nose twitching awaiting the news.

After a few eternal minutes, Nick's body slumped, his ears falling flat. Her ears mimicked his tail as they drooped, and Nick offered chief Bogo a curt 'understood' and hung up, shoulders sagging. Nick sighed and stood there, motionless while she clutched at the cushion in her paws.

"Well?" She asked, her voice sharp in the otherwise silent apartment, "Did they get her?"

"No." Nick said, disappointment clear in his voice. He turned to look at her with worry in his eyes, twisting the phone within his grip. "The lab results came back. The substance was deemed an illicit psychoactive stimulant. There's a provisional ban on it until the DEA makes it official."

Judy perked up, sitting back on her haunches with an eager smile.

"That's great! All they need to do then is-"

"They already went after Whitfur." Nick interrupted with a wave of his paw, glaring at the floor. "They had a warrant, but they couldn't find a drop of the stuff anywhere on her properties."

"Wait, what? But what about everything we got at the warehouse?" Judy asked, indignant. She stood on the couch, gaining a few inches over Nick. "Can't we just bring her up for possession for all of that?"

"According to the chief, no." Nick sighed, rubbing his eyes and pacing the living room. "It's not retroactive. If she's not in possession of the substance now , then we can't press charges."

Judy sat back down on the couch and tried to process all the new information while Nick kept muttering to himself as he paced the length of his apartment. Whitfur was clever, but as far as she knew, she wasn't a psychic. All of a sudden, Pulse is declared illegal, and Whitfur gets rid of everything she had? No, it didn't make sense. Unless…

"That's it!" Judy yelled, jumping up on the couch and bouncing unevenly on the cushy surface. Nick appeared in a split second, his head popping up from the hallway. "Nick, you were right! She's got someone on the inside! That's how she knew to get rid of all the crates before they searched her properties."

"That does seem like confirmation." Nick nodded to himself as he joined her back on the couch, sitting beside her as she shifted her weight from paw to paw. With a frown, he looked up at her with a tilt in his head. "But how does that help us catch her?"

Falling back down on her rump, Judy's ears dropped. Confirmation that Whitfur had an inside mammal was huge, but that was of more concern to Internal Affairs. They still had to find a way to get her on charges for possession. But if she'd moved everything, presumably to a safe house, then…

"The factory. Ninth and Birch!" Judy exclaimed as realization hit her, clutching at Nick's arm and giving it a shake. "Whitfur's probably holed up the drugs in the factory Roughpelt told you about!"

"Maybe," Nick said hesitantly as Judy shook him, "But it's a bit of a long shot. There's hundreds of abandoned buildings all over the city. You really think she'll use the same one to store the drugs?"

"She used that place to meet with Roughpelt. I doubt they'd agree to that unless they both knew the location was secure." Judy reasoned. "And she would've probably had to show Roughpelt some of the merchandise. So even if it's not all there, there's a good chance there's some left."

Nick stared at her for a few seconds before a grin split his face from ear to ear, a low rumbling chuckle building up in his chest.

"The bunny detective is back." Nick said, rubbing the fur between her ears as she once more tried to smack his paw away in vain. "Guess we'll be going on that stake-out after all. Good thing I'm always prepared." Nick chuckled as he stood up and headed off to his room, Judy hot on his heels.

"What do you mean, prepared?" Judy asked, humoring what she expected was probably a set-up to another of his corny jokes. "You've got night vision goggles and walkie talkies stashed away somewhere?"

She stopped just in time to avoid crashing into his back as he froze in the middle of the hallway, turning his head just enough to give her a wink. Before she could process what had just happened, he walked into his room humming what sounded ominously close to the theme song from that spy movie they'd watched the week before, You Only Nest Twice.

"Nick!"


	8. Chapter 7: Serendipitous Happenstance

**CHAPTER 7:**

SERENDIPITOUS HAPPENSTANCE

* * *

Clutching at her fluttering coat, Judy shifted in her perch on top of the rusty fire escape seeking a bit of shelter. A biting wind swept across the entire city, but in Tundratown, the cold was a thousand times worse. Her short fur was ill-suited to cope with the arctic temperatures, especially in late autumn. Thankfully, Nick kept a variety of clothes in his apartment, like the fluffy marble-veined wool coat she was wearing now. Tacky, but it got the job done.

Just like the night vision goggles she was wearing. They clashed horribly with the coat, but they were perfect for the type of reconnaissance work they were doing. The pitch black night cloaked the industrial sector of the city, and unlike Nick, her eyes were not meant to see in the dark. With the goggles, though, she could see every last detail of the crumbling, decrepit building across from her as well as the deserted street below her. Albeit in a horrible neon green tint.

"Overwatch, this is Hunter One." Nick's voice crackled into her ear from the wire she was wearing. "Any signs of movement? Over."

She rolled her eyes, smiling at the fox's playfulness. She still didn't quite know what to think of the fact that Nick had all of these supplies in his apartment, but she wasn't sure she really wanted to know. All she'd been able to learn was that the goggles had been Finnick's, which certainly explained the fit. The female clothing was another matter entirely, and more than a little concerning.

"Nothing from this angle." She replied, speaking into her shoulder. "You?"

"You know, it's no fun if you don't play along." Judy smirked, picturing the fox pouting at her with his arms crossed like the cub he was. "But no, nothing here either. We've got all the exits covered, so I doubt we'll miss anyone coming or going through the regular entrances."

"I doubt these guys do anything the regular way." Judy scoffed, adjusting her lenses and zooming into a figure walking on the sidewalk near the building: a feline, wearing a thick trench coat and carrying a large briefcase. Suspicious enough to merit attention.

"True. There's an alley that covers an emergency exit on the south side. Might be worth checking out."

Judy sighed as the feline kept walking and eventually turned the corner in the opposite direction of the factory, disappearing from sight. "Maybe. Don't do anything rash."

"Please, Carrots. Don't insult my intelligence."

"Didn't know you had one." She shot back. Over the wire she could hear his soft chuckling as well as rustling sounds. Definitely movement. "Nick, what are you doing? I thought we agreed to stay on the buildings?"

"I know, but I'm freezing. If I don't move around, this balcony will have another gargoyle for its collection. Though I'd probably make a rather handsome gargoyle." Nick said, the slight chatter of his teeth barely audible. "Besides, I'm getting a better angle. I´ve got visual on the alley."

"Great. More alleys. What is it with bad guys and alleys?" Judy shifted a bit on the fire escape as well, bracing against the wind and turning to check out the corner of the factory. The goggles severely restricted her peripheral vision, something she'd made quite clear to Nick when he'd forced them on her.

"Dark, cold and lonely like them?"

"Wow, deep. And sort of disturbing."

"I'm a poet at heart, fluff." Nick's smirk was practically audible across the microphones. She responded with a sharp puff of air into her mic, and she smiled when she heard the quiet yelp on the other end. "Watch it, Carrots. My ears are almost as good as yours."

"All of you is almost as good as me." She retorted.

"I'm guessing you meant that as an insult, but I'll take it as a compliment."

Shaking her head, Judy returned her attention to the street below her. The only movement around her were some fluttering newspapers and other minor debris, but no sign of Whitfur or any of her cronies. Maybe even criminals were wary of catching a cold. They'd already spent the better part of two hours stalking out the site, but so far had seen no signs of any sort of suspicious activity. It was only two in the morning, though. There was still plenty of time for mischief.

"So what are you gonna do when this is all over?" Her ear flicked instinctively as Nick's staticky voice broke through the wire.

"What are you doing?" She said, speaking barely above a whisper. Her building might have been abandoned, but one could never be too safe.

"I don't know, making small talk? I'm dying of boredom over here, Carrots."

"I… I haven't given it much thought, honestly." Judy sighed, allowing her mind a brief respite from the stake out and letting her thoughts wander. "Press conference?"

"Really? Work? Wow, you must be tons of fun at kids' parties." Nick said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She felt her arm tense in preparation of giving him her usual punch on the arm, but quickly realized she was alone on the rusty fire escape.

"For your information, I am fun at kids' parties." Judy said, fondly picturing her times back in bunnyburrow playing around with her younger siblings. "I'm fun aunt Judy. Or fun sis Judy."

"Or fun second-cousin thrice removed on their grandfather's nephew side Judy."

"Oh, shut up." Now she really wanted to punch him. Mostly because he'd made her smile again. "You foxes are missing out, living the loner lifestyle. Having a big family is great."

"You ever miss it?" Even without seeing his expression, the note of sincerity in his voice was clear, and it gave her pause.

She opened her mouth to answer no, but her brain sabotaged her tongue, and she only managed to utter a strange high pitched choking sound.

While she hadn't been homesick in months, she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss seeing all of her 275 siblings, her parents, her aunts and uncles and cousins and nephews and even her granpop. Despite being almost senile, the old rabbit had been one of the few that had always wholeheartedly supported her dream of becoming a cop. Then again, maybe the senility had actually had something to do with that…

"Judy?" Judy shook her head free of her thoughts before they consumed her and smiled, nostalgia for her childhood home bubbling warmly within her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." She said, settling down on the creaking metal walkway and resting against the guardrail as she kept up her observation. "The city's my home, but I can't deny that I would love to visit again someday."

"When was the last time you were out there?"

"Umm, well…" She said, stalling as she thought of a way to say it without bringing up some of her worst moments. Giving up her badge had hurt horribly, and just the memory of it still brought a dull ache to her chest.

"Oh no." Nick said, and already she could picture him shaking his head disappointedly at her. "The Night Howler fiasco? Carrots, that was like nine months ago!"

"Actually, it's been fourteen months." She confessed, a blush tinting her ears. She'd kept count.

"Worse, even!" Nick fell silent for a few seconds as Judy watched a streetlight below her flickering for a while, struggling to stay alive in the inky blackness below. Finally, Nick spoke again. "Well, at least now we know what we're doing after this case is solved."

Judy smiled, thinking of visiting her family again and taking a week to relax and enjoy the countryside. Then her ears perked up as she processed what he'd just said.

"Wait a minute. We? "

"Come on, fluff. An opportunity to finally meet your parents and humiliate you in front of your entire family? How could I possibly pass that up?"

Judy giggled along with Nick on that one, though for slightly different reasons. Her mind was filled with images of Nick facing off with the dreaded fluffle of bunnies that assaulted every new visitor that ever entered the farm. At one time, she'd been a part of that fluffle, but now she was stuck on the receiving end of the avalanche of cute, fluffy bunnies.

"Besides, I'm sure your parents have plenty of embarrassing stories about you from your childhood."

"Right, like they would tell a nosy fox like you anything." She scoffed, rolling on her belly to scope out the street directly below her. Nothing still. It was as if the entire sector was dead.

"A fox in a house full of rabbits? Please, Carrots, I'll be the talk of the town. Besides, I can always steal a glance at your photo album."

"Good luck sifting through all forty-three albums." Judy snickered.

"Forty-three?!"

"One for every litter."

"Yikes. You rabbits really earned that particular reputation." Nick said. Once more, the urge to smack him returned with a vengeance. Keeping count, she owed him twenty-eight punches and five smacks since they'd split ways that night. She'd cash in on every single one, of that she was certain.

"Speaking of which…" Nick said, his voice suddenly teasing and adolescent, "When are you planning on making use of that reputation?"

"What are you talking about?" Judy asked, knowing full well exactly what he meant. She told Nick everything, but that was something she'd shared with no one. Ever. "The cold's getting to your head, fox."

"Come on, you're telling me you don't have a plethora of expectant jackrabbits waiting for you back home?"

"Again, jackrabbits are hares. And there are no hares in Bunnyburrow…"

"Bald bunnies?" Nick interrupted with a chortle. She rolled her eyes as hard as possible without having them fall out of her head . "No offense, but I don't think you'd be half as cute if you were hare-less !"

"Hilarious." Judy deadpanned. "And no, no suitors that I'm interested in. Not that it's any of your business."

"You're my partner, it's my job to know these things. How else am I supposed to intimidate them with my charm and good looks?"

"That's sweet of you, but I'm plenty intimidating on my own." Judy said, her words a stinging reminder of her past romances. Her countenance sobered, the cheerful teasing drying up. "Besides, I'm not really thinking of settling down just yet."

"Who said anything about settling down? You're still young, Carrots. Plenty of time to sow your wild oats… Sorry. Your wild carrots…" Nick said, laughing quietly at his own joke. At least it brought her smile back. She figured she could leave those dismal thoughts of failed romances for those rare nights she shared with microwave meals and her favorite bottle of wine.

"I'm trying to focus on my career for now. Something with which you're definitely not helping." Judy said, blinking as the streetlight below her finally died off, leaving the entire street in a slightly more monotonous green tint.

"True enough. Still, I would've thought you might have had someone on your sights. The guys at the station even have a betting pool going on you."

"That is grossly inappropriate." Judy muttered. "…What are the options?"

"Don't know. I didn't want to get involved." Nick said, some slight ruffling from his end muffling his voice. "Conflict of interest and all that."

She dropped her ears, slightly disappointed that Nick didn't have that information. It seemed like just the type of thing he'd know about, given that the fox always seemed to know everything that was going on down at the station. He was their very own information broker. But he always had a price, be it covering a shift or a few sheets of his paperwork.

So maybe it was time for her to do a little interrogating of her own.

"So, Slick... What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know, what about your betting pool?"

"Please, Carrots, I don't need a betting pool. I do just fine on my own."

"So do you have someone in mind already?" She asked, intrigue fueling her spirits and distracting her from the cold and the motionless street below her. Her paws were tucked tightly below her chest, but she was starting to lose feeling in her extremities.

"Maybe." Nick responded curtly. The schoolkit in her almost squealed in delight at this juicy nugget of gossip. He was impossible to read, and he almost never let anyone know any personal details from his life. Even she only had a limited knowledge of who he really was.

"Oooh, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"You'll have better luck getting a confession out of Whitfur, Carrots."

"Come on, I tell you everything." Judy whined into the microphone, drawing an irritated scoff from Nick. "Who is she? Do I know her? *gasp* Does she work at the precinct?!"

"Carrots…"

"Is it Fangmeyer? I always suspected that that tigress had her eyes on you…"

"Carrots…" Nick said, drawing out his voice is a soft whisper.

"Oh, wait! I know! It's that cute wolf from Archives! Tiffany whatshername…"

"Judy!" Nick barked over the radio, startling her.

"Hey, you started it!"

"Not that! I… I think I saw something..."

All thoughts of gossip and romance fled her mind as she jumped up, tense and alert as she scouted out her side of the building. The only sound she could pick up was the shrill whine of the wind between the buildings.

"Nothing on this side." she whispered quietly. Whatever had alerted Nick was definitely sticking to his side of the building. And whoever they were, they were quiet. "Nick, what do you see?"

Judy waited for a few seconds, watching the streets for any signs of any other approaching mammals, but nothing seemed to stir.

"Canine, about four foot two. Looks female." Nick said, his voice barely audible over the speaker. "I'm gonna try to get a closer… Shit! She saw me! I'm going in!"

"Nick, wait!" Judy said, practically screaming at the empty street below her. She scurried up the fire escape, trying desperately to catch a glance of Nick or the suspect, but she couldn't see anything. "Dammit, Nick!"

Tearing off the goggles and coat, Judy barreled down the creaking stairs. She paid no heed to the safety precaution; she was too focused on getting to Nick. What good was backup if she got there too late?

As she crossed the street, she focused on her wire, listening to Nick's panting as he chased after their perp. With every step, she cursed her partner for being foolish enough to get himself into these ridiculous situations time and time again. Leave it to a fox to get caught in the henhouse.

By the time she reached the front entrance of the old factory, she could hear the pattering of feet on the other side of the door and Nick's voice, calling for the suspect to stop. Judy steadied herself against the building, bracing one leg against the wall next to the door as she waited for just the right time.

Only a few seconds later, the door slammed open and a shadowy figure with a billowing trench coat emerged from the factory, panting madly as she tried to escape. With lightning fast reflexes, Judy pushed herself off the wall and sprung at the figure, barreling into her at full speed and tackling her to the ground. A pained yelp reached her ears as she tumbled on the ground and she smiled, pinning the perp against the rough asphalt.

"ZPD! Keep still! You're under arrest." Judy said through clenched teeth as she struggled to pin the canine's paws behind her back. She was smaller than the writhing criminal, but she was stronger than most gave her credit for. By the time Nick emerged panting from the factory, She already had their culprit pawcuffed and patted down.

"Phew! Nice takedown, Carrots." Nick said as he approached them with a confident smirk, adjusting his ruffled jacket.

"You look a little out of breath, Nick." Judy teased as she shoved the canine unto her paws. "Getting slow, old-timer?" As she brought their suspect up and pushed her towards Nick, the streetlight above them flickered back to life and she watched as Nick's muzzle transformed, his confident smile replaced by sheer shock.

"Nick? Nick Wilde?" The canine in her grasp gasped, her accented voice full of surprise. Judy looked between the two of them and finally made out just what species the perp was. The sneaky canine was no other than an arctic fox. And apparently, another of Nick's acquaintances .

"Vic? How… Is that really you?" Nick muttered, clearly surprised by whoever this mysterious stranger turned out to be. Before Judy could ask questions, the vixen escaped her grip and threw herself at Nick who caught her against his chest, still immobilized by shock. He kept his arms at his sides, the surprise still evident in his face as the other fox nuzzled his collar and giggled happily, something that did nothing to ease Judy's own confusion. Rather, it bothered her. More than she'd probably care to admit.

Clearing her throat rather audibly, Judy looked at Nick who gave her a sheepish shrug while 'Vic' finally took a step back, devouring Nick with her eyes.

"My gods, it's been so long!" The fox said, her voice soft and melodic with a hint of an accent. The fox seemed to be tearing up, her voice cracking slightly with unbridled emotion.. "I didn't think we'd ever see each other again, Nick."

"Yeah, um… me either…" Nick muttered, still stunned by the fox's presence. Vic turned towards her and looked back at Nick with a friendly smile, nodding towards her.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Nicky?" Vic said, while Judy's foot began tapping agitatedly, her arms crossed as she glared threateningly at Nick.

"Yeah, Nicky . Introduce us." Judy said through clenched teeth. Nick, meanwhile, seemed to be struggling to get a hold on reality, stuck in an endless loop of looking between the two females in front of him. After a few more awkward seconds, he finally seemed to get control of his tongue, licking his muzzle and nervously wringing the edge of his jacket.

"Uh, Judy, this is Victoria." He said, motioning towards the arctic fox who gave her a smile that was much too sweet to be sincere. "She's an old friend of mine from when I was still, you know… hustling..." Nick trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly while searching for the words he seemed to have lost. Victoria blinked, turning back towards Nick with her head tilted in confusion.

"Wait… do you mean? You're not conning anymore?" Victoria asked him, sharing a concerned look with Nick. As their eyes met and they shared an awkward smile, Judy felt something within her push her to step forward, and so she did, opening her mouth before her brain was sure what it was doing.

"No, he isn't." She said forcefully, capturing the attention of both of the foxes before her. "He's an officer of the ZPD. As am I." Victoria's reaction was not the one she'd expected. Instead of cracking wise about a bunny cop, or cowering in fear of their superior moral authority, she turned to Nick with a quiet gasp.

"So you're the one?" Victoria said, looking admiringly Nick, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "You're the famous fox of the ZPD?"

"I'm afraid so," Nick muttered, looking sheepish. Judy took notice of how the fox seemed to lose some of his confidence, and she thought that for the first time, sheer shock just might have cracked a bit of his cynical armor. Victoria seemed thrilled however, and once more tried to throw herself on top of Nick. This time, however, Judy was prepared, and she reached out and grappled her arm before she could further violate her partner's personal space.

"Easy there, bright eyes," Judy muttered as the fox gave a short whine and Nick cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Hate to break up your little reunion but you still have some explaining to do. What were you doing skulking around this place at two in the morning?"

The arctic fox stole a glance at Nick who gave her a subtle nod, and finally took a deep breath, straightened up, and faced Judy with a deadly serious expression.

"I was looking for someone. A mongoose by the name of Christina Whitfur." the fox said, her tone somber and slightly foreboding. Just the way she seemed to spit out Whitfur's name put Judy on edge, her fur tingling. Nick seemed to process this unexpected twist better than her, as he was the first to switch back to detective mode as he turned towards Victoria, once more completely focused on the job at paw.

"Wait. You're looking for Whitfur? Why?" He questioned. Victoria seemed to hesitate for a second before looking into Nick's eyes, and drawing up courage from the fox's encouraging smile. After a couple of breaths, she began to speak in a soft voice.

"Whitfur is a very important businessmammal in the USAR. But she's suspected to have ties to some very big-name criminals." Victoria said, glancing between Nick and herself as she tried to plead her case. Judy didn't like this fox one bit, but she'd gotten her attention. If she had information on Whitfur, she might prove a valuable witness.

"I've been working as a reporter in Moscow for the past year," She said, turning to Nick with a shy smile, which he reciprocated with sincerity, his eyes glinting with pride. "Mostly local, but I heard rumors about Whitfur. I tried digging up some information, but… they…"

Before she could continue, the muffled sound of an engine roared in the distance. Judy jumped and shot a look at Nick, whose upturned ears confirmed what she suspected. With a sharp nod, she set off at a run while Nick said something to Vicky and raced after her. Twisting her ears at a slight angle, Judy pinpointed the noise, turning towards the alley that led to the back of the factory.

"Go! I'll round them off!" Nick shouted after her. With a nod, she picked up her pace to a sprint and hopped over the alley wall, using an old plastic dumpster as a step and vaulting over the concrete wall. While Nick took the long way around the building, she sprinted across the alley and out into the southern entrance where she arrived just in time to see the twin brake lights of a large box truck screech away. She squinted after them, but the billowing exhaust fumes made it impossible to see the license plate. She could do nothing but double over and cough out a lungful of smoke as the tires screeched and turned unto the street. Moments later, Nick appeared from the side of the factory, missing the truck by just a few feet as it roared away into the night.

"Damn it!" Judy cursed, kicking a nearby crate and splintering it into pieces. Nick clutched at his knees from across her as he caught his breath. Their best opportunity to follow the lead had slipped through their paws, and all because of that dumb vixen sticking her muzzle where it didn't belong. Judy foot tapped mercilessly against the cold asphalt as Nick walked over towards her, his tongue lolling out his mouth as he caught his breath.

"Why didn't we hear the truck when it rolled in?" She asked as he approached, putting a stop to his movements. She realized her tone was probably accusatory, but she didn't care. She was too angry at having lost their chance to nab Whitfur in the act.

"The truck was already here when we got here." He said calmly, crossing his arms and inspecting the scene around them. "No license plates, no discernable marks. Looked like it was at least thirty years old. I figured it was left behind along with the factory, ."

"That truck was Whitfur's base of operations," a voice answered shakily.

Judy twisted around, spotting Vicky staggering towards, her paws hanging limply before her as she stared at the place where the truck had been parked.

"How did you know that ?" Judy asked, glaring at Victoria as she walked towards the scene, her eyes fixed on a solitary patch of oil staining the asphalt.

"I've been tracking that truck all over Zootopia for the past three months." Victoria said, defeat coming through her voice. She held out her paws towards Nick, who after a moment of hesitation, pulled out his pawcuff keys and released her. "She's smart, not like most criminals. She never leaves it in the same place twice, and she only carries the bare necessities inside. Just a few samples of the drug, if that's what you were after."

The pawcuffs clicked open and Vicky swiftly tossed them back towards Judy. As she fumbled to catch the cuffs, Vicky walked over to Nick, ignoring the stream of low curses from the rabbit. Judy, however, kept her ears well aligned to hear every word the vixen whispered to her partner.

"You're after Whitfur too, right?" She whispered to Nick, her paw reaching out and resting lightly on his chest. "We should be working together, Nicky. Just like old times."

Judy felt herself smile just for a second as Nick pulled away from the vixen's touch, shaking his head gently.

"I don't know, Vic. Things are different now, I… I'm different." He said as he stepped back, straightening his jacket. His eyes flickered towards Judy and her smile widened for a bit, feeling reassured for some reason. Looking at Victoria didn't reinforce those feelings, though; the vixen seemed to take it in stride, her smile never faltering.

"I don't care about that. I just want to bring Whitfur to justice and make her answer for her terrible crimes." She said, her voice rising and not just for the sake of theatricality, Judy assumed. Something about the vixen rubbed her the wrong way, but Judy could tell she definitely had a bone to pick with Whitfur. Despite her better judgement, and before Nick could distance himself any further from the arctic fox, Judy stepped in, approaching her slowly so as not to startle her.

"You've been following Whitfur for the past three months, right?" Judy asked, ignoring the pointed glance Nick sent her way.

"Yes, and before that too, back in Moscow." Victoria replied, turning towards Judy. The expression on her muzzle was earnest, and her sky blue eyes burned intently. "I know things, many things that could help you with your investigation. All I ask is that you let me to come with you. To help you."

Aside from the annoying fox standing behind Victoria's shoulder frantically waving his arms at her, Judy could also hear two distinctive voices inside her head. The voice of logic had the best case. She was their best hope at the moment, and the only one with any relevant information about the case. On the other paw, the screaming voice of intuition begged her not to accept this vixen's help. For some reason, she knew she'd never be able to trust the snowy white fox. As it was, the voice was practically yelling incoherently in her head every time the vixen so much as looked at Nick. But then again, that same voice had spoken out regarding Nick, and that had turned out… wonderfully.

With a nod, Judy offered her paw and gave Nick a threatening glare, silencing his stubborn motions. "Fair enough. Welcome aboard."

With a bright smile, Victoria shook her paw, sealing their pact. Somewhere against the building, Nick groaned and muttered something that not even Judy was able to catch. Whatever it was, she had no doubt that she'd rather not hear it. Instead, she focused on their new partner in the search for the drug lord Christina Whitfur.

"So, let's get started. What can you tell us about Whitfur? Do you have any idea of her location?"

Victoria pulled out a sleek black cell phone from her coat and began to swipe through it, her eyes flickering rapidly across the screen. After a few seconds of muttering to herself in a language Judy couldn't recognize, her eyes finally brightened and she shoved the cell phone into Judy's face, the bright screen nearly blinding her.

"I don't know where she is hiding, but I do know someone who might."

As her eyes adjusted, Judy finally managed to make out a grainy black and white picture of what looked like a long-limbed wolf teetering around outside a shady pub.

"The Snoozing... Kennel ?" Judy asked, struggling to make out the words etched into the sign above the pub. She looked at Victoria for confirmation, and saw the vixen sharing a knowing smile with Nick, who slowly began to smile. His usual confidence had returned like a breath of fresh air. He caught Judy's eye and winked at her with his trademark smirk.

"Well, I might be out of the game, but it's always nice to see old John Plucker." He said, drawing a giggle from Victoria and leaving Judy just as confused as she already was, if not more.

"Wait, who's this John Plucker character, and why am I only hearing about him now?"

With a smug grin, Nick bent forwards in a ridiculously exaggerated bow, and bobbed back up with his fur bristling and one ear held tight against his skill. He almost looked distinguished... Or as close to distinguished as Nick could achieve.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, m'dear!" Nick said with a cockney accent and way too much enthusiasm. As Victoria gave a little clap and laughed along with Nick, Judy rubbed her face with her paws as she imagined the way this part would look in their final case reports.

"I just had to pick the fox, didn't I?" Judy muttered to herself as Nick began to plan out their next step in their cockaminy adventure. And who knew? Maybe this time they might actually get somewhere..

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

 _USAR \- Union of Soviet Animals Republic_


	9. Chapter 8: Lagomorphic Limerance

**CHAPTER 8:**

Lagomorphic Limerance

* * *

The hollowed-out pub on the side of the old abandoned Woolton's Department Store building was a place of quiet, broken promises, just like Woolton's itself. A stubborn reminder in the slums of Zootopia that not even giants were meant to last forever.

The Snoozing Kennel had once been one of the most successful clandestine watering holes during prohibition. Nowadays it remained equally clandestine, though for very different reasons. Its popularity had remained consistent, though the patrons at the bar changed considerably over the years. What had once been a rowdy bar full of happy drunks was now a dingy hole in the wall for murky, nocturnal characters to meet and drink and offer their unlawful services.

One such character was a peculiar red fox, known to the patrons of the bar only as John Plucker. No mammal knew much about the shadowy canine, save that his strange accent recalled the Greater Felidia region. He was also particularly efficient as far as thieves went, and he stood by that unwritten code that everyone in The Snoozing Kennel knew by heart: Thieves' honor.

And despite having disappeared for a few years, his reappearance went mostly unnoticed. Or rather, ignored. Those who remembered him had no business with him, and those who didn't know him, even less so. That didn't stop the curious glances directed his way, aimed primarily at his companions. John Plucker had sat in a booth near the back, sharing drinks with a stunning vixen and a nervous-looking rabbit. But then, what rabbit wouldn't be nervous surrounded by a couple of hungry foxes?

But Nick, or rather John , knew the real reason for the rabbit's nerves. He quietly chuckled to himself, knowing full well what being dead center in a den of thieves and criminals was doing to his favorite bunny. Her paw kept instinctively reaching for her hip where her holster would've been, had she been on duty.

Except they were no longer on duty, Nick thought as he looked around, offering a terse nod as he made eye contact with some of his oldbusiness partners . He was pretty sure they couldn't even be considered undercover anymore. Their tactics were growing increasingly muddled in the realm of morality; they were inches away from becoming vigilantes at this point. If anything, Victoria's presence across the table proved that point. He didn't miss the curious glances she and Judy gave each other when they thought he wasn't looking.

He grabbed his tumbler, hoping to hide the slight tremble in his paw as he downed yet another shot of scotch. The liquor burned down his throat as he ran one of his paws through the thick fur on his neck.

He figured it was probably some form of poetic justice: his past meeting his present. Two sides of who he was, sitting in front of him, both probably waiting for him to make a choice. About what, he still wasn't sure, but every second he sat in the rickety wooden chair felt like an eternity under both of their intense gazes.

"So who exactly are we waiting for?" Judy said, finally breaking the silence that had fallen since they'd sat at the table. Nick turned towards Victoria who pulled out her phone with a subtle flick of her wrist. He licked his lips as he enjoyed the spotlight falling on someone else for a while. A quick frown from Judy, however, made it clear that he still wasn't off the hook.

"From what I've been able to dig up, his name is Vinicius dos Lobos. A South Mammalian maned wolf. Apparently he's one of Whitfur's more effective pushers in the eastern districts." Vicky said as she scrolled through her notes. Nick tried to come up with any memory of someone with that name, but he kept drawing blanks. Whoever he was, he was definitely new in town.

"I take it Whitfur doesn't like the local workforce?" He asked, raising his paw to signal the waitress for another drink. Vicky smiled, tilting her head slightly.

"No, she doesn't. She's been known to outsource the higher ranks in her little organization." Victoria said, pausing to take a sip from her martini. "She's smart. Her lieutenants have no connection to the city or anyone in it. No attachments, nothing to lose…"

"And nobody to notice if they suddenly disappear." Judy finished for her, her expression somber as she mulled over the scenario. Next to her, Victoria shuddered, her ears stuck flat against her skull while her paws twitched around her martini. Nick, on the other paw, had seen it all before. It was just business. Nothing personal. The third glass of scotch arrived just in time to quench his thirst and drown that thought. As he raised the cool glass to his muzzles, a sleek figure appeared out of the corner of his eye. With a slight turn, Nick found himself staring straight at their perp as he wobbled towards the bar.

"No, but we do tend to notice when they appear ." Nick said, licking his lips and nodding his head towards their target. Both arctic fox and rabbit leaned to their sides, twin smirks on their muzzles as they spotted their target. Before he could comment on their mirrored actions, Judy spoke up.

"So what now? Do we arrest him?" She said, her paw reaching for the pawcuffs in her back pocket; the same ones she'd just recently tried to use on Victoria.

"No!" Nick and Victoria exclaimed, startling Judy. Nick cleared his throat, sheepishly staring down into his drink as Victoria took the hint and took the initiative to explain.

"Arrest him, and we'll lose any hopes of cooperation. We don't need him , we need his information." Victoria said, smiling that vicious little smile of hers that Nick had once grown fond of. "And besides, why use vinegar when honey works so much better?"

With a flirty wink, Victoria stood from their table and loosened the top button of her blouse. As she walked towards the canine now hunched over on the bar, Judy offered him a swift kick under the table.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Nick asked in a hash whisper, looking around at the other tables to make sure no one suspected anything yet. He turned towards Judy, who sat with her arms crossed tightly across her chest as she glared at him with her best frown. To be fair, she was more intimidating than any of the murderers and thieves surrounding him.

"For everything!" Judy said, leaning towards him menacingly, her ears bent forwards while his own lay flat against his skull as he tried to shrink into his seat. "For not telling me about Vicky, or John Plucker , or this filthy place… What else haven't you told me?"

Nick gulped, now practically hiding behind the tabletop and grasping his glass before she decided to use it as a projectile weapon.

"Hey, I never mentioned any of this because I never saw the use." He defended, braving the storm and straightening slightly on his seat. Her glare withered away that courage, but he stood his ground, mostly frozen in fear. "I never thought I'd see her again. It's been almost ten years now since the last time we spoke."

Nick noticed that Judy visibly relaxed at that bit of news, and he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. For a bunny, she could be outright savage at times. Thankfully, he had managed to defuse her this time around. However, her curiosity seemed to know no bounds, and he tensed as she once again adopted her interrogatory stance.

"So who is she?" She asked, leaning forward and resting her chin on her paws, her eyes boring into his very soul. Nick smirked, bringing his defenses back online as he forced himself to relax. He was in his element, and words were his trade.

"Well, she's a fox, I know that much…" He began, flinching slightly when Judy threatened him with a glare. He sighed. "I met her when I was about twenty. I was still young, but I'd gotten pretty good at hustling your average working-buck.

"She was just a cub back then. No older than 12. Found her in Tundratown one day during one of my more, ahem , elaborate scams. She was lost, and innocent, and rattling around a tin can, begging for spare change…"

As memories that he'd once repressed began to flood back, the same usual feelings of guilt and regret resurfaced with a vengeance. His voice caught in his throat and he sought out his drink as he gathered the courage to keep talking. He looked up at Judy's entranced eyes and forced himself to maintain eye contact.

"There's a lot of things I've done that I'm not proud of, and she's one of them. You… you deserve to know the truth, but keep in mind that the choices I made in those days still haunt me."

"Nick…" Judy whispered, fear etched into her face as she reached out towards his paws. "What did you do?"

His ears snapped back and a whine escaped his throat as he picked up on the fear and hesitation in her voice. She was probably expecting the worst, but then again, Judy had very different priorities, and a unique moral code. Not without some fear of his own, Nick soldiered on, lowering his gaze and refusing to lift his head.

"I helped her out. I took her in, showed her the ropes. Taught her to pick pockets, how to lie, how to… How to use her feminine qualities to her advantage. That sort of thing. In three years, we conned a small fortune out of some of Zootopia's most illustrious citizen." Nick felt himself smile with pride at the memory and tried to hide it, lifting his glass to his lips, only to find a pair of ice cubes slowly melting at the bottom. Before he could further sink into an alcohol-induced state of self-pity, Judy's bright voice pierced his thoughts.

"That's it?" She asked, looking at him with a smile that he himself was unable to replicate. He frowned as she chuckled, apparently not understanding the tragic tale he'd just offered her. Nick crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair, feeling thoroughly offended.

"What do you mean, that's it ?" He muttered, refusing to look at her. "I corrupted her. I turned her into exactly the stereotype that I've always despised. A shifty, no-good, thieving fox."

"Well, yeah, maybe," Judy said, this time leaning a bit further and grabbing at his paw, forcing him to make eye contact with his partner. "But you also got her off the streets, didn't you? And you helped her to become independent. If it hadn't been for you, who knows… She might have chosen a different path." A small, but much-too-proud smile lit up her face.

He blinked, too stunned for a moment by Judy's words to properly react. After a few seconds of wide-eyed staring, he finally shook clear of the shock, taking his paw away from Judy's, but unable to hide the ghost of a smile on his muzzle. Leave it to Judy to see the silver lining ineverything .

"Possibly," he admitted. In fact, he had given than possibility some thought. It had been the main reason he'd reached out in the first place. Hustling and stealing was one thing. Prostitution was a very different, much more painful life for a young vixen. "At best she might have ended up in a clip joint. Still, what might have happened doesn't excuse what I did do." Nick said. Watching her follow in his pawsteps had once filled him with pride. Now it only brought him shame.

"I still don't trust her…" Judy said, now watching as the vixen across the room flirted shamelessly with the drunken canine. "But if you say she's okay… and besides, she seems like she's got a bone to pick with Whitfur. She might be useful, but I'll be keeping my eyes on her."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Nick chuckled, watching Judy calculate and make plans in that tiny scheming head of hers. She returned his gaze with a playful frown.

"I'll be watching you , too." She said, her voice hiding a hint of amusement, but he knew she was only half-joking. His tail dropped on the filthy ground as he awkwardly avoided her gaze. Once more, his past had come back to bite him in the rear, and this time he'd seen the consequences. Sometimes he wondered how many more slip-ups she'd be willing to forgive before it cost him something more.

Fortunately, Victoria rejoined them at their table before he had time to reflect on those thoughts, sitting down with a heavy sigh.

"It's useless. I couldn't get a peep out of him." She glared at the table beneath her paws as if searching for answers.

"Maybe you're losing your touch." Nick provided, easily falling back into teasing and smiling smugly. Victoria's mischievous smile undermined his confidence, and already he was cursing his rotten luck.

"Oh, I'm not the problem." she said casually. Nick pouted, knowing full well where she was headed, even as Judy watched their interaction with befuddlement. "It seems our Mr. Lobos isn't interested in my feminine charm."

Judy chortled, quickly stifling her laughter with a paw while Victoria relished in his embarrassment. It was demeaning, of course, but it wouldn't be the first time he'd had to get close to someone in that way. Hopefully this time it would be the last. Not wanting to give the two females across from him any more pleasure, he turned on the charm, and straightened his jacket.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn to tango."

* * *

Judy watched Nick walk away from them and towards the maned wolf drowning in liquor at the far end of the bar. Despite the smile on her lips, she could feel her heart literally sinking in her chest. Just when she thought she was finally getting to know Nick, she discovered that she only knew one of the many facets of the secretive fox. It bothered her for several reasons, chief amongst them that she was the opposite of him in that sense. She was confident that he knew everything about her, from allergies and pet peeves, to her accomplishments and failures both in and out of work. So why didn't he trust her the way she trusted him?

Lost in thought, she almost fell out of her seat when the vixen sitting next to her cleared her throat in a glaring attempt to get her attention. She did her best to keep her features neutral as she faced the fox, whose smirk matched Nick's almost identically.

"So… how long have you two known each other?" Victoria asked, her voice curious and innocent while her eyes burned. Judy paused for a few seconds, knowing full well how dangerous a conversation with a fox could be. Taking a sip from her glass of water, she cleared her throat and faced the inquisitive vixen.

"A little over a year now," Judy said, painfully maintaining eye contact with the taller female. "We met while I was working on a missing mammals case."

"Ah, yes, I know the one. It was breaking news the world over," she said, a tight smile spread across her muzzle. "As was your riveting press conference."

Judy gulped, the guilt and shame she'd felt that day haunting her still. But she wouldn't give this floozy the chance to see how much it hurt her. Taking a page from Nick's book, she brushed it off, and adopted a more relaxed posture, leaning against the table and crossing her legs as she casually grabbed her drink.

"Well, we all make mistakes. I like to think that I made up for it" Judy said nonchalantly, looking at Victoria from the corner of her eye. "What about you? How did you meet Nick?"

If the question hit a nerve, she didn't show it. Instead she simply mirrored Judy's posture and shimmied her shoulders in a more relaxed stance.

"Oh, I was just a kit when we met. I was living on the streets and he took me in." Victoria turned away, swirling her drink while one icy-blue eye turned towards her. "We were together for six years. He never mentioned me?"

That fact, combined with the vixen's teasing smirk, managed to catch her off guard. Six years? Nick had said three. Her nose twitched. One of the two was lying, and what hurt the most was that she wasn't sure who to believe.

"No, he never mentioned… Six years?" Judy muttered, her brain struggling to form a coherent string of words. "You were together ? As in…? But you were just…"

"Oh no, of course not…" She said casually, her tail flicking over her shoulder. "Not at first, anyway." She finished, glancing disinterestedly at her claws as something tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Huh. Well isn't that something." Judy said, her voice raising by several octaves as she struggled to maintain her grip on reality. For some reason images of a younger Victoria and Nick flittered around her mind, wreaking havoc in her thoughts and churning the contents within her sensitive stomach.

"He sure is." Victoria sighed, glancing at the fox in question who was now leaning dangerously close to a very attentive canine. Judy looked but couldn't see, her mind still processing all the new information and trying to decide what to believe and what to tuck away as fuel for her nightmares. The arctic fox however was not finished with her yet.

"Does he know?"

Judy turned back towards Vicky, her face struggling to hide the turmoil those three words brought to her mind.

"Know what? " Judy asked, eyes narrowing. The other female responded by watching Nick with a small smile that for a second seemed almost sincere before turning back to contemplate the young doe sitting before her. Victoria chuckled dryly, leaning her elbow against the creaking wooden table.

"It's rather obvious, you know. You do an admirable job trying to hide it but it's as plain to see as those ears of yours, little bunny." the vixen said, her expression unreadable. Judy began to shift in her seat, trying to ignore the tiny voice in the back of her head that told her she knew exactly what the fox was referring to. Even if she denied it vehemently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Judy muttered, turning away as she tried to avoid Victoria's withering gaze. She found her eyes automatically focused on Nick, and the little voice in her head shouted a little louder as the vixen in front of her barked out a quiet laugh.

"Oh, honestly now. I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't noticed. He's brilliant, but he has a tendency to overlook the things that are right under his nose." Victoria said in a quiet voice that bespoke honesty. Judy turned just in time to catch a glimpse of the vixen's expression and noticed a certain shadow pass over her features. It was gone in the blink of an eye, replaced by a cool, calculated smirk that reminded her of Nick's. "I suppose that's a trait you both share, then?"

"There's nothing to see." Judy grumbled, They both knew what they were talking about, but Judy refused to acknowledge it. If it went unsaid, it was easier to ignore completely and pretend it didn't exist. The glint in Victoria's eyes, however, told her that she wouldn't be so lucky.

"You might have him fooled, Judy darling, but I've got a nose for these things." Victoria said, her muzzle turned upwards in a smug smile, canines flashing in the dim light. "I suggest you make up your mind before somebody else does."

Her throat dried up and Judy let out a small cough. Grabbing at her glass of water, she ignored the blood rushing to her ears and swallowed as large a gulp of water as she could, her mind still trying to blot out the fox's words. As she struggled to make sense of her thoughts, a flash of orange reappeared in her field of vision, and she turned towards Nick's approaching figure to see him smiling victoriously as he sauntered back to their table, his eyes glinting merrily.

"Looks like I've still got it." he said with a flirty wink in her direction. Judy felt the heat rising into her ears and did her best to subtly look away, hoping neither mammal would notice. Her luck held out as the foxes were much too preoccupied with celebrating Nick's success. Her mind, meanwhile, was still reeling from the influx of information that the night had brought upon her.

"Well? What'd you find out?" Victoria asked eagerly, leaning dangerously close to Nick's muzzle. While Judy struggled against the urge to pull the vixen by the scruff of her neck, Nick seemed unfazed, his expression a perfectly nonchalant smirk, as usual.

"I feel dirty on the inside." Nick said, ignoring her question and drawing out his performance. "I hate debasing myself like that. How do you females make it look so easy?" Nick drawled.

"Easy. It's all fake. Now what did you get?" Vicky urged, Judy nodding vigorously, for once in agreement with the vixen.

"Whitfur is starting to move the stuff around in a couple of places." Nick lowered his voice to a soft murmur, making both females lean towards him. All playfulness was gone, and Judy immediately focused on Nick's every word. The time for personal business was over. Now it was strictly professional. "It's nothing major yet. More like a market analysis. Testing receptiveness."

"Group study. Whitfur's a businessmammal first, and a criminal second." Victoria piped in.

"Right. That would explain why only a few mammals even know about this drug. She's smart enough to keep everything under wraps until she's ready to release it into the market." Judy reasoned, putting together the pieces of the puzzle.

"Whitfur might be cautious, but this clown was no match for fox cunning." Nick smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Judy returned his smirk, and ignored the sudden tickling in her stomach.

"Apparently this guy used to work out in the canyonlands, near the climate wall. He got moved to Savannah Central, but his old spot is still up and running."

"So... we go to Savannah Central?" Judy asked, a plan already forming in her head. It was quickly torn to shreds as Nick slowly shook his head, his eyes sparkling like they always did when he got a new plan.

"No, that would be too obvious. Besides, if he recognized us, we'd all be in for it. We go to his old spot, talk up the new sellers, and see if we can't build the base for a good old fashioned sting."

"Bag the new dealers along with a good haul of the drug, and you'll have leverage against Whitfur." Vicky added. "At the very least a couple of them might be willing to snitch if you lean on them hard enough."

"Exactly." Nick whispered, directing a proud smile at the vixen. Judy felt a tug in her chest, recognizing that smile as the one that he usually reserved for her own victories. Nick failed to notice the shadow that passed over Judy's face and continued to think out loud. "They deal from sunset to sunrise. We only have a few hours left until sunrise, so I'd vote we all head home, get some rest, and head down there tomorrow night with a clear head and a solid strategy."

Judy and vicky nodded their heads in agreement, and the plan was cemented. The real police work started tomorrow. However, as she watched Nick cover their tab with a few crisp bills, her mind seemed fuzzy and unresponsive as a myriad of thoughts and concerns enveloped her. The voices around her seemed muffled and the very air around her felt thick. Reality was falling on her like a cold bucket of water, but her mind seemed bogged down by wayward ideas.

Victoria's words had opened up a gate that she hadn't know existed in her mind. As they exited the pub, she ignored the pointed stares from the other patrons, and the sideways glance and conniving smirk from the taller vixen. Her eyes were downcast, her ears only half upright, falling onto themselves as she tried to make sense of the confusing emotions within her.

Did it bother her that Victoria had apparently been with Nick before? A bit. Add to that the fact that Nick had lied to her, and was possibly lying about his past relationship with Victoria, and she was certain that there was some physical disturbance within her chest. After all, Victoria was an exemplary vixen. Tall, lanky, with beautiful white fur and glistening blue eyes… Could it be that she was jealous?

No, not at all.

"Well, it looks like this is where we part ways." Vicky said with a charming smile, giving a little twirl as she turned towards her and Nick, who now stood by her side. Judy didn't miss the way her expression shifted slightly when she looked at her as opposed to Nick.

"Looks like it." Nick said, tucking his paws into his coat. His expression sobered, looking at the vixen with a heavy gaze. For once, Nick looked every one of his thirty three years. "Last chance, Vic. Are you sure you want to be involved in this? This is an official police investigation, not a con. Mammals are going to get hurt. You could get hurt…"

"Please, Nicky. I'm flattered that you care so much for my safety," Vicky replied, shimmying closer to Nick who stood his ground with the barest hint of a smile. Judy shifted her weight and pursed her lip, her foot tapping softly against the concrete. "But I'm adamant. I want Whitfur brought to justice, and I will do whatever it takes."

"Fair enough," Nick shrugged, his stance relaxing. "In that case, swing by my place tomorrow sometime before sunset. We'll brief you on the details and head down to the Canyonlands."

With a sterling assurance and a quick peck on the cheek, Victoria flitted away down the street, heading towards what Judy assumed was her dark, evil corner in the world. She shook her head as she tried not to let her prejudice ruin her opinion on the vixen. She was trying to help them catch a dangerous criminal, after all. So why did she feel threatened?

A quick look at Nick answered her question, even though it was not the answer she wanted. His eyes were fixed on the retreating figure of the snowy fox, his lip curving slightly into a familiar smile and his eyes soft. Everything seemed to fall into place at once, and it broke her heart as she realized:

She wanted Nick to look at her like that.

Shit…

"Hmm? Did you say something, fluff?" Nick asked, directing his curious gaze towards her blushing muzzle.

"What? No, nothing." Judy responded, her voice unreasonably loud in the silent night. "Are we heading home or what?" She said, doing her best to act casual despite her rapidly beating heart. She was certain Nick could hear it as he tilted his head curiously at her. Did he know what she was currently thinking? Was it written all over her muzzle?

Not particularly interested in finding out, Judy turned away from Nick and began walking towards 32nd Street in the hopes of hailing a cab and escaping the awful situation. If only she could escape her thoughts.

"Um, Carrots?"

"Huh?" Judy froze and turned mid-step, looking back at Nick who offered a crooked smile and extended his arms in a questioning gesture.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked, his voice innocent yet teasing.

"I… Home. Where else?" Judy replied, rubbing her ears behind her head trying to avoid his steady gaze. Damn that fox and his eye contact. However, her words seemed to have affected Nick more than the other way around as his composure cracked just enough for her to notice before he managed to once more put up his usual aloof expression.

"Oh, nothing, I just…" Nick said, his voice lacking his usual confidence. Judy took a couple of steps towards him, watching him with unbridled curiosity. This wasn't usual behavior for her fox, and now he was the one avoiding eye contact. "I thought maybe you wanted to crash over at my place tonight."

Nick looked towards her once more, locking into her eyes but betraying nothing other than a blank facade. His paws shuffled around in his pockets as a late night breeze ruffled his fur and sent a chill down Judy's spine.

"For convenience, Fluff. We're on a short enough time frame as it is. Why commute when you can just stay over and save us both the hassle?" Nick said, a smirk working its way back unto his muzzle.

Judy blushed at the direction her thoughts had taken, and nervously pawed at her ears still tucked behind her. Nodding her agreement, she followed Nick as he led the way back towards his apartment.

The late night subway ride was deafeningly silent, but it lacked the usual comfort that usually came with it. Her mind was still fuzzy, and she blamed the combination of sleep deprivation and an overdose of foxes for that. She couldn't seem to think straight. Hopefully a heart to heart with a pillow and a warm blanket might provide the answers she so desperately desired.

Half an hour of nervous glances and gaping yawns later, the fox and rabbit walked through the doors of the abandoned shop on the corner of Cypress Grove Lane. She watched Nick as he ascended the stairs in silence, his eyes focused solely on the steps before him, almost as though doing his best to ignore the dust-covered furniture around him. With heavy steps, she followed him into his apartment in silence, completely drained, and clumsily navigated towards the bathroom to relieve herself as Nick mumbled something about having to check the weather. What that had to do with the fridge though, she couldn't tell.

As she nibbled on her Apple Wood stick, honing her teeth, her thoughts wandered mercilessly. From the vixen's double-edged words, to Nick's own behaviour when they'd met the vixen. Could it be that she was falling for her best friend? For a fox ?!

It's not all that far-fetched, now is it?

Her reflection in Nick's bathroom mirror seemed to watch her with a bored sort of scowl, judging her. Rolling her eyes, she picked up the debate, though not without certain trepidation.

"It'd never work. I'm a rabbit." She said, putting away her dental tools as she inspected her work.

And he's a fox. So? You weren't supposed to be a police officer, yet here you are.

"Different." Judy mumbled, pulling at a string of floss and running it between her incisors. "And wrong."

Says who? Mom and dad? Bogo? Bellweather?

"Nature." she scoffed, tossing the piece of string angrily at the nearby trash can and leaning against the sink, her ears flopping down against her shoulders. She closed her eyes and stared at the white porcelain below her, hoping maybe some clear-cut answer might come out from within the old plumbing.

Try everything, remember? You know you want to. You really want to…

"Shut up." Judy groaned as she rubbed the heels of her paws into her eyes, wishing for the headache to stop. And the voice. And the questions, and the fears, and the doubts…

"Carrots? You okay in there?"

Judy jumped, stubbing her toe against the base of the sink and giving a yelp as she hopped around on one paw, fighting to retain her balance.

"I'm fine!" She called out, clenching her teeth to stop herself from sounding too strained.

"Okay then. I must be hearing voices again. Great." Nick drawled, bringing a smile to Judy's face. He seldom failed to elicit that reaction from her.

As the sound of his pawsteps faded, Judy sighed and sat down on the edge of the tub as she massaged her toes, easing the pain. Though the voice in her head had fallen silent, she knew that it had by now become her own voice. No matter which way she turned the situation around in her head, she knew she had to accept it.

The signs were all there. No matter how much she wished things could stay easy and simple, she knew that she'd have to face these feelings eventually. That she felt something towards Nick was a dead certainty. What exactly she'd label it was still an unknown.

But if mammals around her started to notice….

Victoria had seemingly seen right through her. It might have just been a trick to throw her off her game, but regardless of the vixen's intentions, she'd struck a nerve, and opened the floodgates. If others paid attention, maybe they'd come to similar conclusions. And if Nick ever suspected…

Dropping her face into her paws, she stifled the urge to scream.

"Dumb, dumb bunny."

* * *

He was almost certain that Judy had been muttering to herself, but if she said she was fine, he wasn't one to pry. A smile flitted on his muzzle, remembering how the rabbit tended to talk to herself whenever she got in over her head. In that, as well as several other things, she was his complete opposite.

For Nick, whenever things got complicated, he resorted to every con-mammal's failsafe. Retreat.

Of course, being an officer of the law now, that wasn't the most helpful strategy for difficult situations. Judy had rubbed some of her reckless bravery on him, and he was much more confident rushing headfirst into conflict now. Of course, he usually only did that to try to catch up to his even more reckless partner.

When it came to personal matters, however, retreat was still a very viable option for Nick. And as such, he retreated to his couch and flopped down with a weary sigh, lazily grasping at the remote on the coffee table and turning on the TV. With only the dim light and soft murmur of the late night talk show to keep him company, he allowed his mind to wander, safe behind his practiced mask of indifference.

Victoria.

She was a game changer if ever there was one. One of the few mammals in the city he hadn't royally screwed over. Or at least not completely. He'd made many acquaintances in his hustling days, but that was all they'd ever been: acquaintances. Trustworthy only so long as their cooperation brought about more money than betrayal. That was the name of the game.

But Vicky was different. He'd brought her into that shadowy underworld. Taught her everything he knew. And watched her grow up into another con fox, another walking, talking stereotype. He hated himself for what he'd done to her. Despite Judy's words, he constantly thought back to that night when he'd found her on the streets.

He could've taken her to an orphanage. Or left her at the doorsteps of some wealthy family. He knew a few rich mammals who might have raised her right, despite her being a fox.

But something in her eyes had convinced him that he was meant to take care of her. So he had.

And then she'd left.

Nick closed his eyes and turned away from the television's dull glare, shifting his body against the cushions. Not one of his proudest moments, but he'd always considered it water under the bridge. Now it seemed his past had come back to haunt him.

As he took a deep breath, he caught a whiff of a comforting and familiar scent as he buried his nose amongst the cushions. The telltale scent of a certain rabbit police officer that had come into his life only a year ago and had already managed to turn his life upside down.

Regardless of his current emotional turmoil, the reminder that Judy was still a part of his life brought a smile to his muzzle, and reigned in some of his more wayward thoughts.

Vicky's return would no doubt change things. But Judy was his constant now. His partner on the force and his best friend in every other aspect of his life. No matter what the vixen brought with her, he wouldn't let it change his relationship with Judy.

A soft click brought his attention to the bathroom door, and he turned just in time to spot Judy slowly emerge from the hall, peeking out at the dimly lit room.

"You sure you're okay, Fluff?" Nick asked, smiling as he watched her jump at his voice. She spotted him with some help of her ears, and the dim light from the TV. Though with her vision, he was pretty sure she could only make out his online if anything.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" She asked, her voice clipped. Nick flicked an ear, picking up several disconcerting signals from his favorite bunny. She seemed nervous. He might have even said distraught. But she was holding back, keeping most of her body hidden behind the wall, her ears tucked tightly behind her back. Defensive behavior if he'd ever seen it, and coming from her, it worried him. Especially since she seemed to be defending herself from him .

"You seem off, Hopps," Nick said, casually dropping her last name. He only ever used it when he was serious or angry. Or in front of a superior officer. The twitch in her left paw let him it know that she'd registered that fact. "If something's bothering you, you can always talk to me about it. You know that, right?"

Though his voice projected a certain teasing camaraderie, at times he wondered. Judy was anything if not open about her feelings and problems with him. Sometimes he'd considered charging her by the hour during some of their conversations. But when she kept things to herself, they usually weren't good for her, or him, or their relationship in general. Last time she'd tried to hide something from him they'd almost ended up on the front page of the Zootopian Times.

"I know, Nick. Thank you." She whispered quietly, leaving an uneasy silence hanging in the room, only interrupted by the mumblings from the TV. But silence was no match for his quick wit, and he jumped at the opportunity to ease a bit of the tension.

"Oh, by the way, make sure you lock the bedroom door tonight." He said with a casual tone, smirking as he watched her ears perk up in confusion. Nick indulged her with a toothy grin. "I tend to sleepwalk, and I usually get snackish around midnight. Last time I dreamt I was eating cotton candy, and well… Long story short, I had to buy a new pillow."

Muffled laughter met his ears as she padded off towards the bedroom, and Nick settled in comfortably on the couch, feeling considerably lighter-hearted than before. She had that effect on him.

He chuckled when he heard the sound of the bedroom door lock. It was a shame, really. He might have been tempted to follow through on his threat otherwise. After all, a delicious bunny like her…

He twisted on the couch, rubbing his paws against his eyes. Such images were dangerous considering the nature of their relationship. The nature of society in general. No need to complicate things.

Besides, now that Vic was back in the equation… And in the years they'd been apart, she'd blossomed into a beautiful young vixen. As he tucked his paws behind his head and closed his eyes, resigned to the sleep that befell him, Nick wondered if maybe now things could work out differently. And if it might not be better off this way as well.

Less complicated, that much was certain. Less impossible too.


	10. Chapter 9: The Bluffer

**CHAPTER 9**

The Bluffer

* * *

Maybe it was the much-too-comfortable bed, or the warm blankets. Maybe it was the exhaustion from the previous day, both physical and emotional. Or maybe it was the simple fact that she'd forgotten to set her alarm the night before. Whatever the reason, Judy found herself sleeping well past her usual schedule, her eyes cracking open slowly as her mind began to wake.

The soft patter of water hitting tile was barely audible through the wall. What came as a surprise was the fact that the mammal occupying the shower seldom woke up before her. Judy disentangled her body from the sheets of Nick's bed and groped around in search of her phone. The bright light from her display shone against her still-sleepy eyes and she groaned in pain. 10 AM.

Slowly, she pushed herself off the bed as her mind clamored to jump right back under the covers. But no matter how comfortable the bed, she knew there was work to be done. As she stretched out her body as per her usual morning routine, she heard the shower come to an abrupt end, followed by the squishy noise of wet paws on hardwood floors. Nick must have left the bathroom, which meant it was up for grabs. Growing up with a couple hundred siblings, she'd learned to appreciate the comforts of a private bathroom.

She slowly opened the bedroom door and peered outside, spotting the tip of a bright orange tail disappearing behind a corner. She took the opportunity to dash into the bathroom, hoping Nick wouldn't get the chance to catch her looking like she was: Bed-furred and weary-eyed, with drool dried up on the edge of her mouth. She usually tried to maintain her appearance, and now it felt like it was more important than ever.

A long, relaxing shower helped ease her racing mind, and she allowed herself a few minutes of clarity. The warm water calmed her, running through her fur and washing away all her worries about Nick and the case. It was bliss, if only for a few minutes.

A quick tussle with a fur-drier and a few towels later, she was once more crisp and clean. Yet one important detail was missing. Cursing her absent-mindedness, she wrapped the larger of the towels around her body and eased her way out of the bathroom, tiptoeing towards the kitchen where she could hear Nick humming to himself amidst the clatter of pots and pans.

"Um, Nick?" She said, her eyes widening when she finally caught sight of her target. Nick had his back turned to her, but that didn't spare her the view of much more fur than she'd expected. Much like herself, he'd apparently run into a similar problem, as all that covered his body was a small beige towel wrapped modestly around his waist, his tail protruding from underneath the thin fabric.

He turned around with a smirk, further revealing his bare chest and leaving Judy blushing furiously as she did her best to look away, hoping not to attract any unwanted attention to her own situation.

"Mornin' Carrots. Looking good." He said easily, earning a glare from Judy which he ignored. "As much as I'm loving your new look, I don't think modern society is ready for something so daring."

"Hilarious," Judy drawled, thankful that her embarrassment had mostly gone unnoticed as Nick turned back towards the kitchen, flipping something around on a skillet. On the bright side, she got a free peek at Nick's lean, scarlet back, her eyes slowly drifting downwards towards his… "I don't suppose I could ask you to run over to my place and fetch me a change of clothes, could I?"

"No need," Nick replied, moving through the kitchen fluidly as he cooked their breakfast, providing with Judy of even more of a show. "Check the closet in my room. There should be some female clothes in the far right side near the back."

"Female… Nick, is there something you're not telling me?" Judy teased. "Should I be concerned about this?"

"Only if you're afraid of a little competition." Nick replied, turning to give her a wink and cocking his hip. With a hearty chuckle and clutching at her towel lest it betray her modesty, Judy quickly made her way back into Nick's room.

Opening the closet revealed a myriad of clothes of all shapes and sizes, and a lazily flitting moth. And just like Nick had said, there was a wide variety of female's clothes, all jumbled together against the back. Making a mental note to ask Nick about it later, she rummaged for a few minutes before finding what she needed. A pair of plain black leggings and a turquoise top were the only things that might allow her some sort of mobility in the event of a chase; the rest of the clothes seemed to be designed with another purpose in mind. The only thing that had her slightly unsettled was the lack of any sort of modest underwear, having resigned herself to a black lace thong that would probably rip if someone so much as winked at it.

Still, better than a towel.

As she left the room and turned towards the hallway, her view was blocked by a large patch of cream-colored fur. She jumped back, smacking her head against the wall in an attempt to avoid Nick's bare chest.

"Whoa, you okay Fluff?" Nick asked, reaching a paw towards her head. Blushing furiously, and now with a growing lump on the back of her head, Judy avoided his paw and slipped past him, feeling his fur brush against her as she tried to escape.

"I'm fine. Fine." She muttered, ignoring his worried gaze and marching quickly towards the kitchen. She searched the cupboards for a mug, making as much noise as possible until she heard his bedroom door close and she relaxed, releasing a pent up breath. Grabbing an old ZPD mug, she waddled towards the coffee maker, pouring herself a steaming cup of dark, bitter coffee. It would probably make her heart explode, but she figured it wouldn't make much difference by now.

Judy had discussed the matter at length with her pillow. She'd thought long and hard about all the ups and down, the pros and cons. The benefits and the complications. And while the benefits made her toes curl up with eager anticipation, she knew the possible repercussions of trying to make something more out of their relationship, and they were none too pleasant. Their careers could come to a grinding halt, their private lives would be open to the scrutiny of countless others, and their families would probably disown them. Or at least, hers might.

And that was only if her feelings were reciprocated. She took a large gulp of the bitter concoction, her paws trembling slightly. She didn't know what would be worse. If Nick returned her feelings, or if he didn't. On one paw, soul-crushing rejection. On the other, their lives would go from complicated to complete chaos.

She dug into the pancakes Nick had left her with gusto, finding a certain catharsis in stabbing the fluffy mounds of dough. It wasn't their fault. But it certainly wasn't hers either. As Nick changed, Judy sat pensively, contemplating whether stabbing Nick with a fork might ease her troubles.

She was fairly certain it would.

* * *

The remainder of the day was spent locked up inside of Nick's apartment as they pored over every detail of every possible plan. While Judy wanted to go for a more straightforward dash-and-bash, as per standard raid procedure, Nick was in favor of maintaining a low profile. It took some convincing and promises of foot rubs, but he eventually got his way. Her plan would serve as a glorified backup.

The rest of the day consisted of a similar back and forth, as they prepared for their grand mission.

As the sun began to set on the horizon, flooding the apartment with a reddish tint, Nick prepared a fresh batch of coffee in anticipation of the long night ahead of them. He risked a glance at the bunny sitting on his couch, staring defiantly at the papers strewn before her. Case files and bios peppered a gigantic map of Zootopia, each relevant detail connected to a location by a series of pins and red string.

But what caught his eye wasn't the masterpiece of detective work laying on his coffee table, but rather the frail-looking Judy. Her pose was as defensive as he'd ever seen her, curled into herself, her ears tucked at the sides of her head, hiding her eyes. Eyes were truly the window into a mammal's soul, and in Judy's case, they had always been her weakness. Or was it his? Whichever the case, her eyes always betrayed her true emotions, regardless of her body language or considerable acting skills.

Yet all day long, she'd avoided his gaze. Whenever he'd sat next to her, she'd lean away, distancing herself from him. She tried to cover it up with smiles and meaningless chatter every once in awhile, but he knew the difference by now. He wouldn't normally mind, but it was out of character for his usually-affectionate best friend. Something was bothering her, and all he knew was that it had something to do with him. What it was, he could only guess.

Pouring the coffee, Nick almost missed his mug, escaping a nasty burn by mere centimeters as his mind wandered. A soft growl escaped him, his patience by now wearing thin. They were on one of the most important cases of their careers, and despite their efforts, they'd made little if any progress. Bogo had leaned on him hard when he'd called to inform him about their plans for that night. Hopefully, this "raid" might set them up for a clear shot at the head honcho. Bogo was counting on it. Nursing his warm cup of coffee, Nick allowed himself a small, hope-filled smile.

The echo of the doorbell snapped him out of his brief reverie, and both he and Judy jumped at the sudden noise. As she looked at him, they seemed to be sharing the same thought.

It was time.

With swift steps, Nick placed the cup of coffee on the table next to Judy's pen, offering a quick nod before heading downstairs.

Vicky greeted him with her usual charisma, peppering him with kisses as he subtly tried to disengage himself from the vixen. Though part of him certainly enjoyed the affection, there was work to be done. They could revisit the past once they'd brought down their target, and not a minute before. No matter how tempting her scent may have become.

His mind muddled by a mixture of thoughts, he couldn't focus on Victoria's chatter as he made his way up the stairs, guiding her into his apartment. He wasn't nearly distracted enough to not notice the defensive postures both females adopted once their eyes met, and he wisely stepped aside, hoping not to add to the situation.

"Well then, now that we're all here, let's go over the plan one last time and get everything ready." Nick said, hoping to turn the focus on something productive and away from whatever rivalry had popped up between the two females glaring at each other.

Vicky's cheerful consent mirrored Judy's less-than-enthusiastic one as they settled around the sprawling map of the city. Already Nick could feel the first signs of adrenaline pumping through his blood: the anticipation of the hunt. Judy's voice was a much needed anchor, drawing his attention back to the present.

"So far, we only have a rough layout of the place. It's an old parking garage that's been mostly abandoned for the past few months. Several points of entry as well as several escape routes. Closed staircase, service elevator, and a small guard outpost every other floor." Judy said, laying out several pictures and diagrams they'd managed to dig up from the internet.

"Seeing as how we can't go charging in, guns a-blazing," Nick said, giving Judy a pointed look; she simply huffed and turned away, shuffling some papers. "We're going to have to play it smart. Undercover."

"Great. What's my part?" Victoria asked, bouncing in her seat on the couch next to a miffed Judy. If anything, the rabbit became sulkier at the vixen's proximity.

"I was thinking Bluffer with an Oddjob, with Judy as the slider."

"I'm the Bluffer?" Vicky asked with a mischievous smile. "I wish you'd have told me sooner. I'd have dressed for the part."

"Check the closet," Nick nodded towards his bedroom, ignoring Judy's now-persistent stare. "While you're at it, mind setting out my outfit?"

With silent assent, Victoria glided past him, her paw rubbing against him in a none-too-subtle fashion. Nick flinched, quickly seeking refuge in the kitchen as Victoria closed the bedroom door behind her and Judy cleared her throat. Ignoring her, Nick poured himself a second cup of coffee, seeing as how his first was now in the clutches of the rabbit on his couch.

"What?" Despite having his back to her, he could feel her eyes boring into the back of his skull.

"I didn't say anything." She muttered.

"No, but I can practically hear your thoughts." Nick said, turning around to face her, a warm cup of joe now the only simple thing in his life. "What's bugging you, Carrots?"

"Nothing."

"Is it about tonight? Worried about something?" He asked, taking a step towards her. "We've gone over it a couple hundred times by now…"

"No, it's nothing like that..."

"You're worried about something …" He asked softly, settling down beside her. This time he noticed her look at him briefly before flinching away.

"I'm fine, Nick... I'm just…"

"Did I do something?" He asked, taking a risk. Her wide eyes and slightly-gaping mouth told him he'd hit a nerve, or at least he was getting warmer. "Or did I say something? You've been giving me the cold shoulder all day, Jude. I just wanna know what I have to apologize for before actually apologizing."

Judy stammered for a few seconds before smiling, her saddened eyes a stark contrast. "No, Nick. I'm sorry, I just…" She seemed to be struggling with something, and all at once, her body relaxed in resignation, making her look like a frail kit and not the formidable police officer he knew she was. Whatever troubled her had broken through her dedicated exterior,leaving her vulnerable. Her eyes, however, shone with determination when she finally worked through whatever had her tongue tied. "I… I've been thinking, lately, and I... I've sort of realized…"

"Well? How do I look?" Victoria's voice echoed through the apartment, interrupting Judy' words and promptly causing her to tense up, her expression turning bitter as she looked back towards the table. Whatever she'd been planning on saying, she clearly didn't want the vixen involved. Nick sighed and turned to inspect Victoria's disguise. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you've aged better than I have, that's for sure." NIck said, taking in the vixen's cornflower-blue skirt suit and trying not to ogle any more than absolutely necessary. "I'll be honest, I'm surprised that still fits you."

"Now, now, what sort of backhanded compliment is that?" Vicky teased, twirling around and flaring her tail dramatically. The cerulean ensemble looked magnificent on her, but he wasn't about to fall into the trap of complimenting anyone so long as both females were present. He'd already learned that lesson the hard way.

Hoping his lack of a response would go unnoticed, Nick stood, brushing nonexistent dust off of his slacks, and tugged at one of Judy's ears, earning him a shocked glare from the bunny. He waved her protest off and made his way to the bedroom.

"You certainly look the part, that's for sure." Nick said as he passed Victoria who smiled at him with an almost uncomfortable tenderness. "Why don't you and Judy go over the plan one last time while I get ready?"

Not waiting for an answer, Nick dashed into his room and slammed the door shut behind him, creating a safe barrier between him and the two most dangerous mammals currently in his life. With any luck, he might just escape the situation unscathed. The way things were going, though, he figured he'd be safer back with Roughpelt.

A drab black three piece suit and white dress shirt were neatly laid out on his bed, along with a pair of dark sunglasses and a shoulder holster. His handgun lay on his pillow, along with a box of rounds and two empty magazines. A smile tugged at the edge of his lips, the sight of the old gun bringing back bittersweet memories. Though he'd never fired a round in his life before joining the academy, the irony of it all was not lost on him. Even more so, having to carry around a handgun loaded with blanks seemed trivial considering he carried a much more lethal version in his usual day to day routine now.

Still, he doubted Judy would approve of his "prop". She'd almost made a scandal out of the night vision goggles; she was bound to flip if she learned he had an unregistered firearm stashed in his apartment. And if Bogo knew… Nick shuddered. Some things were better left hypothetical.

As he changed into his bodyguard disguise, Nick at least took comfort in the fact that his apartment was seemingly still standing, and there were no signs of a fire anywhere.

That didn't stop him from glancing at the smoke detector every few seconds.

* * *

The night was dark and foreboding, the moon hidden behind thick layers of ominous stormclouds. The air was thick and humid, and unnaturally warm for the time of year, which only confirmed the impending downpour. If Nick had been a superstitious mammal, he might have considered it an omen.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, filling his lungs and focusing only on a steady release of air. A bit of impromptu meditation came in handy before an immersive performance like the one they were heading into. The silence in the car aided in his concentration. He chose to ignore the fact that it was caused by the palpable tension between the two females accompanying him.

He wasn't sure what problem the rabbit and vixen had with one another, but it was clear that they enjoyed each other's' company about as much as he enjoyed honest manual labor. They had definitely exchanged some words in the apartment while he'd been changing, but by the time he'd emerged, they were both on opposite sides of the apartment, each skillfully pretending the other didn't exist. For the time being, he deemed it wise to ignore it and go on with the plan. He'd have to have a little chat with Vicky once they'd dealt with the sting. Sooner rather than later, if Judy's increasingly-erratic behaviour was anything to go by.

"Showtime," he muttered, drawing the attention of the females. The abandoned building where the transaction was about to take place loomed ahead of them. The garage looked like it had seen better days, and only recently. Its modern architecture and smooth pavement was marred only by a layer of graffiti and debris.

It was odd that what seemed like a perfectly functioning parking garage would go unused, especially so close to downtown. Already it made Nick suspect that something wasn't quite as clear cut as they'd thought.

"Alright, Santos said he used to deal from the lower levels. We'll head down to the first sub-level and take it from there. They know we're coming." Nick said, straightening his tie with one paw as he slowly turned the wheel.

"They do?" Judy asked from the backseat, her paws clutching at his headrest as he pulled into the garage.

"Wolf on the second floor." Nick answered, nodding upwards as they passed through the empty entry gate. "Binoculars and an automatic rifle. He'll probably have signaled ahead. These are the big leagues, Judy. They're not gonna risk getting caught with their pants down by a bunch of curious cubs on a joyride."

Judy remained silent, but he could tell he hadn't done anything to help her nerves. At least by now she had probably given up on the idea of charging in with the SWAT team. Victoria, meanwhile, seemed unfazed, quietly humming to herself and fixing her fur with the help of a mirror and a small comb. Like Nick, she had a different mindset and had an easier time entering these sorts of situations.

Once they reached the end of the first floor, their headlights caught a tall, ominous figure standing at the intersection to the ramps leading to the different levels.

"Oh look, they even have valet service." Nick said, earning a chuckle from Victoria while Judy hid herself beneath the back seat. As they approached, he recognized the hulking mammal as a bison, its massive horns and threatening glare reminding him of a certain cape buffalo.

Once beside the beastly mammal, he lowered the window and leaned out, resting his elbow on the frame. Before he could open his mouth, the bison beat him to it.

"Garage's closed. Best turn around, friend ." the bison spoke with a gruff, accented voice, and absolutely no signs of any sort of friendliness despite his choice of words. In response, Nick flashed a toothy smile and raised his voice a few octaves, if only to disguise his voice.

"Ah, I'm sorry. We're here on business, looking to buy a certain product we were told can be procured here. Pulse ." Nick's smile widened as one of the bison's ears flicked. They were most definitely in the right place. "Do you have any idea where we might be able to find someone selling that sort of thing? Hypothetically speaking, of course."

The bison snorted, narrowing his eyes as he examined Nick and Victoria.

"Maybe. Let's see some ID."

What he assumed was Judy's foot hit the back of his seat, making him flinch. He recovered before the bison could notice, pretending to shift in his seat. Turning around, he muttered a few gibberish words in a made up language to Vic, and leaned in the back to grab the shiny steel briefcase lying on the backseat. Without any additional fanfare, he inserted a small key and it swiftly clicked open. Nick leaned it towards the window, revealing several stacks of hundred dollar bills. Close enough for the bison to gauge their authenticity, but still well out of his range. His motion also served to part his jacket a ways and reveal the nine millimeter strapped to his side. The bison saw both, and seemed to understand, nodding his massive head.

"Fair enough. Head down two levels. Leave your car on the far side of the garage and walk to the booth. They'll get you your fix."

With a curt thank-you, Nick closed the briefcase and shifted the car back into drive, schooling his features so as not to betray the anxiety he felt within. Judy was having no such luck, however. As soon as he'd raised the tinted window, her foot tapped against the back of his seat as he accelerated down the ramp towards the lower levels.

"Holy carrots, Nick, please tell me that's not real." Judy said. Nick glanced at the rearview mirror, spotting Judy's new position in the backseat.

"That's some eyesight you've got there, Fluff."

"Don't change the subject and answer my question, Nick!" She demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"Relax, it's about as dangerous as Clawhauser. They're blanks." Nick said, rolling his eyes. "Consider it a necessary evil, fluff."

"An illegal evil, Nick. We're not allowed to carry firearms during suspension!"

"Judy, we're literally on our way to buy two hundred thousand dollars' worth of illegal drugs with fake cash, and you're worried about a carry permit?"

Nick took Judy's grumblings as acquiescence, though he didn't miss the stifled giggle coming from the vixen sitting next to him. The last thing he needed was a catfight in the middle of cartel territory.

"Ready for this, Vic?"

"Just like old times, isn't it Nick?" She responded, mirth in her tone. Contagious as it was, he allowed himself a small smile. He'd never say it within earshot of the rabbit sitting behind him, but it felt good to scam once more, even if it was for a non-profit like justice.

"Sure, except this time I have a badge that says I'm allowed to do this."

"I thought they made you leave the badge with your gun?" The vixen asked innocently, the smug look she directed at him saying otherwise. Nick cleared his throat, ignoring both the chuckling fox and the glaring rabbit.

Once they rounded the curve and glided out unto the second sub-level, Nick spotted the security outpost immediately, a dim yellowish light glowing behind the frosted glass windows. He promptly veered left, and with a deft maneuver parked the car against the far wall, facing the outpost. Their position left them with a clear vision of their surroundings, making it virtually impossible for anyone to sneak up on them. At the same time, they were completely exposed from all three sides. Still, for the time being, none of that mattered.

"Alright, everyone remembers the plan, right? Vic, you just mumble in Purrussian, I'll take care of the translation. Judy…"

"Yeah, I know." She interrupted, her face twisted in a scowl. "Keep a lookout and text you if something goes wrong."

Nick sighed and twisted in his seat, placing his paw on her shoulder and giving a little shake as he looked her in the eye.

"Sorry bunny, but if they see both of us, they're bound to put two and two together." He said, hoping his explanation would at least help. It hadn't worked the last fifteen times, so he wasn't too surprised when she kept her sour disposition. As he pawcuffed himself to the briefcase, he flashed her a toothy grin, opting for a different approach. "Think of it this way, Fluff. We're celebrities. A regular pop culture icon. Next thing you know, we'll be fighting off paparazzi."

That at least worked to get a stubborn grin from the rabbit. A quick tussle of her ears brought that up to a full-on smirk, laughter shining in her eyes.

"That's the spirit! Don't worry, after this, we're getting one of those carrot smoothies you like so much to celebrate. Promise." Nick felt lighter in his heart as Judy smiled genuinely at him. With one farewell wink, he tossed her the key to his pawcuffs and opened the car door. Once he stepped out of the car, Nick quickly transformed into his persona, adopting a dour expression.

With precise movements, he walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for Victoria, extending his paw. Now that they were on the outside, he was certain they'd be watched. With a firm grip on the briefcase, he helped Victoria out of the car, and promptly followed her towards the small outpost on the other side of the garage.

They made their way in silence. No words were needed to communicate between them. Despite having spent years apart, Nick found himself falling into old patterns, synchronizing with Vic's movements almost effortlessly. It was a small advantage, but he'd take whatever they could get.

Once they were some ten meters away from the door to the outpost, they stopped, holding their heads high and maintaining their rigid postures. Nick made sure to keep one paw free and close to his fake gun in case the situation necessitated it. It wasn't his first transaction, but he usually dealt with more trustworthy mammals. These were new kids on the block, and he wasn't betting on them having the same sort of code that the city's older criminals abided by.

The door opened and quickly put an end to his thoughts, his eyes now focusing on the trio of mammals that stepped out to greet them. A tall, well-groomed mountain lioness was the obvious leader of the pack, her proud strut a clear display of dominance. Her obsidian jumpsuit flowed with her movements, giving her the appearance of a shadow, the only part of her body not covered by the smooth fabric being her face. Her paw flexed beneath thick gloves, and her claws extended and retracted, clearly in an attempt to intimidate. It was working.

She was flanked on either side by two young-looking wolves, barely out of their teens. Their eyes were wild and their fangs bared menacingly. They advanced slowly towards them, letting out a series of low-pitched growls. Nick felt his paw flinch towards his hip instinctively.

The lioness stopped halfway and looked them over with sharp, critical eyes. They faced off in silence for the better part of two minutes, though it felt like fifteen at least. Finally, the lioness spoke, her voice friendly and smooth, a welcome comparison to the bison's gruff demeanor.

"I hear that you're looking to make a purchase. Is that right?" She asked, going straight to the point and skipping all preamble. Nick smirked. Just like he'd suspected. New outfit, no code.

"Depends." NIck answered, keeping his manner disinterested. "Lady van Wolfway is interested only in the best, and word around town is that you've got it. It's new, isn't it?"

The lioness looked between him and Victoria, a smile working its way unto her lips.

"Lady van Wolfway? Never heard of her."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Nick replied instantly, smiling as his comment struck the lioness. Apparently she wasn't used to dealing with foxes with sharp tongues. Victoria chose to interrupt at that moment, making some random commentary in Purrussian while Nick nodded at her, pretending to be slightly admonished. He turned back towards the lioness with an impatient glare, noting all three mammals seemed a bit unsettled with the situation.

"The Lady wishes to inspect the merchandise before getting into the details of the transaction." Noticing hesitation in the lioness's stance, Nick patted the briefcase in his paw, twisting it in front of him. "Needless to say, we are looking to purchase in bulk."

With a nod, the lioness turned and gestured towards the booth, muttering an order under her breath while both wolves rushed to comply. Once they'd disappeared inside the small edifice, the lioness turned back towards Nick with a smile.

"Follow me." With a flick of her tail, the lioness turned and walked back towards the booth. The two foxes looked at each other before nodding, and followed with careful steps.


	11. Chapter 10: Cat Out Of The Bag

**CHAPTER 10**

Cat Out Of The Bag

* * *

They were headed into uncharted territory now. The initial reconnaissance was a success. Now all they needed was visual confirmation that the drug was stashed there, and everything would be set up for a raid by the following night. The tricky part wasn't so much convincing the dealers to reveal their stash. It was the exit that would require their very best performance.

As Victoria walked into the booth, she gave his paw a subtle squeeze, and together entered the lioness's den, the door closing behind them with an audible slam.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the new light, he froze mid step when he saw the booth was completely empty save for a small aluminum desk and a couple of chairs. The lioness stood before them, her smile completely predatory as she looked down at them, her eyes glinting dangerously. Before he could react, he heard the sound of a gun cocking, and felt the cool touch of metal against the back of his skull.

"I'll admit, you almost had me there, Officer Wilde." The lioness said, marching up to him slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Victoria frozen in place, the other wolf holding her in an identical position. "If I hadn't had you tagged the moment you entered this place, you might have actually fooled me."

"Can't blame a mammal for trying, right?" He said, knowing full well his cover was blown. Their only chance would be diplomacy, seeing as how a bullet to the back of the skull tended to end most fights before they began. "I suppose you're one of Whitfur's lackeys?"

"Lieutenant, actually." The lioness said with no small sense of pride in her tone. Nick smirked.

"Ooh, careful, your ego is showing."

Though he'd managed to wipe the smile from the lioness's face, his brain quickly realized it might have been a dumb move when she started to move towards him, a scowl etched on her face. Her paw flew to his muzzle and her claws dug into his skin, making him whine in pain.

"That tongue of yours will bring you nothing but trouble, Officer. I'd keep it locked up if I were you." She tossed his head to the side with ease, betraying the strength in her gloved paws.

For once, Nick acquiesced, his mind racing to come up with a solution as the lioness patted him down. With a brute yank, she pulled the gun from within his jacket, twisting it in her paws as she inspected the weapon.

"Pretty heavy for a fox your size, Slick."

"Well, you know what they say… Speak softly and all that…" Nick muttered, this time avoiding the lioness's wrath as she strapped the gun behind her waist.

A few tense minutes of silence passed as the lioness stood before them, appraising her prey with hungry eyes as she no doubt contemplated what to do next. At that point, Nick knew he had to wait until she made her move before it was his turn. The last thing he needed was to aggravate the situation, especially with Vicky held at gunpoint and Judy still hiding in the car.

"I was expecting you to bring that rabbit with you. What was her name, Julie? Jessie…?"

"She was busy."

"Oh?"

"She's at yoga. You should try it, might make you less cranky." Before he could even think of smirking at the lioness, the wolf pistol-whipped him. Spots appeared in his field of vision and he staggered to one knee, the wolf quickly pulling him up by the scruff of his neck. As his eyes attempted to focus, the lioness once more approached him, leaning her muzzle closer to his own as she taunted him with her fanged smile.

"I suggest you start taking this more seriously, Officer Wilde. Ms. Whitfur is not a very patient mammal, and she'll be very disappointed if I fail to deliver you… intact."

As much as he would have loved to retort, his brain was much too busy bouncing around inside of his skull. And at that precise moment, their party was interrupted by two more guests, both equally unwelcome. Nick only heard the door open, and over the thrumming in his ears managed to make out the gruff voice of the bison that had stopped them at the entrance to the garage and a pained grunt he knew all too well.

"Found her hiding in the car, boss. Should I off her?"

Fear gripped his heart, and it must have been evident on his muzzle based on the lioness's self-satisfied expression.

"No, not yet. I have a phone call to make. After that, we'll see what to do with these three." She said, her eyes never leaving Nick's. "Keep an eye on them, especially this one. If he starts talking, rip his tongue out. Just make sure to stop the bleeding."

Nick did his best to convey his absolute hatred for the feline through a steady glare, but she easily shrugged it off and walked away, her paws procuring a cell phone from within the folds of her jumpsuit. The gun behind his head prevented Nick from turning his head, and he could only guess that the lioness had left once the door creaked open and slammed shut once again.

He risked a glance at Judy, and the weight in his chest lifted when he saw that she seemed to be unharmed, if a bit shaken as she shot up from off the ground where the bison had tossed her. A smile tugged at his lips, knowing full well that what probably bothered her the most was having been caught, not the fact that they were facing potential execution at the hands of a murderous crime boss.

"So nice of you to join the party, Carrots. Did you bring any snacks?" He asked, waiting for the inevitable blow. Judy only managed to utter a syllable of protest as the wolf once more bashed the back of his head with his gun.

Despite the throbbing pain building up in the back of his skull, Nick smiled. The wolf hadn't hit him half as hard as he had when the lioness was around. He'd been showing off for his boss, but his heart wasn't in it. Luck seemed to be on his side. A thug without a pathological taste for violence was easier to corrupt.

"Nick…" Judy started, a quick shove from the bison silencing her.

"Shut it, you two. One more word and we'll start breaking bones." The threat was not an empty one, of that, Nick was certain. Still, as soon as the phone call was done, they were as good as dead anyways. The clock was ticking, and what were a couple of broken bones compared to a permanent dirt nap? In for a penny...

"There's really no need for that, is there?" Nick said softly, using his voice to try and control the situation.

"You heard Sizani, fox. Keep talking and I'll have the boys here pull your tongue out."

Reacting to the bison's words, the wolf behind him snarled, pushing the barrel of his gun against the bruise already forming on the back of his head.

"I heard her, alright. Did you, though?" He asked, lifting his eyes to stare at the bison with an unsettling gaze. Despite the bison's size, he wasn't as solid as his skull. He simply snorted, looking at Nick out of the corner of his eyes as he held Judy at gunpoint.

Judy was trying to catch his eye in a none-too-subtle fashion, but he wasn't about to waste the momentum he was getting out of the conversation. As long as he was talking, there was hope to somehow get out of this. Judy's concerns would have to wait until later. Nick smacked his lips and continued in a dispassionate fashion.

"She's the lieutenant ," Nick said, mimicking the lioness's manner and eliciting a snort from one of the wolves. "Who do you think is getting all the credit for this in the end?"

Though he sensed some doubt from the wolf holding Victoria as he shuffled his paws, the bison seemed unphased.

"Who cares? So long as I get paid at the end of the day, the cat can keep the praise."

The idea burst into his mind like a flood. As risky as it seemed, he knew it was probably their best, and only, hope of leaving the place alive. Fiddling with the briefcase handle in his paws, he adopted his silkiest voice, reminiscent of his hustling days.

"What makes you so sure that you'll be getting paid at all?"

The bison paused, and Nick knew he'd planted the seed of doubt. Not waiting for common sense to win over, he continued his smooth pitch.

"I mean, you're smart mammals, you know how this works. Has she even paid you anything yet, or is it just the promise of money to come?" He asked, noticing that the wolf behind him seemed to be easing the pressure of his gun against him.

"What are you talkin' about, fox?" The other wolf snapped, his tail twitching erratically behind him. "'Course we're getting paid."

"Maybe," Nick said, testing his freedom by pivoting on his paws and facing the other wolf. So far, so good. "But if it were me, and no offense to any of you, I'd consider you disposable. It'd be more profitable to string you along for a few months and then off you when you start asking questions about the money. A bullet's cheap, especially when it comes from behind your back."

"So what?" The bison asked, trying to appear confident, yet Nick saw his countenance cracking. "You want us to quit, change our ways and find a nine to five job in a cubicle somewhere?"

"Well, as much as I'd certainly commend you if you did... no. Mammals like us aren't exactly suited for the eight hour shift." Nick said, noticing the doubts and fears playing behind the wolf's eyes. He could only hope that the one behind him had a similar visage. "I do, however, have an alternative solution."

"What's that?" The wolf behind him asked, poking him in the back with a claw. At least it wasn't a gun this time. Nick smiled and tapped the briefcase still pawcuffed to his wrist, holding it up for the other mammals to see.

"Well, two hundred grand makes a nice early retirement fund. And I'm guessing its plenty more than what Whitfur promised you." Nick's smile grew as the idea finally seemed to solidify within the bison's head, his eyes suddenly lighting up with greed. The wolves, however, still had their doubts.

"Yeah, right. You're a cop, where are you gonna get that sort of cash?" One of them said.

"And even if it's real, it's probably bugged or wired or somethin'."

Thinking fast, Nick spun towards the bison, pulling out his trump card.

"Well, the big fella over there checked it as we were coming in. He saw it, it's as real as the nose on my muzzle." He said, banking on the bison's uncertainty. "More real than any promises of future payment, at least."

A few seconds of silence followed, Nick focusing his gaze on the bison and ignoring the worried glances coming from the two females in the room. Finally, with a slow nod, the bison agreed.

"Yeah, looked real enough. No wires or any funny business." He said, holstering his gun and stepping towards Nick. Retreating by instinct, Nick bumped into the wolf who apparently remembered at that moment he was supposed to keep his gun trained on his back.

"Whoa, hold on there, Buffalo Bill," Nick said, clutching the briefcase to his chest. "If you want the money, you'll need the key. It's in the car."

"Or I can just cut that paw off." The bison said, a steely glint in his eyes that made Nick shiver. It was no idle threat.

"Tempting." Nick said, keeping his cool. "But you'll still have to deal with the briefcase." He said, lifting it up and showing the buffalo the small keyhole under the handle. "It's a bulletproof briefcase, a knife isn't going to get it open."

"Fine. I'll walk you to the car and once we get the money, we'll let you go."

There was no question, it was a direct order. The only trouble was that Nick knew how these things worked. More than likely, they'd still end up being delivered to Whitfur, only by a bison instead of a lion. Fortunately, Nick had one more card up his sleeve, as risky as it was.

He shrugged. "Fair enough, I trust you. I mean, you're willing to share the money with your partners here. If that's not trust, I don't know what is. Personally, I'd much rather keep the money for myself."

A heavy silence descended on the room, the breathing of the different mammals and the beating of his own heart the only sounds reaching his ears. Each mammal looked at the other with fear in their eyes, each waiting for the other to make their move. The tense stand-off seemed to last forever. Nick looked at Judy and his heart plummeted, the look of disbelief on her face filling him with guilt. He knew it wasn't right, but when it came to survival, there was nothing Nick wasn't willing to do. Especially when it wasn't only his life on the line.

Time had slowed down, and when the action started, it didn't speed back up. Nick saw everything at once, every mammals' fluid motions as though he were looking at a film in slow motion. His first reaction was to duck, looking at Judy and hoping she followed his lead as the bison's hoof flew to his waist. He was too slow, however, and the wolves reacted almost in concert, firing shot after shot at the bison. The shots rang out time and time again, and Nick lost count, focusing only on Judy's prostrate figure, making sure none of the bullets were destined for her. She had expertly rolled beneath the solitary desk, out of the crossfire.

After what felt like ages, the noise suddenly stopped. Nick watched as the bison's eyes dulled over and he fell to his knees, the front of his green sweater practically ripped to shreds and soaked in blood. He fell slowly, causing a slight tremor as his massive body hit the floor with a sickening thud. The tangy, metallic smell of blood assaulted his nose and Nick did his best to ignore his gag reflex. There would be plenty of time to empty his stomach once they'd gotten out of this alive.

After a few minutes of silence, the wolf guarding Victoria stashed his gun and turned his gaze down towards Nick with a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Alright, fox. Let's go get that key." The wolf's words were muffled by the ringing in Nick's ears, and he shook his head to try and clear the noise. He was almost certain that ringing wouldn't go away for quite some time.

His companion grabbed Nick's arm and promptly dragged him up to his feet again. Nick shrugged him off and rushed towards Judy, ignoring the wolf's snickering. By the time he reached her she was already on her paws, grasping at her hip and taking in the scene with the practiced motions of a cop. Identify threat, get to cover, protect victims. Nick gently placed his paw on her shoulder, looking into her dilated pupils and urging her to calm down. There was no use for a hyped-up bunny in a gunfight.

"Carrots, you okay?" He asked, softly shaking her, trying to snap her out of her adrenaline rush before her instincts got the better of her. Blinking a few times, her eyes finally focused on him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Did they… are you…?" She asked between panting breaths, her eyes going over him, searching for injuries.

"I'm fine. Can't say the same for the bison over there." Looking at the fresh corpse laying next to them, she reached out for him, and Nick was all too happy to offer reassurance. He needed it as well. As the wolves advanced towards them, Nick placed himself between the canines and Judy, looking back towards Victoria to make sure she was okay. She shot him a nervous smile. The vixen had fared as well as any of them in the shootout. The only thing shot were her nerves.

"Come on, we haven't got all day." The wolf that had been guarding him snarled. He turned towards the door and made ready to leave when a rapid movement off to the side caught Nick's attention. Before he could react, the other wolf had once again pulled his gun, and pulled the trigger. The door was painted red as the other wolf fell in a crumpled heap to the ground, a smoking hole in the back of his head. He felt Judy try to shove past him, a dark curse escaping her lips. He placed his paw in front of her, stopping her from whatever suicidal vigilante action was running through her mind. The wolf still had another clip left. Nick felt his heart race in his chest, and he found himself unable to hide the shock at the traitorous action. The wolf, however, simply looked at him and laughed.

"Like you said fox, why share when I can have all the money for myself?" Pointing his gun at Nick, he motioned towards the door with his head. Nick complied. As he walked towards the door, making sure Victoria was following behind Judy, he felt a small paw slip into his and looked down to find Judy looking up at him, deep concern in her eyes. Justice was no longer prevailing, and she didn't like that one bit.

He knew there was a chance of not getting through all of this alive. Their plan was shot to hell and back. Two dead mammals in the same room as them was about as wrong as it could have gone, short of their own untimely deaths. If anything, it was a gruesome reality check of just what they'd gotten themselves into. Even though they'd seen worse by now during their jobs, he knew it was very different to be the helpless victims in the scenario. He squeezed Judy's paw, finding no irony in the fact that a bunny was consoling a fox.

At the wolf's insistence, Nick kept walking, gingerly stepping over the body of the dead canine sprawled on the floor, doing his best to avoid stepping on the quickly spreading pool of blood. Not without a grimace, he pushed open the door, this time unable to avoid the crimson stains on the handle, and stepped outside into the eerily silent parking garage. Their car was the only thing in sight, staring straight at him, beckoning them to safety.

Nick walked slowly, knowing full well he had no hopes of running faster than a bullet, and waited for the other mammals to join him outside as they maneuvered the obstacle before the door.

As he turned around, he saw Victoria hopping over the body on the floor, joining Judy outside as the wolf followed slowly, his gun trained on him. Once outside, he motioned forwards. Just as Nick was about to oblige, he heard two words that quickly had him rooted to the spot.

"Don't. Move."

His natural night vision isolated the source of the voice, and he watched with hidden joy as the lioness stepped out from the shadows surrounding the guard booth, training a gun at the wolf's head. The canine froze, a grimace on his face and primal fear in his eyes. The lioness approached, and Nick chose to simply watch, inching forward slightly.

"You stupid bastard. What have you done?" She spat as she closed in on the group. At the same time, Nick began taking mental measurements. He was just a few steps away from the wolf, and Judy and Victoria had slowly eased away from him. Meanwhile, the lioness continued her tirade. "You've just signed your death warrant, you crazy mutt. Whitfur will have your pelt for this!"

With a deep breath, Nick dashed forward, hoping for everyone's sake that he had timed it right. By the time any mammal reacted to his movement, he'd swung his arm with all his strength in a wide arc, slamming the briefcase against the wolf's paws and sending his gun skittering across the pavement. As the wolf flinched, several things happened at once. Judy stormed forward, leaping at the wolf and kicking at his back with all her might, leaving him in a heap halfway across the parking lot. Victoria sprinted towards the car while the lioness pointed her gun at Nick and began to pull the trigger.

As the shots rang out, he felt hope once more, watching the lioness's expression turn from bloodthirsty rage to sheer surprise. Adopting a casual stance, he smirked at her.

"Blanks." He said. Before she could react, Judy barreled feet-first into the lioness's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Not one to take his luck for granted, he grabbed Judy's paw as soon as she'd scampered to her feet and turned towards the car, following Victoria's lead.

She had already made it to the car and was in the process of starting the engine when Nick heard a menacing roar from behind. Twisting his body as he ran, he saw the glint of the lioness's fangs as she chased after them, gaining fast. They had almost made it; they were mere seconds away from getting away with their lives. But seconds was much too long.

Judy was looking ahead towards the car, determination written all over her face, whereas Nick was focused on the mammal just a few feet behind them. He was runnings faster than he'd ever ran, practically matching Judy's impressive speed. But as he watched the lioness's legs tense, he knew that despite all his effort, he was slowing her down. As the big cat's claws extended from her paw and reached out towards them, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind. No fear, no regret, not the slightest hesitation.

Closing his eyes, he shoved Judy with all his strength, pushing her well clear of the incoming claws that would have undoubtedly slashed her to shreds. In the split second left, Nick ducked down and rolled just under the lioness's deadly lunge.

The momentum carried the larger predator forward and sent her sprawling on the concrete, giving Nick enough time to gather himself up and push Judy to her feet. Just as they made eye contact with the lioness, the screeching of tires filled the garage, and the feline jumped back as Victoria skidded to a halt between them, popping open the car doors.

"Get in!" Victoria yelled, and this time Judy was the one to shove Nick into the backseat of the car. Before they'd managed to close the door, Vicky was already speeding off, the sounds of gunshots audible over the roaring of the engine.

As he collapsed against the seat, he suddenly became aware of a burning sensation gnawing at his back. Twisting around to find the source of his discomfort, he heard Judy gasp with horror.

"Nick! You're bleeding!"

What? Reaching around behind his back, he felt a sting when his paw made contact with something sticky on his back. The liquid was warm and muddy-looking in the dim light, now caked on the fur of his paw.

"Oh. Well, that's a bummer…"

Judy jumped to the back seat while Victoria swerved up the ramp to the ground floor. Her field training quickly took over as she brusquely shoved Nick's face down against the seat examine the wound.

"Oh no. No, no. This isn't good." She whimpered, her paws flitting around his back without actually touching him.

"What? What happened?" Victoria shouted over the roar of the engine as she pulled out unto the street, speeding away under a hail of bullets

"Nick got clawed! His back, it's…" Judy stammered.

"Relax, it's probably nothing." Nick said, muffled by the seat. "I can barely feel it anyways. Probably just a scratch."

"That's the adrenaline, Nick. This isn't just a scratch. We've got to get you to a hospital!"

"No!" He snarled, trying to lift himself up. The movement contracted his back muscles, and the sting was amplified several degrees. He hissed in pain but quickly interrupted Judy's protestations. "If Whitfur's after us, a hospital will be the easiest place to find us. I'm not taking that chance."

"Well, where do I go then?" Vic asked, her voice tense. Nick answered instantly, no room for doubt in his mind.

"Home. Make sure nobody's tailing us, and then take us back to the apartment. Take the long way around Riverside just in case," he said. Twisting his snout to look at Judy's anguished face, he gave her a smile, hoping to calm her nerves. "You can patch me up back home. It'll be like sewing up one of your stuffed bunnies." He teased.

Judy didn't smile this time. Instead, she just stared at him. He might have commented on her behaviour, but he was starting to feel increasingly light-headed. The moment was over in a flash, and then she was putting pressure on his wound with what was left of his jacket.

The rest of the ride was a jumbled mess of passing street lights and tense waiting. Nick kept silent as he did his best to stay awake, barely making out some of the words passing between Victoria and Judy. Maybe Judy was right and his back was worse than he anticipated. Even so, at least the pain wasn't so bad yet. He could barely feel his back at all.

Once at the apartment, Judy wrapped her arm around him and helped him out of the car, quickly joined by Victoria. Together they were able to drag him to his apartment in one piece, mostly. Nick tried to walk on his own, but his legs had apparently turned to jelly, and every movement twisted his back and sent fresh waves of pain coursing through his body. The only sign of it was the stony grimace on his muzzle.

By the time they reached the apartment, Nick could no longer hold back the growl building up in his chest, praying to find sanctuary on a flat surface somewhere. He was bitterly disappointed when they swerved into the bathroom and placed him on a small stool in the middle of the shower.

"Skipping straight to the good part, huh? I can roll with that." He said through clenched teeth, earning twin glares from the females bustling around his medicine cabinet. Victoria gingerly pulled off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt as Judy prepared several rolls of gauze and a topical antibiotic.

"Sweet heavens," Victoria mumbled from behind him as she pulled away his blood soaked shirt. "Oh, Nick…"

"Less pity, more helping." He grumbled, watching Judy out the corner of his eye. Her movements were mostly a blur, her paws moving quickly as she gathered everything from his tiny, outdated first aid kit. She was trembling. Nick hated putting her through this. Still, had the situation been reversed, he doubted he could have kept such a level head.

"Alright, I'm sorry Nick, but this is going to sting a bit." Victoria said from somewhere behind him. Before he could protest, a stream of cold water hit him at the base of his skull and trickled down his back, bringing a new dimension of pain along with it. He yelped but quickly bit his tongue, clenching his paws and fighting through the pain.

Victoria guided the water more directly towards his wounds, washing away dried blood and filth. It took all his willpower and Judy's paws on his shoulders to keep him from jumping out the window. He could definitely feel the damage now, four long gashes where the pain was highlighted along the general aching of his back.

It was over in two minutes, but for Nick, it might as well have been two hours. He almost congratulated himself for not passing out, but something told him he wasn't done quite just yet.

"It looks like you were right Nick. It's not too deep." Victoria said as she inspected his wounds more closely now that they were clean.

"Are you sure?" he asked through gritted teeth. "Feels like my liver's seeing the light of day."

"At least your wit is still intact." The vixen replied, but Nick could practically hear her smile. That was as good a sign as anything, even if the bunny standing next to him still looked shellshocked.

"I'm no good with first aid, you of all mammals should know that. I hope your bunny is up to the task." Vicky said, stepping out of the shower and into Nick's field of vision. Her clothes were now in disarray, soaked in water and droplets of what he assumed was his blood. Vicky simply shook it off. "If you'll excuse me, I have a car to introduce to a river. Then I'm going home. I've had enough excitement for one night. I'll call you tomorrow to see where we go from here."

With a smile, she leaned towards him and planted a kiss on the top of his snout, his nose twitching as their whiskers touched. With a wink, she was gone, leaving him alone in his apartment with Judy, who was having trouble looking anywhere in particular. They shared a few tense seconds of silence before Nick finally spoke up.

"Well, Carrots, what do you say? Feel like patching me up?" He asked, doing his best to offer a warm smile at Judy who simply nodded and fetched the necessary materials.

Nick dropped his head, watching pink droplets splatter against the white tile of his shower floor. It wasn't quite how he'd expected to end the night. But as his mind replayed the events that transpired in that forsaken little booth, he knew that they'd gotten extremely lucky. They had all been moments away from certain death.

But at what cost?

"I'll have to cut the fur around it." Judy whispered from the opposite side of the bathroom, her face hidden behind the first aid kit. He noticed she was once again acting like she'd been that morning. Case in point, it was just the two of them, and she still hadn't begun to fuss over him like she usually did. He decided he should probably test the waters.

"Is this revenge for that bald bunny joke?" Nick felt much more at ease once Judy scoffed and turned towards him, her eyes bright as she fought back a smile. That was at least a bit more like her.

He could feel the trepidation in her paws as she began to spread the fur on his back and clipped away with a pair of surgical scissors. In the silence, Nick focused on the sound of Judy's breath, the smell of her fur, the swirling pattern of the blood on his paws. Anything to ignore the growing pain in his back. After minutes of silence apart from their mutual breathing and the snip-snip of the scissors, Judy stepped back to admire her work.

"Well… it could've been worse…" Judy said, walking away towards the sink to wash her paws. Nick remained hunched over to keep the skin on his back stretched out. "A few inches lower and you wouldn't have been able to sit for a month."

Nick let out a loud snort. He winced as the movement brought about a fresh bout of pain.

"Oh, don't make me laugh, Carrots. I'm in enough pain as it is." He said, smiling at the chuckling doe. The laughter quickly died away from her face and she turned away, watching the sink fill with crimson-tinged water as she rinsed her paw.

She once more fell into a silent trance, mechanically gathering the gauze and several rolls of tape and once more disappearing from his field of vision as she set to work on his back. Nick did his best not to flinch as she applied the antibiotic, though luckily it didn't sting for long. The gauze covered most of his back, and once Judy finished applying it, Nick began to feel a small degree of relief.

"Thanks. Feels much better now." He said, slowly standing from his cramped position on the small stool and testing his back. After the initial pain, he found it wasn't so bad as long as he kept mostly still. He turned just in time to see Judy quietly sneaking away.

"Hey, Fluff. What's wrong?" He asked, watching her carefully as she stopped in her tracks. Still unwilling to meet his eyes, she mumbled something incoherent, only speaking up after he repeated the question.

"I… I'm sorry." She said, her voice barely audible. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

Nick stepped towards her and extended his paw before she could escape, ignoring the pain the jerky movement caused him.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, Carrots." He said, placing a paw on her shoulder. When she ignored him, he turned her so that she was facing him and leaned closer to her, making sure she made eye contact. "Judy. It wasn't your fault. If anything, it was my own lousy timing."

"If I had run faster…"

"You'd be winning gold in the Olympics, not working as a cop." Nick said, stopping her before she could guilt trip herself. The small smile on her face told him it was working. "Do I wish I had been faster and avoided the kitty's claws? Yes, I most definitely do. But there's not much I can do about that, now is there?"

"I know, but still…" Judy said, obviously still struggling. For Nick it had always been simple: do what you have to do, and deal with the consequences. He knew Judy had a different outlook on things, and had a pretty good idea of where her mind was taking her. Before things escalated into dangerous emotional territory, he pulled her into a hug which she simply leaned into.

"Oh, boy. Haven't we talked about this? You and your emotions?"

"Shut up." She mumbled through his fur, one of her ears smacking him playfully on the snout.

"You know, at least I get to keep the scars. I hear chicks dig scars."

With a shove, she pulled away from him with a smirk.

"It's true. Too bad no one will see those." She teased. Glad to have the old Judy Hopps back, Nick decided to show her who the king of teasing was.

"You saw them, what do you think?" Nick said, striking a majestic pose. Judy simply snorted, waving a paw at him.

"Meh. I've seen better."

Nick gasped, staggering back and placing his paw over his heart.

"You wound me!"

Despite the shabby pun, the tension eased away and Judy laughed heartily. Nick knew that after tense situations, emotions ran high. Better to blow off the steam by laughing than by sobbing in a dark corner somewhere. Turning off the bathroom light and ignoring the mess inside, Nick closed the door and guided Judy out into the living room.

"Well, I think that's enough action for one night. I'm going to sleep. Let me know if you need anything."

Before he could plop down on the couch, Judy grabbed at his paw, holding him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. Nick pointed over his shoulder towards the couch, but Judy clucked her tongue as she shook her head. "You've played martyr enough. You're taking the bed, I can crash on the couch tonight."

"But…"

"Nick, your couch is bigger than my bed . I'll be fine." She said with a smile that no sane mammal could say no to. "Now get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

With a chuckle and one last tug at her ears, Nick stepped around her and staggered drowsily towards his bedroom, the thought of his soft bed like a siren's call in his mind. Not bothering to close the door behind him, he simply kept walking until he hit the bed, and allowed gravity to do the rest of the work. He was out before his head hit his pillow.


	12. Chapter 11: A Rat In Pig's Clothing

**CHAPTER 11**

A Rat In Pig's Clothing

* * *

Every mammal has some basic survival instincts left over from a less civilized age. The gnawing feeling that drives animals to bare their fangs, or climb a tree or stay perfectly still. Even Judy was prey to such urges every now and again. Holding her paw over the button that would call the chief, every fiber in her body screamed at her not to press it. It would be the safest course of action, undoubtedly. But safety wasn't a factor for Judy. Bracing herself, she pressed the green icon on her phone and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hopps. I was expecting your call sooner." Bogo said, picking up after the first tone. Already, they were off to a rough start.

"Sorry chief. It was a rough night." Judy said, keeping her voice quiet so as not to wake Nick.

" I can imagine. How's Wilde?" The buffalo asked, a note of concern on his otherwise stoic voice.

"He's in bed, still recovering." Judy said, swallowing past the lump in her throat. The sight and smell of his wound still fresh in her memory. "That cat really did a number on him, chief."

"Well, tell him I expect him to live. Otherwise I'll personally bring him back from the dead just so I can kill him myself for being so reckless."

Judy chuckled, not doubting for one second Bogo's dedication to his officers. She knew that he was just as outraged as she was over the whole debacle, and even more so with the lack of any results.

"Chief, I know I'm technically not allowed to ask, but…"

"Then don't, Hopps. Just listen." The chief responded, speaking in quiet, hushed tones. " All I can tell you is that the SWAT team secured the location, but there was no evidence anywhere. I sent forensics to double check, but they came back clean. No blood, no signs of struggle. Not even a bloody whisker."

Judy sighed, holding her head in her paw. That meant no evidence, no leads, nothing to show for all the effort they'd made. They had gotten nowhere, and on top of everything else, Nick had ended up hurt.

"I'm sorry, Hopps, but it looks like your investigation hit a brick wall this time. Come back to the precinct and we'll see about reverting the suspensions…"

"Wait…" Judy said, an idea surging to her mind. "Chief, who knew about last night? Other than you?"

Bogo stammered for a few seconds, clearly caught off-guard by the question before grunting out a response.

"As soon as Wilde told me about his harebrained idea I prepped SWAT. That was Fangmeyer's team. Records set it down as a drill. As far as I know, only Fangmeyer knew what they were looking for, and even then only vaguely."

"Chief, I'll need a list of everyone at the ZPD who knew about the operation, drill or not." Judy said with her most authoritative voice. She cut him off before he could protest. "You can send it to this number, it's secure. I know this isn't standard procedure chief, but we have to look at every possibility in this case."

"... Fine." The buffalo agreed after a few terse moments of silence. "I'll send you the list, but I'd recommend you practice discretion with this, Hopps. I will not have officers' names dragged through the mud just because they might have some far-fetched connection to this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Contact me as soon as you get results."

Falling back against the couch, Judy let out a sigh as she dropped the phone off to the side. All things considered, it could have gone worse. Though it could have been a hell of a lot better, too. There was no time to mope around, however, and Judy quickly sat back up. Her eyes focused on the coffee table before her; the stacks of papers scattered on top of the table, her coffee mug long forgotten like a tiny sentinel overlooking all their collective evidence.

Two mammals dead, several gunshots, and somehow forensics had come up empty handed? Something didn't add up. She was certain Whitfur had plenty of cleanup crews, but she'd called the chief in the car while they were escaping from the crime scene. Fangmeyer would have arrived at the scene within ten minutes. Fifteen tops. There was no way Whitfur could be so thorough as to erase every piece of evidence from the scene in only twenty minutes.

Unless they'd been playing into her paws all along.

As if on cue, her phone buzzed, and Judy looked down at the screen to see an incoming text message from Bogo. Opening it, her eyes quickly scanned the names written down. Fangmeyer and nine other officers she recognized from the SWAT team, most of them officers she knew personally. The three mammals from forensics, and of course, Clawhauser, who had acted as dispatch.

It made sense that one of the mammals on that list had heard about the operation and had warned Whitfur ahead of time. It would explain how they'd been found out so quickly, and why they'd expected police interference and cleared everything out just in time. It was the most likely scenario. The only problem was that it meant that one of her colleagues at the ZPD had ties to a mob boss, and had actually participated in a plot to kill her and Nick.

A familiar groan caught her ears and put a halt to her thoughts. Looking up from her phone, she saw Nick stumbling sluggishly through the hallway in his boxer shorts, stopping at the end of the halls and staring drowsily at the empty space before him. He opened his mouth in a massive yawn, stretching his arms over his head. She noticed him wince and freeze as he did, quickly dropping his arms to his side and smacking his lips with a lazy smile.

"Morning, Carrots. You're up early."

"It's ten in the morning." Judy scoffed.

"I fail to see your point." He said, stumbling towards the kitchen. Judy stood to offer her help but he waved her off, burrowing his muzzle into the fridge, searching for some form of breakfast. She hadn't dared prepare anything for fear of burning his kitchen down.

He emerged with a pair of slack pancakes clutched in his jaws and a half-empty bottle of syrup in his paw. His movements were stiff, and every now and then she noticed him cringe as the bandage on his back tugged at his fur.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as he settled on the kitchen counter, chewing away at his impromptu breakfast.

"Like I got mauled by a lion." He replied through a mouthful of pancake.

"Nick..."

"I'm fine, just a little sore." He said, "how'd it go with Bogo?"

"Not good. They didn't find anything at the scene. Whitfur knows how to clean up after herself." Judy looked back down at her papers and glanced at the list on her phone. Her ears dropped as her mind continued to work through the names. Memories of her personal encounters with each of the mammals swimming through her mind's eye. And one of them might be a traitor.

"I can smell your brain cooking from here, Carrots. What's got your ears in a twist?" Nick asked, catching her attention once more. His eyes looked considerably brighter and his posture more alert; he was ready and eager to work.

"Remember our theory on there being an inside mammal?" She asked him, already noticing the gears in his head turning. He nodded. "Well, I think it's a pretty safe bet at this point. I'm thinking maybe one of the mammals that knew about our stunt last night warned Whitfur ahead of time."

"You think we were set up? By someone inside the ZPD?" He asked, his tone completely neutral. Closing her eyes, she nodded gravely. Nick sighed and propped himself up against the kitchen counter, as if the weight of the world was pressing down on his shoulders. "Yeah, I suspected as much."

"You did?" Judy asked. In retrospect, she should have guessed that he had put the clues together as well.

"It makes sense, doesn't it? They were waiting for us, they knew who we were and what we were trying to do. It was an ambush if ever I saw one." He said. He looked at her, a sullen expression on his face. "Who knew?"

"We only told the chief. He was the only one that knew what we were going to do."

"Hmm. Unless someone was tapping his phone." Nick said, his muzzle scrunched up in thought. Judy balked at the idea. It seemed outlandish, even for a case like this. Nick must have seen the doubt in her expression because he quickly waved a dismissive paw towards her. "It's a long shot, I know, but not impossible. What about after? Who did they send to check the scene?"

Swiping on her screen, she rattled off the names one by one, trying to picture each of them as the sort of monster that would betray their fellow officers. In her mind, none seemed to match the profile. Once she was finished, they simply stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence, each contemplating what it might mean to accuse one of their colleagues. Finally, Nick broke the silence.

"This sucks." He said. She agreed wholeheartedly.

"I know, but it's our only lead right now." She said. A new possibility snuck into her mind, and she opened her mouth before she could think it through. "Or, you know, there's also…"

Judy trailed off, suddenly regretting her choice.

"What?" Nick asked, the innocence in his eyes only digging in the guilt for having thought of it. She knew how it would sound, but it was her job to be objective. Digging in her heels, she looked Nick dead in the eye.

"Victoria."

For a second, it looked like someone had punched him in the gut, staring at her with incredulity. She saw a range of emotions running through his eyes, his muzzle twisting and shifting before finally settling on a stubborn frown.

"No."

"Nick…"

"She wouldn't. I know her, Judy, she wouldn't just lead us into something like that." He said, his tone unyielding. Judy stepped forward with her paws spread imploringly.

"I'm just saying, we have to consider her a possible suspect. Think about it, Nick. She showed up at Whitfur's last known location, she knew where to find Santos…"

"Stop it." He snarled. Judy froze mid-step with a gasp. "Look, I don't know what your problem with her is, but I suggest you get over it and accept the fact that she's on our side."

His words hit much too close to home, and she felt exposed, all her insecurity laid bare before her. Anger tainted her thoughts and she fought back the stinging sensation of tears behind her eyes as she stepped forward in defiance.

"If anyone has a problem, it's her. I'm just trying to do my job. By all accounts, she's a prime suspect, so I suggest you put your own personal feelings aside and face the facts."

They glared at each other from across the kitchen counter, neither willing to back down. It wasn't their first argument, but none had left her as riled up as this one. Judy knew she was right, and that was all it took to spark her rage. Deep inside, however, she knew she was reacting out of her insecurities about her own crazy, mixed-up feelings. Insecurities that the vixen had such a part in.

Still, it was no use to be at each other's throats. Judy dropped her shoulders, taking a couple of deep breaths. Nick mirrored her actions, turning his glare towards the clock on his wall.

"Look, let's just work the ZPD angle for now, and see where that leaves us." Judy said in a conciliatory voice, hoping for a truce. "As much as I hate to say it, maybe it was someone on that list. If it is, we'll work that lead."

"Fine." Nick clipped, stepping out from behind the kitchen counter and walking towards the couch, ignoring her completely as he brushed past her. She steeled herself so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes, keeping her back towards him.

"But if that doesn't pan out, I'm going after Victoria." She said, laying out her ultimatum. She turned around to try and gauge Nick's reaction. He just stared at the files strewn about the table, the only acknowledgment to her words a flick of his ear. It would have to do.

They promptly divided up the list in half and set to work, creating a profile for each mammal on the list. They worked mostly in silence, only speaking when absolutely necessary, and avoiding each other as much as possible. No matter how much she hated being mad at Nick, she knew he was in the wrong. she wouldn't back down, even if she did have feelings for him. Or maybe because she had feelings for him. She still wasn't sure.

After a couple of hours of tedious, heartbreaking work, they'd each created a profile for every one of their suspects, ranging from Fangmeyer all the way to Lynxley, the newest trainee on the SWAT team. Judy had ruled out five of her seven suspects. Clawhauser had been an obvious case, as was Wolford and a few of the others she knew personally. Two officers she didn't know had caught her eye, but they both had a spotless record, no negative psych evaluations, and both were heads of a household. Family mammals.

That had left her with only two suspects: Tailer and Lynxley. Tailer had some debt problems that were a common complaint from the wolf around the workplace. Single and renting an apartment, Judy guessed it was probably a gambling problem. Possible motive.

Lynxley was a different matter. She'd seen the lynx a few times around the precinct and in the showers. At first glance, she seemed decent enough. She was a rookie, and hadn't had time to infiltrate the social circles at the station yet. Word was that she was dedicated and ambitious. Judy had her doubts, but she couldn't rule her out on good faith alone. She came close to fitting the profile. She'd need more information, but it was worth looking into.

With her list whittled down, she turned to Nick who seemed to be struggling as he typed away at his laptop, searching through pages and pages of social media profiles.

"I think I've narrowed it down. How's your search going?" She asked amiably, hoping the time they'd spent working had dissipated some of the earlier tension. Nick's eyes never left his screen but his manner was cooperative.

"Awful. I hate this, it's like spying on your friends. Still, I've ruled out most of the guys I know from Major Crimes. Delgato I know personally, and the lion's a soft little kitten at heart. That leaves me with Dotson."

"Dotson? Isn't he the jaguar that transferred over from the ninth?" Judy asked, a vague image of the average-looking jungle cat in her mind.

"Yep. Forensic specialist. No one ever mentioned why he got transferred, but I'd heard rumors that top brass wanted to keep a closer eye on him. No idea why, though."

"Worth looking into. I'll put him on the list." She said, scribbling his name down underneath Lynxley's. Nick glanced at her paw, trying to read the names she'd scribbled down.

"Two, huh? Please don't tell me one of them is Clawhauser."

"Not unless Whitfur managed to bribe him with his own chain of donut shops."

"I wouldn't put it past her. Who do you have?" Nick asked, returning to his browsing.

"Lynxley and Tailer. I'm leaning towards Tailer. Apparently he's got a bit of a debt problem. On his salary, working as an informant might bring the extra cash he needs."

Nick gave a sudden shake of his head as he barked out a short laugh, confusing Judy.

"Nah, Tailer's clean. He only whines about needing money so he doesn't have to chip in when the boys go out for a beer. He's a cheapskate, but he's not a turncoat."

Judy chuckled, getting a clearer picture of the wolf. She seldom joined the other officers at their favorite watering hole, usually spending her time with Nick or following up on one of her cases. Nick, on the other hand, was a bit more social. His insight, as usual, helped in its own way.

"Well, Lynxley it is, then." She said, scratching out Tailer's name.

"Lynxley the Lynx?" He asked, "Who comes up with these names?"

"Can we focus on the issue at paw, Mr. Wilde? " Judy snarked, earning a dry chuckle from Nick.

"Fine. I don't know her but word around the precinct is that she's an overachiever. A rookie hoping to make it big in the ZPD, already gunning for promotion. Remind you of anyone?"

"Hmph. I'm not ambitious. I do it for the right reasons."

"Aye, aye, Sergeant." Nick scoffed, waving a sloppy salute in her direction.

Judy said nothing, but couldn't hide the small smile that the idea of a promotion brought to her. For months, she'd been secretly hoping the chief would put her up for Detective. But so far he had shown no signs of promoting her. Nick knew by now that it was she wanted, even though she'd never told him outright. She had always partially worried that their ranks might separate them someday and strain their relationship. Turned out all it took was a vixen named Victoria.

"We're missing someone." Nick suddenly said, breaking into her thoughts. She looked over at the fox who was now pacing across the living room, a paw scratching absentmindedly at the bandage on his back.

"What? What do you mean 'we're missing someone' ?" Judy asked, watching him curiously.

"We went over fourteen mammals. Ten responding officers went in as the SWAT team, right? Three forensics, and the dispatcher. But there's one more that Bogo didn't mention."

"Who?" Judy asked, her mind working furiously to think of someone and coming up empty. Nick spun on his heels and looked at her with a newly-determined gaze.

"What's the first thing you have to do when assembling SWAT for an operation?"

"File a formal request with the Chief. But the Chief sent out the order this time."

"Right, but he still had to fill out the paperwork…" Nick said, and suddenly it clicked.

"And that has to go directly to Archives! So whoever was working in Records had to know about the operation ahead of time!" Judy jumped from her seat, grabbing at her cell phone as she started typing out a quick text message.

"Exactly." Nick said, watching as her paws flew across the tiny virtual keyboard. "Dotson and Lynxley are good enough leads, but we can't let anything slip through."

Judy nodded, much too focused on sending the message to respond to Nick. Once she'd sent it, she plopped back down on the sofa and cradled her phone in her paws, anticipating Bogo's reply. It took only a couple of minutes before the phone buzzed and she quickly read the name Bogo had sent.

"Packard. That's… Tiffany…" Judy said, thinking aloud. She remembered her, a young, bright-eyed, bushy-tailed she-wolf that flitted around the precinct picking up and delivering paperwork. She had always been somewhat of an oxymoron: many officers nicknamed her the Harbinger of Doom, her sweet and innocent disposition at odds with the dreaded paperwork she always brought with her.

"No, it can't be her" Judy said, shrugging off the name. "She's a total sweetheart. It would be like suspecting Clawhauser." Looking at Nick, she could tell he had a different opinion.

"She's a sweetheart, that's for sure. Probably the only good thing about all the damned paperwork. Did you know she idolizes you?" He asked with a bitter chuckle.

"I… no, I didn't. But what does...?"

"She usually stops by my desk to chat whenever she brings the daily field reports. She'll talk your ears off if she gets the chance. If I think hard enough, I could probably remember her second-year grade school teacher's name."

"So she's a chatterbox. What's that got to do with anything?" Judy asked. Nick sighed and fell back unto his seat, slowly rubbing his eyes into his skull.

"She's… She has some student loans to pay off. Quite a few of them, actually. Turns out that a degree in Archives and Records Management isn't as good an investment as one would think."

"So she's got motive." Judy said, once more feeling the heavy sickness settling at the bottom of her throat. So long as they had motive, they had a suspect. At that point, Judy had no idea who she would rather have be the informer.

"So what now?" Nick asked, grabbing at the yellow manila folders holding Dotson's information.

"We set up surveillance and gather information." Judy said immediately. She'd planned everything out as she'd been researching the other suspects. "We follow their movements, see who they talk to, what they do on their time off, see if that gets us anywhere."

"Hate to break it to ya, Fluff, but I don't think dirty cops make a habit of meeting with mafia kingpins on their time off." Nick drawled, flicking papers with his claw.

"Unless you have a better idea, we'll just have to hope we luck out." Judy said. She refrained from confessing that if those leads didn't pan out, she would go through with her promise of investigating Victoria.

A loud noise cut into the tense silence, making her jump. She quickly recognized it as his personal ringtone, some trip hop tune that he claimed made him feel like a secret agent. She watched him answer nonchalantly, promptly ignoring her and the work surrounding him.

"Hello? Oh, hey. How...? … Oh, I'm fine. Itches like hell, though..."

Judy didn't need her badge to figure out who had called, and keeping her chin up, she figured it was as good a time as any to go back home. She gathered the papers relating to Lynxley and Packard, leaving Nick to investigate Dotson. She noticed the fox glancing at her movements out of the corner of his eye, but she did her best to ignore him and pretend it wasn't killing her inside.

Once she had everything she needed, she double-checked her cell phone and made for the apartment door while Nick murmured quietly into his phone. Just as her paw grasped the handle, Nick's voice stopped her.

"Judy, wait…" Her paw trembled slightly, but she clenched it into a fist and turned to face Nick with her most neutral expression. She looked him dead in the eye, and watched as he hesitated in silence, holding his cell phone away from his muzzle. Something behind his eyes was tormenting him, but whatever it was, it disappeared in a flash, hidden by his usual mask. "Leave me the Packard file. I'll ask Vic to take a look at it, and we'll divy up the work. One tail each."

Judy felt the anger returning, and couldn't particularly pinpoint the source. Her claws dug into her paw as she tightened her grip. With a defiant gaze, she marched over to Nick who appeared to be rooted to the spot. She thrust the folder into his arms and pressed it into his chest. He flinched like a wounded kit.

"Fine. But she gets Lynxley. Packard's mine." Not waiting for his response, Judy spun on her heels and walked out of his apartment, using every bit of willpower not to break into a dead sprint. Once the old run-down building was out of sight, she ran the four blocks to the nearest subway station. She spent the trip to her apartment nursing the cold manila folder in her arms, her mind trying desperately to focus on the case, while her heart ached in her chest and her eyes fought back tears. She wouldn't cry.

She refused to.

Not for a dumb fox.

* * *

Nick slumped down on his couch and jumped back up the moment his raw back made contact. He kept forgetting about the injury. No matter how much he downplayed it, it still hurt like hell.

And yet it wasn't the most painful aspect of his day so far. Between the impossible-case and the inside mammal at the ZPD, Nick had already been worn down. His stupid argument with Judy was just the blueberry on top of the pie.

He groaned as he dropped face-down into the cushions spread haphazardly on the couch. Her scent was still on them, and it helped set his mind at ease somewhat. Her presence had been a stabilizing force in his life for just long enough to make it necessary. And arguments like the one earlier made him realize it that much more.

But this argument hadn't been their usual garden-variety snapping-back-and-forth. He hated himself for going off on her, yet he couldn't bring himself to apologize. Not unless she apologized first. He didn't know what her problem with Victoria was. He had his suspicions, sure, but nothing solid.

Females had a tendency to dislike each other at first, he'd always known that. Or at least that was what Vicky had once told him. Something about a primal jealousy instinct or something. In Judy's case, he felt like she simply didn't trust him to be around Victoria. Like she feared that Victoria represented his past. Like the temptation would be too great, and he'd revert to a life of crime. Nick snorted against the plush cushions.

As if.

He had no intention of going back to what his life had once been. Sure, he was still a sly fox, and most mammals he crossed believed that that was all he could ever be. He'd done too much and gotten too far proving them wrong to go back now. He was a police officer, a civil servant, and a damn good one at that. No point throwing it all away.

But deep down, he knew the truth. The fact of the matter was, he probably would throw it all away.

All the hard work and dedication, all the sacrifice, everything he did. Despite everything, he still suffered the suspicious glances and distrusting whispers. There was only one thing that kept him going. And it was heartbreakingly simple.

It was Judy's look of pride every day when she saw him in his uniform, the bright badge that he polished every day displayed proudly on his chest. No mammal had looked at him with pride since he was a cub. He couldn't imagine letting Judy down. Not again. Not like he'd disappointed her .

The click of a lock and the squeak of rusty hinges caught his attention. He propped himself up on his elbows just in time to spot Victoria waltzing into his apartment, a flowery dress flitting along with her as she walked over to him with an outstretched paw.

"My gods, you're a total mess!" She chastised. He waved her off with a lazy paw as he slowly got back up on his feet.

"Gee, thanks. Lovely to see you too." He uttered, staggering towards the stacks of paperwork on his coffee table, sifting through them idly as Victoria watched from a distance.

"I saw Judy hightailing it down the street." Victoria said with an innocent voice, as if commenting on a casual occurrence. Nick's ears perked up as the vixen continued. "She seemed… distraught. Did something happen?"

Nick hesitated, but quickly decided that it was best to set the matter aside. He'd reflect on it on his own, without Victoria's intrusion.

"No, nothing happened."

"Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise?" Victoria teased. He tried not to read too much into her particular choice of words and did his best to brush her off.

"Nah, she's probably just anxious to follow up on our new leads." Nick said, noticing the vixen's shift in stance as she leaned towards him with an inquisitive smile, her tail wagging softly behind her.

"New leads?"

"Yep," Nick tossed her Lynxley's profile, the same one Judy had put together from scratch that morning using nothing but social media and inter-office gossip. "We think it might have been an inside job. Someone in the ZPD feeding Whitfur information."

"Hmm. Makes sense." she said, catching the folder with a deft paw and leafing through it. "That was pretty smart of you."

"It was Judy's idea, really." He replied, picking up his own file on Dotson and carrying it to the kitchen counter, hoping proximity to food might inspire a breakthrough.

"Good for her…" Victoria mumbled under her breath, reading through the file. Nick flinched mid-step, but carried on, pretending he hadn't heard the snide remark. He couldn't hide the grimace, but he passed it off as though caused by the pain on his back. No need to start a second fight so early in the day.

Although judging from the sunlight streaming through his window, he figured it must have actually been nearly four in the afternoon by now. A quick glance at the clock confirmed the hour. Which gave him an idea…

"Say, are you up for a little field work?" He asked Vic, already moving towards his room in search of a more fitting outfit. Her voice echoed through his hall, easily reaching him as he dug through the mess of shirts cluttered in his closet.

"Are you sure I'm not supposed to be asking you that question?"

"I'm fine. I could use some fresh air." He said, rushing his arm through a sensible stripe-patterned beige shirt, groaning as he realized he'd put it on backwards. "It's almost shift-change at the station. If we hurry, we can catch them before they leave."

"Catch who ?"

"Lynxley and Dotson." Nick said, wrestling with the belligerent shirt, his movements cracking the scabs on his back and bringing renewed bouts of pain. He fought through it and finally managed to get both arms into the sleeves, and began the less strenuous task of buttoning up. "Those are our suspects. Judy's following Packard."

"And these mammals are supposed to lead us somewhere?" Victoria poked her head into his room just as Nick hopped past her nose, doing his best to aim his leg through the right pant hole.

"With some luck, yeah," Nick growled, struggling to maintain balance. "One of them likely has ties to Whitfur. No one's perfect, so they're bound to slip up at some point."

"So what, we follow them and hope they decided to do a meet-and-greet with Whitfur?" Victoria said, placing her paws on her cocked hip. Nick replied with a snarky grin, much to the vixen's playful exasperation.

"As much as I'd love that, something more subtle would work too." Nick continued, going over the finishing touches of his new disguise, perusing his collection of sunglasses. "An unexpected trip out of town, a suspicious phone call…"

"So it's stake-out duty?" Victoria spat, sulking in the corner like a cub being taken to the dentist. "I was expecting something more… exciting… "

"Think of it less as a stake-out, and more like… fishing." Nick said, a knowing smile on his face as he motioned for her to head outside. Grabbing his cell phone, keys, and an old, clunky 35mm camera, and stuffing it into the pockets of a weather-worn trenchcoat, Nick rushed outside, a fox on a mission.

The hunt was afoot.


	13. Chapter 12: Ups And Downs

**CHAPTER 12**

Ups And Downs

* * *

Maybe it wasn't like that. Maybe the feelings weren't real. She'd only had a fleeting glimpse at love when she'd been a young, starry-eyed doe, and even then, things had turned out differently from the fairy tales her mother used to tell her and her siblings.

So how could she be sure that what she was feeling was the real thing? Maybe it was just professional concern, or a pang of jealousy from the vixen occupying Nick's time. Maybe it was something she ate. There was really no way to be sure.

Judy, focus!

Blinking away the cloud that had fallen over her mind, Judy returned to the present. She hugged her fleecy winter coat closer to her body, doing her best to preserve what little body heat she still had. Who knew that crouching in the bushes in Tundratown for three hours straight could be so harsh?

Four days. Four days she'd been following Packard's every move. From the moment she clocked out, to the moment she went back to work, Judy followed her like a second shadow. It was easy to go unnoticed when you were a bunny, small and quick and harmless-looking. She'd taken to sleeping only when Packard was working at the precinct, being the only eight hours where Judy could be certain there wasn't anything weird going on.

So far, her watch on the wolf had revealed nothing more than a genuine bubbly attitude and a penchant for pumpkin spice lattes. Now Judy was on her fourth consecutive night with the shrub she'd nicknamed Bubba, nothing but her ever-more complicated thoughts to keep her company.

She watched her breath in front of her disappear in tiny puffs, biding her time and waiting for an opportunity that didn't seem to be coming anytime soon. Packard's front door was just across the street from her, all the windows in the tiny apartment pitch-black. This time she'd followed the wolf from the station, through an hour-long grocery run at the local Trader Doe's. Hiding in a pile of cantaloupes had caused some stares, but she'd managed to remain inconspicuous for the most part.

For someone with as many student loans as her, she seemed rather peppy, and she'd paid no mind to any sort of price tags at any time.

Still, careless spending wasn't really conclusive evidence. She could have come into some money, or maybe she was just a careless shopper wallowing in debt. Judy knew a couple of mammals that suffered from similar problems. But it was just enough for Judy to suspect that there was something more to the lively archivist than met the eye. In any case, even though it felt like she was on the right track, Judy needed more evidence.

Her ears detected the familiar crunch of tires on pavement, and doing her best not to rustle the foliage around her, Judy craned her neck towards the source of the noise. A large black sedan rolled slowly into view, dark tinted windows to match. Traffic wasn't a rare occurrence in the neighborhood, but such a luxurious car didn't fit the surrounding motif.

Catching her breath, she watched the car on its continued path, her mind torn between wishing for it to speed up and leave or stop in front of Tiffany's apartment.

She had no time to make up her mind as the car ground to a halt just in front of the apartment and cranked the handbrake, the engine rumbling softly beneath the polished black hood. Judy watched carefully, her breath shortening as her heart rate accelerated. She remained frozen, rooted to the spot like the shrubs surrounding her. There was no movement from any mammal inside the car. Not even a twitch.

Instead, things began to go wrong when she noticed the apartment door open and Packard walk out towards the car, dressed for a night out on the town. Her face didn't show any signs of excitement or joy, and she was lacking her usual sprightly gait. In a few quick steps she'd reached the car, and once the door had been opened for her, she slid into the dark sedan which quickly sped off into the night.

Risking herself, Judy jumped out of the shrubs and unto the sidewalk, carelessly scraping her paw in her clumsy landing. She hoped the darkness would be enough to disguise her identity as she tried to make out the license plate of the vehicle. Between the exhaust fumes and the inky darkness of the street, Judy could only make out the vague shape of the plate. She cursed her luck, nursing her paw and looking around for possible witnesses. The abandoned sidewalk was a shallow consolation. But a quick glance back at Packard's apartment brought a ray of hope back into her spirit.

It must have been some cosmic scale of luck doing its best to balance itself, Judy thought, as she dashed across the street towards the still-open door of the apartment. Packard must have been in a rush, and had left her door ajar. As Judy crept up the steps against the door, she glanced around once more. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest while her mind raged in a civil war, torn between entering the apartment and maintaining her moral integrity.

With a wary paw, Judy gave the door a slight push, flinching when it squeaked open. With her poor night vision she could barely make out the silhouette of a couch off in the distance and a tall lamp, but no movement whatsoever. The apartment was empty, she was sure of it. For four days she'd kept watch, and the only mammal to enter or leave the apartment had been Tiffany.

Come on, Judy. Now's your chance. If there's any evidence, it's bound to be in here, and you're not about to get a warrant any time soon.

The voice was back, and lately, she wasn't sure if it wasn't the one she was really supposed to be listening to. It was a perfect opportunity, but she knew that no matter how she spun it, she was still breaking and entering. Bogo would kill her, and then fire her. Nick, however, probably wouldn't even think twice.

Nick wouldn't think twice because what's trespassing compared to homicide and drug trafficking? Come on, Judy, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Pointedly ignoring how dangerous those last four words were in her current state of mind, Judy slipped into the apartment, quietly shutting the door behind her. A few gropes around the wall brought her to a light switch, and suddenly the room was flooded with light. Judy looked around and was met with an ordinary apartment, much like what she'd imagined a mammal like Packard would own.

Feeling only a twinge of jealousy over the considerably more spacious living conditions of the wolf, Judy walked into the living room and began to take inventory in her mind. Aside from the usual components of a living room, the only object that caught Judy's attention was an antique-looking roll top desk in a far corner, almost hiding in the shadows of a few plastic potted plants.

An opening to Judy's right revealed a small hallway that led into what she supposed was Tiffany's bedroom, and a small bathroom. The bedroom matched the apartment in terms of proportions, large enough to fit Judy's entire apartment within its walls. For Judy, it only meant more space to rummage through in search of clues.

Judy tiptoed across the room. She had no way of knowing just how thin the walls of the apartment were, but if they were anything like hers, the neighbors might be inclined to call the cops. And without her badge or a warrant, she was just another run-of-the-mill burglar.

First things first, she checked the desk, delicately pushing the top open to reveal an impeccably organized workstation. Pens, pencils, glue, paper clips. Just regular office supplies. The drawers provided nothing more incriminating than a few private letters from what appeared to be Tiffany's mother and a couple of pictures of some mammals from work. Interestingly enough, several of them were of her and Nick. She closed the drawer and decided not to read too much into it.

Judy had no idea how long Tiffany would be gone, but she knew she couldn't dawdle. She made short work of the living room, finding nothing of importance, and moved on to the bedroom. Her heart sunk a bit lower as she struggled with the moral dilemma of invading another mammal's privacy so brashly. She continued on, rationalizing her actions with a page from Nick's book. Hopefully, the end would justify the means. This time, at least.

The nightstand was the first to suffer Judy's inquisition, and it provided the first sign of suspicious activity. Pushing past a pile of junk mail and fashion magazines, Judy caught sight of an official-looking manila envelope. Her nose twitched as she read the faded stamp on the top right corner, the official insignia of the Zootopia Police Department.

It could have been completely innocent, though. Lots of mammals at the precinct took work home with them, though in Packard's case it didn't feel right. Detectives and officers usually took their case files home with them to work them over in their spare time. But why would an archivist working in Records take home an official document? Usually their work involved putting papers in their place, not removing them.

Grimacing in anticipation, Judy opened the envelope and pulled the loose papers from within.

She wished it had been anything else. It could have been a personnel file, or some overdue paperwork, or even tax returns. Anything would have been better than lab results.

And Judy knew exactly what sort of lab results these were. The date and synopsis were clear enough. An unknown substance found to contain highly addictive chemicals. Most of it was chemistry mumbo-jumbo, but Judy remembered enough of it from the academy to pick certain specific terms apart. Dopamine, serotonin, norepinephrine. Skipping directly to the conclusion, it was exactly what Judy suspected. Based on the chemical composition, the substance could potentially disrupt neural synapse, creating euphoria and a heightened sense of being, along with the potential for increased rage and aggression.

There was no room for doubt. This was the original report from the labs regarding pulse after their raid on the warehouse. This would have put Whitford and her cronies behind bars. Instead it was safely tucked away in Packard's home.

Judy spread out the report on top of the nearby bed and photographed each page individually. Once she'd obtained a digital copy of everything, she put everything back and tucked the envelope into the nightstand just as she'd found it. No need to tip Packard off any sooner than was necessary.

Still, Judy knew that that file by itself would only prove to tampering with evidence and obstruction of justice. She needed more. So she turned towards the closet.

Had she had more time, Judy might have commended Tiffany for her taste in fashion. There were blouses and shirts, and dresses and skirts, and every possible combination of colors and patterns all neatly tucked inside the ample closet. Even a nice selection of shoes, which was a rather avant garde move in the fashion world. Judy always preferred going barepaw, as did most mammals.

But other than that, no significant evidence of a crime, aside from a few skimpy outfits and what Judy suspected was a leash . Who was she to judge?

Judy continued her search throughout the tiny apartment, but nothing seemed to stand out. She was certain that having more time, she might have unearthed some other nasty little secret, but as it was, the apartment was clean. She'd have to hope that the pictures of the lab results would be enough to start a proper investigation.

Judy left the bedroom, doing her best to leave everything looking as it was before she'd entered, and began turning off the lights in the apartment. Once everything had once again been swallowed by darkness, she put her phone away and made towards the door. That was when she saw it.

A tiny, blinking red light off towards the small kitchenette, practically blinding in the murky darkness. Snapping her cell phone into her paw, she turned on her flash and illuminated the spot, revealing a plain-looking tabletop phone. The old-fashioned kind with actual buttons, like the one her parents had on the farm.

Curiosity turned into suspicion, which turned into hope, and after a moment of hesitation, Judy dashed towards the phone. Illuminating the cheap, plastic phone, she quickly scanned the dial pad until she found the button marked voicemail. She cast a quick peek towards the door, and pressed the button. After a long beep, a scratchy, but familiar voice began to purr from the phone's cheap speaker.

"You're starting to become more trouble than you're worth, Packard." Whitfur's voice sounded, deceptively amicable. "But despite your faltering reliability, I'm going to give you another chance. Have everything ready by tonight, I'll be sending Luca to pick you up at eleven. Don't make me regret this."

Judy could feel her heart sinking in her chest, the cool feeling of dread spreading throughout her body. She needed evidence, and that was exactly what she'd gotten. And yet a part of her refused to believe that the friendly wolf everyone at the station knew and loved, was working for a murderous mongoose and selling information. Worse, she was selling out her coworkers, and everyone at the ZPD. She was betraying them and everything they stood for.

The coldness turned to righteous anger, and Judy knew what had to be done. But she couldn't do it alone. She pulled out her infamous carrot pen, and clicked the record button just as she pressed 1 to repeat the last message on Packard's phone. Holding the pen close to the phone, she hoped the voice would be clear enough to serve as some form of leverage.

It was at that precise moment that her ears picked up another noise, and her heart accelerated. The squeal of brakes and the gentle roar of an engine signaled she was out of time. Packard was back, and she would probably not like the fact that Judy had just found incriminating evidence against her while breaking into her home.

But she couldn't give up the recording. Not when she was so close. Whitfur's message was short, but it seemed to go on forever. Judy gnawed at her lip as she heard the jingling of keys as Packard approached the apartment door.

Several things happened at once. The car's engine roared to life as the front door to the apartment creaked open, filtering the yellowish streetlight into the apartment. As Tiffany's silhouette came into view, Judy snapped the phone on the receiver, silencing the machine's repetitive message, and stuffed her pen into her pocket as she dashed towards the kitchen just as the lights in the apartment came on. The wolf's tired groan as she entered the apartment helped mask Judy's pawsteps as she ducked behind the countertop, slowly inching towards the window on the far side of the room.

Judy was almost to the window when an unexpected sound caught her attention, her ears flicking towards the strange noise. Freezing in her tracks, she slowly turned towards the living room where Tiffanny had dropped unceremoniously on the couch, taking care to stay just below the countertop. Risking a peek, she stood on her toes and caught a glance of a scene she hadn't expected.

Tiffanny was crying. Sobbing, actually, her muzzle smothered against a pillow as she lay face down on her pale green couch. It tugged at Judy's heartstrings, seeing a mammal so broken, so fragile and going through such suffering. Then she remembered why she was in the apartment in the first place.

A moment of doubt was something she couldn't afford. She had to get out of the apartment, quick, and get to Nick. She could feel pity for the wolf some other time. Now that they had their mole, they had the first stepping stone to bringing the case to a close, and every second wasted was a second Whitfur had to plan ahead.

Creeping off towards the window once more, she slowly slid open the small window and crawled out, thankful that Packard's soft sobbing was able to mute out whatever noise she made. She dropped to the small communal backyard of the apartment complex and dashed towards the shrubbery, taking a moment to gather her bearings. Seeing no one in sight, and closed blinds all around, Judy took the opportunity and raced across the small yard, not stopping until she'd made it safely past the small community gate at the far end, all the way to the subway station on Fern and 24th Street.

As she boarded the nearly-empty train, she pulled out her phone and dialed the number she'd avoided calling for the past four days, raising it to her ear with a mix of excitement and trepidation.

* * *

Stakeouts were hardly the most exciting activity Nick could think of, even in the company of a beautiful vixen like Victoria. But despite the tedious repetitiveness of the four days tailing their targets, he had to admit he'd had a rather pleasant time reconnecting with the young vixen.

His adoptive little sister hadn't changed nearly as much as he'd imagined, still maintaining her lively but mischievous attitude towards life. He blamed her natural foxiness as well as his own influence. Whatever the case, she'd been a joyful contrast to his dreary work.

The fact that she filled the void left by the absence of a certain rabbit was completely irrelevant.

Casting that thought aside, Nick once again found himself smiling, enjoying a piña colada as he looked out over the canopy of the rainforest. Or rather, the rainforest district. His table was set on the edge of the rickety deck of a small Cajun restaurant, lost in the heights of a towering kapok tree.

"Do you see anything?" Victoria asked. Nick looked back at the vixen, hoping a flash of his smile would cover up any signs of his recent train of thought.

"Actually, yes. A slightly tipsy vixen going on her fourth cosmopolitan." Nick said, his tongue feeling a bit heavier than usual. "I'd be careful if I were you. Not every male around here is as chivalrous as I am."

"You're one to talk!" Victoria said between giggles. "I've lost count of how many of those you've plowed through already."

"I like the little umbrellas." Nick said dismissively, twirling around one of said umbrellas in his claws, delicately placing it beside it's alcohol-soaked brethren on the table. He looked out towards the treeline, focusing on one tangled tree in particular.

It was home to a particular Leopard, one who'd recently been transferred to the forensic team in precinct one. His target: Dotson.

Despite four days of active surveillance with Victoria, Nick hadn't managed to find any signs of suspicious activity other than one, off-schedule trip to Sahara Square. Turned out Dotson was into stamp collecting.

Nick swirled what was left of the milky drink in his glass. If Dotson was a dirty cop, he was a terribly boring one. At that moment, they were keeping a lookout on his front door, hoping perhaps he'd choose to go on a midnight errand and give them something to do other than drink their boredom away. The odds were decidedly stacked against that.

"You know he's not the leak. No amount of staring is going to change that." Victoria said softly, voicing the thoughts that had plagued his mind the past four days.

"He might be."

"Nick…"

"He's in forensics. If there's a mammal in this world that's overtly careful, it's a mammal that deals with microscopes and DNA samples all day." He argued. It was thin, even for him. But he had to hold on to something .

"He's a soccer dad. When have you ever seen a soccer dad have time to do anything, let alone be a mafia informant?"

"Touche." Nick grumbled, leaning his face against his fist as he tried to come up with a more solid reason to keep spying on Dotson. Victoria looked at him with a sympathetic smile, her paw landing gently atop his.

"Hey. Why is this so important to you?" Nick raised his head, the question catching him off guard. He pulled his paw away on instinct, but Victoria went on unfazed. "I don't remember ever seeing you so worked up about something. Not even the O'Connell job had you wound so tight."

"O'Connell was about the money, Vic." Nick sighed, the alcohol in his brain letting more words than usual slip past his tongue. "This is about something else. Something more ."

"Something? Or some one ?" Victoria asked. Nick felt his hackles rising, his eyes narrowing at the vixen's implications. She didn't seem to be affected by it though, if her charming smile and curious stare was anything to go by. But Nick had worked with her long enough to know that she rarely let her emotions show.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms. "But you haven't been yourself since that bunny friend of yours ran off on her own little investigation."

Nick's ear twitched. An almost imperceptible motion, but for a mammal who knew him as well as Vicky, he might as well have shouted in her face . Nick mumbled a few curses under his breath, hunching over his drink.

"It's not about Judy." Nick said, looking up at Vic. He was met by a victorious smirk. He gulped. "It's not all about Judy."

"Alright, so what is it about?" She asked, once more leaning towards him. The softness in her voice bespoke sincerity. Nick had his doubts about her intentions, but his mind was clouded. Between lack of sleep and gratuitous alcohol consumption, there was no room for caution in his mind.

"It's work." Nick said, sighing as he dropped his head against the table. "I know what you're thinking: 'Nick, the swindler who taught me to steal candy from cubs, actually trying to uphold the law?' " He said, raising his voice to imitate the vixen sitting across from him. Judging by her laughter, he'd been spot-on with the impression.

"It is strange, watching you of all foxes making an effort to be a cop. You used to hate cops." Victoria said. Nick chuckled, recalling their countless adventures on the opposite side of the law all those years ago.

"I didn't hate cops. I hated getting caught by cops. If things had turned out differently, I may have applied to the Academy much sooner.."

"I know. I still remember the cub scout story." She said, her paw landing softly on the side of his head and trailing a weaving path through his fur. Nick allowed it, silently enjoying the close physical contact. "But why now? Why this case?"

"This is big, Vic." Nick said, turning his head to allow her paw easier access to that sweet spot behind his ear. "This case could be the biggest stepping stone of my career."

"What about the Bellweather bust?"

"That was mostly Judy. But it did get me into the Academy. Still, turns out career-changing cases only come around every so often, and less so for undesirables like me. This is the second one in two years. I can't just let it slip by." Nick said, pouting like a cub while Victoria gently stroked his head. Her giggles caught his attention, and he twisted his head just enough to glare at her. But not so much that she couldn't continue her ministrations.

"I'm glad my dilema is so amusing to you. Should I tell you about the time I nearly got shot?"

"Oh Nick, I'm sorry." the vixen said amidst her giggles. "It's just so cute, seeing you like this. It's like you're a cub scout all over again!"

"Yeah, a regular cub scout alright. Please." Nick said, "I'm a sheep in wolf's clothing. Everybody at the station is just waiting for me to slip up and eat the bunny. Meanwhile, the idiots at city hall show me off as a product of their mammal inclusion initiative, but they keep me at arm's length . In case I decide to come back and bite them in the ass." Nick spat, the vitriol in his voice shocking even him.

Nick sighed in resignation and closed his eyes, dropping his chin against the wooden table. Judy was right: alcohol brought out the worst in him. The old, cynical, world-hating fox that had been alone for ten years on the darker streets of Zootopia. Still, it felt good to get it off his chest.

Before he could wallow further in self-pity, Vicky scooped his muzzle into her paws and brought his face up to meet hers. He stared at her in shock as she gazed into his eyes.

"You're a fox, Nick. You're a good fox. The best fox I've ever met. But this city is just going to swallow you up and break your heart like it did to me." Vicky said, a tear forming on the edge of her eye. "Why risk your life for mammals that are never going to thank you for it? Animals that will just ignore you and look down on you just because you're a fox?"

"Vic…" Nick tried to interrupt her speech, pulling away from her and leaning back, but she wasn't done with the surprises.

"Let's run away." She said with a breathless gasp, "Just you and me, we can skip town before the sun rises and set up somewhere else. San Fursisco. Gnu York. Anywhere!"

"Wh-I… I can't just up and leave, Vic! I've got an honest job, I've almost paid off the mortgage on the shop… I've got a steady thing going, for the first time in my life." He stuttered, the seriousness of her words frightening him. But his reasons didn't seem to put her off. If anything, they angered her, her expression becoming harsh, almost crazed.

"Is that why?" She asked in a quiet voice, glaring at him with accusing eyes, "Is it that? Or is it because of her? "

"What are you talking about?" Nick said, his heart racing as the conversation spiraled out of control. Out of his control.

"I know you, Nick. We grew up together. You're not like this. Is it her? Is it that bunny?"

Nick tried to argue, tried to scream out ' no! '. But no sound came from his gaping jaw, and he could only watch as Victoria came to the logical conclusion

"It is her." She said, no small amount of disgust tainting her voice. She looked at him as though he was neck-deep in a pile of rotting garbage, and oddly enough, that was pretty much how he felt at the moment. "She's a rabbit , for Marian's sake! You're a fox! You know it can't happen…"

"It's not like that!" Nick snapped, anger swelling.

"Then prove it." She got up from her seat and walked around the table to his side. With a jerk, she grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and pulled him to his feet, inches away from her muzzle.

"It's just you and me now, Nick." She whispered softly, with fire in her eyes. "You know how long I've wanted this. Age gap be damned. If it's not her, then why not me?"

Her muzzle inched closer to his, her eyelids softly falling shut. Everything in his mind was completely overwhelmed by her presence. By her tantalizing scent, by the warmth of her body so close to his. By her paw running through the fur on the back of his neck. He felt his every instinct in his body insisting that he was right as his paws reached out towards her. But then why did it feel so wrong in his heart?

With a gentle motion, Nick placed his paws on her shoulders and pushed away. His stomach sank into a pit as he watched her heart break in front of him. He didn't have to watch long; her expression quickly grew cold. Her pain was only evident in the tears that began to stream down her face.

"You're a fool, Nicholas Wilde." She muttered, shaking her head. Before he had a chance to agree, she turned away and walked briskly into the night, heading towards the gondolas.

Alone with a hefty tab, a useless suspect, and an unnatural pain in his chest, Nick dropped into his seat once more, and in one quick motion, downed the rest of his drink.

Normally, after something as emotionally-draining as what had just occurred, Nick needed some time to thoroughly process every detail and swallow it all up before he could pretend it never happened. The universe had different plans, as at that precise moment, his phone began to ring. The ringtone betrayed the identity of the caller, and something told him it was just too much to be coincidence. After letting it ring for a few more times, he gathered himself up as best as he could, and slid the green button, answering Judy's call.

"It's a bit late for a social call, don't you think, Carrots?" He said, injecting just enough sarcasm to disguise the slight hitch in his voice.

"Nick, not now. It's urgent. I'm headed over to your place."

" Do me a favor and feed my fish while you're there. "

"What?! Where are you?" Judy's voice rang out, making the bartender glance in his direction.

"Out for drinks. How about you? I haven't heard from you in a while. I thought you were giving me the silent treatment?"

"Oh for the love of… Just meet me at your apartment. I… I've got some bad news."

"Oh, I doubt that. Things can't really get much worse for me right now."

The ominous rumbling of a fast-approaching storm begged to differ.


	14. Chapter 13: Pink Rabbits on Parade

**CHAPTER 13**

Pink Rabbits on Parade

* * *

The dull roar of thunder and rainfall was barely audible over the screaming thoughts in Judy's head. Over the past forty minutes, she'd worn out a small path into Nick's hardwood floor, pacing to and fro while gnawing on her claws. Soon it would be an hour since she'd called him. And he'd hung up on her. Just one more detail fueling her raging mind.

She'd broken into someone's home, found out a fellow officer was corrupt , and spoken to Nick for the first time in four days. What worried her most was that she wasn't sure which was more disconcerting. Her priorities were jumbled and her nerves were shot. She blamed her severe lack of sleep over the past few days.

Hopefully, Nick would be able to offer some rational thought and objectivity to the situation; Help her sort things out, settle her nerves, offer some much needed insight…

The jingling of keys caught her attention, and she turned towards the apartment door, ears alert and nose twitching expectantly.

The rattling of keys however lasted longer than usual, followed by a bout of muffled giggling. Judy tilted her head, doing her best to make out the words being mumbled on the other side of the door. It was definitely Nick, but something was off. After a few more seconds of clinking metal and nonsensical grumblings, Judy sighed and relented, deciding to open the already unlocked door.

Nick collapsed through the entryway in a waterlogged heap, the smell of alcohol and wet fur assaulting her senses. Judy took a step back, grimacing at the sight of the fox laughing on the floor of his apartment.

"Honey, I'm h-home…" Nick drawled, clumsily picking himself up off the ground.

Judy's emotions were fighting for dominance, but rage had the clear advantage. She finally exploded, her foot tapping incessantly against the hardwood floor, waving her arms erratically as she found her voice.

"Please tell me this is a joke… Are you seriously drunk right now?!"

"What… *hic* what makes you say that?" Nick said with a lopsided smile.

Judy groaned, burying her face in her paws as she resumed her pacing. It figured. Her life just wasn't complicated enough as it was.

She turned just in time to catch him as he struggled to get to his feet, legs flimsy and unsupportive. His paws clutched at her shoulders as he tried to maintain his balance, but his aim was impaired, and for the most part, he simply groped a flushing Judy as she did her best to carry him towards his bathroom. She prayed he wouldn't notice her mortification or the indiscriminate placement of his paws.

"I can't believe you, Nick! Of all the stupid, thick-headed… What possible reason could you have to go and get hammered in the middle of working a case?!" She asked through gritted teeth, propping him up against his sink.

"If I remembered why I was drinking, I wouldn't be doing a very good job of it, now would I?" Nick slurred, trying to unbutton his shirt.

After a few second of nervous hesitation, Judy gave an annoyed grunt and helped him undress, her quick paws moving violently, trying not to read too much into the situation. She noticed Nick seemed just as uncomfortable as she was, though the alcohol probably helped to dull that effect. At that point, part of her wished she had a drink in her paw as well.

As Nick did his best to unbuckle his belt, Judy decided she drew the line at taking his pants off and retreated to the hallway, leaving the fox fumbling on his own. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, hoping the heat in her cheeks would eventually fade.

"Hey, on the… on the phone you said you had some… grunt … news?" Nick called out, unreasonably loud. Judy rolled her eyes and stomped into his bedroom, digging through his closet.

"Yeah," She called out, grabbing a fresh towel and the most embarrassing pair of underwear she could find. "Guess who the leak was?"

"Umm… wait, I know this one…"

Judy returned to the bathroom to find him spread-eagle on the floor, wearing only thoroughly soaked boxers, the bandage wrapped around his torso, and a wobbly smile on his muzzle. She tossed the towel and heart-patterned boxers on his face.

"Packard."

"Huh. I had my money on Clawhauser."

Judy offered an amused huff, but not even Nick's perpetual humor could change her mood. Though when he started rubbing the towel throughout his fur, she decided it was best to give him at least some semblance of privacy. She turned and left the door open just a crack, enough to still communicate with him, but not nearly enough to provide more of a temptation. The little voice in her head was back, and once again, its suggestions were more than a tad inappropriate.

"Yeah, well, turns out our sweet little archivist had a price, and Whitfur matched it." Judy said, glad to focus on something other than the wet, naked fox on the other side of the door. "I found some pretty damning stuff in her apartment, and I recorded a message from her answering machine. It should be enough to lean on Packard. Hard."

"That… That sounds great." Some grumbling from his side, probably as he tried to find the right hole to put his leg through. "How exactly did you find all of this?"

Shame tugged at her chest as Judy wrestled with her moral dilemma once more. It brought her no pride, but this time she supposed the end had justified the means. Besides, it was Nick. If he told anyone, she could just bust him for tax evasion again.

"I, umm, sort of… went inside her apartment…." Judy trailed off. There was nothing but silence for a few seconds, until the bathroom door was pulled open brusquely, making her momentarily lose her balance. Nick looked at her with a mix of awe and disbelief, his jaw wide open and emitting a fresh waft of rum-scented fox-breath. It was quite a sight, considering the heart-patterned boxers.

"Wait... " Nick said, trying to point a finger at her. He mostly got her general direction right. "You, Judy By-The-Book Hopps, the paragon of law-abiding and righteousness… broke the law?! " Nick gave an exaggerated gasp before the laughter building in his belly erupted. Judy huffed, tapping her foot once more, but felt the edge of her lip tugging into a smile.

"No… I mean, not… look, she left the door open, and I took the opportunity. Besides, it's trespassings at most. Pretty minor compared to some other stuff we've been doing lately."

"Yeah, but… I was the one who suggested all the other stuff. I would expect something like that from me. But you ?" Nick once more bent over in laughter, and Judy chose to leave him there with a well-deserved punch to the arm. He yelped in pain.

"What was that for? You're the criminal here!"

"I have my reasons." Judy called back over her shoulder as she began to prepare a tall glass of water for her partner. As she rummaged through his kitchen in search of a snack, Nick's pawsteps faded into his bedroom. The sound of a humid smack signalled Nick's collapse unto his bed. Judy imagined with his winter coat coming in, he wouldn't be completely dry for a few days. Served him right for getting drunk in the rain.

She took an apple hidden amongst the mess of his kitchen counter and a cool glass of water and headed over to his bedside, flicking the lights on much to the fox's displeasure. Eventually, he gingerly sat up and accepted her offering while she thumped her foot against the wooden floors. Drunk or not, he was smart enough not to mess with her… too much.

"I know I probably won't remember tomorrow anyways, but do you happen to have a plan?" Nick said, taking a bite of the apple, juice trickling down his muzzle.

"I guess…" Judy said, handing him the glass of water with he promptly drowned in one gulp. "But it's not exactly… ethical."

"Mmh, playing to my heart, Carrots?"

Sitting on the edge of his bed next to him, Judy dangled her feet, glaring at her paws.

"I think we should confront Packard first… give her a chance to come clean, tell us what she knows."

"And if she doesn't?"

Judy took a deep breath and pulled out her trusty carrot pen.

"Then I show her this." Judy pressed the button and Whitfur's crackling voice began its threatening monologue.

Once it was over, they sat in a contemplative silence until Nick finally spoke up, his words slightly less slurred than before.

"Wow. Breaking and entering, now extortion…" Nick barked out a short laugh and gave her a playful shove. "Looks like I'm rubbing off on you, fluff!"

Judy might have laughed had her mind not been so overburdened. Seeking to alleviate at least some of the doubts in her mind, she hesitantly glanced over at Nick. He lay barechested propped up on his pillow, his tongue hanging out of his maw while he stared lazily at the spots on the ceiling.

"So…" Judy said. Nick hummed, prompting her continue. "What about you? Find anything interesting these last few days?"

Nick's expression grew sullen, and Judy's ears immediately dropped behind her back. He shuffled his weight on the bed for a few seconds before finally answering in a tired voice.

"Oh yeah. Turns out Dotson is a complete and utter bore, and Lynxley's just a rookie gunning for promotion."

Nick's expression was uncharacteristically sour. Despite his attempt at humor, Judy could tell there was something seriously wrong. Her anger towards him faded, replaced by the urge to comfort him and ease his pain. Stupid rabbit empathy.

"So how'd you play it? The stakeouts, I mean…" She didn't miss the subtle cringe, even though Nick did his best to play it off as a yawn.

"I didn't break any laws, unlike some rabbits I know." Nick said with the ghost of a smirk. Judy rolled her eyes, giving him a playful smack.

"I did it for the greater good." She said, fighting back the smile on her lips. "I spent four nights crouching in bushes, practically freezing to death to get that evidence. I still can't feel my toes."

They shared a chuckle, but it quickly died away. Judy fiddled with her thumbs, hesitant to make eye contact as she prepared the question in her mind. Eventually, once the silence became too much to bear, she spoke up in a soft whisper.

"What about Victoria?"

She didn't need to look at him to know he'd tensed. His paw had stopped its rhythmic tapping against the comforter, and she noticed his breathing grew shallower as his heartbeat went erratic. Her own heart skipped a beat, anticipating the worst.

"What about Victoria?" He asked, his voice barely above a growl.

"You know… How'd she handle Lynxley? Did you two…?"

"She did fine." Nick interrupted with a scowl, shuffling on the bed. Judy's anger returned, but this time aimed at herself. She should have left it well enough alone, but she had to stick her nose in it…

"Don't worry about her, Fluff…" Nick said, sinking back down unto the bed and closing his eyes, subtly angling his body away from her. "She won't be working with us anymore."

Judy's body responded before her mind had a chance to process the information, her ears perking up and her tail twitching. Despite Nick's obvious distress, she couldn't help the flicker of joy that spread through her at the news. Still, she tried to keep her hopes down until she had all the information.

"What? Why? What happened?" Judy asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"We… had a bit of a disagreement." Nick mumbled, pretending to drift off into sleep. Rabbit empathy or not, she wasn't about to let him off the hook that easy.

"Wait, you had a disagreement … and just like that she's not going to help us anymore?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Nick!" Judy punched the mattress next to him, snapping him out of his feigned nap. "She had information on Whitfur! We're so close now, and she could have helped us…!"

"Okay, first," Nick said, interrupting her rant with a wobbly finger in between her eyes. "I know I've said this before, but you're a very violent bunny. Third... we already got everything we needed from her. She helped us get Packard, and Packard will lead us to Whitfur. We don't need Victoria..."

Judy wanted to protest, but there was something in Nick's eyes that was almost pleading, begging her to leave it at that. It wasn't anger or annoyance. Judy had seen that look before in her own mirror, and her heart went out to him. He was in pain, and struggling not to show it. Reluctantly, she backed down, sliding off of his bed.

"Fine." Judy dug her phone out of her pocket and unlocked her screen. "We'll go after Packard. She takes her lunch break around eleven thirty at Snarlbucks. We should corner her then."

"Public space, less conspicuous. Good idea." Nick said, once again closing his eyes and sinking into his bed. Judy began to walk out of the room, setting up her alarm for the following day when Nick's spoke up once again, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey, Judy? I'm… sorry about the other day…" His voice was soft and personal; he was a completely different fox from the suave, confident Nick Wilde she'd come to know. Her paws trembled ever so slightly as she turned to look back at him, her wide eyes meeting his own as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"You were right, I let my personal feelings get in the way, and I… well, I shouldn't have… I mean…" He stumbled for words. Judy decided to ease his suffering by intervening before he sank any further into his pillow.

"It's okay." She said, shuffling her feet. "You weren't the only one who let their personal feelings get in the way of things."

Nick gazed at her curiously, his head tilted to the side like a curious pup while her heart beat frantically within her chest. Did he know? Should she say something more? That voice inside her head was yelling at her to let it all out, to jump into his arms and try to make sense of the jumbled feelings in her head. Practicality told her to wait for his answer.

"Well, uh…" He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck, "Wow, I'm usually great at apologies. Though I usually don't mean them, so that might be why… Are we… okay?" He asked, a hopeful smile on his muzzle. She couldn't possibly fight back the urge to smile, and she nodded her head, maybe a bit too eagerly given the occasion.

"Yeah… We're okay."

Now! Just tell him! You're not gonna get a better set-up than this!

"Good. Where would I be without my partner, huh?" He smiled, dropping back into the soft mattress and shutting his eyes. Judy hesitated inches away from his door before finally taking a step back towards his bed.

"Yeah. I know what you mean…" Judy murmured, slowly inching closer, now driven by her urge to come clean. "I hated being mad at you."

Good! Open up to him! Just be honest!

"Hmm. I thought you would have gotten used to it by now." Nick's smile was ever present, though his eyes remained closed. For Judy, it was encouraging that he seemed much more relaxed now than when he'd stumbled through the door.

"I mean, we're not just partners. " She continued, now standing nearly at the edge of his bed. Her eyes roamed his face, searching for any signs of a reaction, negative or positive. "... You're my best friend…"

"Amen to that." Nick mumbled wearily.

Come on, Hopps! Try everything! It's now or never!

"Even though sometimes you're the most annoying mammal in existence…" Judy said, chuckling nervously. Why was she stalling? She hopped unto the bed beside him, thankful to have her back to the fox. Her ears were blazing red and she focused on his closet door as her mind tried to sabotage itself.

"You know you love me."

It was soft, so soft it wouldn't even count as a whisper. But Judy heard it. And it was all it took to still her thoughts. Those five words drove her over the edge. Clutching her paws together, she gave a shaky sigh, a nervous smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah… actually, I think I do…"

Silence. She wasn't sure what to make of it, and was too frightened to find out, so she filled the void with her voice, words tumbling out of her as the floodgates in her mind gave way.

"I don't… I don't really know how to say this, Nick, but lately… I've been feeling differently about you. About… us." As her heart raced, her words became faster and more jumbled, struggling to maintain some form of coherency. "I don't know if it's Victoria, or this case, or what. I don't know. All I know is, every time I thought about the two of you… together , I just felt… sick. That maybe you two were more than just friends. And every time I pictured her in your arms I wanted to cry, because.. Because I hate the thought of you being with her and not… and not being with me."

Tears started flowing gently down her cheeks, and she rubbed her face with her paws, sniffling relentlessly. Part of her felt relief, glad to have put all those thoughts to words and off her chest. But the rest of her was terrified of Nick's reaction. Would he hate her? Would he be disgusted by the idea? Would he put her down gently? Or swoop her into his arms?

"Gods, listen to me," Judy snorted, giving a half-hearted chuckle. "It's like I'm straight out of a soap opera…"

Nick remained silent, and Judy waited with bated breath, clutching her ears. She counted the seconds, awaiting the inevitable. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

*snore*

Judy twisted her body around on the bed, eyes wide as she looked down on Nick. His jaw hung wide open, revealing sharp canines and a lazy tongue as he snored gently, his chest slowly rising and falling. Judy dropped her head into her paws. She didn't know if she should laugh or cry at that moment. Probably a combination of the two.

The universe had a comical sense of timing. A mixture of anger and shame stirred in her gut, further clouding her mind. As she dropped from the bed, her paws shuffling defeatedly on the hardwood floor, Judy couldn't avoid that one poisonous thought that kept roaming her head.

What if it wasn't meant to be? What if it was a sign, that she shouldn't mess with the status quo? She'd never put much faith in destiny and fate, but at that moment, part of her felt like simply giving up on what now seemed a hopeless, childish dream.

Her thoughts, as well as her departure from his room, were interrupted as a familiar jingle echoed around the dark room.

Judy quickly spotted the source; Nick's cell phone lay on his nightstand, its screen shining bright blue against the dim background. She knew from the sound that it was a text, having become intimately familiar with the Fox's multiple ring tones.

The hesitation was there. The nibbling doubt. The ever-present voice of morality and reason.

But the sheer emotional curiosity was stronger. It drove her towards the cell phone and worked her paws to tap in the number sequence she'd long since memorized, unlocking his phone. 5839.

The pop-up that announced the new text message glared brightly at her, the name of the sender mocking her as her brow knit in frustration.

Vicky.

She knew she should have left it alone. Should have dropped the phone and walked away right then and there. But the curiosity was eating her alive. They'd had a disagreement, so Nick had said. But she knew it must have been much more than that. She hadn't seen him so broken in a long time. And if the vixen had a paw in that, she'd be sure to make her pay.

That determination, fueled by a desire to defend her fox, drove her paw as she opened the message. Her eyes widened as they took in the words, and she realized that maybe, just maybe, she should've just left well enough alone.

We could be great, Nick. You know it's true. She's never going to feel the way I feel about you. You're a fox. She'll break your heart. When that happens, I might not be around anymore. Think about it. Forever yours, V.

Several things happened at once inside her little bunny brain. It felt as though several missing puzzle pieces had just appeared out of thin air, and her mind was greedily putting them all together.

It all fit. The disagreement, Nick getting drunk, Victoria out of the picture. It didn't take a detective to deduce what had happened between them. And even though she should have probably felt at least some form of sympathy for either fox, her mind was focused on one thing, and one thing only.

She's never going to feel the way I feel about you.

Judy wanted to believe. She wanted to hope and pray and know that the she Victoria meant, was her. That the message meant exactly what her fragile bunny heart was hoping it meant. That Nick's fears were her own, and that they were both too stupid to realize it.

Judy hoped. And it brought a smile to her face even as the tears started building up in her eyes. She turned towards the unconscious fox laying on his bed, and her heart skipped a beat.

You're a fox.

No, Judy thought to herself, chest swelling with affection. He's my fox.

* * *

Like most every mammal raised on the streets, Nick had had his fair share of encounters with alcohol, pleasant and otherwise. So much so, that after garnering a considerable tolerance, he'd once made a nice profit drinking other mammals under the table for cash. Despite the beating his liver took, he'd emerged from that dark phase in his life with a heavier wallet and a useful skill. Though to this day, he couldn't be within fifty feet of a bottle of vodka.

But despite being a heavyweight for his size, Nick had his limit. A limit which, coincidentally, he'd crossed after downing more than half a bottle of rum on his shameful walk back to the apartment. The piña coladas hadn't helped. Needless to say, the consequences were not going to be pretty.

His first conscious thought was that some unfortunate mammal had carelessly parked their car atop his skull. As his eyes flickered open, the blinding sunlight filtering through his blinds aggravated his headache. He covered his eyes and let out a hoarse groan.

He froze when he noticed a warm lump of fur squirming against his side, emitting a soft moan of discomfort at being interrupted.

He thought hard, keeping his eyes closed, doing his best to remember what had happened after he'd left the bar. The long walk home, drenched from the rain. The stop at a 24-hour liquor store. The burning sensation of rum wiping away the emotions he'd almost lost control of.

Yet at no point did he remember going home with another mammal. Judy would have killed him.

His eyes snapped open, and a shiver of fear ran down his spine. Doing his best to move as slowly as mammally possible, he shifted his body to try and catch a glimpse at the lump of fur beneath his arm, tucked against his chest.

The moment he caught sight of the familiar gray fur, his mind went into overdrive. Through the pain and haze in his mind, he struggled to sift through his memories, coming up empty. He sniffed a few times, and was at least able to calm his nerves when he didn't detect any signs of "foul play". Though a small part of him was disappointed.

Could he have told her? Drunk as he was, he usually had more control over that sort of thing. And after everything Victoria had said…

Nick shifted on the bed slowly so as not to wake Judy, gently prying himself from her gentle grip. An explanation would be needed, but it could wait until after breakfast.

He tiptoed quietly around the bed, instinctually driven towards his cell phone. The bright display blinded him for a few seconds. After rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes, he checked the phone.

10:54

Why did that seem important? Nick's paw hovered over the screen, about to tap on an unread text from Vick, when a snippet of his late night talk with Judy flashed in his mind.

"...She takes her lunch break around eleven thirty at Snarlbucks…"

10:55

Oh, scat…

"Judy!" Nick yelped, scampering towards the bathroom with his phone firmly clenched in his paw. He jumped over the bed, sending the poor bunny bouncing around on the soft mattress, jolting her awake as he pulled the door open. His head felt like it was about to split in two, but he wasn't about to let that stop him.

"N-Nick…? Wha…?" Judy murmured from her tangled nest amongst his sheets. He ignored her as he popped a couple of ibuprofen into his maw and swallowed, his paws grabbing at his toothbrush. If they were lucky, they might get to Packard at around the same time she left the station. But the clock was ticking.

"Up and at 'em, Fluff!" Nick mumbled around his toothbrush. "We overslept. Packard's out in half an hour."

A curse and a clatter sounded from his bedroom as the bunny rushed to get herself ready. A quick rinse had him ready to go, though he looked at the shower with nothing short of longing. But there was no time. A healthy dose of musk mask would have to make do. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he ran headfirst into a bundle of gray and white fur.

They froze for a split second, staring at each other in surprise before finally finding their voices.

"Nick, listen… I don't know…"

"Carrots, I'm sure what you have to say is of the utmost importance," He said grabbing her tiny shoulders and bringing her eyes to meet his. "But I'm sure it can wait until after we talk to Packard. Don't you think?"

He felt her give a slight shudder as she nodded, offering up a half-hearted smile and stepping around him to enter the bathroom.

Once the door clicked shut, he let out a shaky breath, and started putting together his outfit in his mind. Heading straight for his closet, he did his best to think of everything at once.

If he were honest, he desperately wanted to know just what exactly Judy had been about to tell him. Yet at the same time, he feared he already knew. Knowing her, she'd try to put him down gently and try to preserve their friendship. Or at the very least their partnership on the force.

That wasn't exactly something he was okay with. He had already mocked up a sort of escape plan if it ever got to that. He'd ask for a transfer, maybe to Precinct 7 in Tundratown. If he was lucky maybe Mr. Big would have him iced.

But there would be plenty of time to worry about that later. Balancing his phone in one paw and pants in another, he called the one mammal that might be of some help, in more ways than one.


	15. Chapter 14: On Your Marks, Get Set

**CHAPTER 14**

On Your Marks, Get Set...

* * *

Silence was the new status quo. Tense, uncomfortable, bitter silence. It was maddening, like an itch that burned on his fur, just out of reach. It felt as though the process of losing her had already began. All too soon, all too sudden.

Nick was, of course, being melodramatic. Sitting on the far edge of the cab's backseat, leaning out towards the concrete behemoths whizzing by, he focused all his energy on ignoring the jumpy rabbit on the opposite side of the car.

If they'd exchanged ten words, it was more than he'd expected. Judy had become uncharacteristically silent, but Nick was fairly certain he could figure out why. They were on the edge of a breakthrough on the case. Cornering Packard could very well grant them the lead they so desperately needed to catch Whitfur. Judy-on-duty had her mind focused on the case. Mostly.

It also provided him ample time for him to stew in his own thoughts.

He'd messed up. One way or another. He wasn't sure when he'd slipped, exactly, but he was sure he had. Never let them see that they get to you . Words to live by. And he'd failed them, yet again.

His feelings for Judy had always been twisted and misguided, that he knew. But for the past few months, he'd allowed a glimmer of hope to enter his life. Reality had a way of hitting hard and fast.

The drive to the Snarlbucks nearest to the precinct was mercifully quick, and they promptly hopped from the aging cab. They'd arrived a quarter to twelve, meaning Packard would probably be ordering her usual pumpkin spice latte inside. Once the cab drove off, leaving them both choking on exhaust fumes, he slipped into his usual mask and turned towards Judy.

Don't let her see.

"Where does she sit?"

"Over there," Judy said, tilting her head towards half a dozen plastic tables outside the front of the coffee shop. "She gets better cell reception outside." Her tone was distant and her eyes seemed to be looking everywhere except in his direction.

Focus, Nick.

He thought he saw her flinch when he leaned closer to her to get a better look, but for the moment he ignored it. There were more important things to worry about.

"Alright, I'll get that table on the corner there. Should give me a visual no matter where she sits. I'll keep an eye on you while you talk to her. If she runs, I'll cut her off."

"Okay…"

He saw that look in her eyes, that split-second hesitation, as though she were considering her words. Whatever they were, Nick didn't give her a chance to voice them. With no more than a parting nod, he stalked off towards his self-designated stake-out position, his paws digging into his pockets.

He ignored the glances in his direction from the mammals around him, as he usually did. There was only one mammal on his mind at the moment, and it wasn't Packard.

A familiar yellow-furred fox in the distance caught his eye, and brought his mind back to the matters at paw. He was working a case, he was supposed to be vigilant. But that didn't mean he had to be vigilant on his own.

"Nick…" The gruff fennec growled in greeting as Nick approached his van. Parked just beyond the corner from the coffee shop, he still had a clear visual on the entrance, though they'd be impossible to spot from the inside.

Nick studied Finnick with a smirk, taking in the small hustler's chosen attire for the evening. Carrots may have had a point with the Hawaiian shirts, but the brooding bowler shirt and rapper shades made the small fox look like he was compensating. For what, Nick could only guess.

"Finn… Thanks for coming." He said, biting back the first three snarky comments that came to mind. The small fox seemed to have noticed if his curled eyebrow was any indication. Thankfully, he let it slide. They were on borrowed time after all.

"Yeah, whatever." Finnick said, casting furtive looks around. "We gonna just stand here or what? You still haven't told me why you need me."

"Well, I was hoping to catch the game but my radio's busted. Those ears of yours still pick up FM?"

"Hey, if you was looking for a free beatin', ya came to the right mammal…" the smaller fox snarled, making a show of rolling nonexistent sleeves. Raising his paws in a swift placating motion, Nick turned towards the coffee shop, catching a glimpse of Judy making her way inside.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd lend me your ears… in more ways than one." Nick said with a smirk.

Shaking his head and grumbling a few choice curses in French, Finnick made his way to the table Nick motioned towards, jumping up on the large plastic chair.

Taking care to position himself just out of sight of most other mammals, Nick sat with his back to the coffee shop and lifted a magazine some mammal had left on the table. Flicking it open and using it to cover most of his muzzle, he nodded his head back nonchalantly, never taking his eyes off the latest story about Llama Del Rey's latest scandal.

"Judy's having a chat with a suspect. You mind keeping a lookout on them?" Nick asked quietly. Before Finnick had a chance to question him, Nick explained. "She'll recognize me if she sees me. And there's a good chance she'll run. Just let me know if you hear anything important."

"Fine. This is gonna cost ya, though." Finnick grumbled, fishing his phone from his pocket.

"I know." Nick said, delicately flicking a glossy page. "You could always…"

"Nuh-uh. I ain't snitchin'."

"It's not… fine, I'll drop it" Nick sighed, catching the smaller fox's deathly glare. He supposed it was good enough that he still talked to him despite being a cop. But there was no talking Finnick into the CI program.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, each fox diligently ignoring the other until a distant chime sounded and Finnick gave him a subtle nod. Judy was out, and he imagined Packard wouldn't be far off.

And so it begins.

"So what's eatin' you?" Finnick asked, sincere concern tainting his otherwise gruff voice. Nick looked up, not bothering to feign surprise. "You didn't call me just to eavesdrop on the bunny."

Nick sighed, dreading the conversation he was about to have. He'd known Finnick for about half of his lifetime, and had been his one constant friend throughout both the good and the bad times. He'd always stuck around and had his back. But he wasn't the most progressive mammal on the block, and he was none too subtle about letting his opinion be known. But maybe that was exactly what Nick needed. He opted to start small.

"Vic's back in town."

Finnick frowned. "So I heard. Ungrateful brat hasn't bothered to look me up either."

"That may have been my fault." Nick shrugged apologetically. "She was helping me out with a case."

"So is that why you've got your tail in a twist?"

He scratched at the back of his neck with one paw while he tossed the magazine on the table with the other. There was a fine line between the things he could say and those he couldn't when it came to Finnick. Case details were strictly off-limits, but he was a friend. He didn't have to think too long, as Finnick quickly interrupted his thoughts.

"Damn, fox. I haven't seen you this bad since the Lampart Job. What'd she do to you?"

"Nothing," Nick rubbed his paws together hesitantly. They were approaching the point of no return, and basic survival instinct told him to turn tail, run, and burrow somewhere deep and far away from judgemental eyes. "She just… helped me realize a few things."

"Ha!" Finnick slammed a tiny paw on the plastic table, drawing the annoyed attention of a nearby anteater drinking a frothy frozen coffee. "Wild Wilde finally got caught in the fox trap?"

Nick sighed, impatient fingers drumming against the table. Yet he couldn't hide the flicker of a smile that ran through his muzzle.

"Actually, no. Listen…" He hesitated, dropping any and all pretense. "You and I, we go way back, right? We're friends, aren't we Finnick?"

"Why do I get the feelin' you're gonna drop a bomb on me right now?"

He's mostly right.

"Just… humor me, will you?" Nick pleaded. The fennec narrowed his eyes, almost as if sizing him up. Only the twitch of his ears betrayed the thoughts roiling in his mind.

"I'm friends with Nick the fox, not Nick the cop."

"Fox to fox here, Fin. No funny business…" Taking a mental deep breath, Nick forged on. "You were right, sort of. I think I'm falling for someone, and hard."

"... But?" Finnick made a go-on motion with his paw. Nick obliged.

"It's not Vicky."

He couldn't be sure how long they sat in silence for. As Nick looked into Finnick's eyes, how they narrowed in confusion at first, and slowly widened as realization hit, he knew he'd made the right choice in coming to Finnick for help. Even if his heart felt like covering its ears to the incoming tirade. Nick closed his eyes and interlocked his paws silently on the table in resignation.

"Aw, hell naw."

"Finn…"

"No! For real, Nick?! Please tell me this is a set-up or somethin'!" Finnick waved his arms frantically around him, looking for a mammal with a camera to jump out and shout surprise! No one jumped. "Are you seriously telling me that you, Nick Wilde, con fox and ladies' male, are a motherruttin' prey-chaser?!"

"Listen, it's not like that," Nick half-stood on his chair, looking around hoping the commotion the smaller fox was causing wouldn't draw too much unwanted attention. "Just let me explain."

Finnick seemed to relax ever so slightly, though he could tell he was simmering, anger and disbelief broiling just beneath his grumpy surface. With a slight tilt of his head, he looked past his shoulder and his expression hardened.

"You've got two minutes. Your rabbit just pulled out a carrot and the wolf's looking twitchy."

That brought Nick back to the present, as he realized what was probably happening. Packard must have tried to play dumb, and Judy had brought out the big guns. The pen was Packard's smoking gun, and her one-way ticket to the Zoo. Still, one detail came to mind that he had only just now thought of.

"Should I be worried?" Nick asked, knowing Finnick would understand what he really meant. A life of running cons together meant that they could communicate with just a couple of words when the need arose.

"I doubt she's packin' with what she's wearing." Finnick gave a wiggle of his eyebrows before returning his attention to Nick, frowning at the sheepish red fox. "Now come on. Talk. I ain't got all day."

"Look, I don't know how to explain it, really. Just, working with Judy these past two years, it's made me realize…" Nick paused, as his brain struggled to put the concept into words. His tongue, usually quick and eloquent and able to get him out of every conceivable problem, seemed to be tied into a knot.

"...What?" Finnick prompted.

"That's just it." Nick said, his shoulders slouching in defeat. "I don't know what . But I know that I want more than just friendship. I'm never happier than when I'm with her. She's a huge part of my life Fin, and yet it's never enough."

"Damn." The small fennec said after a short pause. "You've got it bad."

"Tell me about it." Nick snorted. Finnick stood up on his chair, leaning over the table with a scowl on his muzzle.

"She's a rabbit," He said, waving an angry paw towards the bunny in question. "She's a carrot-munchin' ball of skittish fur that'll probably have a heart attack if she gets spooked. She's what, half your age? Not to mention your size..."

"Tell me something I don't know." Nick growled under his breath. He looked away from Finnick and took a breath, doing his best to calm himself down. Finnick's speciest tirade against Judy riled up his nerves, but it would do him no good to get into an argument over political correctness with his friend, not now. He needed his help, not his opinion. Though in this case they were practically one and the same.

"Then I don't know what your problem is." He said, dropping back down into the plastic chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Nick risked a glance back at Judy's interrogation, and as luck would have it, he managed to catch her staring at him, her expression a mixture of curiosity and concern. He quickly turned back towards Finnick, his ears drooping in shame.

"I think she knows."

Finnick's grimace reflected the nausea he himself felt on the inside. And now the problem was out in the open. He might as well come clean all the way.

"I've felt like this for some time now, alright?" Nick confessed, taking care to control the volume of his voice, lest someone's sensitive rabbit ears pick up any of his words. "I've been ignoring it for months now, but when Vic came back, it sort of made me question it all, and now…"

"You messed up?"

"... Pretty much, yeah." Nick said with a casual shrug. Finnick glanced around, his brow scrunched in thought. He seemed to have calmed down at his disastrous revelation, and now seemed to be contemplating the entire situation. At least he wasn't going to get his bat. Not yet, anyways.

"But you don't want to be with the bunny?" Finnick asked, a subliminal message to his tone.

"I do. But I know I can't. That's my problem."

"Well, then I might have a solution." Finnick said, a mischievous smile forming on his muzzle. Nick was immediately worried. "You need to get your mind off the bunny. And I know a couple of vixens who can help with that. You remember Angel, Cherry, and Nilla, don't you?"

"The Zima sisters? Oh, Finn, come on." Nick protested.

"Hold that thought," Finnick replied, suddenly standing on his seat once more and looking out towards the coffee shop. "I think your bunny got what she wanted."

Nick spun in his chair and quickly made eye contact with Judy, who stood next to a sullen-looking Packard. Judy waved the carrot pen in the air towards him, and he understood the signal perfectly. They'd gotten what they needed.

"Alright, I gotta go. Thanks for the pep talk Finn." Nick drawled as he slid out of his seat, flicking his sunglasses back on his muzzle. Opposite him, Finnick mirrored his moves with less grace, his short stature making for a rather comical fall from the chair.

"Don't thank me yet, fool. There's only one cure for what you've got, and it starts with a good…"

"Okay, Finnick! Catch you later."

"Ha! Call me when you're done with all this and I'll get you your fix!"

The small fox walked off towards his van, cackling all the way while Nick had to make an effort to keep his fur from standing on end. Though he hadn't been much help, Finnick was a good friend, and he knew his secret would be safe with him. At least he'd been able to get it off his chest without ruining anything else in his life. For now, that would have to do. They had a crime lord to catch.

When Nick approached the two females standing around their long-abandoned coffees, he noticed their eerily similar reactions to his presence. Both seemed to shrink back, uncomfortable around him. He could understand Packard's apprehension, seeing how they were currently on opposing sides of the law. Judy's reaction, however, felt like a kick to the gut, especially since he suspected why she was now acting that way. It all but confirmed his suspicions that she knew something about his feelings towards her. Nick opted to slide back into his hustler persona, keeping an indifferent smirk and lazy eyes behind his glasses.

Never let them see that they get to you.

"Nick," Judy spoke first, lightly clearing her throat. "I think we all need to sit down and have a talk. Somewhere private. "

Packard's eyes kept shifting between him and Judy, obviously uncomfortable having been caught red handed by none other than her colleagues. Nick thought it over before considering the best solution. They had once been colleagues; fellow law-enforcement officers. She deserved at least a bit of leniency.

"We're only a couple blocks away from Namba Park. We can talk there."

Judy nodded and grabbed her coffee, taking a sip as she took the lead towards the park. Nick offered Tiffany a small smile which she hesitantly returned, wiping stray tears from her fur before following Judy. Nick kept behind her, partly to make sure she didn't make a run for it. But mostly to avoid Judy.

Once they reached the park, they navigated the crowd in an effort to find a more secluded area, finally arriving at a lonesome park bench nestled away amongst some overgrown shrubs. There were almost no mammals in that part of the park, and the few that wandered about were usually too distracted with one of the park's many water features to take notice of the mismatched trio.

"Alright," Judy said, pulling out her trusty notepad and carrot pen, "Let's start at the beginning."

Packard sniffled, wringing her paws nervously in her lap as she stared at the cobblestone path before them. Nick felt a tug of pity in his chest at the sight. She wasn't a bad mammal, that much he was certain of. She'd just made some bad choices. And he could definitely relate.

"I… I didn't know that it would get this bad. I swear I… I never meant for anybody to get hurt." Packard spoke softly, quiet sobs hitching her breath every now and then. Her paws refused to remain still on her lap, as if seeking comfort in each other.

"It's okay," Judy said in her good-cop tone. That usually left him to play the bad cop, but Nick wasn't sure he had the heart to do it this time around. "Just tell us everything you know, and I promise we'll do our best to help you."

"Just start at the beginning," Nick gently prompted. Tiffany gave him a sideways glance, and her lips twitched with a small smile which he returned in full. After taking a deep breath, she started talking once more.

"It started a couple of months after I got the job at the precinct. A few of the sergeants would come around Records and ask for a favor or two. It was harmless enough at first. Delay a report here, fix a typo there. Those kinds of favors."

Her jaw snapped shut, her eyes once more misty with tears as she recalled further memories. Nick caught Judy's eyes, and found her equally misty-eyed. Something told him he'd have to be careful not to get too emotionally attached to the case. Pity was a tempting mistress.

"Then one day Sgt. Anderson came in to request some files on Warren Roughpelt. He's a known smuggler in the…"

"We know who he is," Nick interrupted, not unkindly. "What's so bad about requesting files on Roughpelt?"

"The files he requested were classified. Not even I have access to those." She responded, a noticeable quiver in her voice.

"Keep going." Judy gently urged her. Tiffany sniffed and nodded her head, taking a few breaths to calm her nerves.

"When I told him I couldn't get him those files, he threatened to report me to the Commissioner for all the other favors I'd done for him. I had no choice…"

As Tiffanny once more struggled with nervous sobs, Nick shared a worried glance with Judy, who seemed as unsettled by all of this as he was. Nick could at least relate to the poor wolf, knowing what it was like to be dragged into a life you didn't plan. He wasn't one to judge. Yet Judy, who he'd expected would be less understanding, seemed to be struggling with pity of her own.

Still, as his mind went through all the information she'd given them so far, one thing stuck out like a sore paw.

"Wait, what was in those classified files on Roughpelt?" Nick asked. Judy shot him a frown while Packard merely shook her head sadly.

"I don't know. I managed to download them from an unsecured terminal in the precinct, but I didn't dare look inside. I was already in enough trouble as it was." Nick nodded, puzzled, and Tiffanny continued her confession. "After that, he kept blackmailing me into getting him more restricted files, making unapproved copies, deleting incriminating evidence…"

"Like the original substance analysis on Whitfur's drug?" Judy asked. Packard nodded softly, the regret evident in her stance. Judy shifted in her seat. "But I don't get it. Where does Whitfur fit into all this?"

"A few weeks after the Roughpelt papers, I got a call from a mammal that told me she could help me with my debts if I did her a couple of favors. When I tried to refuse, she told me she knew what I'd done, and threatened to show evidence to the chief."

"And that's when you started working for Whitfur?" Nick prompted, putting together the pieces of the puzzle. They didn't have the whole picture yet, but they were getting close. He still didn't understand how Anderson really fit into everything, or if he was just a coincidental antagonist. Though in Nick's experience, there were no such things as coincidences.

"She wanted me to keep her files clean , keep her name out of the press, that kind of stuff." Packard began to dig through her purse with frantic paws until finally finding a few tissues. "After your raid on her warehouse, it got to be too risky, but if I didn't help her, she was going to turn in all the evidence she had against me. I… I had no choice."

"Yes, you did."

Judy looked at him with wide eyes, and even Packard seemed a bit shocked that Nick had been so cold. But it was the truth. He didn't hold it against her, really. He'd been in situations where he'd had the choice to do the right thing and chose not to. There was no one else to blame but himself. Packard only had herself to blame.

Tiffany once more fought back choked sobs while Judy caringly patted her on the back, whispering into her ear. Nick stood and walked a distance away, keeping the two females in his peripheral vision while he fought down the anger that had bubbled to the surface.

He wasn't angry at Packard. Well, he was, but that hadn't really been what had caused him to snap at her like that. Her story hit too close to home. He remembered how the wrong choice always seemed to be the easiest, the most comfortable. He'd be the first to admit that he'd made the wrong choice several times over, but he would also admit that he'd always had a choice. Plucking a coin from his pocket, he tossed it into the fountain where it landed with a wet plop . He smirked sourly at the ripples in the water. Too bad luck wasn't retroactive.

He heard the soft patter of her footsteps before he heard her voice, and he wondered for a second how long he'd been standing by the fountain, since when he looked towards the bench again, Packard was gone.

"What was that about?" Judy asked gently, falling in place beside him and looking up at him with a worried look on her muzzle. He hated the way she pulled at his heartstrings. He looked back out towards the water and dug around in his pocket for another coin. No such thing as too much luck.

"It's true, isn't it? She did have a choice." He muttered, feigning a distant attitude.

"I didn't expect you to take the bad cop on this one." Judy spoke with a ghost of a smile on her face. He fought his smile back, though memories of tossing a coin to decide good cop, bad cop floated in his mind.

"Me either." He shrugged, and tossed another coin into the water, this time with a bit more of a splash. "I didn't expect you to let her go so easy."

Judy mimicked his carefree stance and stepped an inch closer, her eyes darting towards his muzzle for a split second before looking back at the fountain. "We don't have our badges, remember? Not much we can do." She shuffled on her feet, kicking at the air around her. "Besides, I think she genuinely regrets what she's done. I told her if she wanted to make things right, the best thing to do would be to turn herself in and hope for a plea deal."

"You really think she'll bite?" Nick asked, finally looking down at his partner, who stared up into his eyes with an unreadable smile. She shrugged, never breaking eye contact, and Nick promptly looked away. "You've got a remarkable faith in mammals, Carrots."

"Yeah…" She said, her voice sounding distant and her gaze lost in the distance. "I do."

"So what now?" Nick cleared his throat, eager to get away from any potentially destructive subjects now that Judy was back to acting weird again.

"Now we go get Whitfur." She said casually, as though she were commenting on the weather.

"What? How?"

"Apparently Whitfur is transporting her haul this afternoon. Packard said that Whitfur had planned to place a phony emergency call to the police to drive all the cops to Savannah Central."

"Okay, so we have a time, but we still don't have a place. And we have no way of knowing which incoming emergency call is false." Nick said, his mind beginning to poke holes in every plan that crossed his mind.

"Actually," Judy said with a smirk that made him inherently proud, "I think I know exactly where the drugs are."

Nick frowned, tilting his head to get a better look at his bunny, just to make sure she was saying what he thought she was actually saying. She giggled at his quizzical expression, but he spotted that determined glint in her eyes that she got whenever she was about to see justice done.

"Think back to the beginning. The warehouse, the factory, the parking lot. What do they all have in common?"

"Bad lighting and an uncanny aversion to the law?" Nick teased, still not getting the connection. His joke was met by a playful but painful punch to his arm. Though he rubbed the forming bruise gingerly, part of him had missed the close contact.

"The warehouse and the parking lot where Dos Lobos was pushing the drug are both in the Canyonlands, neither of them further than 15 blocks from the border with Tundratown. And almost directly opposite, 10 blocks into Tundratown, the abandoned factory." Judy explained, rattling of facts and distances like nobody's business. "And according to Packard, she met with Whitfur a few times in an old office building at 8th and Park."

Nick's brain played catch up, making a mental map and connecting the dots. Fortunately, his time in the force had not been wasted, and he was gunning for detective for a good reason. The connection hit him like a falling baby grand piano, and it was no less painful for seeing how obvious it was.

"The climate wall…" He whispered, as yet another piece of the puzzle fell in place.

"Bingo." Judy tapped her nose as it wiggled with delight. "If Whitfur wants to lead the cops to Savannah Central, it makes sense that she'd be on the opposite side of town. 8th and Park is just two blocks from the climate wall, and all the locations are in proximity. "

"The climate wall's been under maintenance for the past few weeks." Nick said, speaking faster and faster as his mind continued to piece together Whitfur's plan. It all made so much sense now. "That thing's a maze of tunnels and pipes, and with the opening of the maintenance crews, Whitfur could spread her stash through the entire eastern quadrant in less than a day."

"Exactly. I'll call the chief, you get us a zuber so we can get…" Judy began to say as she tapped in the chief's number in her phone, until Nick swiped it from her paws none too gently. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"We can't call the chief." Nick muttered, holding Judy's phone far from her reach. "Remember what happened last time? "

Judy's eyes widened in realization, and her arms dropped to her side as she gave up on her phone. "If the chief sets the assignment, Whitfur could get wind of it."

"Exactly. Packard admitted to being dirty, but I'm guessing Anderson isn't as clean as that white fur of his either. And who knows who else is in on it."

"So… what do we do?" Judy asked, still reeling from the thought that they were potentially surrounded by dirty cops within their very own precinct. It was a grim reality.

"What we always do, Cottontail," Nick winked, "Act now and ask the chief for forgiveness later."

Judy responded with a smile of her own, and they quickly set out towards the main road, Nick already calling a zuber. His mind was racing at a pace to match his heart. His problems with Judy were forgotten for now; he was much too focused on what could potentially be his biggest bust as an active police officer. Once they had Whitfur in custody, she'd probably jump at a plea deal. And if she surrendered the names of the cops she'd been working with, it would be invaluable. This was much too important to leave to chance. They had to do this one right.

"So do you have a plan?" Judy asked, never taking her eyes off her cell phone.

"Nope."

"Great. Let's go."


	16. Chapter 15: The Grand Finale - Part I

_**CHAPTER 15**_

 _The Grand Finale - Part I_

* * *

The climate wall towered over the Interdistrict Expressway that hugged the outer edges of Sahara Square, a feat of mechanical engineering and the very backbone of the city of Zootopia. It was the largest structure in the entire continent in terms of volume and square footage, and as vital a part of the city as its very inhabitants . Yet despite its imposing presence and sheer necessity, it was usually overlooked by the very mammals it kept in thriving conditions.

Despite her own lingering fascination with the city of Zootopia, Judy was also guilty of ignoring, for the most part, the wonder that was the climate wall. Luckily for her, her foxy partner had not made the same mistake, and was now leading them through a maze of service streets and back alleys, inching ever closer to the wall. She kept close to him, hoping to avoid the attention of any passing mammals. Ramshackle homes, if they could be called that, grew like a fungus in the wall's extensive shade and were home to beggars and vagrants of all stripes. Though poverty wasn't a crime, the steely glint in their eyes and the twitch of their claws had Judy looking back over her shoulder every couple of seconds.

They approached the fifth service entrance of the day. The first four had turned out to be abandoned, maintenance having already proceeded as scheduled and sealed off to any outsiders. Whitfur might have had her resources, but even she wouldn't risk breaking into the functioning sector of the wall. Too much risk.

Movement up ahead had Judy's hopes soaring, and she quickly caught up to Nick who had once again managed to put more distance between them than she personally wished for.

In fact, she didn't wish for any distance between them, and yet after their impromptu sleepover, he'd been acting strange. Part of her wondered if maybe he'd put the pieces together, and figured out her feelings for him. But if he had, why was he avoiding her? Maybe _she_ had been the one that had misinterpreted all the signs…

"Carrots, look." He whispered, crouching behind a stack of rotting cardboard boxes and pointing out towards a cordoned-off section of the wall. Judy blinked and set her mind back to the task at hand. This was not the time to be contemplating matters of the heart.

"I see it," Judy mumbled, taking a knee besides Nick. She tried not to react as she felt him inch away.

A mud-splattered box truck, eerily similar to the one they'd spotted at the abandoned factory not too long ago, stood parked near the service entrance of the wall. Under the bright rays of the Saharan sun, she could make out the markings on the side which had remained hidden in darkness the last time. _District Utilities & Maintenance. _A couple of hippos, a boar, and at least half a dozen big cats dressed in matching khaki uniforms unloaded heavy wooden crates from the back of the truck, carrying them into the wall past two armed guards, curiously ignorant of the suspicious activity.

"I'd bet Clawhauser's donut stash that they're not carrying tools in those crates." Nick whispered, watching their movements with calculating eyes. Judy nodded her agreement.

"Mh-hm. These guys aren't government workers, that's for sure,"she said, trying to spot any familiar faces amongst the thugs. "Still, we can't call the chief until we're sure that the drugs are in those crates."

As Judy timed their movements, making a mental route to avoid detection by any of the mammals near the truck, Nick shuffled around, sniffing at the air and looking out towards the wall.

"Well, there's no way we're getting to that truck, if that's what you're thinking," he said. "And by the time backup gets here, they'll have moved everything inside."

"Then if we can't get where the drugs are," Judy said, a plan beginning to form in her overworked brain, "then we need to get to wherever the drugs are going."

Nick smiled that charming smile of his, with his half-lidded eyes, that used to make her happy and now made her stomach twist in nervous knots.

"I take it you have a plan already?" He said with his classic nonchalance.

"Maybe. You're the city fox. Is there any other way inside?"

Sticking close to the shadows, Nick took off his sunglasses and squinted against the pale sandy-colored behemoth. After a few seconds of careful scanning, he smirked.

"Good news, or bad news first?" He asked playfully. Judy scoffed, her ears drooping at his perpetual impish banter. Even if her lips twitched with a smile.

"Good."

"Lionheart will be happy to know that his MII paid off. And the ZPD will be grateful for recruiting smaller officers into the force." Nick said, keeping his gaze somewhere above the entrance to the wall. Judy tilted her head, wondering what the fox was blathering on about.

"And the bad news?"

Nick turned back towards her, a predatory smirk on his lips as he placed his glasses back onto his muzzle, giving her a wink.

"How do you feel about ventilation ducts?"

The truth was, she was ambivalent about ventilation ducts. Other than damper the precinct's spartan hall systems with their industrial palette, they did nothing for her. Still, she never would have thought that they'd be crawling along one such duct, seemingly imitating the dozens of cliched action flicks she used to watch as a kit.

After a short but fierce argument about who would crawl in first, which Judy won, they crawled into the belly of the beast. Nick grumbled the entire way, complaining that he should have gone first, while Judy did her best to ignore him.

The ventilation ducts were a maze, reminding Judy of her home in the burrows. But the metallic walls were cold to the touch, and in the dark it felt more like a cage then her home's cozy earthen tunnels. It would have been impossible for her to navigate it successfully without Nick whispering directions every time they came to a fork in the ducts.

A few bumps and scrapes later, Judy finally caught a snippet of sound that sounded an awful lot like raised voices. She stopped without warning, making Nick bump into her from behind with a confused protest.

"Hey, what's-"

"Shh! Hear that?" Judy whispered back, her ears bending against the duct's ceiling as they swiveled towards the source of the commotion somewhere below. Nick froze as well, his ears standing alert in an attempt to pick out any sound. In the dark, she could only make out his silhouette, but she noticed when his ears dropped and he shook his head.

"Nope. Could just be the machinery." He suggested. She considered it, but her ears twitched when she heard yet another sound, this time much louder, like a heavy object being dropped on concrete. This time, even Nick's ears twitched in affirmation. They shared an invisible smirk in the dark before nodding silently and crawling along the duct towards a grill up ahead, marked by a few rays of light and floating motes of dust.

She peered through the thin metal bars, but she could only make out the floor of a weathered metal walkway just below the duct. The sounds were clearer now, and she could make out voices and the sound of heavy objects being carried and dropped well below her.

"I think they're down there, but I can't see anything. There's something right below us." She whispered, turning her head back towards Nick.

"Alright, scooch over. Leave this to the professionals." Nick winked at her, making a show of cracking his knuckles with little success. She smiled and twisted her body around to face him, backing out of the way of the grill as she watched him take his wallet out and pick out one of his credit cards.

"I don't think you can pay it to open, Nick." Judy whispered teasingly. Nick merely smirked and slid the card open in two. Judy's eyes widened as she immediately recognized the contents of the fake plastic card. "Nick, what... ? You know it's illegal to own one of those in Zootopia!" She hissed. Nick, however, didn't seem to be too put off.

"Illegal, yes. Immoral? Depends on how you use it." Nick muttered, getting to work on the tiny screws with a tension wrench from his lockpick set.

The parts of Nick that had remained loyal to his con-fox past always bothered Judy, but his criminal side had proven invaluable time and time again. It wasn't surprising that their clearance rate was in the mid 80s. And as the voice in her head was so keen on reminding her, the mysterious bad boy in him had a certain charm.

The clattering of metal woke her from her daydreams and she blinked, watching Nick lower himself silently down unto the walkways. Once he was out, she peered over, and stepped down into his paws as he helped her down. She fell into him, leaving them in a tight hug. She allowed it to last longer than necessary, enjoying his proximity before he awkwardly pushed himself away, once more distancing himself from her. Now safely on the abandoned walkway, they crouched down as low as possible and looked out into the dimly-lit room.

The inside of the wall was a massive labyrinth of machinery and tubes, steel and oil painting the turbulent landscape. Industrial lighting cast an eerie yellowish glow on everything below, and shadows turned into gruesome disfigurations cast on the giant climate generators that took up almost half of the interior.

Judy quickly scanned the scene below, following her ears towards the sound of working mammals. Nick was the first to point them out, his vision much more suited to the darker lighting conditions.

"Down there," Nick whispered, scooching closer to her in an attempt to get a better view. Judy stayed still, hoping he wouldn't notice the slight quiver that ran down her body and instead focused on the movement below.

"Looks like they're sorting everything. Different destinations?" Judy wondered aloud, watching as the tigers hefted one of the heavy crates and dropped it near a ram who quickly began to lay it out on a table and sort it into different piles.

"Risky," Nick said, his eyes shining a greenish yellow beside her. "They seem pretty confident that they won't be interrupted."

"Makes me wonder what happened to the _real_ maintenance workers."

"Best case scenario, foremammal was bribed and the crew took the day off." Nick answered instantly.

"And worst case?" Judy wondered, already suspecting the answer.

"Best not to think about it."

Before she could speculate on the fate of the poor mammals whose uniforms were being sullied by thugs, three familiar figures strolled into the middle of the room. Whitfur led the small group, with a familiar lioness bringing the rear. Yet what shocked her was the small canine that walked between them, her head held high. Judy wished her eyes were lying to her, but there was no mistaking that crisp white fur.

"Nick… is that…?" She whispered quietly, placing her small paw on his arm. She felt him tense and start trembling when he spotted the mammal she was referring to.

"Vic…" His voice was a choked whisper, barely audible through the beating of his heart. "She's… she's working with Whitfur?" He asked no one in particular, the pain etched into his words. Before she could answer, she watched as Whitfur stepped aside and watched as the lioness placed a heavy paw on Victoria's shoulder, and shoved her down into a dingy metal chair. That was when she noticed.

"No, look…" Judy said, tapping Nick's side. "She's cuffed. They must have found her snooping around or something. But how…?" Judy wondered, but before she could get any further in her impromptu brainstorming session, Nick raised himself into a crouch, distracting her.

"This is my fault…" Nick mumbled, his face contorted in an anguished scowl. "I have to help her."

"Nick, hold on. We don't know…"

"She's tied to a chair, Judy! And you know how dangerous Whitfur is. I can't just leave her!"

Before she could protest or grab him, he slipped away into the dark, his pawsteps fading down the walkway. She wanted to call out, but she knew that would mean giving up any advantage they had over the situation. Taking a deep breath to calm her erratic breathing, she pulled out her phone and dialed quickly. It rang only once before Chief Bogo answered, his voice a small comfort for her panicked mind.

" _Hopps. This better be good, we're in the middle of a hos…"_

"Chief, we found Whitfur. She's getting ready to move the drugs." She said, cutting off the buffalo's words with her urgent whispers. After a few seconds of silence through which she made out the wail of sirens and urgent voices on the other side of the call, chief Bogo finally spoke.

" _Give me a location."_

"Climate wall, Canyonlands side, maintenance entrance C-5."

 _"SWAT will be there in fifteen. Hold on, Hopps."_

"Chief, Nick's in danger, and we've got a civilian hostage. Hurry." She said, her heartbeat picking up it's pace as she spotted Nick walking out into the room, catching the attention of every single mammal in the room. Her heart dropped as guns were pointed at him from every angle, and Victoria protested his presence.

 _"Copy that."_ Chief Bogo said, urgency infiltrating his usually stoic voice. _"Don't be stupid, Hopps. Wait for bac-"_ Her finger put an end to the call, and she watched as the lioness approached Nick with a bloodthirsty smile and her claws extended. Through all the commotion and her own frantic heart, she made out Nick's voice, calm and cocky as ever.

"Sorry I'm late, my invitation must have gotten lost in the mail."

His smirk was cut short by a sharp blow from the lioness, and Judy bit her tongue to not cry out as Nick crumpled to the ground, dazed. As they dragged Nick to another chair just beside Victoria's, Judy hopped to her paws and dashed away. She wasn't about to let her partner face this on her own, the Chief's orders be damned.


	17. Chapter 16: The Grand Finale - Part II

**_CHAPTER 16_**

 _The Grand Finale - Part II_

* * *

Nick saw lights dancing before his eyes as he fell to his knees. Claws dug into his shoulder and he yelped in pain as he was dragged up to his feet and towards the light in the center of the room. His vision slowly returned, blurred but clear enough to distinguish his surroundings.

In hindsight, maybe blowing his cover hadn't been the smartest thing to do. But a jumble of scenarios played out in his mind, and the shadow of a plan began to take form. As the lioness dragged him towards the chair Whitfur had prepped up for him, he stumbled and fell against one of the crates. His shoulder hit the wood with some force, and his cry of pain was genuine. In the movement, however, he took the opportunity to grab one of the small packs of powder that fell from the crate, and hastily stuffed it in his back pocket, invisible to the mammals around him who were too busy enjoying his suffering. So far, so good.

He played his pain to his advantage, limping the rest of the way and using his tail to cover the small bulge in his pocket.

"My, what a pleasure to see you again, officer Wilde." Whitfur purred out as she paced in front of the two foxes. The lioness held his arms behind the chair and cuffed him, while Victoria turned to him with a terrified expression.

"Nick, what are you doing here?!" She hissed. A growl from the lioness silenced the arctic fox, and Nick merely turned his head towards her, offering a blank glance in form of an answer. He quickly turned his attention back to the most dangerous mammal in the room, and stepped into his usual confox character.

"Please, after everything we've been through we really should be on a first name basis, don't you think, Christie?" Nick snarked. Whitfur merely smirked, clearly enjoying the situation. The lioness raised her paw to deliver yet another blow, yet as Nick flinched preemptively from her claw, Whitfur raised a paw to halt her.

"No need for that, Sizani. _Nick_ here is harmless." Whitfur said, chuckling as the mammals around her began to holster their weapons and return to their labor. "What I'm more interested in is his better half. Where _is_ your little bunny, Mr. Wilde?"

"Probably farming carrots somewhere, I'd guess. You know how rabbits are," Nick said as his paws behind his back reached into his back pocket, trying to get to his wallet without raising suspicion. Whitfur turned towards Sizani and gave her a curt nod. Nick quickly learned the meaning of the signal as sharp claws raked against the side of his face, sending tufts of fur flying and sharp pain where her claws pierced skin. He kept his mouth shut, the only protest coming from Victoria. Despite the pain, the harsh movement helped him reach his target, and his claws made quick work of opening his wallet and plucking out his trusty credit card.

"Come on out, Judy! Unless you like your fox bloody and beaten! I know I do." Whitfur paced around, making a show of opening her arms invitingly and looking around the dark room, searching for Judy. He could only hope that she was smart enough to stay away and call for backup. She'd be of no use unless she had a SWAT team behind her.

"Do you really think she's just going to turn herself in, Christie?" Nick said, using his voice to distract from the small movements of his paws behind his back. "She's probably outside with a couple of SWAT teams blocking off exits and getting ready to take you and your little party down."

"Oh, I doubt that very much." Whitfur spoke softly, confidence emanating from her lithe frame. "I heard there's some sort of hostage situation downtown that has the police completely overwhelmed. And from what I've learned about you two, where there's a fox, there's a _rabbit._ "

Whitfur nodded towards Sizani once more, and Nick braced for another blow. However, the lioness's paw reached past his muzzle, down towards his chest, where she gripped his tie and waited for Whitfur's command. Nick gulped as soon as he understood what was about to happen, and he prayed to all the gods that Judy would be smart enough to stay away.

"Alright, Judy, last chance. Give yourself up and I promise you'll die quick. Otherwise…"

With another wave of her paw, Whitfur signaled Sizani, and she pulled on his tie, lifting him along with the chair he was cuffed to in the air. The movement was slow and controlled, yet the pain was sharp and sudden. The tie was squeezing into his neck, choking him while he flailed about like a fish out of water. He could make out Victoria's soft sobs and Whitfur yelling out to Judy, but his focus started to slip. The room seemed to dim, a high-pitched ringing picking up volume in his head. He knew he was about to black out, and he very much doubted that Whitfur would bother to wake him up again.

Then, almost as suddenly as it started, Sizani dropped him back on the ground, sending another bout of pain along his back. Nick coughed and gasped, desperately trying to fill his lungs with air once more. With his paws still cuffed to the chair, he couldn't loosen the tie, but at least he could breathe again.

If he was still alive, that only meant one thing. He tried to blink away the tears in his eyes, and sure enough, he spotted a distraught Judy walking towards them with her paws raised above her head, her tranq gun held by the grip with two fingers.

Sizani gave up her position beside him and walked over to Judy, quickly grabbing her by her collar and lifting her up with ease. She was set down on yet another chair that one of Whitfur's grunts brought up alongside his, and cuffed to the chair. Nick fought through the pain and allowed basic survival instinct and adrenaline to guide him as he set back to work. He raised his tail to hide the lockpick in his paws tinkering with his cuffs, while Whitfur laughed in the way only a successful villain can. If it didn't physically pain him to do so, Nick would have rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful," Whitfur drawled, in what Nick feared might be the beginning of yet another clichéd villain monologue. Part of him regretted not having their trusty carrot pen to record it this time. "Now that we're all here… Sizani, release Victoria, would you?"

That, Nick had not been expecting. Both he and Judy turned towards the arctic fox who stood once the brooding lioness had unlocked her cuffs. Victoria turned towards them with a saddened expression.

"Vic… what…?" Nick stammered out, his voice hoarse after the abuse his neck had suffered. He didn't understand… he _couldn't_ understand.

"Nick, I'm _so_ sorry! It's not..." Victoria said, as Sizani led her away. The vixen tried to turn around to speak but a quick shove prompted her silence.

Nick felt a cold spreading through his chest, his mind drawing a blank where a plan had previously held it's place. He knew things could go wrong. Things always went wrong, it was the nature of the con. You had to adapt to changing situations on the go. He'd always known that.

He'd made a mistake, though. The one mistake he promised himself he'd never make.

And now he and Judy were going to pay the price of Victoria's betrayal. He froze, the lockpick growing limp in his paws. His mind was drawing blanks, and his plan collapsed along with his calm facade. All that was left of him were his eyes, watching a familiar snow white tail slowly fading away out of view and out of heart.

"Betrayal hurts, doesn't it, Officer Wilde?" Whitfur taunted with a vicious smile as she stalked around the two bound mammals. Her words seemed to be miles away; Nick wasn't registering anything, still too stunned to react.

"Is that why you're doing this, Whitfur?" Judy asked, the ire in her voice striking a chord in Nick's mind. He turned towards her, his jaw still dumbly agape and the same hurt expression frozen on his face. Judy, however, was just the opposite, struggling against her cuffs and shaking with rage. "Payback for some petty betrayal?"

Whitfur threw her head back in a sharp cackle, leaning in towards Judy's trussed form. "What? Of course not, my dear. This is just good business." She said, waving a paw towards her assembly line of drug distribution.

Nick followed Whitfur's gesture, and sure enough, found that she was right. It was a hell of a business. The only reason he'd never played the game was because of what came next. Whitfur nodded towards the lioness as she returned, minus one particular vixen. If Victoria knew what was good for her, she'd be long gone by now. If he got out of this through some miracle, she'd have hell to pay. And he'd be happy to settle the debt.

Whitfur had won. The drugs would be in every dark corner of Zootopia within days, she'd be raking in millions, and the ZPD would be none the wiser. That was, if Whitfur managed to silence the only two police officers who had witnessed the crime.

As the lioness approached, smiling sadistically, Nick's survival instincts kicked into full gear, his heart hammering against his ribcage as his paws began to move once more as if on their own accord. He gulped, withering beneath the larger predator's gaze. The lockpicks in his paws moved frantically behind his back, but it was no use; he needed more time. Sizani was upon him, and with one fluid motion, she raised her gun to his face. Nick turned away and shut his eyes as his body shook in a vain attempt to free himself. He heard Judy's screams of protest and the throaty chuckle of the mammal holding his life in her paws.

It all happened in a split second. The click of the gun's hammer coincided perfectly with the click of the cuffs holding him back, as they fell open. As Sizani's finger began to squeeze the trigger, one voice rang out amongst all other sounds, giving everyone pause.

"Wait."

Whitfur approached once more, her smile no less ruthless than Sizani's. She looked at Nick, panting and squirming himself into a knot against the back of the chair, and to Judy, whose cheeks were stained with tears and who seemed on the verge of dislocating her shoulders in an attempt to free herself.

Whitfur kept her icy gaze on Nick, her eyes piercing his. For a fatal few seconds they remained frozen in the strange scene, until his eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do, seconds before she opened her mouth. He slowly began to shake his head as Whitfur spoke.

"Kill the rabbit first."

Nick began to mutter a protest as Judy now became the one frozen in fear, her eyes wide and watery as she sought some form of comfort in Nick's eyes. He only wished he had some to give.

He knew it was now or never. Or at least, he could force their paws and have them kill him first. Either way, it was better than watching Judy die. He gave a slight shudder at the thought, but focused on the task at hand as Sizani turned her gun towards his partner. With one more sleight of hand, he loosed the cuffs on his wrist and with his paws now free, he reached into his back pocket, grabbing the packet of Pulse and tearing a gash on the firm plastic covering.

"Can I get a last word in? There's something I need to tell her before..." He said, the fear in his voice genuine and much too close to the truth. It served its purpose, at least catching the interest of all three mammals. He only needed Sizani's attention, however, and as soon as she turned around, he put his academy training to use and struck out fast, one paw grabbing for the gun and the other smashing the drugs into her muzzle.

The next few seconds were chaos, but fortunately for Nick, it worked in his favor this time. Sizani writhed and howled as the thin blue powder entered her airway, and Nick tore the gun from her paw. Before Whitfur could react, her lieutenant was on her knees, and Nick had the gun pointed at Whitfur as he tried to pick Judy's cuffs.

"Damn fox… Shoot them!" Whitfur screamed out as she stepped away from the thrashing lioness. No sooner had she given the order, Nick felt Judy's cuffs click open, and dozens of mammals around them began firing in their direction.

Judy hopped from the chair and, grabbing his paw, raced off back towards the far wall where they'd dropped from the walkway. Nick allowed himself to be dragged and tried not to look back, lest he be tempted to use the gun in his paw. Bullets whizzed past, but most were far from their mark, their zigzagging race and the chaos being caused by Sizani providing relative safety.

They skidded around the corner of one of the snow generators, and paused to take a breath as the sound of a struggle broke out from behind them. Panting and shaking violently, Nick and Judy looked at each other for a split second, and immediately embraced, drawing out comfort from the other's presence in their arms. It took a few seconds, but Nick finally found his voice.

"Now that's… what I'd call by the skin of our teeth!" He said between gasping breaths, his free paw quickly loosening the tie that was still tight against his neck. Judy pushed away from him, holding him at arm's length as she looked at him, as if making sure he was really there. Her face was contorted in shock, and tears streamed freely down her face. In fairness, Nick was pretty sure his own cheeks were wet as well, though he blamed the adrenaline.

"That was… I thought… She almost…" Judy sputtered out, trying to form a cohesive sentence and failing. Nick was almost certain of what she was trying to spell out though, and he simply hugged her close once again, keeping his ears alert for any sign of approaching mammals. He kept the gun ready at his side.

"Haven't we had this discussion before, Hopps? You and your emotions?" She gave a hiccuping chuckle against his chest before finally pulling away completely. Nick suddenly felt cold without her in his arms.

"I think this counts as extenuating circumstances." She said, smirking at him. Nick smiled warmly, for once without having to pretend. However, the situation took precedent to any emotional bonding moments, and he turned to look out towards the commotion in the makeshift sorting room.

Pulse was a powerful drug, as they'd witnessed firsthand in the alley with Moreau and his thugs. But apparently, stuffing 30 grams of the stuff down a lioness's muzzle provided a much more explicit result.

Sizani was now on her paws. All four of them to be exact. She lashed out against everyone and everything, sending tables, chairs, and packages of Pulse flying all over the room. A few mammals tried to get a few shots off, but she was upon them in seconds, her aggressive nature amplified exponentially by the drug. Nick was reminded of the Nighthowler incident. But even those mammals had only been feral. This was something else. Something much worse.

With that much powder flying around, it was only a matter of time before some more mammals came under the influence of the savage spell, and Whitfur knew it. Among the chaos, she barked out orders to whoever was still listening, and they made a grab for anything they could salvage as they ran off towards the exits.

"She's running." Nick said, keeping his eyes trained on the mongoose. "She's taking everything and running, Judy. All this, and she's getting away again."

"Bogo's on his way with SWAT. They'll cut her off if she tries to run." Judy said, her voice sounding more hopeful than certain.

"They'll be coming from Sahara Square. Whitfur's going to try to make a run for the Tundratown exit." Nick replied, his mind racing to think of a way to avoid yet another defeat at the hands of the psychotic mongoose. His eyes scanned the room around him, but all he could find was the emergency lift to the top of the wall, and the snow machines churning away in the darkness. No plan came to him, save one. Risky as hell and potentially suicidal. It was perfect. He turned to Judy and grabbed her shoulders, giving her a start.

"Judy, do you trust me?" He asked, looking into her violet eyes, etching them into his memory. She hesitated only for a second before nodding vigorously.

"Of course. What sort of question is that?"

"I have an idea," he said, pausing to take a breath. She wasn't going to like this one bit. "I need you to stay here. Stay safe."

As he'd expected, she didn't like that one bit. She pushed away from him with a frown, her nose twitching rapidly.

"No. Way. In Hell. I'm not going to just stand around while you risk your neck."

"Carrots…"

"No! I'm a trained police officer! I'm not about to let you risk your life on your own! _Again!_ " She said pointedly, her eyes blazing and her stance defiant. Nick's ears twitched as he picked up the sound of footsteps approaching their location.

"Judy, please, just listen to…" Nick tried to plead, but was once more interrupted by Judy while the sounds became louder.

"I can handle this! I'm not…!"

" _I_ can't handle _losing you!_ " Nick shouted at her, his patience snapping and all pretense gone from his mind. There it was. The truth. It was shocking, unexpected, if Judy's face was anything to go by. They stared at each other, Judy frozen speechless and Nick panting and on the verge of clawing at his fur.

Judy opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a single syllable, the sound of voices came from behind the generator they were using for cover. Without waiting to check what it might be, Nick grabbed Judy's paw and ran for the lift, pressing the button with a slam of his paw and pushing Judy back against the door. He watched as a ram and a tiger clambered out from behind the generator, guns at the ready, clearly looking for them. Luck seemed to be on their side at the moment: the lift's doors slid open, and they slithered inside.

They pressed together against the button panel, effectively hiding from the outside despite the open doors. Thank the gods for large mammal engineering.

"Nick…" Judy began, until Nick raised a paw to halt her words, holstering the gun against his belt behind his back.

"Judy, before you say anything, just…" Nick groaned, running a paw down the length of his muzzle as he tried to come up with words, both his brain and his tongue failing him magnificently when he needed them most. "Look, I know now isn't the best time to be having this discussion, but if anything happens, I… I want you to know that I… love you. You're the best thing that's happened to me, Judy, and I can't bear the thought of losing you. I know it's weird, and it's wrong, but I…"

"Me too."

Judy's words hit like a bullet to the chest, and his train of thought careened off the rails as he stared at her. His first thought was that he must have misheard, or that he was dead and this was all some form of strange psychological punishment.

But one swift yank of his tie, and his muzzle crashed against hers in an ardent, misfitted kiss. It only took a seconds for him to react, and he pushed into the kiss, his paws quick to find their way on her body, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. Maybe it was the adrenaline. Maybe it was their brush with death, or the sounds of chaos off in the distance. All Nick knew was that the world was brighter than it had ever been.

And in that moment, he knew what to do. What he _had_ to do.

The first click made Judy's eyes pop open, and he softly pulled away from her lips, ignoring the pleas in his mind to never let go. The second click matched the moment he lost all contact with her, and the moment she realized what was happening. The pain in her eyes hurt more than anything any mammal could ever do to him, but he knew it had to be done. It was for the best. He could only hope she might forgive him someday.

"I'm sorry, Fluff." Nick spoke softly as he backed away from Judy, who stood helpless, handcuffed to the grill of the lift's floor.

"Nick, stop!" Judy shouted as he pushed on the button that would take her to the top of the wall. "Please! Don't do this!"

"I'll be fine, Judy." He said, hoping to convince her, even if he couldn't convince himself. "Besides, now I've got something to look forward to."

With one last wink and a smile, he stepped out of the lift, his tail barely grazing the doors as they once more slid shut, silencing Judy's shouts of protest as she was carried to safety. He steeled himself and looked out into the midst of what looked like a war zone, with no way out save the one past all the guns.


	18. Chapter 17: The Grand Finale - Part III

CHAPTER 17

The Grand Finale - Part III

* * *

He dashed to the shadows, slipping through machinery and steel pipes as he made his way towards Whitfur and the chaos unleashed by a drug-addled Sizani.

He slid up atop one of the generators, and scanned the scene below him. Sizani was still smashing everything in her path, and at least half a dozen mammals lay wounded on the floor, victims to her blind rampage. The few that had avoided her claws and fangs were making a hasty retreat, taking every ounce of the drug they could carry. A few more had succumbed to the powder now dispersed throughout the room, adding their own frenzy to the mess.

The mammal Nick was looking for, however, was standing on the threshold of one of the many maze-like hallways leading towards Tundratown. Her stance was wide and alert, but her eyes remained cold and calculating, the businessmammal inside turning numbers over in her head trying to determine how much she could salvage. If Nick had his way, she'd be able to count it with claw scratches on the inside of a cell.

He crept forwards, sticking to the shadows and keeping his distance from the mayhem all around him. With several crazed mammals posing a significant threat, and the rest doing their best to save as much of the stuff as they could, nobody noticed him advancing on Whitfur until it was too late. With one fluid motion, he stepped from the shadows and pulled the gun from behind him, training it on the small of the mongoose's chest.

"Talk about hell in a handbasket, huh?" Nick said, loud enough to get Whitfur's attention as he slipped into the light just off to her side. A quick glance with his peripheral vision assured him he had the upper paw this time. Whitfur knew it, and she turned to face him, her gloating smile replaced by a vicious snarl, her claws twitching at her sides.

"You!" She growled, her voice sharp and dripping venom against the backdrop of conflict. "You stupid fox, you have no idea what you've done."

"Well… I ruined your plan, drugged your kitty cat over there, called the cops on you, and got you dead to rights here on a couple dozen charges." Nick said, his words teasing despite the almost feral snarl etching itself onto his muzzle. Whitfur had caused him enough pain and misery, and even _he_ couldn't cover up that much rage. "Oh. And I may have let the rumor slip that you're secretly a male in drag. Sorry about that."

Whitfur took a bold step forward and Nick clicked the hammer, taking his stance and readying his trigger finger. She was angry, but not stupid, and she immediately stopped in her tracks. They both knew he'd pull the trigger given the chance. A primal part of him wanted to do it anyways, just to sate the bloodlust.

"You're a fool, Wilde. This isn't something as petty as a drug cartel. This is much bigger than you realize." She said, her stance slowly relaxing as if yet another plan was now forming in her mind. Her smile put him on guard, and he closed one eye, making sure to keep his paws steady as he aimed at her chest. "You should've stayed buried in your den, fox."

"Yeah? And you should have kept-"

The loud bang of a gunshot and a flash from behind him had him ducking for cover instantly, but he knew it was pointless. Rolling on the floor and ducking into cover, he looked back to Whitfur. She stood frozen in place, staring at something in the distance with wide, disbelieving eyes. Clutching her chest where a crimson stain quickly began to soak through the fabric of her silk blouse, she sank to her knees as the light faded from her eyes and she let out a gargled breath.

Nick pivoted on his knee, aiming the gun towards the source of the gunshot, and spotted the shooter. A male boar, his hoof still outstretched with a smoking gun pointing directly at his muzzle. He watched Nick closely, measuring him as they faced off in a tense stand-off.

"Now, why'd you have to go and do that?" The boar said, his voice rough and grizzled, years of cigarettes and whiskey tracing his voice. His snout was twisted in a sneer, thick eyebrows stuck in a crumpled frown.

"Wh-what?" Nick panted, his heart still beating much too fast, and his brain unable to catch up to what was happening. He'd seen the boar before. He was one of the mammals carrying the crates inside. He was one of Whitfur's mammals. So then why…?

"Such a shame." The boar said, slowly shaking his head. "First fox police officer, guilty of murdering an unarmed civilian, and then drawing his gun on a federal agent."

Nick's eyes went wide as saucers while the boar gave a gruff chuckle and raised his gun. Moments away from his death, he understood. This was a set up.

The flash of light was accompanied by a sharp pain and a grunt, quickly followed by his howl of pain. The adrenaline still pumping through his blood kept his mind clear, however, and he quickly realized an important detail. He was alive.

The pain was focused on his right arm, and a cursory glance confirmed a bullet-sized hole in the middle of his upper arm. Shreds of muscle hung from his arm, and through the blood a spot of white hinted at bone. With a snarl, he turned back towards the pig, just in time to see him struggling with yet another surprise.

Victoria.

"Nick! Shoot him!" She shouted as she dangled from the outstretched hooves of the large herbivore, kicking with clawed paws at his stomach.. With a snarl, the boar whipped his arms, tossing her about like a ragdoll.

The gun was still in Nick's right paw, which hung limp and useless at his side. Clenching his jaw against the pain, he shifted quickly back on one knee and took the weapon with his left paw. Raising the sight to line up with his target, he tried to blink away the tears blurring his vision.

"Vicky, jump!" He shouted, and as soon as she dropped to the ground, the boar raised his gun back up towards him. Nick was faster this time, and the gun flew out of his paw with the recoil after he fired off a round. The boar collapsed with a pained cry, clutching at his leg.

He'd missed, and the gun was now lying somewhere behind him, far out of reach. The boar still had his weapon, and would recover eventually. Nick struggled to get to his feet, his head throbbing as the pain in his arm spread like wildfire with every minuscule movement. He almost collapsed back on the ground as he clutched at his wound, only to be caught by Victoria mid-stumble.

"Nick! Come on, we've gotta get out of here!"

He wanted to argue. Wanted to push her away and curse her and leave her with the homicidal pig. But he was shot, Whitfur was dead, and he'd shot a federal agent, apparently. Arguing was quite possibly the dumbest thing to do.

So he grabbed her shoulder, and together they ran, taking one of the many meandering halls that would lead to salvation, and hopefully, a first aid kit. Nick kept pressure on the wound, doing his best to not cry out, lest he give up their position to any of Whitfur's remaining thugs.

"Nick, I'm so sorry!" Victoria cried as she half-ran, half-carried him through the cold steel paths, his own feet barely keeping pace as his mind began to numb. "It wasn't what it looked like, I swear! Whitfur threatened-!"

"Less talking, more running." Nick growled through clenched teeth. Victoria wisely snapped her jaw shut, giving him one last remorseful look before looking ahead and taking the lead as they tried to escape the wall.

There'd be time to talk later. For now, Nick was only focused on one thing. Running.

The lift's doors opened with a quiet chime, and as soon as the first rays of sunlight hit her face, Judy found herself staring down the barrel of an automatic assault rifle. Her fear was short-lived, however, once the barrel left her field of vision and a familiar voice spoke out.

"Judy? What are you doing-?"

"Wolford!" She shouted, her voice a strange cry of anguish and relief. She tried jumping to her feet, but the cuffs kept her bound to the elevator grill. She snarled, jerking her arm violently against the chain. "Quick, give me your cuff keys."

"Judy, what…?"

"Now!"

Wolford complied silently, tossing her the keys which she caught midair, and in a second, she was free from Nick's foul trap. She looked around at the mammals staring curiously at her, five of her fellow officers dressed up in tactical gear, and all looking distinctively baffled. With a toss, she returned the keys to Wolford and stormed out of the lift, rubbing her arm against her face to wipe away the last remnants of her tears.

"Whitfur's down on the generator level, along with a couple hundred kilos of the drug. There's at least a dozen of them, armed. One of them is feral and the rest are scattering." Judy rattled off, waving away helping paws as she walked towards the edge of the wall. "Nick's down there. He's going to try to stop her on his own."

"What?" Wolford asked, tearing off his mask as he quickly followed Judy towards the outer service lift. "Why would he even try to-?"

"Because he's an idiot, that's why!" Judy shouted, not bothered by the mammals' worried glances. "And when he comes back out, I'm going to kill him!"

Wolford jumped on the lift just as Judy smashed the button to lower the lift back down to ground level. With a hydraulic hiss, both rabbit and wolf sped down the height of the climate wall with frightening speed, the heat emanating from the radiators alongside them singing their fur.

They stood in silence, Judy clutching at the railing as if her life depended on it, mostly to try and stop from shaking. Wolford kept a respectful distance, watching with worried eyes and keeping a devout silence. He didn't speak until the lift ground to a halt down at base level, where they were greeted with almost the entirety of Precinct One.

"Bogo's over in the CC, you should go talk to him." Wolford said. Just as Judy was about to jump off the lift and race towards the large ZPD-emblazoned truck, a heavy paw descended on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to Wolford, only to be answered by a somber look.

"Judy, Nick's fine. If any mammal can walk out of something like this, it's Nick."

Judy wanted to smile, but she could only muster enough strength for a flimsy nod. Without another word, Wolford released her, and she made her way to Chief Bogo's location, not quite running, but not precisely strolling either. Fast enough to keep her thoughts from settling.

She stepped past a jungle of sirens and red and blue flashing lights, doing her best to avoid getting stepped on by the large mammals racing about, setting up a perimeter and going about their duties. As she neared the heavy truck that she knew contained the ZPD's largest mobile command center, she was met by Chief Bogo himself who quickly jumped down to the hot asphalt with the agility of a much younger mammal.

"Hopps!" He said, his voice as gruff as always, but with a heavy undertone of relief, matched by the softness in his eyes. "You had us worried. Where's your blasted partner at?"

"He's still inside," she said, her voice cracking ever so slightly as she did her best to maintain her composure. She tried standing a little straighter and ignoring the shiver that ran down her spine. "He cuffed me to the lift and went back to stop Whitfur from getting away."

If Bogo could snort fire, she was certain she'd be nothing more than a rabbit kebab. She'd seen the chief display a variety of emotions, mostly ranging from total indifference to lukewarm animosity. The expression on his muzzle now, however, was one of sheer and total fury. Maybe she'd have to wait in line to kill Nick once he came out. Not even Whitfur in cuffs would save him from the Chief's wrath.

"Damn fox had to play the hero," Bogo muttered, his muscular arms bulging as he cracked his hooves. "I knew he'd be the death of me."

"Chief, with all due respect, I-"

"Can it, Hopps." He said, his eyes still trained on the industrial door that led to the generator room, past the jumble of police cruisers and scurrying officers. "Get yourself checked with the EMTs and wait for me there."

"But Chief…"

"Not a suggestion, Hopps," he snorted, and marched briskly towards the door. "I'll let you know as soon as we find Wilde. Or what's left of him, after I'm through with him."

With that ominous comment, Bogo stormed through the police barriers, officers parting like the red sea before the enraged bull. Judy tapped her foot against the hot asphalt, trying to decide whether to follow the chief's orders, or risk a tomb next to Nick's, courtesy of Bogo.

It was an easy choice, and she started for the wall, only to be intercepted once more by Wolford, who spread his arms before her, blocking her path. She groaned, attempting to duck down under his arms, with no such luck.

"Come on, Judy, you heard the chief," Wolford said, once again grabbing her by the shoulders. It was starting to become a nuisance. "Are you gonna make me drag you over to the EMTs or are you going to behave?"

Realizing it was now totally out of her control, Judy relented. She marched resignedly over to the ambulances standing on the sidelines, with Wolford in tow.

"Shouldn't you be storming the wall?" She snipped, though Wolford seemed unaffected by it, judging by his smirk.

"Can't storm the wall with a suicidal rabbit running around inside, can I?"

With a huff, she picked up the pace, but Wolford easily matched it. There'd be no slipping past him, and Judy tried to keep her thoughts clear as she greeted one of the paramedics.

He kept guard at her side as a young doe nurse fussed over her, checking her over time and time again for injuries, and asking her a series of redundant questions. Do you feel any pain? Can you tell me what day it is? Can you follow the light? Where's Nick?

That last one might have been her own voice, but it was the only question that managed to latch onto her brain. Where the hell was that fox? The minutes were ticking by, and even Wolford seemed nervous now, shifting his weight from paw to paw. She was pretty sure her heart was setting a new record for rabbit BPM. It took Wolford's presence and the chief's warning to keep her from running back into the wall.

She sat petrified on the back of the ambulance for a good ten minutes before she finally spotted a familiar set of horns making their way towards her location. Ignoring Wolford's protests, she jumped for the ambulance and met Chief Bogo halfway. The scowl on his face made her heart drop, and she skidded to a halt as he approached her with sagging shoulders. He gave her a long, indecipherable look, breaking his gaze when Wolford ran up to join them at Judy's side. Her ears had dropped behind her back, terrified of hearing whatever Bogo might have to say. The massive buffalo cleared his throat and turned to Wolford.

"SWAT has secured the wall; we've got at least ten mammals injured, five seem to have gone feral, and another fifteen suspects to arrest. Sergeant, get your team and the EMTs to the front lines. I want this on the books an hour ago."

Wolford barked out a quick affirmative, and with a sharp salute, left Judy on her own to face off against their imposing chief. His scowl, however, softened to something akin to a pitying frown. Judy's stomach dropped.

"Where's Nick?" She said, her chest tightening as she spoke out the words that had been rattling around in her head. Bogo simply shook his head and motioned for her to follow. He turned to walk away towards the outer edges of the perimeter, but Judy stood her ground, paws clenched at her sides.

"Where's Nick?" She asked, this time a little louder. The crack in her voice was back, but if Bogo noticed it, he didn't say anything. His massive shoulders sagged with a weary sigh, and he turned back to face her with the same sad frown on his face.

"We have officers combing the entire structure, but we haven't found him yet." Before she could protest, he raised his voice just enough to command attention. "I have reason to believe he fled the scene."

"What?!" She asked, the idea of Nick fleeing something alien in her mind. "Why would he…?"

"Not here, Hopps." Bogo said, turning back and once again taking the lead. Without another word, she followed Bogo all the way to his cruiser, her jaw locked tight and her eyes staring blankly forward. Something wasn't right. She was missing something, but what?

The question tormented her the entire drive back to the station, down through the lobby of the nearly-empty precinct. She ignored Clawhauser's hesitant greeting. She didn't even register it. She was focused on the back of the chief's uniform, hoping maybe the answer she was looking for would be written in the folds of his shirt.

She didn't snap out of it until the door to Bogo's office snapped shut behind her and the buffalo sat across from her at his desk. There they were again. Back at the start, and so far away from normality that it scared her.

Rabbit and buffalo stared at each other for what felt like hours, the weight of the situation falling heavy on their shoulders. It was most noticeable on Bogo. Judy thought that for the first time, he looked truly worried. Almost defeated.

"Hopps," Bogo began in a quiet voice, so different from his usual commanding tone. "What we will discuss in this room is strictly confidential. The only two mammals to know that this conversation ever took place will be me and you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," she muttered, curiosity melding with her sharp anxiety. Bogo reached into one of the drawers on his desk and pulled out a pale yellow note pad and a pen, tossing them on his desk as he adjusted his glasses on his broad snout.

"Now, I want you to tell me everything you and Wilde did during your _suspension_ , from the moment you stepped out of this office, leading up to and including today," he said.

Judy blinked in surprise. A debrief? Her partner was missing, potentially hurt, and Bogo wanted her to debrief him as if everything was back to normal?

"Chief, I-"

"Hopps, please," Bogo said, raising a heavy hoof to silence her. She wanted to argue, to protest. But she caught the pleading look in his eyes, and lowered herself in her seat. "Believe me when I say that what you tell me now is of the utmost importance."

Judy bit her lip and looked around the room. Part of her still wanted to make a run for it, go back to the wall and look for Nick. But she trusted the chief. He was probably the only mammal in the ZPD she _did_ trust by now, after everything that had happened. After another minute of silent consideration, she acquiesced, and began to tell the story as she knew it.

She told him everything. Sneaking into the evidence lock-up to steal a sample of the drug, meeting Nick's contact at Brightwater. Roughpelt, Mosaic, Moreau, the stakeout, Victoria…

Bogo had remained silent throughout the tale, busily scribbling down notes. But when she'd mentioned Victoria, he stopped writing.

"An arctic fox, you say?" he questioned, and when Judy nodded her head he began to rifle through a manila folder lying on his desk. "And her name was Victoria? You're certain?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why…?" Her question froze in her throat when the chief extended a hoof across the desk, clutching a photograph of the one and only Victoria. A mugshot. Judy's ears fell as the day continued its habit of getting worse and worse with every passing minute.

"Victoria Skye, a known criminal here in Zootopia, and wanted in connection to four murders in the USAR. You're saying you worked with her while you were tracking Whitfur?"

Judy shut her eyes closed and nodded, biting down on her lip.

"Yes. And then she betrayed us." Judy said softly, every voice in her head screaming at her for having allowed that damn vixen into their lives. She should have just kept the cuffs on her. "Whitfur made it look like she'd captured Victoria, and Nick blew his cover to try and save her."

"And you?"

"To try and save Nick."

Bogo gave an angry exhale, making the papers on his desk flutter mildly before prompting Judy to continue her story. So she did. Dos Lobos, the parking lot, their list of potential traitors, and finally, Packard.

"Packard?" Bogo asked, his expression one of genuine surprise. Judy nodded and told him as much as she could remember of their conversation in the park. The chief's face twisted into a vicious scowl when she mentioned Anderson's involvement, but he made no comment. Once she was done, she handed over her carrot pen with little ceremony.

"That has a voicemail I recorded from Packard's home phone. It proves that they were working together."

"This is by no chance fruit of the poisonous tree, is it?"

"Probably, but I also recorded her confession, and that was given on her own free will."

"Very well," Bogo said, stuffing the pen into a clear nylon bag labeled _evidence_. Shifting a bit in his chair, he once again focused his steely glare on her. "Now, tell me everything that happened today inside that wall, and spare no detail."

And she did. Their crawl through the ventilation, spotting Victoria, Nick's near-hanging, being held at gunpoint, Nick's clever escape by drugging Sizani. She left out the bit about their personal chat, and she felt the kiss was an unnecessary detail, though her cheeks flushed automatically, and Bogo didn't quite buy the thought that Nick had cuffed her so easily to the lift. He let it slide, fortunately.

"Now can you tell me why we're here and not out there looking for Nick?" Judy asked, her patience worn away and her tone bordering dangerously on insubordination. Bogo didn't seem to take offense, and if anything he looked more worn out than her, even.

"Like I said before, nothing said in here leaves this room." Bogo said, pausing to await her confirmation. Once she nodded her agreement, he continued. "Whitfur was found dead inside the wall. Shot."

Judy felt the blood drain from her face, a cold, wet fear clutching at her heart. She did her best to silence the screaming thoughts in her head as she focused on Bogo's words.

"We also found an undercover agent with the ZBI. He claimed to have been working to bring down Whitfur as part of a covert operation. We put in a call to ZBI headquarters and they confirmed it."

"Wait, what does that have to do with-?"

"The agent is declaring that he was about to arrest Whitfur when Wilde shot and killed her." Bogo said, cutting her off. "He also has a bullet wound on his leg that he claims was caused by officer Wilde. The agent says he managed to shoot Wilde, but he ran off with the help of his _known associate_ , Victoria Skye."

"No…" Judy muttered, giving small shakes of her head. Her eyes had stopped seeing, her ears refused to listen, and her mind seemed to be drawing blanks, all the voices silenced. How could it have gone so wrong is so little time?

"No, that's not true…"

"Hopps…"

"It can't. Nick would never… he wouldn't…" _He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't lie to me. He wouldn't leave me._

 _Wouldn't he?_

"I know."

Bogo's voice sounded more certain than it had in that entire godforsaken day. His eyes shone with determination, and it sent a glimmer of hope surging through her. "That fox has been a bigger pain in my hindquarters than you ever hoped to be, since before he even joined the academy. But he's not a killer."

"Then what? You think the agent is lying?" She asked, knowing how dangerous the conversation they were having actually was. This was no longer a matter of police charges. They were headed down a road filled with grave accusations and potential treason. Bogo didn't hesitate to commit to the situation.

"Yes," he said, with a confidence Judy didn't think was appropriate given the circumstances. "But right now there's nothing any of us can do. This is a federal investigation now. They're bringing their people in tomorrow to hunt down Wilde and bring him to justice."

"And what, we're supposed to help them?!" Judy shouted, hopping to her feet in an outrage.

" _I_ , am obligated to _assist_ them in any way I can." Bogo stated calmly, putting emphasis on key words. Judy got the message, and her ears slowly perked back up as she sat back down. "You, on the other hoof, are hereby reinstated as a full officer of Precinct One. And your first assignment will be to find Wilde. Before the ZBI puts a pair of cuffs on him. I'm afraid that after that, it might be too late to do anything.

"Officially, you'll be put in charge of rounding up any remaining traces of Whitfur's drug haul." Bogo said, leaning back against his chair and looking forlornly towards the sprawling map of Zootopia's districts hanging on his wall. "In other words, I'm loosening your leash. Use it to try and find Wilde, and get to the bottom of this. If the ZPD is compromised, the only mammal you can trust is yourself. Go home, get some rest, and report back here tomorrow morning before muster."

Judy recognized the dismissal. There was nothing more to be done. She needed time to rest and clear her mind. She walked forlornly out of Bogo's office, leaving the brooding buffalo to his thoughts. Several cruisers were returning from the crime scene, their lights and sirens blaring, painting her surroundings shades of red and blue.

Amidst the chaos of the returning officers, some struggling with their suspects, she managed to slip out of the precinct undetected, and jogged towards the street, hoping to hail a cab.

Her mind was still stranded in a haze. She didn't remember getting into the cab, or telling the driver where to go. But before she knew it, she was back at the wall, standing in front of the entrance where she'd watched Whitfur's thugs unload the drugs. The scene was a striking contrast to what it had been earlier.

Yellow police tape flapped lazily in the gentle autumn breeze, keeping a couple dozen mammals from the surrounding ghetto at a safe distance from the crime scene. With a nod of her head, she greeted Francine as she stepped under the tape and walked inside. None of the officers tried to stop her, though she couldn't be sure if they even noticed her. They were still busy dragging our crates packed full of drugs, and the forensics team was starting to set up.

Without having to crawl through the vents to get in, the whole thing felt anticlimactic. She walked right past the snow generators, through the sorting tables Whitford had set up, and over to the tunnels leading into Tundratown. That's where her body willed her to go while her head remained on full autopilot.

The chalk outline was tainted with red in the shape of a sprawled mammal. Small, sleek. For a split second her mind pictured Nick fitting into that outline, but she quickly brushed that thought away. Nick was fine. She knew that. He had to be.

Blood, fur, and a medley of prints covered that area of the industrial floor. It was an indecipherable mess. Maybe some part of her had thought that she'd be able to track Nick down. But the pawsteps ran in all directions, down several of the tunnels where Whitfur's cronies had tried to flee.

Judy closed her eyes, clenching her fists at her sides. It didn't make sense. She knew Nick would never run without a good reason. He'd had plenty of opportunities to disappear since she'd first met and blackmailed him. And not even the chief with his grudging dislike of the fox's carefree attitude believed the story the ZBI agent had presented. If anything, it just gave her more of a motivation to get to the bottom of the whole twisted mystery.

She went over everything in her head, every detail, every witness, every possible lead, all the way back to her apartment. She hoped maybe she'd find something hidden deep within one of her case files, neatly tucked inside a manila folder waiting to be discovered.

The keys jingled cheerily in her trembling paw as she unlocked the door to her apartment. Her breath caught as the door creaked open, and her ears popped up, a part of her hoping to find Nick sprawled lazily atop her comforter like so many times before.

The fading sunlight that streamed through her greasy window revealed no such surprise, only the usual gloomy contents of her apartment. With a sigh, she stepped into her apartment and held back the urge to cry.

Her body was hurting, her legs could barely carry her anymore. With the adrenaline finally wearing off, Judy found herself facing exhaustion. It felt as though she hadn't had a good night's rest in weeks, and with the scope of things, she felt she wouldn't rest easy for quite some time to come.

Dropping on her bed, Judy grabbed at the nearest rabbit plushie and hugged it close to her body. Despite her relatively inferior sense of smell, she caught traces of Nick's musky scent on it from the last time he'd been in her apartment. Part of her thought back to all the wasted moments that she'd repressed her feelings for the fox, and the small voice in her head was finally silenced. The voice that related it whispered fears and speculations, and she rolled into herself to try and ignore it.

Facing her desk, her eyes scanned the piles of paperwork and files that littered the apartment. That's when it caught her eye.

A carrot. One of her pens. She slowly untangled herself from her stuffed companion and sat up on the bed, reaching across to grab at the plastic recorder. She turned it over in her paws, inspecting it carefully. She only had a pawful of the novelty pens, and two of them were currently in the ZPD evidence locker. This one was different. This was the pen she'd given Nick.

Her paw shook nervously as she pressed the button, and her ears bent forward as the scratchy noise of a low-quality recording began to play from the plastic pen.

 _"Hey Carrots… heard you got out of there alright… Listen, I'm sorry about that, I didn't have a choice. I just couldn't risk…"_ Nick's voice cut off, and she heard another voice in the background, indistinguishable. Nick responded something muffled by his paws moving over the microphone before he continued his speech. _"Look, I don't have a lot of time. That damn warthog shot Whitfur and set me up. He framed me, and now I've got half of Zootopia after my tail. Things look bad, but I'm going to do everything I can from my end to clear things up. Judy… be careful. This isn't a street gang were dealing with, these guys have infiltrated the government, and they're dangerous. Be careful. Stay safe. I'll see you soon… love you."_

Later, Judy wouldn't remember how many times she replayed the audio, but by nightfall, she'd memorized every word. Wiping away the tears that escaped her, and reveling in the relief that flooded her, Judy jumped at the chair on her desk. Smacking on the radio to bring about a bit of noise in her apartment, she ignored her bickering neighbors' protests, and she cracked open the files.

Their paths may have separated, but they were still partners, they were still on the case together. There was still hope.

 _THE END_

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that's it for this story. I know, a pretty open ending, and probably not what you were hoping for. But everything will be resolved in the next and final story, I promise. Don't know exactly how long it'll take to write the sequel, but I'm already making some progress. I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and I'd love to hear any and all thoughts and opinions, questions and guesses. Feel free to send me a Private Message or leave your thoughts in the comments section. Thank you to all of you who stuck it out with me and read this thing all the way through to the end. The sequel will be even bigger and better, bringing in new and exciting characters, and plenty of action and mystery as both Nick and Judy work from their ends to figure this whole thing out! Until then, cheers! Here's hoping for Zootopia 2!_

 _~ WordSPark_


	19. Chapter 18: Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

* * *

"Do you have your phone?" Nick asked, teeth chattering as he sank to the floor of the empty room. Victoria shut the door, keeping the frostbitten wind from continuing its assault, and slipped down to the floor beside him.

"Yeah, here." she spoke softly, carefully giving Nick her phone. Her ears were laid back flat against her skull and she was careful not to make too much eye contact. Her body language screamed apologetic, and part of Nick wanted to comfort her. Recent events however provided more than enough motives for Nick to enjoy her submission, if only half-heartedly.

As she looked around the dusty room, tools and crates scattered haplessly around them, Nick did his best to dial using his left paw. It took some effort, but he managed, holding the ringing phone to his ear. He closed his eyes, dropping his head back and taking a shuddering breath. His body slowly began to unwind, out of immediate danger and with the cold numbing the pain in his arm.

Finally, after six eternal rings, a welcome gruff voice answered the call.

"You know you've got some nerve calling this number after-"

"Finn, it's me." Nick interrupted the fennec before he could go off on one of his rants.

"Nick?! What the hell are you doin' with that tail's phone?"

"Fin, listen to me. Ma called, asked if you could pick up some fish on the way home." Nick said, keeping his voice level. He felt Vic's stare as he waited patiently for his friends response. After a couple of seconds of tense silence, he finally replied.

"Sure, where?" Came the reply, the telltale jangle of keys barely audible over the phone.

"There's a stall just outside the climate wall, near the fifth service entrance. They've got some great two for one deals."

"Got it. I'm in the neighborhood, I'll be there in ten."

Nick hung up without further decorum and stared at the phone for a few seconds. Just as he saw Vic about to speak out of the corner of his eye, he popped open the phone's casing and removed the battery, sim card, and the memory chip. He tossed victoria the now useless phone, groaning when it strained his wound.

Seeing victoria switching her gaze from her phone to him in confusion, he sighed, propping himself further up against the wall.

"You saved my life back there, so I'm giving you a chance to explain." Nick said, his voice devoid of warmth. "That doesn't mean I trust you."

Victoria opened her jaw to protest, but seemed to think better of it. Closing her eyes and clutching the phone to her chest, she stepped towards the far wall, tail between her legs.

Nick ignored her, setting his sights on a rusty set of shelves across the room from him. The pain was clouding his thoughts, but he knew now more than ever he had to keep a clear head.

Especially since now there was something to think about. Judy.

His mind wandered back to that moment on the elevator. Judy's face when he finally confessed. The thought that it might have been the last opportunity to tell her the truth. And the kiss…

Nick had always done what was necessary to survive. Lie, cheat, steal. He'd conned his way through most of his adult life. He'd enjoyed the fruits of his labour, but it had never given him more than a passing pleasure. He'd never really had anything to live for other than the next con.

That bunny had changed all that.

In truth, she'd changed him when she'd blackmailed him into solving the missing mammals case. And then again under the bridge that seemed so long ago.

And now… now he didn't just have to survive. He had to live. And he had to find his way back to that bunny who'd flipped his life upside down and stolen his heart.

The sound of a rough engine turning over just outside the small shed broke his thoughts, and he immediately tensed. He looked at Vic, who met his gaze and nodded, grabbing a nearby snow shovel and wielding it steadily, ready to defend against any possible threat.

Fighting through the pain, Nick stood at the ready just beside the door. He wouldn't be much use in a fight, but he couldn't let victoria defend them by herself. His mother had raised him right.

Pawsteps crunched on the snow outside, slowly approaching the door. Nick held his breath as they stopped just outside the door, and waited.

"Yo! You in there?" Finnick's voice sounded muffled through the door. The two foxes relaxed, their hackles smoothing down and their postures relaxing. Nick even felt a smile creep into his muzzle.

"Yeah, we're in here."

The door quickly popped open and the small fox strutted in, glasses hiding most of his muzzle and his trusty baseball bat resting on his shoulder. He spotted victoria first, and was about to say something when he caught sight of Nick.

"Shit! You got shot?!" Finn asked, rushing to his friend to inspect the wound.

"What, this? Nah, it's just a love bite." Nick quipped. Finally being among friends brought back a spark of joy, despite the circumstances.

"If you weren't already hurt I'd give you somethin' to joke about." Finnick said, walking back out towards his van. "Come on, your buddies in blue are swarming like ants all over the city. We gotta split."

He needed no further encouragement, and holding his wounded arm, Nick followed Finnick to the van. He climbed into the back and dropped to the floor with a groan, ignoring the unhygienic state of the carpeting.

Just as Vic was about to climb in after Nick, Finnick blocked her path with his bat, earning himself a cold glare from the vixen.

"I'm going with him." victoria said, her voice colder than the snow around them.

"Give me one good reason I should let you on my van." Finnick countered, hackles raising against the vixen. Things were escalating, and right then, it was the last thing they needed.

"You girls mind sorting this out later? I'm on my last quart of blood here." Nick growled through clenched teeth. The two foxes didn't react, their eyes locked and teeth bared in matching snarls. Nick sighed. "Finn, let her on the van! She got some explaining to do, and if I don't like her story, you can drop her off at Big's house for all I care."

The threat wasn't lost on the vixen, whose ears flicked nervously at the mention of the shrew. Finnick cracked a snarky smile and lifted the bat, pacing around to the driver's door as Victoria clambered up unto the van beside Nick.

The van started with a choked rumble, trembling as it left the small service street and merged into traffic. Victoria had helped Nick out of his ruined shirt, and was in the process of crudely bandaging his wound before the silence was broken.

"So," Finnick barked over his shoulder, his voice muffled by the rumbling of the engine. "You mind telling me how you got yourself into this mess? And why I'm the one that's gotta get you out of it?"

Nick had half a mind to suggest several places where the fennec could store his precious bat, but decided that getting kicked off the van probably wasn't the best idea right then. He flinched as Victoria tightened a rag around the hole in his arm, and turned towards the front seat, ears laid back nervously.

"Remember that case I was working on?" Nick paused until Finnick nodded, then settled in as comfortably as he could on the floor of the rickety van while Victoria once more retreated towards the back, gaze lowered. Nick pretended to ignore her. "It was Whitfur."

"No shit," Finnick muttered, genuinely surprised. "Heard she was starting to make a name for herself here."

"Not anymore. She's dead." Nick said. "And the cops think I killed her when she was unarmed. I'm wanted for murder, Finn."

A tense silence enveloped the van, and Nick could barely make out the unsteady breathing coming from his smaller friend in the driver's seat. It wouldn't be fair to lie to him now, when he needed his help the most. And since he was wanted by the ZPD, he was pretty sure he could get away with discussing case details. After all, Whitfur's case was technically closed anyways.

"I'm guessing there's a bit more to this than that?" Finnick finally asked, his voice quiet and serious, a clear sign that the fennec was undergoing serious distress. The fact that he hadn't pulled over and kicked them out onto the curb was still a good sign, so Nick allowed himself to partially relax. He had to admit, he'd doubted in Finnick's commitment to their friendship for a bit, but for once, he was proved wrong.

"Good thing it's a long drive. It's a long story." Nick said, squaring up all the facts in his mind as though preparing for a debriefing. Before he could begin his story, another voice spoke up.

"Where are we going?" Victoria asked, her voice soft and timid, her eyes looking up at him longing for attention or forgiveness, he couldn't quite tell. Maybe it was the loss of blood, or the fact that as usual, he couldn't stay mad at her, but with a sigh, he decided to forgo the silent treatment.

"Honey's." He said, watching as a ghost of a smile flickered through Victoria's muzzle. "Her place is secure, and she'll be able to patch me up a bit more. Although…" Nick turned to Finnick, and prepared himself for what he was about to ask. "I need to make a little detour."

Finnick glared at him through the rearview mirror, and Nick put on his best pathetic smile, drooping his ears and trying to look as pitiful as possible. It usually worked on him.

"Where?"

Nick reached into his pocket and his paw gripped a small, plastic carrot-shaped pen.

"Savannah Central."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hey! I know it's not much of an update, but I thought you guys might appreciate this bit. It was meant to be the Prologue to this story's sequel, but I opted to add it in here for two reasons. First off, it's the missing bit of Nick's POV from when he escapes through the tunnels, to when he drops off the recording at Judy's apartment._

 _And secondly, I thought it was a good way to let anyone still interested in this story that despite the long wait, the sequel is coming soon! It's still a while off, at least a couple of months, but I promise its coming!_

 _As with_ Whitfur's Gambit, _I want to finish writing the entire story before uploading it, so that'll still take me a while, but I'm planning on uploading the first chapter of the sequel soon, regardless of the state of completion of the story. It's the least I can do for this hiatus I've taken, and I honestly don't think I'll be modifying it much more at this point. Still, just to be safe, don't expect chapter one until at least mid-August, just to make sure I don't regret uploading it before schedule!_

 _As always, thanks for your comments and kudos, and your continued support, and I hope to make up for the lackluster ending of this story with the whopper of a sequel I've been planning and writing for so long!_

 _Cheers!_

 _PS - I welcome all comments, positive and/or negative, and I'm happy to discuss anything and everything regarding this story, Zootopia, the characters, or the fandom in general, so feel free to contact me via PM for any of the above reasons, or if you just feel like it!_

Actions


End file.
